Bajo un paraguas (StingxJuvia)
by Isavett449
Summary: Juvia por fin se a dado cuenta de que Gray no siente nada por ella, y sumergida en la soledad, un brillante sol aparece ante ella con una encantadora sonrisa, haciéndola olvidar a su amado, pero las cosas se pondrán de cabeza cuando el pelinegro en una misión se da cuenta de que la ama pero ya es demasiado tarde. ¿príncipe o Dragón? esa es la pregunta.
1. Luz y Lluvia

StingxJuvia

 **Título:** bajo un paraguas.

 **Autora:** Isavett

 **Género:** Comedia, romance, drama.

¡HEY! ¿Cómo están? Eme aquí presentándome con este mi primer fic de Fairy Tail, je je je, como pueden notar me entro la fiebre de las parejas imposibles, pero bueno, quien lo diría, se me ocurrió esta idea algo alocada a mitad de la noche y mírenme aquí redactándola a la 1:23 am, como verán soy nueva, y esta sería mi entrada a la comunidad, espero les guste, y acepto sus sugerencias, espero mejorar con su ayuda.

Bueno, dejando ya todo esto de lado comenzamos.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sama, el gran creador de estos alocados personajes, solo la historia me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** ejem... no voy muy al corriente con el anime, así que no me regañen por mi falta de datos, se lo más importante, además que la idea surgió de uno de los capítulos, además de que como una buena fangirl, voy a hacer a sufrir a Gray ja ja ja (mi cara de emoción) y todo por no tratar bien a Juvia-chan, él solito se lo busco, también, diré que ambos gremios no son muy unidos aun, por lo que la pareja tendrá problemas (muajajaja), y Sting a un no es el maestro del gremio, por completo, esta apenas adaptándose, con esto aclarado, espero disfruten.

 **Capítulo I.-** luz y lluvia.

Llovía fuertemente, el cielo era de un color morado negriso, y la lluvia era fuerte y tupida, el viento era apacible, pero daba un ligero escalofrió en los huesos, mientras las calles silenciosas de Magnolia lucían desoladas, nadie quería andar debajo de tan deprimente lluvia, lo único que se escuchaba eran los apresurados choques de cada gota de agua cristalina contra un ya muy inundado suelo, y todo era culpa de él.

No, en realidad no era así, era culpa de ella, lo sabía, después de todo, era ella quien se había hecho ilusiones, siempre pensando que con insistencia el finalmente le correspondería, que tonta había sido, él no era de esos, lo conocía demasiado bien para por fin darse cuenta de la realidad, él no la amaba, ni lo haría, y no porque él quisiera a alguien más, solamente era que el NO la miraba de esa manera, porque, después de todo, ¿Quién quisiera estar con la deprimente lluvia?.

Varias veces ya la había rechazado indirectamente, pero aquella vez estando ya en Fairy Tail, después de los juegos mágicos, teniendo el ambiente de siempre, a sus amigos se les había ocurrido molestarle con ese tema "¿Cuándo es la boda?" escucho burlonamente a uno por detrás, y un encendido Natsu que no comprendía del todo la situación (ya saben cómo es el) le soltaba ataques al azar y a los demás todavía fastidiándolo, lo hicieron enojar y de pronto se escuchó su potente "¡YO NO SIENTO NI SENTIRE NADA POR ELLA!" grito enfadado, recibiendo una paliza por parte de una furica pelirroja por hacerla llorar.

Claro, él era caballeroso, así que inmediatamente se fue a disculpar por si había dicho algo demás, le susurraron varios un sigiloso IDIOTA, pero ella volvió a sonreír con un estruendoso "GRAY-SAMA", sabía que él no se daba cuenta (o no quería darse cuenta) de lo que sentía por él, aunque había hecho de todo por llamar su atención, pero no quería rendirse, o eso se había dicho, ese día su corazón dolió más de lo común, y termino encerrada en su cuarto en Fairy Hills.

Después de eso, al día siguiente él se fue de misión junto con su habitual equipo, enterándose por medio de Lucy, su "rival del amor" había ido muy temprano para ver cómo estaba y despedirse, ya que estarían dentro de una misión que duraría poco más de 2 meses, y con la sonrisa brillante de la rubia, comprendió que aún le dolía el corazón.

Y ahora allí estaba, encerrada en su habitación ya habiendo pasado cerca de 1 mes, y aun le dolía mucho, cada día la visitaban sus amigas, y fingiendo que estaba enferma, se excusaba para no ir al gremio, sabía que todos estaban preocupados, por kami, hasta Gajeel había ido a verla, pero no podía aceptar la realidad, la cruel realidad de que él y ella nunca estarían juntos, de que ella ya no soportaba más, de que por fin... se había rendido.

-sonríe Juvia-chan-Levy miro con cierta intranquilidad a la peli azul, se veía perdida, apagada, con los ojos hundidos de tanto llorar, y la tez más blanca, de la que ya tenía, parecía una aparición de esas que se te cruzan en las pesadillas, con el cabello revuelto y ropa de casa, se notaba que ya no salía de su cama, suspiro hondo- Es un idiota- Dijo en voz alta causando que Juvia la mirara con sorpresa, pero no la contradijo- Debes superarlo, sé que me contradecirás si te digo que hay mejores que él, pero si se esto, él no es el único, Juvia, eres hermosa, fuerte y siempre optimista, sé que tú tienes a alguien esperándote allá fuera- Dijo con dulzura, mientras miraba con coraje (en el buen sentido) los ojos azul marino de ella.

-Gracias Levy-chan, pero Juvia sabe que no puede olvidar a Gray-sama, él le mostro el sol a Juvia y por eso no dejara de hacerlo- Sentencio con la voz cancina, triste, desolada, pero se sorprendió al notar como Levy le tomaba del cuello de la camisa con furia.

Ella no era agresiva, pero no podía dejar que su amiga se hundiera en su propia soledad, si no podía convencerla por las buenas, le haría entrar en razón con un poco de enojo- Y ¿él se merece no verte?- Hablo con su voz suave pero con tono de enfado, Juvia no entendía de quien hablaba- Ya te dije... allá fuera alguien está destinado para ti, y ha de estarte esperando, ¿es justo que solo por Gray no le des la oportunidad de conocerte? O peor aún... ¿Crees que tu corazón merece no volver a amar? ¿De que alguien te amé por ti misma?- Levy la miraba con cierto grado de tristeza, por no poder ayudar a la triste peli azul, todo lo que podía hacer, al igual que las demás, era tratar de reconfortarla con palabras.

-Juvia no puede dejar de amar a Gray-sama- Contesto sin mirarla a los ojos, escucho como Levy suspiro cansada, y la soltó, pasaron un rato en silencio, hasta que la come libros se disculpó por su actitud y con un intercambio de sonrisas y dulces palabras, se despidieron y Juvia volvió a su estado cotidiano, acostada bajo todas las cobijas de su cama.

Pero varias preguntas empezaron a molestarla durante el resto de la tarde y toda la noche, ¿y si era verdad? ¿Qué tal si realmente estaba destinada a ser feliz con alguien? Se imaginó a sí misma, feliz junto a alguien, sonriendo, rodeados de luz y sintiéndose completa, pero el recuerdo del pelinegro exhibicionista volvió a su mente tan pronto como pensó que podía ser feliz, miro a través de su ventana y noto las grandes gotas que azotaban el cristal, sonrió con tristeza, en realidad, siempre le había perturbado la misma pregunta.

¿Alguien se podía enamorar de la triste y deprimente Juvia?

La lluvia caía a torrentes, a pesar del terrible mareo y la insistente nausea, podía escucharla, alzo un poco la vista hasta confirmar sus sospechas mirando a través de la ventana del tren, de alguna manera se sintió triste y preocupado al verla, nunca había sido fan de la lluvia, era deprimente, como si alguien estuviera llorando, le causaba molestia, mucha molestia.

-¿Sting-sama?- Yukino, quien se había unido de nuevo a ellos poco después de los juegos mágicos, como parte del nuevo Sabertooth, miro extrañada al rubio, que parecía más molesto que de costumbre, miro a donde él y lo entendió, aquella lluvia no era normal, era lastimosa, solitaria y sobre todo deprimente, miro a Rogue quien tenía la misma actitud y el mismo malestar que el rubio.

-La lluvia es muy fuerte, tal vez no debimos venir- Opino Lector sentado a un lado de Sting, dándole su apoyo, como de costumbre, mirando también hacia afuera.

-Fro piensa lo mismo- Menciono el lindo gato verde con traje rosa, mientras miraba triste a su dueño, el dragón de sombras ya sabía más o menos como controlar el malestar del transporte, pero aun así, el viento frio y la lluvia tupida no lo ponía mejor.

-No, debíamos hacerlo, es un buen trabajo, aun no sé porque Fairy Tail no lo tomo todavía, como es aquí en Magnolia pensé que ellos lo tomarían- Esta vez Yukino mostro una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía como se acercaba lentamente la estación de Magnolia, Lector y Fro sonrieron con un brillo especial y empezaron a animar a sus compañeros, al llegar, los hermanos Dragón Slayers bajaron con ayuda de sus compañeros, mientras recuperaban un poco la compostura.

-Dulce- Susurro Sting al recobrarse por completo, mientras aspiraba el aroma del ambiente, era un aroma dulce que mesclaba el olor salado del mar con la fragancia de los lirios, un aroma embriagador y adictivo, se acercó buscando al dueño, o dueña de aquel aroma, pero termino topándose solo con la salida de la estación, donde no había nadie, solo aquella lluvia tan extraña, por un momento pensó que estaba loco, pero después de un momento comprendió, el aroma era de aquella lluvia, cada gota traía impregnado ese perfume tan delicioso.

Había experimentado varios aromas, en especial femeninos, durante su vida, pero aquel era diferente, busco entre todas con las que un día había amanecido, pero ninguno se le comparaba, tenía la sensación de conocerlo, aunque hubiera sido de legos, sabía que ya lo había percibido pero ¿Dónde?

-Sting- Lo llamo Rogue al encontrarlo, Lector y Yukino iban de tras, mientras Fro descansaba en los brazos de la albina, el dragón blanco sonrió y empezaron a tomar su camino, dirigiéndose a la posada donde ya habían reservado, pero en vez de cubrirse como ellos, Sting se dejó empapar por la lluvia, sintiendo con cada gota un tibio contacto, no era lo que esperaba, no era una lluvia fría y deprimente, era una cálida y dulce, que a pesar de ser fuerte, no dejaba de ser gentil.

Al llegar a la posada, Yukino se quedó en la misma habitación, y mientras se preparaba para ir a dormir en el baño, Rogue le pregunto por qué se había quedado bajo la lluvia – lo notaste ¿no?, tenía un aroma adictivo- Confeso rápidamente, el pelinegro lo miro con cierta extrañes, sin duda había sentido que la lluvia emanaba un aroma agradable, pero escuchar a el maestro de su gremio diciendo que era adictivo era algo no muy apto de él.

-Si era agradable, pero no puedo decir que adictivo-Dijo con cierto extrañamiento en su voz, para luego mirarlo con un poco de asombro- Tal vez... ya sea tu hora- Se dijo a sí mismo, pero el rubio alcanzo a escucharlo, y lo miro con desconfianza, tratando de negar lo que acababa de escuchar- Tal vez ya sea hora de que escojas una pareja fija, sabes que como Dragón Slayers tenemos tendencia a amar a una sola con todo el corazón y marcarla, pero si te la pasas de una a otra, solo te sentirás vacío- Dijo Rogue con un tono serio, Sting volteo asombrado- Quiero decir, eres el único, por ejemplo Natsu-san tiene a su compañera rubia, y Gajeel-san a la pequeña de cabello azul- Sting no daba crédito a lo que oía, el pelinegro le daba un discurso de cómo manejar su vida sentimental, eso era nuevo, pero lo volvió a mirar desafiante.

-Solo porque tú caíste ante los encantos de Yukino, no significa que yo necesito tener una pareja- Murmuro ya enfadado, o por lo menos fingiéndolo, para después mirar a la albina mencionada que lo veía confundida y posteriormente acostarse y dormirse junto a Lector.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir del todo, lo hablado con el Dragón Slayers de las sombras lo dejo inquieto, él ya lo sabía, como un asesino de dragones estaba destinado a eso, a enamorarse, y ser feliz con la mujer marcada por el, pero no era de ese tipo, o por lo menos aun no, de esos que pelean por un amor, son felices y tienen una familia, eso era demasiado cursi para el ¿No?, realmente no era así, se iba más por la diversión del momento, pero imaginarse con una sola durante su vida le dio mucha risa, eso era ridículo, y hasta cierto grado lindo ¿lindo? !NO! Esa no era la palabra que buscaba, se removió un poco, incomodando a un muy dormido Lector, miro la ventana, seguía lloviendo, la miro durante un rato, notando como caía gota por gota, y en cuanto el olor de la lluvia comenzó a entrar al cuarto, aquel aroma lo envolvió embriagándolo, mientras disfrutaba de ese aroma agradable a su olfato, callo profundamente dormido, a un pensando.

Tal vez... no sea tan malo tener a alguien especial.

A la mañana siguiente sintió su cuerpo entumecido y adolorido, era típico caerse de la cama teniendo pesadillas, donde su amado Gray-sama la rechazaba y humillaba, se levantó sin interés alguno en hacerlo, miro a la ventana y seguía lloviendo, no era para menos, sabía que su propia tristeza la invocaba, busco el sol, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte, era de esperarse, tomo un ligero desayuno y volvió a la cama, pero las palabras de Levy le volvieron a la mente, y no logro calmarse, por lo que, después de un mes de estar encerrada, decidió dar un corto paseo bajo la lluvia, se dio una buena ducha, se puso su ropa cotidiana, y tomo aquella sombrilla rosa que pensó no volver a usar, cerrando la puerta con llave tras de sí.

Se removió en la cama cansado y agobiado, mientras se levantaba con pereza, noto a Lector aferrado a su pecho, sonrió con dulzura, mirando la cara angelical de su mejor amigo, del otro lado de la habitación, se encontraban Rogue y Yukino, con un tierno bultito rosa entre ellos, completamente dormidos, de alguna manera, él se había despertado temprano. Bostezo con pesadez, se dio una ducha y se arregló, decidió salir, seguía lloviendo, pero con calma, una lluvia ligera, sonrió para sí, no tendría que llevar paraguas y salió dispuesto a caminar.

Noto como todo el lugar estaba animado, había poca gente en las calles, pero cada uno seguía con su vida normal, sin importarles la lluvia, al detenerse a desayunar en un pequeño local, descubrió que la lluvia había durado ya un mes completo, y parecía no querer irse, pero nadie se desanimaba, todos mantenían una gran sonrisa, a el rubio le pareció extraño, pero siguió caminando, admirando todo a su alrededor, coqueteando con la primera que se la acercase, hasta que, mientras charlaba con una castaña voluptuosa (una chica cualquiera, no la que piensan), el aroma que llenaba el aire aumentaba y de pronto se desvanecía, sin prestar atención a la chica, empezó a correr siguiendo ese aroma, la sal de mar y los lirios, cada paso que daba aumentaba la intensidad del aroma.

Siguió corriendo, en busca de... bueno, no tenía certeza, pero algo perseguía, y así lo aria, hasta que por fin, encontró el centro donde emanaba más fuerte el aroma, llegando a una pequeña parte de una bella plaza, completamente vacía debido a la lluvia, pero de pronto, noto como una bella figura femenina se alejaba del lugar, era un poco más baja que él, y tenía un hermoso y ondulado cabello azul, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al descifrar que aquel aroma tan embriagador y adictivo era de ella.

Quería detenerla, quería ver su rostro, pero sus piernas no se movían, se lo pensó un poco, y parecía un desquiciado haciendo todo eso, se dio la media vuelta y empezaba a alegarse...

Nunca se había imaginado que el lugar estuviera tan vacío, pero era comprensible, nadie quería mojarse bajo la lluvia, sonrió débilmente, aquel lugar en el que siempre reinaban las sonrisas, se veía desolado por culpa de ella, por culpa de sus emociones, afectaba a muchos, pero el ver como la mayoría seguía con sus trabajos y optimismo, sonrió fugazmente, mientras trataba de aclarar su mente, aún tenía que tratar el tema, camino un largo rato, notando como todo el paisaje se notaba diferente debido a las nubes en el cielo, llego a una pequeña plaza en la que no solía haber gente, y que por la lluvia estaba sola, allí, se relajó un rato jugueteando en los charcos mientras pensaba.

 _"_ _y si... ¿Levy-chan tenía razón? Tal vez después de todo, Juvia podría tener un final feliz, tal vez si lo buscaba con detenimiento, pero... ¿y si Juvia volvía a caer en lo mismo? Realmente Juvia ya no quiere sufrir más, el corazón de Juvia esta harto de que lo lastimen, pero... también puede que la amiga de Juvia tenga razón, pero esta vez Juvia quiere que su príncipe sea diferente... tal vez...hmp... Gray-sama tiene el cabello negro, tal vez el enamorado de Juvia se el contraste, tal vez... ¿Rubio? Pero Juvia no conoce a nadie rubio, tal vez..."_

-¡Hey!-Al escuchar una voz masculina detrás de ella volteo con rapidez, encontrándose con los ojos azules del apuesto rubio tras ella, no dijo nada, solo lo observo, empapado de pies a cabeza, con solo un chaleco azul sobre una camiseta color crema corta que dejaba ver su bien entrenada figura, una pequeña cicatriz sobre su ceja derecha, y un ligero pantalón crema que poco a poco se le pegaba, tenía que llegar el, justo cuando estaba pensando algo importante.

No planeaba acercarse, había decidido irse, entonces, carajo ¿Cuándo fue que la llamo? No había sido él, su cuerpo había actuado solo, y ahora solo parecía un idiota allí parado y de repente, ya estaba perdido en los ojos de la chica, era realmente bonita, no exagerando pero era bonita, de unos grandes ojos azules oscuro rosando lo negro, su cabello era azul ondulado, y valla que tenía bonita figura, que a pesar de vestir recatadamente, podía notarlo claramente, vestía de un azul un poco más fuerte que su cabello, un sombrero estilo ruso y traía una graciosa sombrilla rosa, fue entonces cuando recordó donde había sentido aquel aroma, fue en los juegos mágicos, cayó en cuenta, ella era una de sus rivales, y aun ese día, lo era, Fairy Tail era su rival amistoso, pero aun así su rival.

-¿Qué necesita de Juvia?- Pregunto sin muchos rodeos después de salir de su trance, mientras se ruborizaba ante la imponente mirada del rubio, el también salió del encantamiento y volvió a mirar a la chica, ¿Juvia? Se había llamado a sí misma, pero en tercera persona, lo cual le causo gracia.

-Disculpa, en realidad no sé qué iba a decir, pero entonces ¿Te llamas Juvia? Es algo gracioso como te llamaste a ti misma- Rio encantadoramente, mientras se acercaba a la chica, quien lo miraba de una forma extrañada, lo cual lo hizo reír aún más, las mujeres siempre caían ante él.

-No se burle de Juvia- Demando la peli azul mostrando un claro y a su manera, adorable, enojo, mientras hacia un puchero algo infantil, lo cual causo aún más la diversión del rubio, y que Juvia se enojara más, y tratando de meterle el golpe que se merecía por burlarse de ella, resbalo y cayó al suelo, no completamente, pero la parte inferior de su ropa termino empapada y su rodilla lastimada.

-Pero valla que eres torpe- Él sonrió autosuficiente, mientras le tendía la mano, pero se sorprendió al ver como ella le daba un buen manotazo, levantándose ella sola, mirándolo con enfado y alejándose a paso largo, acaso... ¿le había rechazado?, o no, su orgullo de hombre se sintió dolido y se paró con rapidez frente a ella.- Hey preciosa, no hay porque enfadarse-

-A Juvia no le agrada estar cerca de personas groseras como usted- Dijo ella claramente molesta, mientras trataba de pasarlo de largo, y como no podía, dio la media vuelta y camino en esa dirección, Sting la miro empezando a encabrarse, no podía ser más amable, y simplemente aquella torpe solo le dijo que no le agradaba y se iba, el tenía un perfil perfecto como rompecorazones, y no iba a permitir que aquella necia le hiriera el orgullo, la tomo de la muñeca y la acerco a él, recibiendo una mirada llena de ira e indignación, lo cual causo que se soltara a reír sin percatarse, y de repente, BAM, ya tenía bien marcada la mano de la chica en su mejilla- ¡No se acerque a Juvia! - Sentencio ella ya molesta, y empezó a alejarse nuevamente, mientras la lluvia empezaba a hacerse más fuerte.

-Está bien, tu ganas, me disculpare por mi actitud, si me dejas compartir paraguas contigo hasta que llegue a un lugar en el cual esperar a que la lluvia sea menos fuerte- Él sonrió al notar como ella se sonrojaba, sus ropas empezaban a pegársele de más.

Juvia se lo pensó unos momentos, no entendía a aquel rubio egocéntrico, pero ella tenía la culpa de que él estuviera empapado, así que no lo pensó más y ahora ella era la que le tendió la mano, pero el rubio la cogió de la cintura y tomo el paraguas, como todo un caballero, él lo llevaría- Suelte a Juvia- Dijo viéndolo a los ojos, el pereció no escucharla, entonces, le tendió un buen codazo y logro separase de él, aunque no le quito el paraguas.

-Soy Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth- Sonrió el coquetamente, pero no logro la respuesta que quería, aquella mujer simplemente pasaba sus encantos de largo, valla, sí que era torpe, debía de sentirse afortunada por estar a su lado, pero la chica iba en sus pensamientos.

-Si lose, eres el que perdió contra Natsu-san en los juegos mágicos y al final lloro, ¿me equivoco?- ella lo miro esperando una respuesta, en cuanto el negó con la cabeza, ella volvió su mirada al frente mientras caminaban a paso lento, mientras el fruncía un poco el ceño, no solo era torpe, sino que lo recordaba con momentos humillantes, ¿Quién era aquella despistada?

Ahora que recordaba, él había escuchado sobre una maga muy fuerte del antiguo gremio Phantom Lord, una de los 4 elemet, y ahora era miembro del gremio de Hadas junto con Gajeel, si no mal recordaba, era...

-¿Juvia Lockser?-pregunto con un poco de inocencia, ella lo miro y asintió, entonces era verdad, ella era la que había estado en los juegos mágicos, y la que había declarado su amor públicamente por... ¿Cómo era?- era Gray Fullbuster- Dijo en voz alta, de pronto sintió como ella se tensó a lado suyo, y el cielo se oscurecía más, sin duda, había hecho un mal comentario

Y de pronto algo hizo CLIK dentro de él, ahora entendía el porqué de esa lluvia tan extraña, había escuchado que cierta maga de Fairy Tail controlaba el clima con sus emociones, y también pudo relacionar el por qué la lluvia y ella tenían el mismo aroma, la chica que tenía a su lado, era la causante de ese mes de lluvias, pero si estaba lloviendo, y se tensó justo con su comentario, entonces ella... estaba triste y dolida, siempre pensó que la lluvia era triste porque la relacionaba con alguien llorando, entonces cada gota, era una lagrima que se estaba guardando.

-Es un idiota- Dijo en un tono más serio, causando que ella volteara a verlo –Mira que dejarte aquí hecha un mar de lágrimas, no sabe cómo tratar mujeres- No la miro, pero podía imaginarse su mirada dolida y a la vez sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Juvia es la idiota- Susurro, entonces sí que volteo a verla, mirando sus ojos un poco rojizos e hinchados, no lo había notado, pero de seguro, había llorado toda la noche- Juvia nunca dejo en paz a Gray-sama, y nunca tomo en cuenta lo que él sentía, Juvia solo fue egoísta, y causo que él se enojara, nunca le dio a entender sus sentimientos como debía, entonces nunca la tomo en serio, Juvia solo esta triste porque se rinde- Ella no sabía porque, pero quería decírselo a alguien, y aquel rubio era el único en ese momento, aunque esta nunca espero que la abrazara protectoramente, rodeándola completa con sus grandes brazos.

-Él es el idiota, mira que no pudiste ser más directa en los juegos mágicos, además, yo creo que también está ciego, eres una mujer preciosa y amable, incluso fiel, ni siquiera caíste en mis encantos, cualquiera se enamoraría de ti- Sonrió, incluso el mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras, pero no digo nada, solo la siguió abrazando, noto como la lluvia empezó a llover más fuerte, mientras que sentía empapado el pecho, ella estaba llorando.

-Juvia ya no quiere sufrir más, por lo que ha decidido olvidar a Gray-sama, pero simplemente no puede sonreír- El Dragón Slayers la miro a los ojos, y le sonrió sinceramente, mientras aquel aroma que lo drogaba lo envolvía, tal y como él la envolvía a ella.

-Entonces yo te obligare a sonreír, voy a quedarme aproximadamente un meses aquí para una misión, entonces, prometo que te are sonreír y divertirte mucho en ese tiempo- Él no era de esos, pero ver la fragilidad y la vulnerabilidad de la maga de agua, le movía el corazón a hacer lo que hacía, ella era diferente, entonces no tendría que ser el Sting que solía ser, solo tenía que ser el mismo- Entonces nos vemos mañana en la plaza, a las 2:00 pm, tengo que ir con mi equipo- El soltó el abrazo, y con un leve beso en la mejilla de ella se despidió, ella solo le despidió con un ademan de manos, ya se había alejado un poco, cuando volteo, le sonrió enormemente y grito "TE PROMETO QUE TE ARE FELIZ" pudo notar como los ojos de la maga de agua se iluminaban y le dedicaba una gran sonrisa, casi se quedó ciego con la luz que ella irradiaba.

Aquella tarde, las nubes nunca desaparecieron, seguían en el cielo cubriendo al sol y a Magnolia, pero en ese instante, dejo de llover...

Mientras tanto en el gremio de Fairy Tail, era el mismo alboroto de siempre, pero esta vez faltaban los más peleoneros, pues estaban en misión, incluso Gajeel estaba en misión, por lo tanto, había un tanto más de tranquilidad, Levy revolvía una taza de té que le había dado Miraje para que se calmara, aun se arrepentía por su arranque con Juvia, incluso Lisanna quería apoyarla pero a todas se les habían acabado las ideas para alegrar a la maga de agua.

-Sé que estará bien, Juvia-san siempre se mejora después de un tiempo- Argumento Wendy con una tierna sonrisa, mirando a la maga de runas con cariño, la cual también le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, en cuanto llegue Gray la veremos de aquí para allá con su inigualable (imitando la voz de Juvia) GRAY-SAMA, GRAY-SAMA- Dijo Kana divertida, que para su suerte aún no estaba borracha del todo, todas las presentes rieron, tenía razón, pero a Charle le molestaba algo, no sabía qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, y entre risas, Wendy miro hacia fuera, sin duda está nublado pero...

-Dejo de llover...- Fue casi un susurro, pero todas voltearon al instante, incluso los demás presentes, pararon su pelea y notaron el cambio, no llovía, está nublado, pero en cambio el aire era cálido, pero por alguna razón, a todos les recorrió un escalofrió en la espalda baja...

 _ALGO NO MUY BUENO ESTA POR PASAR._

¿Y? ¿Qué tal quedo? Espero sea de su agrado, además de que trate de apegarme a los personajes lo más que pude, pero espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, espero sus comentarios y sus regaños (je je je) pero en fin publico la semana entrante, a por cierto, les agradezco con demasía que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer, are los capítulos cortos para no agobiarlos, entonces hasta la semana entrante.

Sayonara Minna-san.


	2. Eres raro, No tu lo eres

Konichiwa Minna.

Tal como prometí aquí llego con el segundo cap. Advertencia.- Tendrá un poco de Nalu.

Y para aquellos que se lo pregunten, si, ya se, Sting no es muy así, pero generalmente se le trata de caza nova, y me funcionaba para la historia, espero les divierta como lo uso, cuando tome rumbo la historia el tendrá su personalidad, bueno los dejo con la lectura.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al gran Hiro Mashima-Sensei, al cual le agradezco profundamente que haya creado estos fantásticos personajes.

Por cierto agradezco mucho sus ánimos a Flemy Speeddraw me alegra que te haya gustado

Disfruten.

 **Capítulo II.-** eres raro, no tú lo eres.

Llego a la posada mojado, no en exceso, pero mojado, encontrándose con un preocupado Lector, y a sus demás compañeros esperando una explicación del donde estaba, a lo cual el simplemente respondió un fugaz "por ahí".

-entonces ¿de dónde sacaste semejante cachetada en la mejilla?- pregunto cortésmente la peli plata, quien acariciaba a un Frosch aun adormilado, el rubio frunció un poco el ceño confundido, para después mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía el cuarto, y allí estaba, bien marcada la mano femenina en su mejilla izquierda, rio por debajo, porque, por Kami, sí que tenía la mano pesadita la peli azul.

-Solo encontré a una Dama interesante, eso es todo- Respondió rosando la mejilla hinchada con las yemas de sus dedos, mientras escucho a Rogue, su mano derecha, chasquear la lengua con resignación, mientras Lector le miraba con desaprobación.

-Sting-kun, como el maestro del gremio debes cuidar más tu postura-Le reitero su Exceed, el gato frunció un poco las cejas y cruzaba sus brazos para hacerle entender que no era correcto ir tras cada falda que veía, un maestro debía ser más maduro.

-No soy el Maestro permanente, solo un sustituto hasta que llegue alguien mejor que yo-Ahora fue el rubio quien frunció las cejas y miro a otro lado, el sabia, era el nuevo maestro de Sabertooth, pero no se sentía preparado, llevar la carga de cuidar de todos sus miembros y la reputación de los mismos era demasiada para él, aún era joven, y no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, solo sería temporal, hasta encontrar a alguien que mereciera el título. Lector trato de reconfortarlo al mirar su expresión de desesperación.

-Sera mejor ir con el cliente, debe estar esperándonos- Termino con el tema Rogue.

El pelinegro sabia de las preocupaciones de su amigo, pero no lo incomodaría con más preguntas o regaños, lo mejor era que el solo madurara y tomara más enserio su puesto, y para eso exactamente, estaban en Magnolia con esa aburrida misión, Fairy Tail era un gran gremio, y trabajar en donde ellos erguían su gremio, le serviría al rubio para saber cómo debe ser uno, tal vez no irían directamente, pero el escuchar sobre ellos de boca de las personas cercanas era también bueno, estaba seguro de que eso motivaría al dragón blanco.

-Bueno, vamos, que mañana tengo un compromiso por la tarde y quiero hacer hoy lo más que se pueda- Digo Sting con voz cansada, y sin mucho interés, pero los otros cuatro miembros que lo acompañaban lo miraban algo incrédulos, sabían que su Maestro era algo libertino, pero nunca hablaba o salía 2 veces con la misma chica, por miedo a tener algo serio, así que el hecho era algo novedoso y un tanto sorprendente.

-Andando- Rogue volvió a romper el ambiente tomando el frente, seguido por los demás, aunque el también sentía que su amigo había estado algo extraño últimamente, desde que llegaron a Magnolia sentía que algo estaba o iba a pasar, era apenas su segundo día, pero el rubio actuaba raro.

Tal vez solo era lo que temía, era la hora en que el instinto de Sting de encontrar pareja empezaba a activarse, el mismo cayó en lo mismo poco después de la apertura del nuevo gremio, para su suerte, Yukino sentía lo mismo, no tuvo mucho problema, además de que él lo aceptaba y había decidido ceder, pero por el contrario, el dragón blanco era de los que iban de flor en flor, y el tener que escoger una pareja sería muy duro, pero conociéndolo, tal vez superaba sus instintos.

Era de noche, y recostados en el suave pasto de un nítido bosque, los 5 integrantes de Fairy Tail se encontraban disfrutando del bello paisaje se les brindaba, habían acabado su misión justo el día anterior, y ya regresaban a casa, pero el viaje seria aun largo, casi un mes, ya que tratarían de evitar los transportes lo más posible, a favor de cierto integrante peli rosa, además de que no tenían tanta prisa,

-oye Lucy- la voz del dragón despertó a la rubia, los demás se encontraban un poco más apartados y ya profundamente dormidos, incluido el lindo gato azul, volteo con pereza chocando con los ojos verdes de su compañero.

-¿Qué quieres Natsu?-Pregunto adormilada, mientras se acomodaba en una posición reconfortante que no la molestara y le permitiera mirara al peli rosa, él se acercó más a modo que solo escuchara ella.

-¿Qué es eso de lo que hablaba Erza en la tarde con Gray?- Pregunto el inocentemente, Lucy lo miro tratando de recordar, hasta que por fin capto de que hablaba...

Flash Back

 _Habían acabado de recoger la recompensa de la misión, la cual para variar había sido bastante fácil de terminar a pesar de que pagaban mucho con tal de que se hiciera, y ya se encontraban en marcha con rumbo a casa, caminando en medio de un gran pastizal, Gray y Erza habían tomado la delantera, mientras en la parte de atrás Natsu platicaba muy entretenido con Lucy y Happy, aunque por curiosidad, prestaba atención a la conversación de los otros 2._

 _-¿Ya lo pensaste?- Preguntaba seria la pelirroja, mirando por el rabillo de los ojos al mago de hielo, este solo se hizo el desentendió, no entendiendo su pregunta- Me refiero sobre lo que ya habíamos hablado durante los juegos mágicos- Volteo un poco la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, el pelinegro se sonrojo levemente, y desvió la mirada- Deberías tomarte más en serio los sentimientos de Juvia, escuche que todo el tiempo que hemos estado fuera no ha dejado de llover en Magnolia, y sabes que es tu causa- Termino Erza mirando acusadoramente al pelinegro._

 _-Lo sé, es solo que no... Estoy listo todavía para responderle-Confeso bajando la mirada Fullbuster, mientras Scarlet lo seguía mirando esperando que le diera razones- Yo aún no sé si... estoy o no enamorado de ella- Dijo serio, mirando esta vez los ojos de Titania, la cual solo suspiro y no volvió a tocar el tema durante toda la tarde._

 _Fin Flash Back_

-¿Cómo se siente estar enamorado?-Pregunto Natsu mirando con curiosidad a la rubia, esperando que ella respondiera, noto como ella desvió un poco la mirada, mientras se sonrojaba un poco y soltó un suspiro.

-es como... sentir cosquillas en el estómago, te sientes muy feliz cuando estas al lado de la persona a la que amas, te molesta que otro se le acerque, no quieres alejarte de ella y siempre quieres verla feliz- Dijo Lucy cerrando un poco los ojos, tenía sueño, estaba cansada, pero al escuchar como el peli rosa se movía, abrió lentamente los ojos, mirándolo, extrañamente serio, pensando, procesando cada palabra que ella había visto, de pronto, él se acercó hasta que sus narices se tocaron, y la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa muy típica de él.

-Entonces yo estoy enamorado de ti ¿no?- Dijo el sonriente mientras cerraba los ojos, su compañera rubia se sentó de golpe y se puso muy roja, tanto que competía con el cabello de Erza, el aun sonreía mirándola, hasta que ella reacciono y le soltó un buen golpe en la cabeza claramente nerviosa.

-No digas Idioteces a estas horas, mejor duérmete- Le grito ruborizada para después darse la vuelta y finirse dormida, ignorando la insistencia del peli rosa por que le hiciera caso; después de un rato paso, y ella se quedó dormida, pero el Dragón de fuego aun la observaba sonriendo, ya lo aclararían otro día.

El día transcurrió más lento de lo que esperaba, se había levantado tarde, y había recibido una buena regañisa por parte de la cliente por su impuntualidad, añadiéndole que el trabajo que habían aceptado era extremadamente duro y aburrido, y aún más cuando ya se iba a su pendiente con la maga del agua, le toco como castigo por levantarse tarde, cuidar de ambos Exceed, lo cual no le era muy conveniente.

-¿Por qué los mandaste con él?- Pregunto Yukino, quien caminaba tranquilamente al lado de Rogue, el que era su pareja desde ya hace 2 meses, y con el que iba en el 1er mes de apareamiento de Dragón, él la miro con una casi invisible sonrisa, mientras tomaba su mano.

-A estado actuando extraño, es solo para saber a quién quería ver con tanta prisa-Dijo el mirando al frente, mientras su acompañante nada más sonreía, tal vez llevaban poco tiempo juntos, pero comprendía su preocupación, Sting era alguien importante para ambos, tenían que tener medidas por si algo pasaba.

Como todas los días, se encontraba en casa descansando, no estaba deprimida, solo no tenía ganas de levantarse, y como era cotidiano, una de sus amigas había ido a verla y dejarle el desayuno que alguna había preparado, ese día le había tocado a Wendy, quien noto a la peli azul un poco mejorada, por lo menos sus sonrisas eran más sinceras, ya que entre ellas dos no surgían fácilmente las pláticas, Wendy decidió retirarse, deseándole lo mejor y recordándole que todos en el gremio esperaban que se recuperara.

Ella solo sonrió.

No se fijó nunca en la hora, ni tenía ganas de hacerlo, en su mente rondaba la imagen de aquella brillante sonrisa que había recibido el día anterior, pero a pesar de eso, no tenía las fuerzas de voluntad para ir, a las 2 de la tarde habían quedado, o bueno, él le había dicho, pero ella nunca acepto. Por lo tanto no podía culparla por no ir, ella no había dicho un Si, entonces podía quedarse en casa, al fin y al cabo, estaba lloviendo nuevamente, y no podrían haber pasádsela bien, nadie se divertía mientras lloviera.

-Juvia no va a ir- Se repitió a sí misma, y se enredó en las sabanas con firmeza, dispuesta a cumplir sus palabras.

La 2:45 pm y ella no había llegado, aún estaba lloviendo, aunque esta vez sí traía paraguas, miraba de un lado a otro, buscándola pero nada, se encontraba ya molesto, nunca lo habían dejado plantado, el sí, pero nunca le había sucedido a él, ya impaciente, cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, golpeando el suelo con su pie rítmicamente.

-Parece que no vendrá Sting-kun- Hablo Lector también mirando de un lado a otro, mientras veía como se ensombrecían lo ojos de su compañero, paso saliva y siguió mirando el escenario.

-Fro piensa lo mismo- Dijo el otro gatito que se encontraba acurrucado en los brazos del rubio titiritando de frio, en cuanto este dijo eso, Sting comenzó a caminar con un poco de prisa, seguido por Lector, pero por más que olfateaba no lograba captar donde estaba ella, además de que la lluvia que tenía su mismo aroma lo confundía.

Camino de un lugar a otro, preguntando y buscándola por todas partes, no fue hasta que casi se rinde cuando encontró la solución a sus problemas; Wendy había ido a comprar unas cosas para Lisanna cuando el rubio maestro de Sabertooth la encontró a ella, junto con 2 Exceed y la veían felices, Charle se molestó al notar como aquel confianzudo hombre se acercó tanto a la pequeña Dragón Slayers del cielo, quien se sonrojo al notar como este se inclinaba hasta quedar cara a cara.

-Tú eres Wendy de Fairy Tail ¿Verdad? - Pregunto el sonriente, se notaba lago cansado, mientras los dos gatos preocupados, ella asintió levemente con un tímido rubor- Eres la solución de mis problemas, disculpa si no es mucha molestia, pero... ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Juvia? - Pregunto con cierto deje de esperanza,

Wendy lo miro sorprendida y algo extrañada, porque ¿estaba buscando a Juvia-san? ¿Para que la necesitaba? Miles de preguntas surgieron en su cabeza preguntándose el por qué el dragón blanco de la luz buscaba a su amiga, claro que sabía dónde estaba, la había ido a ver temprano, y lo más posible era que siguiera ahí, pero no tenía por qué darle esa información a él ¿o sí?

-¿Por qué la buscas?- Termino preguntando ella, mirándolo un poco desconfiada, el muchacho se irguió en toda su atura y miro al cielo, la verdad él se preguntaba lo mismo.

-Habíamos quedado en vernos a las 2:00, pero nunca llego y llevo una hora buscándola, y al mirar esta lluvia hace que me preocupe- Contesto el aun mirando el cielo, Wendy abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida, ya que no se esperaba aquella respuesta, es decir, la peli azul no había salido en todo un mes, y ahora resulta que tenía que verlo a él a las 2 de la tarde, era algo sospechoso, pero al notar la sinceridad de sus palabras, algo le dijo que podía confiar en él.

-Debe estar en su habitación de Fairy Hills, últimamente ya no sale de ahí-Dijo ella por fin después de un rato, Charle nunca se metió en la conversación pero algo de él le daba escalofríos, y no era porque él fuera malo o algo así, si no que más bien tenía un mal presentimiento, el rubio agradeció a las 2 y se despidió cortésmente seguido por los otros 2.

Al final termino yendo a donde la pequeña mata dragones le había indicado, y era verdad, su aroma era más fuerte allí, pero al descifrar que su habitación se encontraba en el 3er piso, decidió hacer algo que había aprendido de Natsu-san, entrar por la ventana.

Tomo impulso y con un buen salto y agilidad ya estaba en la ventana, la cual para su suerte estaba emparejada, por lo cual la pudo abrir fácilmente, encontrándola en la cama, bajo las sabanas, sonrojada por el calor de las mismas, tenía los labios entre abiertos, y los ojos un poco hinchados, su pelo revuelto esparcido por toda la almohada, mientras su suave piel enrollada en lo que parecía un tamal de Juvia y sabanas, no era exactamente la hermosa maga que había visto el día anterior, pero sabía que era ella, o lo que era después de llorar toda la noche, la miro con lastima y algo de dulzura, ahora lo sabía, definitivamente la ayudaría a volver a ser aquella maga tan positiva y fuerte que el recordaba de los juegos mágicos.

-Pero mira que eres torpe, estar acostada a estas horas del día- Molesto él, la maga de agua no había notado su presencia, encontrándose al sensual rubio sentado en su ventana observándola con diversión, se froto los ojos un par de veces para saber que no estaba soñando, y no, el realmente estaba en su ventana- Te espere un rato pero como no llegabas decidí buscarte- El rio coquetamente, mientras notaba su sorpresa, después de todo, era una gran impresión, no todos los días te levantas y encuentras a un sexi rubio en el marco de tu ventana.

-¿.Viniste hasta aquí solo para ver a Juvia?- Pregunto ella temblorosa, aun sin creerse que él hubiera ido a su casa, el solo asintió con mirando a otro lado, ahora que lo pensaba, era algo un poco bochornoso- Eres raro- Rio bajito ella, pero como todo buen mata dragones, su súper sentido auditivo alcanzo a escucharla claramente.

-No, tú lo eres, mira que dejar a un chico tan perfecto como yo planteado y estar acostada a las 3 de la tarde- Esta vez fue el que rio, pero lo hizo claro y fuerte, Juvia inflo sus cachetes y le aventó la almohada, le desesperaba que se burlaran de ella, aunque tuviera razón, el detuvo el proyectil y se metió al cuarto cerrando la ventana tras de sí, entonces, entrando por la puerta como si nada venían Lector y Frosch, a veces ellos tenían más comodidades.

-Eres un desastre- dijo Lector al verla con tal pinta a esas horas del día, recibiendo una mirada molesta de Sting.

-Fro piensa lo mismo-Siguió el tierno gatito verde en su típico traje rosa, mientras cómodamente se sentaba en la cama a un lado de la maga peli azul, acomodándose en su regazo.

-Juvia lo siente, pero es que Juvia no pensaba salir-Se disculpó mirando a los 2 Exceed, reconociéndolos inmediatamente, después de todo, nadie podía olvidar como ellos animaron tan fervientemente a su equipo en los juegos mágicos al igual que Happy y los otros. Por su parte Lector la miro con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza, al parecer, tenía la misma manía que Fro de hablar en tercera persona.

Platicaron un buen rato, mientras que Lector había hecho un poco de té para los cuatro, ella decidió asearse, dejando al rubio y a los Exceed en la pequeña sala de su casa, dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo sacándole todo el estrés y los nervios que sentía, fue un baño largo de más o menos 15 minutos, para después colocarse nuevamente su pijama y salir del baño, encontrándose a los tres mirando atentos la lluvia o lo que quedaba de ella, ya que solo briznaba ligeramente.

-Juvia ya termino- Su voz sonó dulce y ya un tanto alegre, mientras que los invitados la voltearon a ver alegres, en cuanto Sting la miro bien, se sonrojo levemente, ya aseada, su cabello azul se veía sedoso y ondulado, y su rostro se veía con un poco más de color, y ya sonreía pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fue la singular pijama de la chica que no había notado, era un camisón sencillo color blanco, pero era corto, sin mangas y un escote en V que resaltaba su muy buen cuerpo, era mucho más bonita así sencilla sin todo lo que se ponía encima. Ella al notar su mirada también se sonrojo levemente, volviéndose a recostar en la cama, recibiendo con los brazos abiertos a los dos gatitos, aunque Lector se había resistido un poco al principio, al final cedió y se acorruco.

-¡Hey! No se acomoden que ese es mi lugar- Replico el maestro de Sabertooth con cierta diversión a los 2 gatos les salió una gotita de sudor en su frente, mientras Juvia sonrió tímidamente, para posteriormente acomodarse de tal manera que le dejará espacio.

-Sting-sama puede acomodarse junto a Juvia- Sonrió ella con un leve sonrojo, Sting desvió la mirada también sonrojado, pero no se negó, recostándose junto a ella y colocando su cabeza en el estómago de la maga de agua ya que el propio Lector estaba más arriba, miraron el techo unos minutos en silencio, hasta que el rubio decidió romper el ambiente.

-Si no has salido en este mes ¿Cómo has estado pagado el alquiler?- Pregunto dudoso, acomodándose mejor en el cuerpo femenino, notando como ella no se negaba, al contrario, le empezaba a acariciar y revolver la melena rubia, sin voltear a mirarlo.

-Juvia siempre va a misiones en solitario, pero nunca se compra nada para ella, Juvia solo se compra lo necesario- Contestó rápidamente a su pregunta, cerrando sus ojos lentamente, él solo la miro y también cerró sus ojos, descansando, en su mente le sorprendió que tan cómodo se sentía recostado en su estómago, pasando sus manos abrazando las piernas de ella mientras disfrutaba del dulce y cálido con tanto de sus dedos de ella en su cabeza, se sentía ajusto, como en casa.

-Tal vez deberías venir con nosotros a una misión un día, siempre es más divertido cuando se hace en equipo, estoy seguro que a Rogue y Yukino no les molestaría- Sonrió, mientras se dedicaba a hacerle cosquillas a la peli azul, mientras esta se retorcía un poco.

Los Exceed no tardaron en unírseles en el juego, y a si paso la tarde, entre risas y preguntas raras, sentían que ya se conocían de toda la vida, como leyéndose la mente ya presentían saber todo el otro, hasta que se la lluvia dejo de tener fuerza l igual que ellos, volvieron a la posición inicial, cansados y aun riéndose de lo ocurrentes que podrían ser.

Juvia miraba el techo feliz, nunca pensó divertirse tanto, miro al rubio acostado a su lado, sonrió con cariño, por un momento, la imagen de su amado Gray-sama volvió a ella, pero ya no estaba triste, pensó un poco, y decidió que ya era tiempo de olvidarlo, de superarlo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su acompañante. Noto la mirada de él fija en ella, como pensando seriamente en algo.

-¿Sting-sama?- Juvia noto como el empezaba a hacer más fuerte su agarre, por extraño que le pareció, no le incomodaba, pero le causaba preocupación, sentirlo así, relajado y tranquilo, era algo que no espero de su parte, él estaba bajando la guardia con ella, de alguna manera, le hacía feliz.

-¿Cómo que Sting-SAMA?- Pregunto divertido, notando como le añadía el Sama, ya que comúnmente era San, Kun o Chan, al único que le decía el sama era al mago Fullbuster, lo cual por alguna razón le causó molestia, se sentó y noto su mirada de la peli azul con extrañes, en ese momento fue como si todo hubiera desaparecido, se perdió en ella, acostada a su lado, tan vulnerable y fuerte a la vez, abriéndole las puertas de su hogar, y dándole una oportunidad a él para darse cuenta de lo importante.

Toco suavemente su mejilla, pasando sus dedos por su mentón, y sujetándola de ahí, se acercó lentamente, notando como ella no reaccionaba, y deposito un cálido y casto beso en la frente de ella, para luego abrazarla con fuerza y sobre proteccionismo.

-Are que olvides a ese idiota- Le susurró al oído con una voz ronca y suave, Juvia no noto malas intenciones en él, así que solamente le correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo como emanaba un aroma que le recordaba a la playa, llena de sol, un aroma a orquídeas blancas. Sonrió, y entonces la palabras de Levy volvieron a ella, se rio por debajo, no había encontrado un príncipe azul...

-¿Cómo planeas hacer que Juvia olvide?-Sonrió ella burlona, mientras le tomaba cálidamente las mejillas, nuevamente Gray Fullbuster pasaba por su cabeza, pero lo vio lejano, dedicándole una sonrisa, como aquel día en que le había dado a conocer el sol, para luego, ver al rubio maestro, con su enorme y risueña sonrisa iluminándolo todo, opacando hasta el mismo sol, sabía que estaba haciendo una estupidez, los dos lo sabían, se habían conocido el día anterior, pero se habían sonreído mutuamente, y mientras la lluvia dejaba de caer, y unos tenues rayos de sol se dejaban ver después de tanto tiempo, ante las miradas sorprendidas y curiosas de los Exceed.

Ella le rodeo el cuello, mientras él la miro cálidamente, adsorbiendo ese aroma que solo Dios sabia cuanto lo enloquecía, y termino por acercarse, uniendo sus labios con los suaves labios de ella, en un corto y dulce beso, el primero de la maga de agua, y el más sentido de él.

En cuanto se separaron se miraron a los ojos, y ambos sacaron una risita divertida, mientras él se hundía en su abrazo, tanto Lector como Frosch se quedaron en blanco, si comprender bien lo que acababa de pasar, cuando volvieron en sí, el joven maestro de Sabertooth los miro y con un guiño del ojo susurro un, "será nuestro secreto".

-Sting-kun, esto no está bien-Le susurro Lector, pero al mirar a su amigo tan feliz, recordó las palabras de Rogue-san que había dio la noche anterior, tenía razón, tal vez ya era hora de que Sting tratara de ser feliz, un que sabía que le iba a costar sacar de su corazón a Fullbuster, también sabía con certeza que su amigo era capaz de todo. Fro no dijo nada solo se cubrió con sus manitas la cara sonrojado, haciendo reír a los otros 3.

-Ya veremos qué pasa en 3 meses- Dijo pícaro él, mientras retomaba su juego de hacerle cosquillas, Juvia solo rio, mientras abrazaba a los lindos gatitos tratando de ponerlos como escudo, causando que Fro empezara también a hacerle cosquillas y Lector se pusiera de su parte torturando a Sting.

-¿Qué podría pasar?- Pregunto ella, dejando de lado completamente la tercera persona, mientras él era ahora el prisionero de los 3, pero con un ágil movimiento logro sacárselos de encima, causando que cayeran al suelo, y en cuanto bajo y le tendió la mano a Juvia, la cargo estilo princesa.

-1 de 2, o me arrepiento de todo esto o me termino enamorando más de ti- Confeso el algo nervioso.

-Juvia piensa lo mismo-Sonrió ella mientras retomaban el juego, la imagen de Gray volvió a cruzar su mente, pero ahora sentía agradecimiento, porque sin él, no habría sabido que era el amor, ni conocer el sol o unirse a su gran familia Fairy Tail, ni tampoco hubiera conocido a Sting y tener esos momentos.

Luego recordó la plática que había tenido con Levy, y sonrió de medio lado, mientras se ponía a pensar lo mismo que el día que lo conoció, ella ya no había encontrado (ni quería) un príncipe azul como lo había sido Gray, pero tampoco era un caballero de armadura dorada, como el que aparecía seguido en los relatos e Lucy...

Si no había encontrado a un encantador Dragón Blanco.

¿Eh que les pareció?, me gustó mucho como quedo, pero espero sus opiniones, bueno hasta la próxima semana. ¡Ah! Una cosa, si alguien pudiera pasarme el dato, me ayudaría mucho, ¿Saben si los maestros de gremio pueden tener pareja? La verdad no tengo idea, espero me ayuden. Hasta la semana entrante.

Sayonara Minna-san.


	3. Entre lo bueno y lo malo

Bueno, nuevamente me encuentro aquí de latosa como todas las semanas y cada martes, agradezco muy enormemente todos sus comentarios, me han animado muchísimo, y gracias a sus consejos creo que he mejorado un poco, y espero cumplir sus expectativas.

Bueno, dejando todo esto de lado, les dejo con lo que realmente les interesa je je je.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Mashima Hiro-san, a quien le debemos todo esto. Solo la trama es de mi autoría.

Disfruten la lectura.

 **Capítulo 3.-** Entre lo bueno y lo malo.

"Esto está mal" eso le había dicho Juvia cuando se fue por la tarde, mientras le sonreía, y abrazaba con fuerza, él había estado de acuerdo, aquel beso había sido solo un impulso, incluso Lector y Frosch habían decido no comentar nada respecto a ello. Él sabía que era así.

Pero aun así, recostado en cama temprano mientras esperaba a los demás para ir a su misión, aun podía sentir el dulce aroma de ella impregnado en su nariz, y ese suave y fugaz rose con sus suaves labios, eso, definitivamente era algo nuevo, aun podía recordar su rostro sonrojado, causándole un leve calor en el pecho, malditos impulsos.

-Sting-sama, vámonos ya es tarde, Fro y Lector pasaran por un lado y luego nos alcanzaran, por lo tanto debemos apurarnos Rogue-kun ya se ha adelantado-Yukino lo miro curiosa, parecía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, pero siguió de largo, por su lado Sting no se acostumbraba del todo al "kun" que Yukino le añadía ahora al nombre del dragón de las sombras bufo molesto y siguió a la peli plata, otra vez sería un día largo.

No sabía cómo se había dejado convencer a hacer aquello, pero ya se encontraba en camino a la casa de la maga de agua siguiendo al pequeño gato verde, eran buenos amigos pero aun no comprendía el plan de Frosch.

-Repíteme el por qué hacemos esto Fro-Lector fruncía un poco el ceño corriendo de tras de su amigo Exceed, a veces el tierno ser tenía ideas algo desequilibradas y aun dudaba del objetivo de todo eso.

-A Fro le agrada Juvia-Hada, y Sting-san es feliz con ella, por eso Fro invitara a Juvia a estar con ellos en la misión- El pequeño gatito disfrazado de rana sonreía como normalmente lo hacía, ignorando la expresión dudosa del gato castaño, tal vez tenía razón Fro en aquello, Sting parecía feliz en su compañía y a Yukino y Rogue no les molestaría pero no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera lo correcto, después de todo, el día anterior habían pasado cosas inapropiadas y bochornosas, pero si se lo pensaba bien, era algo bueno hacerlo ya que Sting parecía disfrutarlo, y estaba de acuerdo en que Juvia era una gran persona.

-Entonces vamos rápido-Lector tomo la delantera en cuanto se acercaron a la habitación de la maga peli azul, cuando llegaron esta los recibió ya arreglada, y acepto sin mucho esperar la propuesta, la misión era simple, hace 2 meses y medio habían atacado la biblioteca más grande de Magnolia y gracias a unos magos que estaban de paso no se perdió ningún libro pero si los habían desacomodado todos, por lo tanto la misión era simple, aburrida y tediosa.

Acomodar TODOS los libros.

Por eso la misión duraba tres meses, no era sencillo acomodar todos, la biblioteca no solo los organizaba por letra, si no por autor, trama, contenido, tema, genero etc. etc. y más etc. Agregándole que la bibliotecaria era una mujer mayor que todo el día se la pasaba renegando sobre que ella en sus buenos tiempos lo habría terminado en menos de medio mes.

Sin duda seria agotador, pero necesitaba salir y acostumbrarse de nuevo a la vida cotidiana y siguiendo a los dos Exceed, emprendieron el camino con dirección a la biblioteca donde los otros ya se deberían encontrar acomodando libros, al llegar, la vieja bibliotecaria los recibió a regañadientes y con vos gruesa les pidió que no hicieran mucho ruido, en cuanto ellos se adentraron Juvia se asombró con lo perturbador que podía ser estar entre tanto libro, un montón aquí, otro allá, y otros tantos por hasta allá, todo un laberinto de libros y más libros.

-¿Juvia-san?-al escuchar la voz femenina un tanto conocida volteo con rapidez, encontrándose cara a cara con la maga celestial peli blanca, quien la miraba extrañada y un tanto asombrada, empezó a acercarse con lentitud y con una dulce sonrisa saludo a la chica.

-Buenos días Yukino-san, Juvia vino por que Fro la invito a ayudar-Aclaro con rapidez la peli azul, Yukino paso su mirada un tanto confundida por los dos Exceed, pero con una sonrisa tímida le pidió su ayuda, pasaron un rato charlando amenamente, llevándose bien ambas, Yukino le decía diversas cosas, mayormente preguntas y dudas, mientras Juvia le respondía lo más sincera que podía, y mientras hojeaba el título de una novela romántica una pregunta curiosa salió de sus labios.

-¿Sabes que se siente enamorarte de 2 personas a la vez Juvia-san?-Paso su mirada por el libro, una historia muy romancista sobre superar un amor y pasar al siguiente, lo cual le parecía extraño, bueno ella se había enamorado de Rogue, y no se le había pasado por la mente el enamorarse de alguien más.

-Tal vez-Contesto tímida, causando la mirada curiosa de su acompañante- Es decir, enamorarte de una persona es lindo, pero si esa persona no te hace caso, no creo que sea malo empezar a fijarse en alguien que si lo hace, Juvia no lo dice porque a ella le pase, Juvia ama a Gray-sama, y no se enamoró de quien se fijó en juvia, por ejemplo, Lyon-san es una buena persona, pero Juvia no se enamoró de el-Sus palabras fueron tímidas y algo apagadas al mencionar a Fullbuster, pero no dejo de sonreír mientras acomodaba otros libros.

-¿Y no hay alguien aparte de Gray-sama que te guste? ¿Alguien que te haga feliz y quisieras saber si sucederá algo entre los 2?- Yukino miro fijamente a Juvia, examinando cada expresión que ella ponía, la verdad, la chica le agradaba, y por medio de los chismes conocía su amor por el mago de hielo y como este la alejaba cuanto podía, en cierta medida no le agradaba aquello.

-Antes Juvia diría que no, pero...-Estaba confundida, lo sabía, amaba demasiado a Gray, pero desde aquel terrible rechazo su corazón había cambiado un poco, además, sentía que el joven maestro de Sabertooth estaba ganándose un pequeño lugar en su corazón, y después de aquel beso no podía negarlo más, realmente estaba superando a el mago de hielo- Juvia está confundida, tal vez se esté fijando en alguien- Confeso soltado un suspiro, cansada miro como la peli blanca le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Juvia-san, a partir de ahora considérame tu amiga, siempre estaré para cuando me necesites ¿de acuerdo Juvia-san? Y si necesitas ayuda con ese "alguien" solo dime, te apoyare siempre- Yukino le logro sacar un pequeña risa a la peli azul, y tras un leve Si de parte de la maga de agua, ambas se abrazaron confirmando su nueva amistad.

-¿Juvia-san?-volvió a escuchar esa pregunta, pero esta vez fue de parte de una voz masculina, Rogue traía un buen montón de libros en brazos mientras las miraba sorprendido y dudoso a la vez, Yukino se sonrojo un poco con una sonrisa, Juvia los miro y tras sonrojarse un tanto avergonzada, comenzó a alejarse.

-Juvia estará en otra sección, Rogue-san puede ayudar a Yukino-san en su lugar-Juvia les sonrió y tras guiñarle discretamente el ojo a la peli blanca y causando que esta se sonrojara se alegó, perdiéndose entre los libros.

-¿Qué hace Juvia-san aquí?-Rogue miro por donde se había alejado la maga de agua, sintiendo algo extraño dentro de él, pero antes de que Yukino respondiera, aparecieron sigilosos los 2 Exceed con unos cuantos libros, mientras Frosch le sonreía a todos.

-Fro invito a Juvia-hada para alegrar a Sting-sama-La sinceridad en las palabras del pequeño gato verde sorprendió a los 3 presentes, mientras a Lector se le bajaba el color, Rogue se volvió a sentir extraño ante la situación, por la mañana Fro le había pedido favor de invitar a alguien a ayudarles, nunca pensó que ese alguien seria Juvia Lockser, una miembro de Fairy Tail, y la que era como la hermana pequeña de su respetado ex maestro Gajeel, por alguna razón un extraño escalofrió recorrió su espalda baja.

Había pasado algo así como un mes desde que había lastimado a Juvia y se había ido de misión, y durante todo el tiempo solo había pensado en ella, en lo mal que la había tratado y tratando de saber si realmente no sentía algo por ella o sí.

Después de la charla que había tenido con Erza, la culpa lo consumía, él también había escuchado sobre las lluvias en Magnolia, pero no era su culpa, él no le había pedido que se enamorara de él, por lo tanto no podían criticarlo por eso, pero aun así, al imaginarse a la chica llorando en su habitación le daba lástima y tristeza, nunca había pensado en ese tema seriamente, en realidad poco le interesaba el termino del romance en su vida personal, y nunca se había fijado eso en sus planes de vida, por lo que no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a la chica.

-¿Cómo sabes si le gustas a la chica que te gusta?-Como era cotidiano, Natsu apareció de repente con una pregunta estúpida interrumpiendo sus momentos de reflexión, pensó en contestarle de mal modo y empezar una buena pelea, pero al notar la mirada seria del chico peli rosa y la presencia de Erza más adelante junto con Lucy y Happy lo hizo pensárselo mejor.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Natsu?- Gray lo alejo un poco, ya que el chico se le había pegado demasiado, pero este se volvió acercar haciéndole señas de que quería que solo el escuchara, lo cual no era normal en el dragón de fuego, normalmente era más escandaloso.

-Me acabo de enterar que me gusta Lucy, pero no sé qué se hace después de eso-Natsu lo miro serio, pero para lo que acababa de decir no le quedaba, Gray solo lo miro con una gotita en su frente para luego suspirar.

-Si serás idiota, hasta ahora te das cuenta-Recibió un quejido de parte del dragón Slayers, pero noto como Dragneel se calmaba, a el mago de hielo le sorprendió cuanta seriedad le ponía el peli rosa al asunto, pero callo sus pensamientos- No lo sé Natsu, ni yo mismo tengo aclarado el tema del romance- Contesto con calma, cerrando sus ojos, pero al recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte del peli rosa abrió sus ojos enormemente.

-Mira a quien le dices idiota, idiota, Gray, no te diré como Erza, pero si no aclaras lo de Juvia, luego podría ser demasiado tarde- Natsu hablo, lo más serio y maduro que había sido en su vida, sorprendiendo de sobre manera al pelinegro, luego volvió a sonreír felinamente, para mirar feliz a Lucy, quien al notar su penetrante mirada se sonrojo y comenzó a caminar más rápido-¡Lucy!-Grito eufórico para salir corriendo de tras de la maga celestial, quien salió disparada alejándose de él.

-Se guussstannn-Gritaba Happy tras ellos enrollando su lengua como solo él lo sabe hacer, Erza los miro con una sonrisa orgullosa, finalmente uno de los idiotas estaba madurando, aun que le iba a costar a Lucy darse cuenta de que también lo quería, por otro lado, a ella le tocaba encargarse del otro idiota.

-Gray, incluso Natsu se está tomando en serio sus propios sentimientos, tienes lo que falta para llegar al gremio para aclarar los tuyos-Dijo o más bien ordeno Scarlet con una mirada de muerte, Gray asintió un poco intimidado, para luego bufar por debajo, ese día era el día de sermonear a Fullbuster.

Otro día cotidiano en Fairy Tail, o bueno, un día más, todos se encontraban en sus tipas charlas, peleas y demás, mientras Levy se encontraba sentada en la barra junto a Lisanna, Charle y Wendy, mientras miraba un punto fijo en la pared, pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, hace tres días había empezado a llover menos, y ese día había amanecido seco, y hasta el momento seguía así, habían ido a buscar a Juvia temprano, quien se veía mucho mejor, arreglada y preparada desde temprano parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, aunque aun así había dicho que no iría al gremio por el momento.

-Juvia-chan estará bien, no te preocupes tanto-Miraje le tendió una pequeña taza de té para calmar sus nervios, lo cual ya era bastante frecuente, mientras Wendy las veía un poco incomoda, aun no le había dicho a nadie sobre lo del maestro de Sabertooth, tal vez él sabía algo sobre la subida de ánimo de la maga de agua.

-yo creo que no solo es por Juvia el que Levy este deprimida-Kana se acercó a la barra con su gran barril de cerveza, mientras bebía un buen trajo y miraba como cómplice a la peli azul.

-¿A qué te refieres Kana-san?-Lisanna miro curiosa a la castaña, mientras esta sonreía pícaramente y hacia que Levy se sonrojara un poco, mientras Mira reía por detrás de la barra entendiendo la indirecta de la maga de cartas.

-yo creo que la ausencia de Gajeel afecta a nuestra querida Levy, ¿lo extrañas?-Kana parecía divertirse ante las expresiones y diversos tonos de rojo y carmín que pasaban por el rostro de la McGarden, mientras Lisanna solo sonreía algo tímida y Miraje sonreía cómplice con la castaña.

-¿Por qué Levy-san extrañaría a Gajeel-san?-Wendy era la única de las presentes que no había entendido la indirecta, pero a Kana le caía perfecta la pregunta para molestar un poco más a su joven amiga, y mientras se emborrachaba un poco más, sonrió felinamente.

-Por qué es obvio que le guss...-no termino de decir la frase al ser brutalmente interrumpida por Levy, quien le tapó la boca con brusquedad y un notable sonrojo, agradeciéndole mentalmente a Dios que ninguno de los mata dragones se encontrara en el momento, su agudo sentido de audición era todo un problema en esos casos.

Las presentes rieron después de un rato y de que Kana decidiera ceder ante la suplicas de Levy de ya no seguir hablando del tema, mientras tanto, como algo poco percibido, el sol dejaba notar unos cuantos de sus rayos entre aquellas espesas nubes grisáceas, iluminando después de tanto tiempo a la bella ciudad de Magnolia.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- Nuevamente se le había caído una pila de libros encima, no era lo suyo acomodar una estantería, además de que no podía concentrarse del todo solo pensaba en los curiosos y grandes ojos azules de la maga de Fairy Tail, sacudió con pereza su cabellera rubia mientras soltaba un bufido leve quedando completamente cubierto de libros.

-¿Se encuentra bien Sting-sama?-Abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz conocida perteneciente a la personita que lo estaba volviendo loco, chocando con ellos y enredándose en esa dulce mirada, Juvia encontró a Sting abajo de muchos libros riéndose un poco ante tal escena pero sintiéndose muy preocupada, con algo de dificultad logro sacarlo quedando frente a frente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Juv?-La miro entre sorprendido y alegre, era muy imprevisto pero muy cómodo para él el que estuviera allí ya no tendría la necesidad de ir a buscarla por la tarde, pero era realmente extraño encontrarla en ese lugar no le nota un gusto especial por la lectura.

-Frosch invito a Juvia a ayudar en su misión, Sting también había invitado a Juvia, por lo que no le pareció mala idea- Le sonrió cálidamente mientras lo miraba risueña, aunque después de unos momentos se sonrojo y volteo la mirada-¿Por... porque Sting-sama ha llamado a Juvia "Juv"?-

Sting se sonrojo levemente al notar lo que había dicho, pero si se lo pensaba bien era una linda forma de llamar a la chica, por lo tanto solo sonrió alegre como siempre lo hacía- Porque suena lindo ¿no crees?-Dijo con tono juguetón, mientras la maga de agua también sonreía con una leve risita asintiendo, mientras comenzaba a levantar los libros del suelo, el rubio le siguió en la acción- Ya debes de haberte encontrado con Yukino y Rogue, ¿Cómo te parecieron?, espero no te hallan incomodado- La miro de reojo, notando como ella embozaba una sonrisa complaciente.

-Todos trataron muy a Juvia, incluso Yukino y Juvia ya son amigas-Comento ella mientras subía a una pequeña escalerita para acomodar los libros en la parte de arriba del estante, Sting sonrió mientras le pasaba los libros, de cierta manera le agradaba la idea de que ella y su equipo se llevaran bien, aunque presentía que tendría que explicarle varias cosas a Rogue por la noche.

-¿Sting-sama?-Juvia noto como el rubio se perdía en sus pensamientos por lo que lo sacudió un poco, causando que el regresara al momento, mirándola algo preocupada.

-Perdona, pero no me digas "Sting-sama" solo dime Sting, es algo raro el sama-Él le paso otro par de libros mientras la miraba con la ceja alzada, ella solo sonrió asintiendo, mientras montaba los libros en el estante, el rubio escucho como algo se deslizaba, pero no le tomo importancia.

La escalera por fin cedió al desequilibrio de la chica peli azul y causo que esta callera, los rápidos reflejos de Sting lo impulsaron a actuar con velocidad y recibió a Juvia en brazos, pero el peso de ella y un paso en falso de él causaron que ambos cayeran al suelo, Juvia noto que se encontraba encima del maestro de Sabertooth, pero este no respondía a sus insistentes llamados.

-¡Oh No! Lo eh matado y ahora que ara Juvia, ha matado al maestro de Sabertooth- La imaginación de la peli azul voló por los cielos, mirándose incluso disculpándose con cada uno de los miembros del gremio del rubio y llevándole flores a su tumba cada semana, comenzó a llorar ante tal idea, pero paro cuando el pobre hombre debajo de ella empezó a reaccionar.

-No exageres, hace falta más que el que me caigas encima para matarme-Sting empezó a reír frenéticamente al notar la gran imaginación de la chica, causando que esta se molestara y con lágrimas en sus ojos y una expresión molesta le soltó un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-No se burle de Juvia, ella realmente se preocupó, y se puso muy triste al pensar que ya no podría verle-Juvia se tapó los ojos con algo de vergüenza, notando al instante lo extraña que había sonado, pero eso solo causo que el Dragón Slayers ensanchara su sonrisa, a veces Juvia tendía a tener reacciones tiernas.

-Creo que a mí también me pondría triste el no verte-Sting comparto con ella su sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a la chica con fuerza, después de pensarlo todo el día y de estar con ella, había confirmado una cosa bastante importante en su vida- No fue solo un impulso- Comento para sí, causando que ella lo mirara confundida.

Rogue y los demás habían visto todo, ocultados por uno de los estantes, mientras Yukino y los Exceed sonreían, él se sentía intranquilo, su maestro estaba empezando a acercarse mucho a la maga de agua, lo cual podría traerles consecuencias en el futuro, aquello estaba mal, aun así, su querido amigo se veía feliz, en esos momentos, ellos al no decir nada, ya eran cómplices, todos se encontraban entre lo bueno y lo malo, pero la sonrisa del dragón blanco le decía que a veces lo malo era algo bueno, y lo bueno no tanto.

Hey, ¿Cómo están? Sé que este cap. quedo un poco raro, pero es que mis ideas están en el siguiente y este fue más como un pequeño relleno, pero aun así espero les guste, agradezco a aquellos que siguen mi historia y a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer, bueno sin más que agregar, hasta la semana entrante.

Sayonara Minna-san.


	4. Cambiando

Vuelvo en esta mi cuarta semana, publicando un nuevo capítulo y esperando les guste, tal y como los demás, acepto sus comentarios con los brazos abiertos y espero mi historia no les aburra. Por cierto, a partir de aquí aparecerá un personaje propio, quien ayudara a Fullbuster a darse cuenta de lo que siente por Juvia, quiero aclarar que su relación con este personaje no es en forma romántica, la chica solo lo ayuda, no malinterpreten.

También debó decir que por fin termine el anime por lo cual puedo ahora puedo aclarar que la historia se desarrolla después de los juegos mágicos y también que Minerva no se va de Sabertooth, a petición de una personita que me dio una idea.

Por cierto, agradezco que no me hayan dado de tomatazos con el capítulo anterior, pero bueno, mis ideas estaban en este y el próximo.

Sin más que decir los dejo con el cap. Espero les guste.

Disclaimer.- los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su gran creador Hiro Mashima, yo solo los pido prestados para mis locuras XD.

Disfruten de la lectura.

 **Capítulo 4.- cambiando...**

Había pasado unas 2 semanas desde que el mismísimo Natsu le había dicho que se tomara enserio a Juvia, después de haber adelantado un gran tramo del camino los había tomado por sorpresa una gran tormenta, que era insistente y ya llevaba toda esa semana sobre de ellos, entre todos habían decidido hospedarse en el casa de una agradable mujer de la tercera edad quien muy amable había dado su casa.

Era una casa muy bonita, de esas estilo hacienda de tres pisos, algo descuidada pero muy acogedora, en la casa vivían solamente la amable viejecita y su amable nieta, una linda chica de 20 años de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos azules que se la pasaba hablando de su prometido que se encontraba en un viaje de negocios.

Los habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, mientras la viejecita se la pasaba alagando a Erza por su amabilidad, Natsu se la pasaba devorado todo lo que encontraba junto con Happy, y Lucy escuchando las experiencias de la chica aprovechándolas para sus historias, Gray se la pasaba pensando, mirando penetrantemente la lluvia, en cierta manera, le recordaba a ella, ese último tiempo se había dado cuenta de que la extrañaba, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para comenzar a pensar en todo lo que la chica hacía por llamar su atención, y empezar a darse cuenta de que la chica en cierta medida era importante para él, pero todavía no podía decir que era "amor".

-Fullbuster-sama ¿se encuentra bien?-Volteo al escuchar la voz femenina, encontrándose con la chica pelinegra mirándolo preocupada, el solo asintió, sentándose en el marco de la gran ventana y volviendo a admirar la lluvia

\- Ami ¿verdad?, no se preocupe, me encuentro bien-El nunca volteo a verla, pero podía sentir como ella se acercaba con preocupación, Ami tomo su hombro y con brusquedad la obligo a mirarla a los ojos

-Usted no me engaña, yo conozco esos ojos, son iguales a los míos, usted extraña a la persona a la que ama- La dulce chica le sonrió con alegría, mientras el desviaba la mirada, ensombreciendo su mirada y susurrando un leve "no puedo decir que la amo", ella alcanzo a escucharlo y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza con sus dedos, atrayendo su atención- ¿Por qué dice eso?-

-En realidad no sé si la amo, es especial para mí, pero no sé de qué manera- Gray por fin confeso lo que llevaba en el pecho desde hace mucho tiempo, aun mirando la lluvia, mientras sentía algo extraño en el pecho al pensar en la chica del agua, como en esos mismos momentos, en Magnolia podría estar lloviendo igual o más fuerte que en ese lugar, y todo por él.

-entonces yo le ayudare a averiguarlo- Ami sonrió amablemente, mientras a su alrededor se formaba un aura emocionada, y daba vueltas emocionada al estilo ballet, a Gray se le escurrió una gotita de sudor por la frente mientras analizaba por qué le había dicho aquello a aquella loca.

-¿Cómo porque arias eso?-A Fullbuster no le caía la idea de la pelinegra se intentara meter en su vida sentimental, o lo que fuera, pero noto como la chica bajo la mirada y sonrió débilmente.

-Porque... creo saber cómo se siente ella-

Flash Back

 _Ella siempre lo había amado, desde que tenía uso de razón, él era hijo de un gran asociado de sus padres, y el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga, tendría unos 5 años cuando él ya tenía 15, era un joven viril, de cabello negro largo atado en una coleta alta, y ojos azules, muchas veces les decían que ellos eran hermanos, pero para ella, eran el príncipe azul y la princesa._

 _-Ne... ¿Te casarías conmigo cuando sea grande? ¿Me esperaras?-Le había dicho cuando el cumplió los 17, y con una agradable sonrisa él le había dicho que sí._

 _-Acepto-_

 _No lo cumplió, a los 20 años él se casó con una jovencita rica y de la alta sociedad, y para colmo, con 10 años ella fue la que cargo el velo de la novia, aquel día sonrió ante él, pero lloro toda la noche, aun así su amado se veía feliz, amaba a su novia y ella a él, pero cuando Ami cumplió los 12, ella murió de una rara enfermedad, su amado príncipe se volvió frio y seco, y no trataba bien a nadie, pero ella seguía estando a su lado, cada día, cada tarde, ella lo iba a ver, y lo obligaba a salir de su casa y hacerlo vivir, pero el solo la menospreciaba, la trataba como a cualquier sirvienta y demás._

 _-¡Alégate! ¡Te odio! ¡Déjame disfrutar mi soledad en paz!-Él le había gritado con todas sus fuerza y la alejo de él en frente de todos, se sintió destrozada, triste y desolada, odiándolo tanto como lo había amado._

Fin Flash Back

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo terminaron juntos?- A Gray se le había bajado el color, el pensar todo lo que debía pasar Juvia tratando de estar con él y cada maltrato que él le hacía le provocaba tristeza, era una persona horrible, y por mucho.

-Cumplí 17 y mis padres me comprometieron, era un joven atento, muy amable, y del cual podría decirse que me enamore, pero el día antes de mi boda él fue a verme, me secuestro de casa y me llevo lejos a un bosque extraño, ahí el me pidió perdón, por todo, hasta por haberse casado con ella, por no haberse dado cuenta, él me dijo " _perdona que no me allá dado cuenta antes que mi tierna pequeña se había trasformado en una hermosa mujer"_ y entonces me pidió matrimonio, volvimos a casa, poco después mis padres murieron, pero él siempre estuvo para mí- La chica sonrió mirando la lluvia a través de la ventana- por lo tanto debo de advertirte algo...-

-¿Qué?-

-si mi prometido no hubiera llegado en ese momento, yo me hubiera enamorado del otro y estaría con él, en pocas palabras, si tardas demasiado podría ser demasiado tarde- Volvía a escuchar aquellas palabras, Natsu también le había advertido eso, de pronto un rayo cruzo el cielo, y una sola palabra cruzo su mente, una que le causo escalofríos y unas ganas inmensas de estar con Juvia.

"LUZ"

Había pasado 2 semanas enteras ayudando a los miembros principales de Sabertooth, unas semanas llenas de alegría y diversión, el cielo ya no era tan penumbroso, cada día amanecía nublado, pero dejando pasar algunos rayos de sol, había hablado con sus amigas, sin mencionar para nada a Sabertooth sobre cómo se encontraba "mucho mejor", y les había pedido que no la fueran a buscar, ya que saldría seguido, decidió esperar un poco para volver al gremio, pero todos los días se les unía a los de Sabertooth, iban a desayunar, a la biblioteca y por las tardes se divertían en grande.

Durante esos días había fortalecido su amistad con Yukino, coincidiendo en muchas cosas y descubriendo que eran bastante compatibles, le encantaba ayudar a la peliblanca con los libros ya que tenían buenas y largas charlas sobre ellos mientras hacían su trabajo, con los Exceed se llevaba muy bien, mientras trabajaban, tendía a abrazarlos y a hacerles cosquillas y ellos igual, con Rogue era una relación más profesional, trabajan bastante, pero de vez en cuando charlaban de cosas bastante interesantes y que nadie más que con el pelinegro se atrevería a charlar, mientras que con Sting, bueno, solo perdían el tiempo, riendo, jugando o molestándose entre sí dejando de lado el trabajo, por lo que Rogue decidió poner un horario en donde Sting solo podía estar con Juvia después del trabajo (XD).

-Juv, ya es hora de irnos, Rogue tú también, mañana le seguimos-Sting ya estaba desesperado por salir de aquel lugar, su olfato solo podía percibir polvo a montones, y después de esos días, ya empezaba a darle alergia, los 2 mencionados asintieron y salieron, despidiéndose como de costumbre de la señora bibliotecaria, que como normalmente hacia los despedía con las palabras "espero que mañana se pongan serios en su trabajo" a vista de la señora, solo se la pasaban jugando, aunque en cierto grado tenían razón.

-Sting, a Juvia le gustaría ir a un café, ¿irías con ella?-La maga de agua ya había agarrado confianza, más de la necesaria, con el maestro del gremio, inclusive podría decirse que le gustaba mucho estar a su lado, en el momento en que un sonriente Sting instintivamente diría que sí, Yukino se paró frente a él mirando a la peli azul con una gran sonrisa.

-Perdona Juvia-san, Rogue-kun necesita hablar con Sting-sama, y yo contigo, entonces ¿Por qué no vamos al café juntas?-La peliblanca tomo de la muñeca a Juvia y antes que esta pudiera contestar ya era llevada por la maga celestial, Sting miro a Rogue confundido, el pelinegro le hizo señas de que lo acompañara, seguido por los 2 Exceed, pero a mitad de camino, estos decidieron irse un poco más alejados, el tema del que tendrían que hablar esos dos era bastante serio como para que ellos se metieran.

Mientras las 2 magas habían llegado a un pequeño café, uno estilo aristocrático, con mesitas de marfil blanco en la parte exterior, ellas tomaron lugar en una, mientras Yukino pedía un café descremado y una magdalena de vainilla, Juvia había pedido un té de rosales y un pequeño pastel de manzana.

-¿Qué quería hablar Yukino-san con Juvia?-La maga de agua empezó a beber su te, cuando sintió la mano de su acompañante bajando la tasa e indicándole que pasara el trago, obedientemente lo hiso, Yukino tomo aire y volvió a pensarse bien lo que iba a ser, pero la duda la carcomía y no importaba si sonaba entrometida.

-¿Te gusta Sting-sama?-Juvia abrió los ojos enormemente, mientras comprendía por qué no quería que estuviera bebiendo el té, posiblemente lo hubiera escupido con la sorpresa, varios colores pasaron por su cara, hasta terminar en un carmesí intenso cubriendo todo su rostro, empezó a mover su labios, pero no decía nada, y jugando con sus dedos, miro el piso nerviosa.

-Probablemente-Confeso nerviosa, era cierto, había empezado a tomar más en cuenta al rubio.

Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, algo había sido diferente, desde su primer y hasta el momento único beso, no había dejado de tenerlo en sus pensamientos, poco a poco, Gray Fullbuster empezó a tener menos importancia en su vida, pero aun lo quería, pero tampoco podía negar que lo que sentía por el rubio maestro de Sabertooth era solo amistad, se estaba enamorando, lo sabía, era amable, tierno, caballeroso, a veces algo egocéntrico y desdeñoso, y hasta cierto punto coqueto y algo pervertido, pero era así, era él, lo había visto varias veces coquetear con otras y eso le molestaba, pero siempre recalcaba, con palabras y acciones, que ella era más que ellas. Por lo tanto, era imposible negar que se estuviera enamorando.

-Juvia-san, yo te aprecio, eres como mi mejor amiga, pero quiero que lo pienses bien, sabes que llegara un punto en que tendrás que tomar una decisión, él es el Maestro del gremio de Sabertooth, nos quedaremos solo 2 meses y medio máximo más, no puede quedarse en Magnolia, también, en unas 2 semanas máximo volverá Gray, y no sabes que sentirás en ese momento, también sabes que si tú y el tuvieran algo, varios de tu gremio querrían matarlo, Gajeel por ejemplo, por favor, piénsalo bien Juvia- Yukino hablo seria, mirando en todo momento los ojos sorprendidos de Juvia, la cual no podía articular palabra, sabía que era cierto, pero eso no iba detener lo que sentía entonces ¿Qué debía hacer?- pero si estas dispuesta... yo te apoyare-

-Yu... Yukino-san...-

-No te dejare sola Juvia-san, y si realmente lo quieres te apoyare, por lo tanto, dime ¿Quieres a Sting-sama?- Yukino sonrió cómplice, mientras sostenía la mano de su amiga con fuerza, noto como un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos azul marino de la chica, mientras abría un poco la boca.

-Juvia... Juvia quiere a Sting, pero aun así le duele porque no ha superado del todo a Gray-sama, y no sabe si enamorase de Sting dará los mismo resultados- No pudo evitar bajar la cabeza, sabía que se estaba enamorando, pero no quería que su corazón volviera a ser destrozado, pero al sentir el cálido abrazo de Yukino paró de llorar.

-Sting-sama no es cobarde, sé que el por lo menos te rechazaría como se debe, aunque no creo que eso pase-Yukino sonrió alegremente, desde aquel día en la biblioteca que había visto a Juvia y Sting juntos sabía que ahí había algo, ya había charlado varias veces con Rogue sobre el tema, no estaban en Magnolia por juego, ni mucho menos para que Sting se enamorara, era para que se tomara más en serio su puesto, pero aun así, Juvia ya se había ganado un espacio en su grupo, inclusive los Exceed la trataban ya como una más del equipo, por lo tanto, tendrían que hablar con ambos, si se querían, ellos los apoyarían, pero debían estar completamente decididos ambos.

-ahora le toca a Rogue cumplir su parte-

-No me vengas con eso ahora-Sting se molestó ante lo que acababa de decir el dragón de las sombras, a él le venía importando un comino el tiempo, las restricciones, los combates que tendrían que enfrentar, y sobre todo, le importaba una milésima de comino el idiota de Fullbuster. Lo sabía, algo había cambiado en él, se estaba enamorando, si no es que ya lo estaba, ya no iba tras cada mujer que veía, se centraba en no perder ni una sola sonrisa de ella, no importaban todos los obstáculos, era la primera vez que se sentía así, y no la iba a perder, ni aun que Rogue fuera su principal oponente.

-Entonces lucha por ella- Sting se sorprendió ante las palabras de Rogue, esperaba una negativa de parte el, pero en ves pudo ver a su amigo sonriente, con una mirada orgullosa, y tendiéndole la mano- Puedes con todo, incluso contra Fullbuster-Rogue estaba orgulloso, por fin su amigo había madurado, no como él quería, pero había madurado en algo, y verlo dispuesto a todo con tal de estar con ella lo hacía sentirse orgulloso.

Sting sonrió, aunque no lo aceptara del todo, había empezado a tener ciertos sentimientos hacia la maga de agua, se rio de sí mismo, termino por fijarse en una persona ya enamorada.

Pero eso solo lo hacía más interesante, le costaría conquistarla, pero era la primera vez que pensaba en esas cosas, y que planeaba luchar por algo realmente importante, ahora podía realmente poner en práctica lo que Natsu-san siempre decía "Estaba encendido".

-Juvia-Hada es muy agradable, estoy seguro que podrás contra todo, Sting-kun, ganaras sin duda-Lector se paró delante de él mirándolo con confianza como siempre lo hacía, mientras sonreía orgulloso, Sting sonrió confiado, notando como ambos Exceed se acercaban a donde ellos con una brillantes sonrisas.

-Créeme Lector, daré todo de mi- Sonrió socarrón, chocando la mano con su pequeño mejor amigo, para luego voltear a ver a Frosch, quien sonreía como lo hacía siempre, y seguido por Rogue empezaron a caminar a donde las chicas.

-Fro también quiere que sean felices- El comentario del pequeño gato verde disfrazado de rana cuando caminaban, sorprendió a todos, Rogue sonrió coincidiendo, mientras a Lector le recorría un escalofrió por toda la espalda, y Sting solo desvió la mirada un tanto sonrojado, aquel Exceed parecía muy tierno e ingenuo, pero era más listo de lo que parecía.

Pero sentían que algo no estaba bien, se estaban olvidando de algo, algo realmente importante pero... ¿Qué?

El gremio se encontraba silencioso, ¿La razón? Era sencillo, la mayoría del gremio se encontraba de misión, mientras solo quedaban las chicas y sus respetivos grupos de amigos y a los tradicionales que se quedaban, Miraje le entregaba un pedido a algunos mientras Wendy tomaba asiento junto a Levy, Kana y Lisanna, desde que el gremio estaba tan solo se habían acostumbrado a estar juntas. Paso un rato, mientras discutían sobre lo de Juvia (que ya era un tema frecuente por su raro e imprevisto cambio de ánimo) y a Levy le cruzo una duda por la mente.

-Etto... Lisanna-san ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Al escuchar la voz de Levy todas callaron y con una sonrisa la peliblanca acepto- Tu... ¿Sientes algo por Natsu?-Levy se sonrojo un poco ante su pregunta, pero tenía que preguntarlo, Lisanna casi se atraganta con su bebida pero no borró su sonrisa.

-Se porque lo preguntas, por lo tanto la respuesta correcta seria "ya no"- La peliblanca la miro como alguien que se sentía derrotado antes de la batalla, las presentes la miraron confundidas mientras Miraje se acercaba a la mesa.

-¿Quieres decir que antes sentías algo por Natsu?- Para Kana no era novedad el hecho de que la chica y el dragón de fuego tuvieran algo más que una simple amistad, desde niños todos los veían juntos en un futuro pero desde la llegada de Lucy esa imagen se había disipado, nadie podía negar que el joven peli rosa sobreprotegía a la chica rubia y la trataba diferente, y que la maga celestial se preocupaba de más cuando se trataba del mata dragones.

-Claro, creo que era muy obvio que yo estaba enamorada de él, pero...- Lisanna cayó un momento mientras hablaba, mirando de reojo a Mira, quien se había acercado a la mesa lo suficiente para escucharlas- Desde niña me imagine mi vida a su lado pero paso lo de mi "muerte" y nos separamos, cuando volví de Edolas entendí que ya nada sería lo mismo, al menos no con él, cuando note su cercanía con Lucy en realidad me sentí algo celosa, incluso pensé en luchar por él, todavía durante los juegos mágicos tenía esa meta, pero en ellos me di cuenta cuán importante era Lucy para él y cuanta fuerza le infundía y decidí que era mejor rendirme- Lisanna sonrió alegremente terminando de hablar, mientras notaba una mirada preocupada de parte de su hermana, escucho un ligero "¿Por qué?" de parte de Wendy, suspiro hondo la verdad del por qué se había rendido era tan cierta y predecible que en esos momentos hasta le daba risa aunque cuando aún amaba a Natsu le dolió mucho- Porque sé que por más lento o infantil que sea Natsu algún día se dará cuenta de lo que siente y entrara por esa puerta diciendo que ya son pareja-

Era verdad, por más que dijeran que Natsu era un retardado o un niño para el tema del romance, ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que tan diferente era con la rubia, era más amigable y le encantaba estar a su lado, era terriblemente peligroso y agresivo cuando ella estaba en peligro, incluso hacia locuras con tal de verla feliz, incluso una vez le había comentado que tanto le gustaba el olor de la rubia, podía encontrarla en donde sea y no se dijera de ella, nadie en su sano juicio soportaría a un chico como el a menos que lo quisiera, siempre se preocupaba por él en exceso y lo protegía sin importar que ella perdiera la vida en ello, además de que siempre lo apoyaba y no había nadie que pudiera detenerlo en medio de una pelea si no era ella.

En resumen, el Dragón y la Princesa estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y no había siquiera fuerza superior que dijera lo contrario.

-¡ACHUUUU!- Estornudo fuertemente la rubia recostada en su cuarto en la casa, alguien debía estar hablando de ella, lo más probable era que fuera Natsu, esos últimos días la había estado atosigando con ESE tema en específico.

No era que huyera o que no lo quisiera, no, al contrario lo quería mucho, tal vez demasiado, más de lo que debería haberlo querido, pero no sabía si el peli rosa solo estaba jugando con ella o hablaba en serio, él no era de esos que jugaran con todo, pero debía admitir que había cosas por las que sospechar, por kami, hasta se había tomado a la ligera el besarla (algo que ella tomaba muy en serio) , además no podía decir que era la única que lo quería, sabía que estaba Lisanna, tal vez la peliblanca parecía ya no estar interesada en él, pero debía admitir que se había sentido muy inquieta cuando ellos estaban juntos y que agradecía a dios el que ella no se uniera a sus misiones.

-Dios soy una persona horrible- Se dijo a si misma mientras se cubría el rostro con el antebrazo levemente sonrojada, dios, si Lisanna llegara a escuchar todo lo celosa que la ponía seguramente se sentiría mal, por dios, era egoísta lo sabía.

-No eres una persona horrible, en realidad creo que eres una hermosa persona- Escucho la voz de Natsu al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, se sonrojo brutalmente mientras maldecía en su cabeza el buen sentido auditivo de los mata dragones.

-Natsu, no creo que se refiera a como es por fuera-

-¿De qué hablas Happy? Lucy es bonita físicamente y también como persona, puede ser algo enojona pero eso la hace todavía más linda-

-Pero Natsu-

-¡HAPPY! No me contradigas-

Lucy rio un poco ante la discusión de sus 2 amigos, escucho como Natsu también reía, por dios, alguien debía llevarla al manicomio, porque, a pesar de que no se lo diría hasta que él se lo dijera apropiadamente, había cometido una gran locura...

Se había enamorado de él mata dragones de fuego, el dragón Slayers Dragneel Natsu.

Era tarde y mientras un cálido viento envolvía su bien dotado cuerpo, el silencio era lo único que se escuchaba, le recorrió un leve escalofrió debido a su poco recatado traje que usaba usualmente, la morena miro el cielo, sobre el gremio de Sabertooth siempre había sol, pero faltaba la presencia de su hiperactivo maestro, por más que odiara decirlo, extrañaba mucho a Sting Eucliffe.

-Señorita, todo está listo, podemos partir a Magnolia cuando desee- Apareció tras ella un apuesto rubio con un sombrero emplumado y un antifaz rojo, mientras la hermosa maga lo miraba con una sonrisa cortante, asintió y le indico que se fuera adelantando, Rufus asintió cortésmente inclinándose y se alejó.

Minerva volvió a mirar el cielo, soltando un leve suspiro junto con una pequeña sonrisa, junto a los otros magos con los que había formado equipo en los juegos mágicos decidió ir a ayudar a su maestro, de esa manera el trabajo sería más rápido y podrían volver más rápido a casa, sin Sting y los otros el gremio no era lo mismo, ella iría por ellos, los traería a casa, y por fin aclararía sus sentimientos respecto a su maestro.

Desde que había pasado todo lo de los juegos mágicos, se dio cuenta de cuánto le importaban sus compañeros, cuando se enteró de la relación de Yukino y Rogue ella empezó a tomar más en cuenta ese punto, el romane no era su punto fuerte, pero al igual que la pelirroja de Fairy Tail, dentro de ella era bastante romancista, por lo que había empezado a ver a su querido rubio como algo más que un maestro, compañero y amigo.

Aunque no lo aceptara en voz alta, efectivamente se estaba encariñando con el Dragón Slayers de la luz.

En ese momento, el cielo se nublo ligeramente y de improvisto, una suave llovizna cayó sobre ellos, empapando lentamente su cuerpo moreno, sacudió un poco su cabellera castaña casi negra, y bufo levemente, odiaba la lluvia, era deprimente y de cierta manera le incomodaba y enfurecía, maldita lluvia, algo dentro de ella se removió y le dio asco, mientras al ver las gotas caer frente a ella, sentía que aquella lluvia la separaba más y más de el rubio que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-Vámonos- Sonrió autosuficiente, mientras era seguida por los otros 2 magos, saco un paraguas color negro, ni aquellas gotas que empezaban a cobrar intensidad iban a detenerla.

O eso pensaba...

Ja ja ja, por fin termine este capítulo, me gustó mucho escribirlo y espero que a ustedes leerlo, agradezco sus opiniones, sugerencias y comentarios, y este cap. fue especialmente dedicado a esa personita que me pidió que Minerva apareciera como la rival de Juvia, y bueno, aquí esta.

Sin más que añadir, me despido, hasta la semana entrante.

Sayonara Minna-san.

Atte.- Su humilde escritora Isa-chan.


	5. Rival

Konichiwa...

Eme aquí otra vez, felicítenme es mi quinta semana publicando, y por ello quiero agradecer a todos los que me leen y me mandan sus ánimos, los cuales me ayudan mucho, al igual que sus dudas, sugerencias e ideas, me sorprendió ver la cantidad de lectores a los que les agradaba la idea de que Minerva se viera implicada como la rival de Juvia-chan, también me agrado mucho leer sobre aquellos que querían un ligero Rufia, pero lamento decirles que no le hare su harem a Juvia, además de que no me convence la idea de que Rufus se meta entre ellos 2, para eso está Gray y Minerva, y para aquellos que me preguntaron, creo que si me animare a poner a Lyon, pero como ya se había rendido con nuestra maga del agua no creo que tenga un papel relevante.

Por cierto me gustaría aclarar que muchos me comentaron el que abría una guerra intensa de Minerva y Juvia pero lamento decirles que no, en realidad veo a estas 2 solo como un par de mujeres que luchan como eso, como mujeres, no abra lucha de magas, siendo sinceros Minerva ganaría, pero será una lucha de corazones, de haber quien lo conquista primero.

Bueno ya sin hacerles perder más el tiempo.

Disclaimer- Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, a quien le mando mis saludos y una ligera queja por tenernos aquí esperando la película de Fairy Tail (que sale el 6 de Mayo por si usted no lo sabía).

P.D.- Dedico este capítulo con todo mi corazón a mi querida Akira-san, sin ti onee-chan yo no tendría inspiración Daiski...

Disfruten la lectura.

 **Capitulo V.-** Rival...

Amaneció siendo un día cálido y con la promesa de que sería un gran día, el gremio ya estaba muy despierto, sus queridos integrantes ya habían vuelto de sus misiones y casi todo volvía a la normalidad, y era un casi ya que aún faltaban los integrantes del equipo Dragneel, todos se encontraban en su grupo de amigos mientras Levy charlaba con un (típico) malhumorado Gajeel, quien decía sobre su misión solamente que fue fácil pero le costó no destruir la ciudad, ya que él no era flamitas e iba por allí destrozando todo a su paso, Laxus charlaba en la barra con Miraje mientras lo rodeaba su usual equipo.

-Hey, ¿esa mujer sigue deprimida?- Gajeel levanto la voz dirigiendo su atención a la peli plata tras la barra, quien saco un leve suspiro pero sonrió, mirando con cautela al pelinegro, todos sabían que por más despectivo o rudo que fuera, el hombre quería a la maga de agua como si fuera su hermana menor, obviamente estaba preocupado.

-Juvia esta mejor, desde hace unas semanas que está más alegre, pero ha decidido darse un tiempo para volver al gremio-Contesto con una sonrisa cerrando los ojos, el dragón de hierro asintió como respuesta y volvió a su conversación con Levy, mientras Lily lo observaba inquieto, esperando alguna señal de preocupación por parte del hombre, pero este solo se limitaba a concentrarse en otra cosa.

-maldita sea, cuando vuelva Fullbuster está más que muerto- murmuro con el ceño fruncido, causando una ligera risita nerviosa de parte de Levy y que Lily se relajara, entonces alcanzo a escuchar un leve murmullo cerca de ellos y con algo de enfado miro penetrantemente a Lisanna- Yo decidiré cuando-dijo firme y volvió con Levy, quien era una de las personas que no habían entendido eso, pero él era un mata dragones, alcanzaba a escuchar bastante bien las cosas.

-¿Te escucho?- Kana miro algo asombrada al pelinegro para luego dirigirse a la peli blanca que se encontraba entre sorprendida y ruborizada, después de todo, ninguna de las 2 se esperaba que el las escuchara, aunque se sorprendió más por su respuesta, después de todo, no esperaba estar hablando de quien y quien hacían buena pareja y entonces al preguntarse cuando el pelinegro y la pequeña maga de runas se harían pareja el volteara y dijera aquello, pobre Levy, como sonaba aun iba a esperar bastante.

Como siempre se habían reunido en la cafetería en la que se habían acostumbrado a desayunar los 6, después de ese ligero momento de socializar entre ellos, se dirigieron a donde la biblioteca, donde esperaban que estuviera aquella señora de su usual humor regañándolos por llegar tarde, pero en su lugar encontraron solamente una puerta exageradamente encadenada y una nota de la anciana comunicándoles que ese día solo abriría por la tarde ya que tenía cita con el médico, Sting lanzo una alabanza al cielo al ver su mañana libre de aquel tortuoso lugar, mientras era reprendido por Rogue.

-entonces ¿Qué hacemos?- Yukino miro a su novio y amigo parar de pelear y mirase entre ellos con la misma pregunta en mente, mientras los dos gatitos se encontraban cargados en los brazos de las magas, cada uno respectivamente con la pareja de su compañero, o bueno, en el caso de Lector en brazos de Juvia, ya que ella y Sting no eran pareja, pero sabía que ya no faltaba mucho.

-¿Y si vagamos por ahí? Desde que llegamos no hemos hecho más que trabajar- Sting sonrió triunfante ante su resolución, mientras tomaba de la muñeca a la maga peli azul y se adelantaba, seguidos un poco más atrás y sin tanta determinación por el dragón de las sombras y su pareja, y claro, el gatito verde que aun dormía en sus brazos, Yukino noto cierta molestia en la mirada de Rogue, mirándolo preocupada el entendió su mirada.

-Presiento que olvidamos algo importante- Le comento mirando al frente, Yukino miro curiosa a Sting y a Juvia quienes reían de algo junto con el gatito castaño, en realidad a ella también le molestaba algo, había algo importante que habían olvidado por completo, pero ¿Qué?- Deberías adelantarte con Juvia-san, nos veremos en la cafetería a medio día, debo regresar con Sting a la posada para arreglar unos asuntos relacionados con el gremio- Rogue miro cálidamente a la maga celestial mientras soltaba su mano, que minutos antes estaba entrelazada con la suya, la chica asintió, pero antes de dejarla ir completamente, el pelinegro se aseguró que nadie los viera y le dio un corto beso en la frente y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Juvia-san, Sting-sama y Rogue-kun deben regresar a la posada, si quieres vallamos de compras juntas, los veremos al medio día en la cafetería- Yukino aun sonrojada por el inesperado acercamiento de su pareja, deshizo el agarre que tenía el rubio sobre la muñeca de la peli azul, y comenzó a caminar, volteando ver juguetonamente a su maestro, quien solo hizo un puchero y siguió de mala gana al otro.

-¿Fro ira con ustedes de compras?- el pequeño Exceed recién despertado las miro a las dos con curiosidad, notando a su tranquilo amigo castaño caminando al lado de la maga de agua, asintiendo con cierta cara de emoción, la tarde sería interesante.

Camino con cautela, intentando no llamar la atención de los demás, la casa era lo suficiente mente grande como para perderse, pero ella tenía buenos instintos, además de una buena intuición, y esta misma le decía que no debía perturbar aquella tranquilidad.

-Buenos días Scarlet-san- Se sobresaltó ante el saludo de su anfitriona, la bella mujer pelinegra traía el pelo atado en una coleta alta y un mandil sobre su vestido blanco, parecía la típica ama de casa, mientras sonreía cargando una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas.

La pelirroja se pasó un tiempo con ella en la cocina mientras notaba como no dejaba de llover, en ese momento pensó en su amiga, la apreciaba bastante, y sabía que su pelinegro amigo también, pero no sabía cómo ayudarlos, eso le daba rabia.

-Ustedes los magos tienden a ver mucho la lluvia, ayer Fullbuster-san también lo hacía-comento con gracia la dama, Erza volvió a verla, era una chica bastante bonita, y amable, pensó en Gray, y volvió a pensar en qué hacer para ayudarlos.

-Grey es solo un idiota que no se da cuenta cuando está enamorado- Comento seria sin pensarlo, mientras volvía su vista al exterior.

-Usted también está enamorada- No fue una pregunta, fue una fuerte afirmación, Erza enrojeció enseguida mientras tartamudeaba difícilmente una negación que no convencía a nadie, tal vez ni a ella misma- No debe avergonzarse, es lindo estar enamorada, el hombre que tiene la fortuna de que usted lo ame debe de ser uno muy bueno- Sintió como le bajaron los nervios rápidamente, pensando en sus palabras, si, era cierto.

-pudo haber cometido errores en el pasado, pero es una gran persona-confeso sin pensar, causando la risa de su acompañante y que a ella se le subieran nuevamente los colores ante lo que acababa de decir.

-Sí, Jellal-san es una gran persona- Dijo la pelinegra, lo cual sorprendió bastante a la peli roja, no se espera que supiera de quien estaba hablando, menos que lo conociera como para poder asegurar que efectivamente era una buena persona, debió haber puesto una gran cara de sorpresa, porque la dueña de los ojos azules noto su duda, sonriendo siguió con lo que decía- El y Meredy-san estuvieron aquí un tiempo, Jellal-san siempre hablaba de Erza, sobre lo fuerte que era y como alguien como él no la merecía, pero estoy segura de que la ama más que a nada- La chica sonrió y con un movimiento dejo a una impactada Titania sola en la cocina.

Después de ya haber pasado un poco el shock, Erza miro la puerta por donde se había ido su acompañante, y luego miro el piso, "idiota" fue la palabra que cruzo su mente ¿no la merecía? Era un idiota, a ella nunca le importo el pasado, se centraba en el presente, podía ser que pareciera muy fuerte, pero sabía que él era parte de esa fuerza, lo extrañaba, no podía negarlo, pero en esos momentos se encontraba en algún lugar buscando enmendar su vida y ayudar a los demás, sonrió de medio lado, aunque él no quisiera, ella esperaría paciente a que el volviera, por lo mientras, ella también se esforzaría.

Ya era tarde cuando terminaron de arreglar uno de los tantos problemas del gremio que Rogue le había preparado para atender mientras hacían la misión, era aburrido y tedioso hacer prácticas de cómo controlar o actuar ante una situación, pero el cazador de sombras sabía que era lo mejor para que el rubio se acostumbrara más rápido al puesto, durante toda la mañana la duda que había compartido con Yukino había estado presente en su cabeza, y de repente, al bajar a la recepción de la posada comprendió de inmediato que era ese "algo" tan importante que habían olvidado.

Charlando amenamente en una mesa estaban los 3 integrantes faltantes de su equipo, Minerva, Orga y Rufus, quienes al notarlos se levantaron y saludaron como se debía, Sting no le tomo importancia al asunto, no tanta como Rogue, quien había palidecido ante la aparición de los 3, pero es que el rubio no alcanzaba a ver la magnitud del problema que estaba por comenzar.

-Venimos a ayudar, espero no te moleste que hayamos decidido esto por nosotros mismos Sting- Minerva se acercó al maestro de Sabertooth con una bella sonrisa, mientras ponía una de su manos en su pecho y la otra en su cadera.

-No, en lo absoluto, Señorita, la ayuda bien nos sirve, solo que hoy tenemos el día libre- Sting sonrió a sus 3 compañeros con alegría, la verdad ya empezaba a extrañar a su gremio a pesar de lo feliz que se encontraba en Magnolia.

-¿Y Yukino-san?- Rufus noto la falta de la presencia de la maga celestial, con lo cual el cazador de dragones de las sombras se tensó un poco y sintió un leve escalofrió en la espalda, pero Sting solo seguía sonriendo- Tampoco están Lector y Frosch-

-Deben estar de compras a un con Juv, nos encontraríamos con ellas en un café cercano, ¿nos acompañan?- Con aquella respuesta de Sting, Rogue pudo confirmar lo que ya sabía, el rubio no alcanzaba a ver todo lo que pasaría a continuación, pero la situación era mucho peor de la que el pelinegro imaginaba.

-¿Juv?- Minerva sintió un mal presentimiento recorrerla entera, mientras miraba a su maestro y luego a un pálido Rogue, al notar las expresiones de los otros 2 pudo notar que a ellos les había ocurrido la misma pregunta.

-Ah sí, Juvia Lockser de Fairy Tail, ella nos ha estado ayudando desde que llegamos, al principio les puede parecer un tanto extraña pero es muy amable- Sting contestaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras empezaba a caminar fuera del lugar, los 3 magos tuvieron la misma sensación que Rogue cuando le había comentado sobre Juvia, pero le siguieron en silencio, mientras Rogue se mentalizaba un plan para controlar la situación en cuanto se encontraran en el café.

Iba a ser una tarde laaarrrrgaaaa...

Habían ido de compras, casi no habían comprado nada, solo se dedicaban a observar todo lo que se encontraban, mientras charlaban amenamente y reían ante los comentarios de los Exceed, todo fue algo monótono, hasta que por un descuido, un niño había embarrado por completo a Juvia de helado, y de un rojo tan intenso que ya no se iba a quitar.

Después de eso, todo se volvió algo divertido pero tedioso, Yukino había aprovechado la ocasión para ponerle distintos tipos de ropa, escotada, recatada, ajustada, holgada, de antes, moderna, etc. Y más etc. Tanto Yukino como Lector eran los jueces que calificaban como le quedaba, mientras Fro se encargaba de animarla y convencerla de ponerle otro conjunto que alguno de los otros 2 había elegido, ya era la hora de reunirse con los chicos, por lo tanto Yukino le dijo que sería la última muda de ropa.

-oh mi dios- Dijo sorprendida y encantada al verla, mientras Lector sonreía orgulloso y Fro movía las manos aplaudiendo, ella se sonrojo un poco al verse al espejo, eran sus botas cafés habituales, pero traía un short color azul oscuro que dejaba a la vista la marca de su gremio, y encima, una tipo falda abierta de la pierna izquierda un poco más larga que el short color celeste, en eso su atuendo se parecía al de antes, pero en la parte de arriba, en vez de su abrigo, traía una blusa celeste larga, que se ajustaba bien a su generosas curvas, con cuello circular, un escote bastante recatado, y de mangas acampanadas un poco más arriba de sus codos, y en su cabeza no traía su gorrito, solo traía un prendedor de mariposa sobre sus orejas, acomodando su cabello en su espalda.- Debo admitirlo, tienes muy buen gusto Lector-

-Fro piensa lo mismo-

-Claro, estaba seguro de que eso le quedaría bien- Dijo orgulloso el pequeño gato castaño al haber sido él el que eligió el conjunto, después de unos cuantos ruegos, suplicas y halagos Juvia salió vestida con aquel nuevo atuendo, atrayendo varias miradas.

Yukino a su lado también traía otro atuendo, siendo esa la condición que le había puesto la peli azul para aceptar la ropa, traía un pantalón ajustado de largo a las rodillas color negro y una blusa un poco holgada larga hasta un poco más debajo de sus caderas color blanco con detalles en dorado, sin su capa puesta también mostraba lo bonita que era, entre tanto Lector y Fro iban cargados en sus brazos y le hacían caras a todo el que se acercaba, querían evitar un arranque de celos por parte de los Dragón Slayers, ya que podían llegar a ser peligrosos.

-Juvia-san se ve realmente bonita- Comento cálida su amiga peli blanca, quien recibió como respuesta un tímido "tu igual", mientras caminaban ignorando todas las miradas que atraían se reían de una que otra cosa.

Estaban esperando pacientemente en aquella cafetería estilo Aristocrático que ya tanto frecuentaban, esta vez habían ocupado una mesa dentro del local bastante amplia, con espacio suficiente para los presentes y los que faltaban, mientras Rufus los ponía al día de cómo todo iba por el gremio, Minerva no paraba de mirar algo inquieta al rubio, quien no lo notaba, estaba intranquila, lo sabía, desde que el Eucliffe había llamado a la maga de Fairy Tail por el seudónimo "Juv" se había estado sintiéndose así.

-¿Desde cuándo se llevan bien con la maga de agua?, no es normal que te refieras a alguien con tanta confianza- Orga ocupo la pregunta que ella quería formular, noto como el rubio se sonrió con nervios y miraba a otro lado...

-La verdad fue todo algo... extraño- Confeso riendo, contándoles el día que la conoció, el cómo verla triste le hacía querer apoyarla, y demás, claro, omitiendo sucesos y detalles bochornosos, como lo era el beso que le había robado en su 2do día.

-Ella nos ha apoyado bastante, además de que gracias a Sting ella se ha recuperado poco a poco, como ven no llueve y parece ser que esta de muy buen ánimo- Rogue tomo la palabra antes de que su amigo dijera algo que les diera a entender sus sentimientos hacia la peli azul, entre tanto, Rufus volteo mirando el exterior del lugar y sonrió seductoramente al notar ciertas presencias entrando al local.

-Ella realmente los ha ayudado, y no creo que este "muy bien" solo en animo- El comentario del rubio enmascarado capto la atención de todos, quienes lo miraron confundidos, para luego ver la dirección en la que él veía, y principalmente los 2 mata dragones se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que veían, hace una horas habían dejado a un par de magas recatadas y modositas, y ahora venían acercándose 2 magas realmente hermosas jugueteando con los Exceed, realmente les quedaba el no ponerse tanta ropa en sima.

-Sting, Rogue-san, perdonen la tardanza pero es que Juvia tubo un percance y nos tardamos en ello-La bella maga de agua tomo asiento junto al rubio aun con Lector sobre ella, Yukino se sonrojo ante la mirada sorprendida de su pelinegro, pero tomo asiento en silencio.

-Te ves hermosa- Sting no era de los que decían halagos al azar, por lo cual a los 3 magos de Sabertooth que no estaban al tanto de la situación se les hizo algo poco común, mientras Juvia algo sonrojada solo le agradecía y Lector le decía orgulloso que él había elegido el vestuario.

Minerva miro a la chica de arriba abajo, se veía bastante diferente a como la recordaba, en los juegos mágicos, la única vez donde la vio vestir ropa que dejara ver su cuerpo fue durante la batalla naval, pero todas las demás veces se vestía recatadamente, era extraño verla así, aunque no podía negar que así se veía más bonita, pero demonios, esto era ilógico, hace poco menos de 1 mes su maestro era un caza nova, que no buscaba nada serio y no le interesaba la palabra "amor", y aquella chica era una loca fangirl de Fullbuster, entendía que la chica estaba superando su amor (algo que era justo y necesario) por el rechazo, pero no entendía como ellos 2 sonreían tanto uno al otro, Sting en todo ese tiempo no se había fijado en ninguna otra mujer, ni había hecho comentarios coquetos ni nada, tampoco entendía como era que Lector estaba como si nada en las piernas de ella, ya que al gato no le agradaba mucho ese tipo de cosas, entonces ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Minerva-san?-escucho la voz de la maga llamándola, lo que la saco de sus pensamientos, sonrió hipócritamente, reviviendo una sonrisa sincera de parte de ella- A Juvia le alegra verla bien después de todo, también Juvia quisiera agradecerle por venir a ayudar- La maga de agua sonreía tan radiante y cálida, que Minerva se avergonzó un poco ante su actitud, tal vez ella solo malinterpretaba las cosas.

-Sí, gracias a usted también Juvia-san- Sonrió nuevamente, mientras hacia un ademan con la mano a modo de que le restara importancia al asunto, noto como la maga de agua asintió un poco y la miraba contenta, pero había algo mas era... ¿inquietud?, no lo podía decir con seguridad pero tenía la sensación de que la maga de Fairy Tail la miraba de la misma mirada con la que ella la miraba.

-Disculpen, Juvia vuelve en un momento- Comento en un susurro de voz, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se alejaba, preguntándole algo a una de las meseras y siguiendo la dirección que le había indicado esta, en cuanto la perdieron de vista el rubio volteo a verlos a los tres con un notable enfado.

-¿Podrían no ser tan obvios?, pareciera que llevan un letrero que dice "me molesta"- Dijo algo cínico, mientras posaba su cabeza en una de sus manos, recargando el codo en la mesa mirándolos despectivo, mientras Rogue y los Exceed solo cruzaban miradas nerviosos, Yukino iba a defender a su amiga pero el rubio continuo- Ah, y yo que esperaba que todos se llevaran bien-

-Perdona, pero es que nos estas pidiendo convivir con alguien que apenas conocemos- Orga hablo por los tres, mientras Minerva solo se mantenía callada- pero tranquilo, solo estamos tratando de ver cómo tratarla-

-Juvia-san es una persona alegre y abierta, solo sea ustedes- Yukino hablo esta vez dedicándoles una sonrisa, mientras Lector y Fro se veían curiosos y al mismo tiempo alegres- Juvia es de las personas que se adaptan con la gente, no creo que les cueste convivir en cuanto la conozcan- volvió a hablar con tranquilidad mientras notaba como la maga peli azul regresaba más tranquila y alegre.

Juvia paso su mirada sobre Minerva antes de sentarse, ella antes confundía mucho las relaciones que su amado tenía con demás personas, alegando que todo mundo era su rival en el amor, pero desde que había madurado un poco se tranquilizaba más y no se alteraba por todo, pero reconocía esa mirada, y también reconocía a una buena rival, pero después de ir al baño y tranquilizarse decidió que solo era su imaginación, además de que apenas aceptaba que le gustaba Sting, era muy pronto para imaginarse rivalidades ¿O no?

-Perdonen a Juvia- Sonrió tímidamente mientras se volvía a sentar, un incómodo silencio se dio paso en la mesa, mientras se miraban unos con otros, sin saber que decir exactamente, hasta que la maga de agua soltó un suspiro largo y pesado- Juvia no les agrada mucho ¿Verdad?- A todos les sorprendió mucho la pregunta que ella había hecho, pero seguía sonriendo- Pero Juvia tratara de llevarse bien con ustedes, así que... por favor, ¡Denle una oportunidad a Juvia!- Se había levantado e inclinado ligeramente, bajando la cabeza, Sting y sus compañeros que ya la trataban la miraron sorprendidos, mientras que los tres recién llegados no sabían ni que decir.

-Pero no hay que ser tan formales pequeña Juvia, no es necesario, si nuestro maestro lo dice entonces está bien- Rufus termino el silencio con una coqueta sonrisa y levantándose le beso delicadamente la mano a través de la mesa, mientras Juvia sonrió orgullosa de si, Orga solo soltó un bufido alegre, demostrando que estaba de acuerdo, mientras Minerva se sonrojo un poco ante la formalidad de la chica y volteo a otro lado.

-es "Juvia-san" para ustedes- Sting miro a otro lado algo molesto ante la "alegre" respuesta de su compañero rubio, de alguna manera el que Rufus llamara a la maga "pequeña" le molesto bastante, escucho la risa de Juvia y Yukino y una muy disimulada de Rogue, mientras que los otros tres solo la contenían, su maestro estaba "celoso" era muy notorio.

-No Sting, si Rufus-san desea llamar a Juvia así entonces que lo haga, a Juvia no le molesta-

-A mí sí me molesta-

-No deberías ser tan celoso, te aras muy enojón con el tiempo- Orga ladeo una sonrisa y un pequeña risita burlona mirando a su maestro, quien lo miro enojado y con un pequeño puchero volvió a mirar a otro lado, lo cual causo la diversión de los presentes.

Minerva solo se mantenía callada, aquel pequeño comentario le había dolido, aun no estaba del todo segura del que le gustara su maestro de una forma que no fuera de amigos o compañeros, pero el ver la confianza que tenía con la chica le daba rabia, miro penetrantemente a la implicada la cual al notar su mirada sonrió y la miro con la misma intensidad, "se dio cuenta" pensó algo sorprendida, la peli azul noto que estaba enojada y hasta cierto grado celosa, la miro molesta al notar que su sonrisa no bajaba y de un momento a otro se levantó de golpe y salió del local sin decir nada.

A pesar de la sorpresa y la confusión en los demás Juvia siguió a la morena sin decir nada, logro alcanzarla después de un rato en la misma plaza en la que había conocido al maestro de Sabertooth, sintió como ella se detenía y la volteaba a ver -¿Por qué me sigues?- Minerva miro a la chica, era bonita, positiva y amigable, pero aun así le molestaba, allí para frente a ella, cansada por tratar de seguirle el paso, con paso suave y casi sin hablar, la maga de Fairy Tail la sorprendió atrapándola en un abrazo fuerte-Pe... Pero que-

-Minerva-san está molesta con Juvia, pero Juvia en realidad quiere llevarse bien con Minerva-san, aunque no entienda porque está molesta, Juvia está dispuesta a recibir un castigo- Minerva se sorprendió ante las palabras de la chica, por un momento se apeno al pensar que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, después enojada con la peli azul, pero termino por dar un suspiro resignado y se separó de la chica tendiéndole la mano.

-Entonces llevémonos bien- Volteo la mirada sonrojada mientras sentía la mano de su acompañante sobre la suya, después de unos momentos se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron cómplices, firmando un acuerdo secreto que nunca dirían en voz alta, ni conocería nadie más, entre miradas y una sonrisa orgullosa y confiada, ambas entendieron el mensaje de la otra.

"Que gane la mejor"

-Hasta que las encontramos, ¿Qué paso? Salieron corriendo sin decir nada- Sting se acercó por delante, mientras los otros le seguían de cerca, las 2 magas se miraron y con una sonrisa esperaron a sus compañeros.

-hablando de...-

-tienes razón, hablando de...-

-¿De quién hablan?- Yukino se acercó hasta ellas, notando como de un momento a otro ya se veían como un par de viejas conocidas, lo cual le sorprendió bastante, había notado la mirada molesta e incómoda de parte de una a la otra y viceversa, pero al parecer ya habían llegado a un entendimiento mutuo.

-Nadie, solo le decía a Juvia lo mucho que me gusta el color amarillo, es bastante lindo ¿no?- Minerva tomo de un hombro a la maga de agua atrayéndola así, mientras que la otra solo sonreía y asentía algo nerviosa, aunque si lo pensaba, aquello podía entenderse como una indirecta.

-Sí, y Juvia le decía a Minerva-san que a ella también le gusta mucho el amarillo, es muy cálido- Ambas se miraron con una sonrisa y una clara mirada de reto, pero los presentes solo las miraron extrañados, mientras Rogue y Rufus se miraban mutuamente, ellos si habían entendido la indirecta.

-Bueno pero eso pudieron decirnos, demonios me preocupe de que algo hubiera pasado, bueno vámonos, ya es tarde y lo más seguro es que la vieja ya nos esté esperando, ¿a qué hora nos indicó que volviéramos a la biblioteca?- Sting se estiro y coloco sus brazos vagamente tras su nuca.

-A las 3:25-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-3:47-

-Mierda, mejor corramos- Su sonrisa del joven rubio les indico a todos que recibirían la regañisa de sus vidas, pero tras un leve quejido comenzaron a correr con dirección a la biblioteca, donde muy seguramente estaría ya la señora en la puerta dispuesta a someterlos a librazos. Todos se miraron y sonrieron, la verdad había sido un buen día, y Juvia, había conseguido a su primera verdadera y digna Rival.

Ufff lo termine, bueno esto es todo, lo hice un poco más largo ya que ya quiero que venga lo bueno, espero les guste y recibo sus opiniones abiertamente, hasta la próxima semana.

Agradezco en especial a…

Flemy Speeddraw

Sarens

LadyBry

Suzunita

Lymar Vastya

Karin

Princess Juvia.

Quienes me han seguido desde un principio.

Y claro a Akira-san mi amada hermanita quien me inspira para todo.

Sayonara Minna-san

Atte.- Su humilde escritora Isa-chan.


	6. La amo

Konichiwa Minna-san

Jejeje véanme llegue a las 6 semanas (apláudanme pensé que no lograría llegar a esta semana) confesare que tuve una ausencia de inspiración atroz y creí que ya no continuaría la historia, pero Arigato Kami-sama, me llego la inspiración hoy a las 2: 27 am y aquí me ven con el ¿5? No sexto capítulo de esta serie, oh por cierto me han animado a hacer otro Stivia pero ahora escolar tal vez lo haga al terminar este fic, ¿Qué opinan? También me di cuenta que adoro este parejita imposible y que estoy muy contenta de haber llegado a este capítulo ¿les gustaría que el fic fuera largo? O ¿lo termino en unos pocos capítulos más?

Sin más que decir, los dejo con lo que realmente les interesa.

Disclaimer.- Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima yo solo los pido prestados para usarlos a mi antojo ok no, pero le agradecemos que los haya creado.

Disfruten la lectura.

 **Capítulo VI.-** La amo...

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Se volvió a escuchar un grito seguido por una estruendosa caída, para cuando Orga fue a ver, se encontró con la maga de agua bajo una pila de libros, rodando los ojos con pesadez se acercó a la joven y ayudo a ponerse de pie, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias por ayudar a Juvia, Nanagear-san, disculpe si Juvia le causo problemas- No bajo su sonrisa, el hombre (que le ganaba bastante en estatura) la miro a los ojos, llevaban ya 4 días ayudando en Magnolia pero no había tratado a la chica, en realidad, ninguno de ellos, solo ayudaban cada uno en su lado de la biblioteca y luego se retiraban, Minerva se la pasaba con Sting instándolo a trabajar, pero había escuchado de boca de Rufus (quien se había dado el tiempo de conocerla) que la chica era realmente agradable, buena compañera y bastante tierna, pero él no la trataba aun.

-No debes disculparte solo has tu trabajo-Dijo con la voz gruesa el peli verde, al tratar de irse sintió un fuerte abrazo de parte de la peli azul, momentáneo pero inesperado, volteo con rapidez encontrándose con una Juvia sonriente y sus ojos brillosos.

-Muchas gracias Nanagear-san- Dijo esta de manera formal pero mostrando que realmente le estaba agradecida volviendo a subir a la escalerita a seguir acomodando los libros en la parte de arriba aun descuidando un poco su desequilibrio pero realmente concentrada; cuando de pronto y sin aviso fue bajada del lugar (con muy poco esfuerzo debo añadir) y apartando la pieza de metal, Orga se posiciono frente a ella mirándola serio.

-Pásame los libros, yo los acomodare- Con un gesto algo extraño le tendió la mano a la peli azul quien un poco confundida asintió y empezó a pasarle los libros por orden para que solamente los acomodara- Por cierto, solo es Orga, el Nanagear es muy formal, por el momento somos compañeros ¿No?- Comento sin mirarla, pero sintió como ella le sonrió afirmando.

Pasando un rato ambos llegaron a un punto en el que descubrieron que se llevaban bien, Yukino tenía razón, la maga de Fairy Tail era de trato fácil y era bastante agradable inclusive buena y rápida trabajando; por su parte Juvia descubrió que Orga era un poco parecido a Gajeel, un tanto rudo o brusco pero amale y trabajador que se preocupaba por los demás (muy en el fondo) pero en comparación era más orgulloso y un tanto egocéntrico pero aun así le agrado bastante.

-Orga-san ¿Juvia puede pedirle un favor?- Lo miro algo dudosa, pero esperanzada, el mago de Sabertooth solo asintió con una disimulada sonrisa- Juvia debe hacer algo por lo que le quiere pedir que le avise a Sting de que ella ya se fue cuando pregunte por ella-

-No es mi asunto pero ¿Qué tienes que hacer?- La miro penetrantemente, notando como ella bajaba un poco la mirada y sonreía con calma.

-Juvia escucho que la mayoría de sus compañeros ya regreso incluyendo a Gajeel-san, sabe que deben estar preocupados por lo que Juvia decidió que hoy iría al gremio, pero también sabe que querrán acompañarla pero esto es algo que Juvia debe hacer sola- La maga de agua sonrió, era hora de que ya no hullera, porque sabía bien que no solo estaba lejos de ellos porque estaba deprimida si no también estaba huyendo de todos, porque no era fuerte, lloraba por todo, y con sinceridad había sido patético como había estado llorando un mes entero UN MES, y a pesar de que ellos la apoyaban sentía que no podría volver a verlos con dignidad.

Pero era diferente todo ahora, ya estaba mejor de ánimo y salud (sobretodo mental) era más fuerte y ya no sentía lo mismo por Gray Fullbuster o mejor dicho no tan fuerte porque aun lo quería, pero ahora parte de su corazón ya era de él maestro de Sabertooth y él había sido quien ahora le infundía fuerza para volver al gremio.

-De acuerdo, ve con cuidado- Orga le sonrió confiando en ella quien solo le respondió con una sonrisa, salió con cuidado de la biblioteca para que nadie notara su ausencia, al salir se despidió como de costumbre de la señora bibliotecaria, a quien también le pidió de favor no comentar nada de su partida.

Camino un buen rato, sintiendo en cada paso una efímera punzada de angustia, pero sabía que la recibirían felices, contentos porque se hubiera mejorado, podría volver a ver a todos, pero... ¿les contaría de Sting y los demás? No estaba segura, lo mejor sería no comentar nada por el momento, a como era el rubio antes lo más seguro era que pensaran que él se aprovechó de la ocasión, lo mejor era no comentar todo lo sucedido por el momento.

-¿Juvia-chan?- Escucho una voz infantil femenina tras ella, cuando volteo se encontró con una pequeña pelinegra de ojos grandes y un gracioso sombrerito de vaquero mirándola con las mejillas rojas y una enorme sonrisa.

-Azuka-chan, a Juvia le alegra tanto volver a verte-La maga de agua abrazo con cariño a la pequeña niña, quien le correspondió al gesto contenta, caminaron tomadas de la mano hacia el gremio, la pequeña niña había salió a jugar pero se alejó demasiado y ahora tendría que lidiar con los gritos alarmados de todos, lo cual era lo más esperado.

Cuando llegaron Juvia se detuvo en seco y pasó saliva mirando algo temerosa la puerta pero al escuchar un "te están esperando" de parte de la pelinegra volvió a sonreír y con valor empujo la puerta causando que esta se abriera de par en par.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, parada en la entrada del gremio, con ropa poco usual de ella (el conjunto que se compró con ayuda de Yukino en el cap. anterior) sin su gorrito solo con un par de prendedores, sonriendo con alegría y tomando de la mano a la tierna Azuka.

-Eh... Vuelto- Dijo con voz suave un poco tímida, en ese momento sintió la alegría de sus amigas de verla mejor, todas estaban preocupadas ya que no la habían visto en días, y verla tan cambiada era algo maravilloso.

-Bienvenida- Dijo gustoso el Maestro Makarov, Levy (quien más se había esforzado en animarla) fue la primera en darle lo que ella necesitaba, palabras cálidas, poco después de eso todos los demás se le unieron, los hombres solo le dieron la bienvenida mientras le daban una sonrisa de orgullo, los más secos como Laxus solo le dijeron una que otra palabra, mientras las mujeres la llenaban de preguntas que no respondía, cuando llego a donde su compañero pelinegro y el que era como su hermano mayor sin dudarlo un poco lo abrazo contenta.

-Qué bueno que estas mejor mujer- Le dijo Gajeel sonriendo disimuladamente, mientras le palmeaba la cabeza, en realidad si se había preocupado mucho, no había visto a la mujer de la lluvia así desde que estaban en Phantom Lord, pero parecía que ahora estaba mejorada, hasta vestía diferente eso era buena señal.

-Muchas gracias Gajeel-san, Juvia se disculpa por preocuparlo a usted y a todos, pero Juvia ya está mejor-Volvió a sonreír, Gajeel frunció un poco el ceño, no solo estaba cambiada sino que lucía más alegre, fuerte y decidida pero lo que realmente le inquieto fue que tenía un aroma extraño sobre ella el cual se le hacía conocido pero movió un poco su cabeza, solo estaba imaginando cosas.

Tras un rato de charlas y alegres momentos, Juvia se sentía en casa pero... faltaba algo, o más bien, alguien... y no, no era el pelinegro estriptis, si no el dueño de una sedosa cabellera rubia y una coqueta sonrisa felina, pero ella ya lo esperaba, extrañaba a Eucliffe Sting.

Cada sonrisa, cada broma, cada travesura que le hacía, los comentarios nada apropiados que a veces hacía, su mirada cálida, los fuertes abrazos que le daba cuando estaba triste, cuando se escapaba de Rogue en la biblioteca para estar con ella, el constante enojo que mostraba cuando Rufus la llamaba "pequeña", y no solo eso, en realidad extrañaba a todos.

La amistad de Yukino, las pláticas maduras que mantenía con Rogue, las travesuras que le hacían los Exceed, el recordar momentos junto a Rufus, a Orga aun que lo acaba de tratar le agradaba su franqueza, y admitiéndolo, la rivalidad silenciosa que tenía con Minerva era también muy agradable, disfrutaba de todo aquello.

-¿Juvia-san?- Noto la mirada de Wendy inmediatamente al escuchar la mención de su nombre, miro a cada una de sus amigas, quienes la miraban curiosas desde lejos- Tranquila no nos escucharan, pero ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Wendy miro un poco tímida a la maga peli azul, quien asintió con una sonrisa- ¿Eucliffe-sama tiene algo que ver con usted?-

No se esperaba esa pregunta, y menos de parte de la peli azul más joven, tras un momento de silencio la pequeña mata dragones le comento como hace semanas el rubio le había pedido ayuda para poder dar con ella, pero Juvia pensó que lo mejor era no comentar más de lo necesario.

-Solo le dejo a Juvia unas cosas que hace meses le mando un cliente, pero como no mantuvieron contacto lo dejo en Sabertooth, y el maestro solo vino a entregárselo- Con aquella respuesta la dragón Slayers del cielo respiro tranquila, mientras negaba el olor que percibía de la maga de agua, solo era su imaginación.

Estaba harta, lo sabía, tras 4 días intentando de ayudarlo los resultados eran siempre iguales "0" "nada", no encontraba la forma de hacer que el mago de hielo descubriera que sentía por su compañera de gremio, después de hacerlo intentado todo solo conseguía respuestas iguales a las que tendría con un compañero de gremio cualquiera.

-Si tu gremio estuviera en peligro, ¿a quién salvarías primero?-

-ha quien estuviera herido, débil o simplemente me concentro en salvar a todos-

-¿Qué persona extrañarías más si desapareciera?-

-A todos, creo que cada uno tiene un rol en mi vida-

Siempre lo mismo, cuando le hacia una prueba siempre quedaba en lo mismo, nunca mencionaba a la mujer, inclusive Erza se había unido a su "entrevista" pero tras un rato decidió irse antes de que matara al mago de creación a espadazos.

Lucy le había ayudado a pensar en situaciones donde una persona enamorada al instante mencionaría el nombre de la persona amada, pero hasta el momento, con ya más de 237 situaciones, nunca había mencionado su nombre ni una sola vez.

-esto tardara un rato...-

Siendo ya tarde, mientras el sol se ocultaba lentamente dejando ver un cielo anaranjado moradizó precioso, digno de un día tan tranquilo, caminaban con pereza a la salida de la biblioteca había sido un día duro pero satisfactorio, en la puerta ya estaban Orga, Rogue y Yukino, Sting acompañado por Rufus, Minerva y los Exceed les sonrió cansado llegando a donde ellos, pero noto la falta de presencia de alguien y su temple se oscureció un poco.

-¿Y Juvia?- Fue lo primero que pregunto al salir, mirando instintivamente a Orga quien era el que se había quedado en la sección más cercana a la de la maga de Fairy Tail, notando su aura algo preocupada Minerva también noto la ausencia de la chica.

-Se fue como al medio día-

-¿A dónde?

-A Fairy Tail-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Por qué no me avísate?- Sting se alteró un poco, mientras miraba algo abrumado a Rogue, estaba cansado y ahora ni Juvia estaba, por alguna razón sintió una punzada en el estómago, mientras espera algo impaciente la respuesta de Orga.

-Ella me lo pidió, dijo que si te enterabas lo más seguro era que quisieras acompañarla y era algo que necesitaba hacer sola- Dijo este como respuesta, noto como su maestro recobraba la compostura pero su sonrisa no volvía, Minerva le tomo el hombro sintiendo como el rubio ni se movía.

Sting sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, ella había vuelto a Fairy Tail, entonces había recobrado el valor para hacerlo pero... algo no le gustaba, por alguna razón se sentía incómodo y a la vez triste por aquello, la quería y mucho, era la primera chica que le gustaba, debería estar feliz por ella pero...

No quería, no quería perderla, estando con ella se olvidaba de todo lo demás, pero en ese momento volvió a la realidad, él se iría y ella se quedaría, lo sabía solo había venido por 3 meses... 3

 _-Ya veremos qué pasa en 3 meses- Dijo pícaro él, mientras retomaba su juego de hacerle cosquillas, Juvia solo rio._

 _-¿Qué podría pasar?- Pregunto ella, dejando de lado completamente la tercera persona._

 _-1 de 2, o me arrepiento de todo esto o me termino enamorando más de ti- Confeso el algo nervioso._

 _-Juvia piensa lo mismo-Sonrió ella mientras retomaban el juego._

"Maldita sea" pensó algo enojado, lo había olvidado, él era el Maestro de Sabertooth, ella una miembro de Fairy Tail, era imposible que algo sucediera, ella se quedaría en Magnolia, él se iría, no sería lo mismo, ese "casi" mes se había divertido y mucho, desde el día en que la conoció hasta cuando hacían la misión juntos, acomodar libros no era aburrido estando a su lado, era realmente feliz y por un tiempo se había perdido en esa felicidad, pero era hora de volver a la realidad, debía dejarla ir ¿no? Era lo adecuado.

 _-Entonces lucha por ella, Puedes con todo, incluso contra Fullbuster-_

 _-Juvia-Hada es muy agradable, estoy seguro que podrás contra todo, Sting-kun, ganaras sin duda-_

Las palabras de sus amigos resonaron en su cabeza, tenían razón, era todavía muy pronto para rendirse, aun le quedaban 2 meses y 7 días juntos él podría, contra todo, no se acobardaría empezando la batalla, y mucho menos, iba a perderla, estaba decidido y levantando la vista con algo de tristeza y preocupación empezó a caminar con paso lento, y aumento la velocidad de su paso un poco a la vez, Rogue y los demás comenzaron a seguirle.

-¿Que rostro cruza tu mente cuando digo "querido"?

-No sé, no se me viene a la mente ningún rostro-

Era casi de noche y aun intentaba conseguir algo del mago de hielo del gremio de cola de hada, el hombre era demasiado amable con todos, y no mostraba favoritismo romántico en nada por Juvia, estaba cansada, incluso el dragón de fuego había ido a ayudar a su camarada un rato pero termino por quedarse dormido, Lucy estuvo con ellos 4 horas pero termino por irse a su habitación fastidiada del poco romanticismo de Gray, Erza había ido como 6 veces al día una hora cada vez, pero no soportaba más que eso, Happy se había quedado con ellos unas 2 horas tratando de ver si el pelinegro tenía alguna reacción ante "circunstancias" que el proponía pero nada, y ahora solo quedaban ellos 2, Gray casi dormido en el sofá en el que lo habían mantenido todo el día, mientras la dulce chica lo miraba algo amargada.

Ami era paciente, pero no lograba encontrar la forma de sacar una palabra de Gray que diera entender lo que realmente sentía, en ese momento recordó momentos con su amado, a quien extrañaba demasiado, no faltaba más que 1 mes para que volviera, pero aun así era mucho, entonces como si Dios hubiera escuchado todas sus suplicas, una idea recorrió su cabeza, una que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora salió de la habitación, cuidando no despertar al pobre hombre, y recorrió la casa, llego a su habitación y tomo una carta, o bueno, un sobre, tras eso corrió a donde Lucy, quien la recibió extrañada de verla tal alterada.

La rubia la miro extrañada cuando escucho su nueva estrategia, era demasiado extremista, cruel y algo tiránica, pero era la mejor idea del momento, así que, con rapidez se puso a escribir algo en un papel, cambiando un poco su letra y tras leerla y transcribirla 3 veces quedo lista aquella hoja.

Ami volvió a correr a otra habitación, y tras explicarle varias veces el plan con ayuda de Happy a Dragneel, este comprendió y acepto casi al instante, mientras Happy decidió ayudar, por último, corrió a donde Erza, quien se encontraba en la cocina pensando un poco, cuando noto las mejillas enrojecidas de la pelinegra y su acelerada respiración sosteniendo un sobre color negro, ella le conto el plan y Scarlet sabía que debía hacer, el resto le costaba a la creadora del plan.

-Erza-san, antes de irte, dame un golpe en la pierna, si no me duele no podre llorar- A pesar de su negatividad, Erza termino por golpear "delicadamente" a la chica de cabello negro causando que esta llorara del dolor, tras eso corrió de nuevo a la instancia, la lluvia era fuerte y había truenos, perfecto para su plan.

Tras quedarse dormido lo que a su parecer fue un momento volvió a abrir sus ojos con pesadez, encontrándose solo en la habitación recostado en el gran sofá, miro el cielo, era tarde y lluvia fuertemente, inclusive había rayos alrededor, suspiro cansado y se levantó estirándose, en eso, pudo notar como Erza y Natsu peleaban bajo esa fuerte tormenta con un aura oscura cubriéndolos, eso era raro en ellos ¿Qué había pasado? Miro entrar por la puerta a su compañera rubia, quien tenía los ojos brillosos y trataba de decir algo pero bajaba la mirada sin decir nada.

-Erza y Natsu están... combatiendo el dolor- Dijo ella en un hilo de voz, mirando el suelo, Gray la miro confundido ¿Por cuánto tiempo se había dormido? ¿Qué había pasado? Lleno de preguntas a su amiga rubia, pero antes de que esta pudiera contestar entro por la puerta Ami, Lucy se alejó corriendo por la puerta llorando y entrego un extraño sobre negro a la chica, mientras le decía un "no puedo hacerlo"

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto Fullbuster algo espantado, era algo muy sospechoso y extraño que sus compañeros actuaran así, la chica lloraba a mares, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y con dificultad se acercó a él.

-lo lamento- le dijo mientras seguía llorando, Gray no entendía que demonios estaba pasando- cuando te dormiste fui al pueblo más cercano, y... de alguna forma se enteraron que ustedes estaban aquí y me dieron una carta... Fullbuster-san... lo siento mucho...- La chica no dejaba de llorar, mientras Gray no hablaba solo trataba de procesar que había pasado, todos actuaban muy extraño- lo siento mucho, de verdad, Fullbuster-san...la carta decía que...

 ** _Juvia Lockser ha muerto..._**

No supo cómo reaccionar, ahora todo cuadraba, el que Erza y Natsu pelearan para enfrentar el dolor, el que Lucy llorara y no pudiera decirle y el que la chica aun lloraba frente a él, la carta era una de difusión, la maga había muerto tres días antes en un pueblo cercano en medio de una misión, e incluso ponía que no había quedado nada de ella más que un sombrero azul.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, y aun con los ojos bien abiertos, las lágrimas salieron sin su consentimiento, estrujo la maldita carta entre sus manos y miro el piso, ahora también comprendía que sentía, un dolor profundo lo inundo por completo.

Al fin lo comprendía.

No solo la extrañaba, no era una maga más, no era solo su acosadora o una de sus locas Fangirl, no, ella era especial, la que siempre estaba allí para apoyarlo, la que tomaba fuerza para ayudarlo, la que nunca lo abandonaba y una de las personas en las que podía confiar de verdad.

-Maldición, es demasiado tarde...- mascullo entre lágrimas, mientras la pelinegra se acercaba a él preocupada- tenías razón Ami, me eh dado cuenta demasiado tarde, yo... La amo...-

-¡POR FIN!-Grito euforia la chica mientras alzaba sus manos en señal de victoria, Gray parpadeo un par de veces tratando de adaptarse a la situación, hace unos momentos la pelinegra lloraba a mares y ahora casi bailaba de la felicidad, no comprendía nada, pero lo hizo al ver entrar a Lucy sonriente.

-A sí que funciono- Dijo orgullosa Erza entrando con una toalla puesta sobre sus hombros a al igual que Natsu, mientras Happy nada más reía y se aguantaba una carcajada, ahora TODO tenía sentido, le habían jugado una trampa, una jodidamente bien planeada, miro nuevamente la carta, era notable que era falsa, además hecha por Lucy, pero en el momento el dolor bloqueo su raciocinio.

-Perdone Fullbuster-san, pero era la última opción que teníamos, y funciono- Trato de excusarse de lo que habían hecho, una broma de muy mal gusto, casi mataban al pobre hombre de un susto, pero a circunstancias difíciles, medidas extremas. Gray estaba enojado, pero a la vez muy aliviado, era mentira, Juvia estaba bien, lo más seguro que en Magnolia, eso lo calmaba, además, tenían razón había funcionado, se había dado cuenta, la amaba.

Luego les agradecería como debía, pero ahora la venganza era prioritaria.

Sting no supo ni a donde corrió, pero termino cansado, al mirar su alrededor, noto que era aquel lugar, tan solitario y vacío como siempre a pesar de que ya no llovía, aquella bella plaza en donde la había conocido, nuevamente la frustración lo embargo.

-¿Sting?- Levanto la vista al escuchar su nombre musitado en aquella dulce voz que tanto necesitaba y quería escuchar, parada frente a él, se encontraba ella, con la respiración algo agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas por la falta de aire al igual que él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Juvia? Pensé que estarías en Fairy Tail- Fingió desinterés, detrás de él llegaron los de su gremio al igual de cansados que ellos, notaron algo tenso a Sting pero se mantuvieron al margen.

-Es que... Juvia estaba allí pero...Juvia extrañaba a Sting y a los demás- Confeso apenada y algo sonrojada, mientras notaba las miradas sorprendidas de los demás, sonrió con dulzura recobrando la respiración y dedicándoles una amigable sonrisa.

Si, los extrañaba, solo un mes le bastaba, pero ya consideraba sus compañeros y amigos a Rogue, Yukino y los Exceed, y estaba conociendo a Rufus, Orga y Minerva, Los lindos gatitos sonrieron mientras Fro el abrazo con cariño, lector solo sonrió confiado.

Rogue suspiro, desde un principio sabía que su amigo había salido corriendo a buscar a la maga de agua, pero ahora era ella quien había vuelto a ellos, el dragón de luz tenía razón, aquella chica era especial y no podía negarlo, inclusive se había ganado la confianza de los otros, tal vez el destino no les llevaba la contraria después de todo.

Yukino sonrió, su querida amiga era única, y por ello eran amigas, adoraba esa manera de ser tan devota de Juvia, ya no eran solo compañeros, eran amigos, aun les faltaba camino por recorrer, pero juntos podrían superarlo todo.

Minerva la miro algo seria, habiendo pasado 4 días había quedado claro que eran rivales, pero de cierta manera le agradaba bastante la chica, por lo que el escuchar aquello le hiso sonrojarse un poco, y sonreír rendida, debía aceptarlo, tal vez como maga no era una buena rival, pero cuando se trataba de una guerra de amor, era claro que la peli azul era una digna rival, noto como Orga sonrió orgulloso, y Rufus se acomodaba el sombrero y el antifaz, era extraño, pero la chica ya era parte del grupo.

-No importa- Dijo Sting acercándose con una sonrisa y una mirada iluminada- Me ahorraste el ir a buscarte- Le sonrió para luego abrazarla sobre protectoramente, realmente la quería, no la iba a perder, y que Dios lo castigara si volvía a rendirse, tenía todavía 2 meses, todo podía pasar en ese tiempo.

Jejeje, quedo algo largo pero lo adore, espero les guste, agradezco a todos por leer, les reitero ¿debería hacerlo largo o corto? Aun no se cuanta extensión tendrá pero si me ayudan me decido, después de todo, inspiración no falta, pero no sé si se les haga tedioso que lo haga largo, tal vez solo unos 10 cap. están bien ¿o les gustarían más?, espero con ansias sus opiniones y vuelvo a reiterarles mi agradecimiento por seguir mi historia.

¿Qué les pareció la bromita de los chicos para Gray? Creo que exagere un poco, pero me gustó mucho la idea, además no encontraba otra manera de que gray lo aceptara, también que lindos Sting y Juvia ¿no? Son tan tiernos, bueno hasta aquí.

Hasta la próxima semana, recuerden martes después de las 6 público.

Sayonara Minna-san

Atte.- Su humilde escritora Isa-chan.


	7. Un paso a la vez

WOW...

Realmente aun no creo esto... LLEVO 7 SEMANAS, si en mi 6ta semana no lo creía ahora menos me siento tan agradecida por aquellos que han seguido mi historia y que me han dado sus opiniones, y eh de aclarar que a petición de la mayoría are este fic largo, en especial para aquellas personas que amenazaron que me quedaría sin cabeza y sinceramente amo mi cabeza a sí que será largo.

Sé que fue algo un poco decepcionante lo de Minerva pero realmente yo no la veo como una persona mala, así que me dije ¿Por qué no la hago de aquellas rivales que se llevan bien con la otra?

También debo decir que realmente me apena el publicar una vez por semana pero es que si publicara cada día en un día sin inspiración los dejaría colgados y no quiero decepcionar a nadie por lo cual si es por semana tengo 7 días para pensar.

Y perdonen la demora pero es que me llevaron a un pueblito perdido donde no tenía internet, pero aquí les dejo el cap.

Y como sé que esto no es lo que quieren leer empecemos...

 **Disclaimer.-** los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hiro Mashima-Sempai, de quien debemos aprender mucho pero como no tengo cabeza para crear mis propios personajes eh tomado los suyos.

Disfruten la lectura...

 **Capítulo VII.-** Un pasó a la vez...

Un nuevo día nació, pero esta vez era bastante diferente a como era unas tres semanas atrás, con un radiante sol sobre Magnolia el paisaje había cambiado, todo tomaba más color y era más agradable mientras la suave brisa matutina traía consigo un cálido aroma a dulce; la tensión y la tristeza habían huido muy lejos de aquella radiante ciudad.

Se levantó con pereza tras tener un largo y reconfortante sueño, el día anterior había vivido muchas cosas, el tiempo en Fairy Tail había sido muy re confortador pero más cuando el resto de la tarde noche se la había pasado con sus "amigos" charlando amenamente terminándolos por dejar en la posada (aun que Sting había tratado de ser él quien la llevara a casa) y pasar una noche contenta, los fuertes rayos de sol la sacaron de su ensoñación y dejo a Morfeo atrás.

Sonrió al notar al sol, hace tanto que no lo veía que ya lo extrañaba, tomo una ducha ligera y se vistió con la ropa que ya había adoptado desde que Yukino se la propuso, la verdad debía aceptar que no le quedaba tan mal por lo cual empezó a usarla con frecuencia, tomo un ligero desayuno y fue a el gremio lo cual sintió algo extraño ya que hacía 2 meses que no acostumbraba eso.

2 meses...

Como por instinto empezó a hacer cálculos con su dedos, y si, efectivamente, eran casi 2 meses, según sus cuentas en 7 días más o menos regresaba el, Gray Fullbuster de una misión junto con todo su equipo, pero no sintió nada en especial solo un poco de nostalgia recordando todo lo que había luchado y dado por él, todas las veces en las que le daba algo en representación de su amor, todo el tiempo y la parte de su vida que había consagrado exclusivamente para él.

Sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho, volvió a sonreír.

No había sido en vano, ella realmente había sido muy feliz amándolo, siguiéndolo en cada paso adquiriendo experiencia y ahora podía agradecérselo, tal vez ya no sentía lo mismo que antes, aun lo quería pero ya no tan alocadamente, y estaba dándole una nueva oportunidad a su corazón de amar, en ese momento pensó en el otro. De cabellera rubia sedosa, ojos claros y esa sonrisa drago nial confiada y coqueta que adornaba siempre su rostro, pero no solo su físico (en el cual no estaba nada mal) sino también su forma de ser, tan energético, natural, a veces algo pervertido, celoso, coqueto, trabajador, amable, caballeroso, infantil y juguetón; todo de él simplemente le parecía perfecto si no, no sería Sting.

Debía admitir que realmente estaba ya algo enamorada del joven maestro, no podía negarlo más, tal vez había sido todo muy rápido pero... No podía reprimir más lo que estaba sintiendo, cada vez que el la miraba de manera dulce, cada abrazo que le daba, sus brillantes sonrisas dedicadas a ella, sus notorios celos por Minerva, por dios, si con solo pronunciar su nombre o ese simple "Juv" le recorría una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

Lo amaba, no del todo pero lo amaba... pero ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-¿Juvia-san?- Escucho la voz de Lisanna, por un momento la confundió con Yukino pero no, estaba en Fairy Tail, no con Sabertooth, no era su amiga la maga celestial, pero con una sonrisa volteo a verla y simplemente aseguro que no le sucedía nada, debería dejar de estar pensando en esas cosas, todo a su tiempo.

-Por favor, no insista Señorita- Dijo con la cabeza baja y comenzó a caminar al exterior de la posada, la joven morena se quedó mirándolo sentada en una de las mesas, desde que había llegado Rogue le había explicado el verdadero propósito de esa misión tan extraña, por lo cual había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, y cada vez que podía hablaba del tema pero nada.

No quería ser maestro permanente, esos ya 5 días había estado insistiendo con ese tema pero siempre obtenía esa respuesta, ella realmente había llegado a tener cierta admiración por él y quería que se quedara como maestro del gremio de una forma permanente pero el rubio no cedía, por más que ellos insistieran siempre decía lo mismo, el dejaría el puesto en cuanto se diera la oportunidad.

Minerva cerró los puños furiosa y sintiéndose inútil, no podía, no podía lograr convencer a su querido dragón blanco de que él era la persona más indicada, había estado tan ocupada con eso que ni siquiera se daba la oportunidad de aprovechar el tiempo con él para aclarar lo que sentía.

Pero estaba frustrada, por ese mismo cariño quería ser ella quien lo apoyara y lo guiara por el camino correcto y a un brillante futuro, pero no podía, él no la dejaba entrar en esa fuerte muralla que había creado sobre ese tema.

En realidad no dejaba a nadie, pero había una sola persona con la que no había discutido el tema, pero si aquella chica lograba entrar en esa barrera, definitivamente ella perdería, solo por no haber sido capaz de convencerlo y entrar en su coraza, ya que el rubio era abierto y esa pared era la única que tenía, si su rival lograba superarla, entonces significaba que Juvia Lockser era más apta para Sting Eucliffe que Minerva Orland.

Debía reconocerlo, la peli azul no era tan fuerte como ella en la magia, pero tenía cierto encanto que envolvía al joven rubio y lo instaba a confiar en ella, y no solo él, todos, en resumen, la joven maga del agua era una rival poderosa y digna de temor tratándose del corazón.

La lluvia era aún atroz, manteniéndolos encerrados en aquella casa a todo costo, según la señora y Ami era una época de muchas lluvias en aquella ciudad por lo tanto para ellas 2 era bastante normal pero Gray ya se sentía encerrado, tan solo el día anterior se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado y ya quería regresar lo más pronto al gremio para verla, pero aquella lluvia no se lo permitiría aun, por lo cual parresia un león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro mirando puntos fijos y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Ya relájate Gray- Lucy ya empezaba a fastidiarse, podría jurar que pronto el piso ya tendría un caminito de tantas veces que el pelinegro caminaba por la misma ruta, aun que debía admitir que también estaba aburrida ya que encerrados en el lugar no había mucho que hacer y en ese día no había visto a su amado dragón rosado ni a Happy lo cual ya la tenía preocupada.

-Lucy ¿Sabes que le pasa a Natsu? A estado toda la mañana en la terraza- Erza entro junto con la sonriente Ami y un par de bandejas de pastelillos de 3 leches y fresas (en petición de Erza) y mientras Erza degustaba uno con estrellitas en los ojos y Ami le metía unos a Gray a la fuerza y este se quejaba la joven rubia se levantó de su asiento y con paso rápido se dirigió a la terraza a ver que sucedía.

Camino bastante preocupada al lugar, al salir al exterior (gracias a una pequeña puertita) lo encontró sentado bajo una lona que lo protegía de la lluvia con una expresión seria mirando las gotas cristalinas caer con fuerza, sin decir nada se sentó a su lado mientras también miraba las gotas.

-Lucy... ¿te molesta que este enamorado de ti?- Pregunto si mirarla, la rubia volteo a verlo algo sorprendida notando que él estaba serio, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza y volvió su vista al frente.

-No Natsu, solo que no entiendo si es verdad o no, quiero decir... solo hace poco que yo te dije que era enamorarse y al instante dijiste que me amabas pero... tal vez no sea así- Respondió posando sus orbes chocolate en el piso algo decaída, ella deseaba que fuera verdad pero no conocía lo que realmente sentía el chico por ella, quizás solo estaba confundido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, no creo que sea tan difícil saber si te amo o no- Esta vez la miro, mientras su mirada estaba abajo su cabello dorado amarillento le caía suavemente por el cuello y sus manos juntas entre sus piernas mostraban que estaba nerviosa, Natsu la miro callado esperando paciente su respuesta.

-Por qué... puede que solo estés confundido, tal vez solo sientas una fuerte amistad y...- Lucy no pudo terminar la frase, sintió un rápido movimiento del peli rosa y con algo de torpeza él ya había unido los labios de ambos en lo que era su primer beso, tomando las mejillas de la rubia entre sus manos tomo más seguridad con respecto a su acto y mientras sonreía no se separaba de esta.

Lucy lo miro entre sorprendida y confundida cuando el por fin decidió soltarla, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo él la abrazo con fuerza y hundió su cara en su cuello aspirando el aroma vainilla de ella.

-Te amo Lucy, puede que no sepa del tema pero, lo único que sé es que deseo tenerte a mi lado, sin importar que es lo que pase, ¿Tú me amas Lucy?- Natsu sonrió cuando la miro a los ojos y junto sus frentes cerrando los ojos volviendo a esperar paciente a que ella contestaba, sintió como ella levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos sonrojada y con lágrimas en los ojos, pero mostraba una tímida sonrisa.

-Sí, te amo Natsu-

Bajaron a la casa tomados de la mano y sonriéndose uno al otro de la forma en la que solo 2 personas enamoradas se sonríen, rieron un poco avergonzados y entraron a la sala principal donde estaban todos, en cuanto los otros los vieron se confundieron un poco.

-Se guuuustan...- Siseo Happy tras ellos, notando como la chica enrojecía y Natsu sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-No podrías estar más en lo cierto Happy- Dijo abrazando a SU rubia de una manera sobre protectora mientras Erza se acercaba y con una sonrisa los felicitaba, mientras los miraba orgullosa y advertía a Natsu sobre qué pasaría si llegaba a lastimar a la chica, y en la parte de atrás Ami trataba de tranquilizar a un malhumorado mago de hielo que renegaba cosas sobre que hasta el pelo de chicle tenia novia mientras el permanecía encerrado en aquella casa.

-Gray, si tanto lo deseas podríamos partir mañana en la mañana a el pueblo más cercano, después de la siguiente colina hay una estación que nos llevaría a Magnolia en unos días, creo que es posible que lleguemos en uno días- Erza lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que su compañero al fin había dado ese gran paso que ella tanto deseaba que diera, por lo tanto debían aprovechar el momento ya que luego podría retractarse.

-Pero Erza, sigue lloviendo- Natsu frustro su fabuloso plan al recordarle que el diluvio se les venía encima, pero con una sonrisa Ami negó con un dedo.

-No hay problema, si unto unos paraguas con un líquido especial soportara la lluvia hasta que lleguen a un lugar seco, es lo último que me queda de la poción pero si es por amor no importa- Sonrió mientras corría a un pequeño estante y sacaba un frasco de cristal con un líquido morado, a todos les salió una gotita en la frente, tanto tiempo perdido para que la solución estuviera hay todo el tiempo.

Pero en realidad no habían perdido el tiempo, Erza había logrado adquirir más seguridad de la que ya tenía y metas mejor posicionadas, Natsu y Lucy por fin eran pareja, Happy, bueno el gato azul seguía completamente igual pero lo más importante, Gray por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía.

Tendrían que descansar bien, mañana por la mañana partirían a Magnolia finalmente...

No podía, realmente no podía ignorar aquel olor, tan penetrante y abrumador, impregnado finamente en ella de pies a cabeza y envolviéndola sin que ella lo notara, no lo negaría por más tiempo, tenía un aroma masculino sobre ella, de hecho varios aromas, pero prevalecía más aquel aroma de lirios blancos, como una mañana soleada sobre cada parte de su amiga y compañera.

Juvia tenía un aroma diferente, aun ella no le decía nada, él podía percibirlo, no había estado sola en esos días, convivía con gente que no era de Fairy Tail, pero lo que más le confundía era que se le hacía familiar, pero ¿de dónde?

-¿Gajeel-san?- Como si la hubiera invocado, apareció frente a él la mujer de la lluvia con una cara de preocupación y moviendo sus manos frente a él, entonces decidió hablar con ella, con algo de brusquedad tomo su muñeca y la saco del gremio discretamente.

Ella estaba diferente, vestía menos recatada, lucia más lo bonita que era, hablaba con más confianza, se llevaba mejor con todos, y además se veía más feliz de lo usual, incluso más de lo que lo era con Fullbuster, sabía que algo había cambiado, y quería saber que era.

-no es nada Gajeel-kun-

-No me mientas mujer, tienes un olor diferente sobre ti, si no quieres decirme nombres está bien, solo no te metas con gente peligrosa-

-¡NO! Los amigos de Juvia no son malos, al contrario son grandes personas- Contesto con rapidez y un tanto sonrojada pensando en los miembros de Sabertooth, Gajeel la miro un tanto molesto y preocupado, pero Juvia realmente confiaba en lo que decía lo mejor era creerle. Suspiro resignado mientras le revolvía la cabellera azulada.

-¿Quiénes son?- Pregunto serio pero ya más relajado mientras la miraba fijamente, la maga de agua se lo pensó bien, y tras repetirse mentalmente que era lo correcto decírselo antes de que él se enterara por sus medios, le dijo casi en un susurro quienes eran- ¡¿QUÉ?!- Fue toda la reacción del pelinegro.

Pasaron la mañana entre preguntas y regaños, Juvia realmente parecía muy feliz al hablar sobre los principales integrantes de Sabertooth, en especial sobre el Maestro, al principio el dragón de metal se había enfadado bastante pero después de escucharla atentamente termino solo por sonreír, inclusive cuando ella le comento sobre "eso".

" _Juvia se está enamorando de Sting"_

Había quedado sin palabras ante aquello, cuando su querida compañera le contaba apenada y sonrojada sobre lo que estaba sintiendo el solo podía otorgarle silencio, él lo sabía, se había dado cuenta al igual que muchos que el frio mago de hielo en el fondo quería demasiado a la peli azul, a pesar de que tuviera una actitud tsundere realmente la quería.

Pero también sabía que él había tardado demasiado y había cometido demasiados errores con la chica, y ahora realmente sí que era tarde para que el pudiera hacer algo, conocía demasiado bien a la mujer de la lluvia como para saber que no solo estaba un "poco" enamorada, estaba más que flechada por el rubio, además de que se veía extremadamente feliz, pero a la vez tranquila, había madurado, y ahora era una excelente mujer por la cual el dragón de la luz debía sentirse bendecido, pero había algo que le inquietaba, y no era ella, al contrario, era él.

Sting Eucliffe, maestro de Sabertooth, no tenía una muy buena reputación con lo que respecta al romane una hoy, otra mañana, sin siquiera saberse sus nombres le escapaba a lo que decía una relación seria, un caza nova experimentado que coquetea con cualquiera que le pareciera bonita; o bueno, eso había escuchado, no era que antes le hubiera importado mucho, pero todos sabían de la reputación del rubio, en ese punto comprendía a la maga de agua al no querer comentar nada todavía.

Pasando un rato el decidió que ya tenía los datos necesarios para quedarse tranquilo y dejar tranquila a la chica, con lo cual después de advertirle que no se metiera en líos, se despidió secamente y comenzó a regresar al gremio, por su parte, Juvia tenía otros planes, mientras hablaba con Gajeel se dio cuenta de que si estaba realmente enamorada de Sting debía empezar a hacer cambios, y había uno fundamental y extremadamente necesario del cual ya debió haberse ocupado hace tiempo. Pero el cual le iba a costar, pero conocía perfectamente a quien le ayudaría a hacerlo, después de todo, el tener un rival te hace más fuerte y que puedas hacer cosas que antes no podías, en pocas palabras, un rival te saca la fuerza oculta que no sacas a menos que te sientes en peligro.

Por fin era el momento...

Estaba sorprendida realmente y muy expresivamente sorprendida de estar en ese lugar, la chica de cabellos color de turquesa había llegado a la biblioteca preguntando por ella, y sin siquiera avisarle a nadie, le había pedido ayuda para un "algo" que debía hacer y que no podría hacer si no estaba ella.

Pero no era la invitación o el hecho de estar en Fairy Hills en la habitación de su rival, no, eso era lo de menos, lo que realmente el dejo en la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos fue la "decoración" de la habitación. Que en pocas palabras se podía resumir en

 _Gray Fullbuster_

Muñecos, jabones, toallas, almohada, sabanas TODO era de aquel mago del cual la peli azul había estado tan enamorada.

-Juvia desea que Minerva-san le ayude a deshacerse de todo esto-

Con esa palabras y 3 hrs de duro trabajo, y claro, con ayuda de su magia de Minerva, entre ambas magas lograron deshacerse de todo eso, la habitación había cambiado radicalmente, se veía más amplia, más cómoda y como el de una mujer madura que empieza su vida sola lejos de la familia; pero eso no era todo, no señor, les faltaba otro proceso importante, las compras, debían reemplazar todo lo que habían sacado con cosas que no tuvieran la imagen de un pelinegro semi desnudo.

-Gracias por ayudar a Juvia Minerva-san- Le dijo con una sonrisa cuando por la tarde al fin regresaban con todo lo comprado, que realmente era muchas cosas, ya que casi todas las cosas de la chica eran de Gray entonces habían remplazado todo, pero entonces, a Minerva por fin le cayó el raciocinio y se empezó a cuestionar ella misma del porque no se había opuesto a pasar el día con la chica.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta- La abordo en medio del camino, en una zona apartada en la que no pasaba gente, mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo, la miro a los ojos entre furiosa y confundida, mientras Juvia solo sonreía- ¿Por qué no podías hacer esto sin mí? ¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque tenía que ser Minerva-san- Contesto la peli azul, ella se esperaba la pregunta, era hora de enfrentarla, de dejarle claro que al fin había tomado una decisión, era el momento de dar el siguiente paso- Si Minerva-san estaba con Juvia, entonces le recordaría el porqué estaba haciendo esto- Continuo, respirando un momento, sintiendo como los nervios empezaban a embargarla- Le recordaría a Juvia que todo es por Sting-

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, esas palabras claramente habían sido un grito de guerra directo, no como el que se habían dado el día que se enfrentaron con la mirada, pero lo que más le irritaba era que la maga de Fairy Tail era la que lo había dado; de un momento a otro la morena ya había tomado a la maga de agua por el cuello de la playera con fuerza y mirándola enfadada.

-¿Todo...por Sting? ¡Crees que es gracioso jugar con los demás!- Grito ya bastante indignada, ella se sentía ínfimamente herida y utilizada, como si la chica solo la utilizara para pensar que amaba al rubio, ella no era un aparato que media si le gustaba o no Eucliffe, ella estaba poniendo su empeño por ayudar a su querido dragón, mientras la peli azul solo quería forzarse a amar al chico, que estúpido.

-¡JUVIA NO ESTA JUGANDO!- Grito ella mirándola retante a los ojos y zafando un poco su agarre para respirar mientras Minerva la volvía a mirar sin comprenderla- Juvia solo... quiere aceptar lo que siente, porque ya no puede negar que lo quiere, y quiere hacer todo lo posible para merecerlo-

-¿Y YO? ¿Estoy pintada o soy solo un personaje fuera de la historia? Yo soy la que ha estado con él y siempre trata de apoyarlo- No podía, no podía rendirse, tenía sujeta firmemente a la peli azul con una mano mientras se enfrentaban cara a cara.

-Tal vez Juvia no ha estado mucho tiempo con el pero sabe que es lo que siente-

-Yo lo eh amado desde antes que tú, no has estado en sus momentos importantes, en los tristes y los más alegres, siempre se ha ganado mi admiración con todo lo que supera-

-Tal vez Minerva-san tenga razón, pero aun así Juvia no se rendirá, porque Juvia esta arte de escapar-

-Yo lo Amo, cada parte de él, su gallardees, su valentía, la forma en la que siempre sonríe, su fortaleza, su extraña personalidad relajada TODO-

-Juvia... no puede amarlo por eso, Juvia conoce muchas personas a si, entre ellas Natsu-san, pero Juvia lo escogió a él por su calidez, des vergüenza, infantilidad, su falta de percepción, su carisma...-

-No sabes lo que dices, yo lo quiero, lo quiero demasiado tanto que no puedo rendirme tan fácilmente-

-Juvia también, porque Sting no solo le mostro el lado lindo de las cosas, llego en medio de la lluvia y le enseño a amarla...-

 _-Me encanta la lluvia-_

 _-¿Por qué? La lluvia es deprimente-_

 _-Pensaba lo mismo pero... desde que te conozco me eh dado cuenta de que es hermosa-_

 _-¿ah?-_

 _-La lluvia me recuerda a Juvia, y me reconforta-_

 _-_ y no solo eso... Sting vino y mientras el sol estaba oculto, él se convirtió en la luz de Juvia, la calidez que la acompaña-

-Calla, ya es suficiente, no puedo seguir escuchando a una mujer que solo es egoísta, solo porque Fullbuster te rechazo no significa que puedas desquitarte usando a Sting-

-¿Desquitarse? Minerva-san es la equivocada, Juvia no piensa así de Sting, ella realmente lo quiere-

-¿Enserio? No me trago la idea de que una loca Fangirl de un día para otro ya se halla enamorado de otro-

-NO ES CIERTO-

-Inclusive te ganaste la simpatía de los otros al hacerte la víctima, eres una descarada-

-Juvia nunca les pidió su simpatía, Juvia simplemente se alegró de conocer a tan grandes personas, inclusive se alegra de haber conocido a Minerva-san-

-¿Qué?-

-Sin Minerva-san, Juvia nunca se hubiera animado a aceptar que le gustaba Sting, se habría quedado callada, o se hubiera alejado del, pero gracias a Minerva-san Juvia decidió que esta vez aria las cosas bien, porque realmente ama a Sting, y porque realmente considera a Minerva-san su digna rival, por eso tampoco se dará por vencida-

Minerva la soltó y separo de ella, un tanto sorprendida y calmándose un poco, había escuchado de eso, pero nunca se lo había planteado, un rival, digno y puro no era cualquier persona, era una a la que respetabas y hasta llegabas a admirar, a quien sin importar las circunstancias siempre ibas a tratar de superar pero al mismo tiempo no dejabas que nadie más la derrumbara, un lazo inclusive más fuerte que el de una simple amistad.

-Yo también-

-¿Minerva-san?-

-Yo también te considero mi digna rival, por eso me da tanto miedo perder contra ti, porque quiero demasiado a Sting-

-Juvia...no, YO amo a Sting, lo amo tanto que duele y también temo perderlo- Le había costado trabajo, pero realmente lo hizo, había hablado en primera persona para darse a entender, lo amaba, lo sabía, temía perderlo y no era la única, Minerva la miro con una mirada sorprendida y triste, y por fin pudo notar el rostro de la peli azul, de mejillas sonrojadas, el pelo revuelto, con sus labios temblando ligeramente y los ojos inundados de lágrimas, hablaba en serio, y entonces también comenzó a dejar salir un par de lágrimas de frustración, porque por más que odiara admitirlo, no solo era la rival de la chica, a pesar de todo, ya era una persona importante para ella, una compañera, una amiga, una persona en la que siempre podría confiar, maldito sentimentalismo.

-Pe... Perdóname Juvia-san, hable sin pensar yo... no quería decirte todo eso-

-No se preocupe, Minerva-san tan solo quería sacar lo que llevaba dentro, Juvia también lo hizo, es mejor dejarlo pasar ¿de acuerdo?- Le tendió la mano con una sonrisa, Minerva también sonrió, su rival era una chica muy especial, una con la que sin duda, no le importaría ganar o perder, ya que terminaría siendo feliz con ambas. Después de calmarse un poco, le termino de ayudar con su habitación y después decidió irse, era lo mejor, pero antes tenía que hacer algo, eran buenas rivales, por lo tanto ambas debían compartir la misma oportunidad.

-Juvia-san... deberías hablar con Sting sobre su puesto de maestro- Sonrió calmada y mirándola con una risita burlona, Juvia la miro y también rio, cuando se encerró en su habitación analizo lo que le había dicho la morena, ¿Sobre su puesto? Ahora que lo pensaba, su querido rubio era el maestro de su gremio, pero al parecer le molestaba que se lo mencionaran, no sabía porque pero confiaba en su "rival del amor versión 1.2" (XD), por lo tanto le tomaría la palabra y hablaría con Sting.

Miro su habitación, ambas habían hecho un buen trabajo, su recamara tenía un aire cálido, se sentía más tranquilo, sereno, pero algo vacío, faltaba algo, tal vez... le faltaba él.

No lo había visto en todo el día, a causa de que por todo ese tiempo se veían a diario, no se había puesto a pensar en lo que sentiría cuando el ya no estuviese, pero no pensaría negativamente, se esforzaría para que estuvieran juntos y cuando llegara el momento de la despedida pudiera elegir sin arrepentirse de nada.

La habitación era amplia y sin tantas cosas el sol llenaba cada parte y rincón de la habitación, tal y como Sting llegaba y llenaba su corazón.

-Juvia es muy romántica- Comento para sí misma mientras se reía, realmente era bastante cursi, pero era feliz, pensando en su querido rubio ya lo demás no importaba, gracias a esa sola vez bajo la lluvia se había agrandado su círculo, tenía a su "mejor" amiga Yukino, a su Digna rival Minerva, y a sus grandes amigos, era feliz, por fin se sentía completa, pero entonces el problema siguiente le vino la mente.

-¿Cómo hará Juvia para que Sting se enamore de ella?-

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN... hasta aquí el cap. y el fic, ok no, mal chiste, si seguiré publicando, y ¿Qué tal quedo? Espero que les allá gustado, a partir de aquí empezaran las cosas interesantes jijiji, espero les haya gustado todo, en este cap. no apareció mi lindo Sting-kun T_T pero no se preocupen, es que quería enfatizar un poco a los demás, pero ya empezara lo intenso, batallas de rivales, momentos de tensión y sobre todo los ansiados momentos de Sting y Juvia.

Aprovecho para agradecerles como siempre que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia extraña, como saben soy novata y me anima mucho que hayan recibido esta historia con tanta calidez, pero sobre todo es comentarios que me han apoyado bastante y me dan buenas ideas.

En fin, me despido, publico la semana entrante.

Atte.- Su humilde escritora

Isa-chan.


	8. Dragón Blanco

H O L A...

Jejeje está ya es mi octava semana publicando y espero seguir haciéndolo, agradezco todos sus comentarios y espero les guste a los que me van conociendo, me han animado muchísimo todos sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, estoy muy emocionada por esta historia y decidí que si hare el otro fic cuando termine este, pero ahora otra duda ¿debo hacerlo de harem para Juvia-chan? O ¿solo una problemática común? Está claro que sería Stivia pero no me decido por una de las ideas.

Eh decidido publicar tan tarde por que mañana me voy a otro pueblito perdido (3 días sin internet espero no morir T . T) pero aquí está para no quedarles mal, pero claro que me llevare mi laptop para escribir el próximo cap. Y gracias a dios conseguí una DVD para tampoco dejar de ver Anime (adivinen cuanto gusto le dará a mi mamá cuando se entere XD).

Bueno dedico este cap. a todos mis lectores, a Aki-nee san, y a un plato de cereal que me dio la inspiración (es en serio me inspire al jugar con mi cereal en el desayuno).

Y bueno empecemos...

Disclaimer.- los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, si fueran míos definitivamente dejaría a Juvia con Sting, pero por desgracia no tengo su autoría T.T

Disfruten la lectura.

 **Capítulo VIII.-** Dragón Blanco...

Podía aspirar el dulce aroma a miel que emergía de cada parte de su habitación, se removió un poco tratando de abstenerse de la tentación de levantarse a ver que causaba el delicioso aroma, envolviéndose más en las sabanas esparció su cabello azul por toda la cama, se sintió extraña, había mucho espacio, le faltaba el peluche que abrazaba por las noches siempre, abrió de golpe los ojos mirando el espacio vacío, era algo un tanto perturbador que tanto influía Gray en su vida.

Se levantó desganada y estiro un poco, tal vez era hora de dejar esas tonterías de niña, de cierto modo el que ya no tuviera tantos peluches le indicaba que no solo estaba superando al mago alquimista, si no también empezaba a madurar, tras bañarse y arreglarse se encontró con un bello desayuno casero en la puerta de su habitación de ahí el aroma a miel, y tras degustar rápidamente los panqueques y el té se dirigió al gremio con una sonrisa, pero poco antes de llegar al gremio se detuvo en seco y miro un tanto sonrojada al lado contrario, mientras miraba anhelante en esa dirección sintiendo al tiempo que su corazón se le iba a escapar.

-Juvia quiere verlo-

Estaba entusiasmado, era muy notorio, cualquiera podría darse cuenta con solo ver la enorme sonrisa que portaba en su encantador rostro, estaba bastante feliz y todo era a causa de que era el día en el que empezaría a hacer que la maga de agua lo mirara como hombre y no solo como amigo, sacudió su cabello rubio tratando de despejar su mente y sacando unos cuantos suspiros a las damas presentes en su entorno.

Aquello ya no le importaba, desde que la bella maga de Fairy Tail había capturado su atención ya no le interesaba conquistar a nadie más, tenía manías, debía admitir que esas manías las había tomado con la meta de conquistar a toda que pasara a su lado, pero ahora solo eran eso, simples manías que no podía evitar y que ahora le molestaba que llamaran la atención, y todo era por ella ¿Por qué ella no lo miraba? ¿Tendría algo que a ella no le gustase? Si él quería coquetear con alguien simplemente lo hacía y punto pero ¿Cómo se enamora a la chica que te gusta? Ese ya era otro tema.

Pero dejando de lado las dudas, ese era el día en el que podría impresionar a su "princesa", un apodo que le había dado en su mente y que definitivamente se lo diría cuando por fin ella estuviera a su lado como algo más que simples amigos.

Minerva le había contado como ella le había ayudado el día anterior a deshacerse de su "inusual" decoración de su habitación, y como el lugar prácticamente había quedado vacío, salvo los mueles y las cosas que habían remplazado, la habitación estaba vacía sin tanto peluche de Gray Fullbuster; por lo tanto, él se encargaría de darle un poco de vida a su habitación, por su mente cruzaron varias cosas que le dieron gracia, entre ellas el curioso hecho de que el beso que se habían dado con tanto cariño el día en que fue a su habitación fue sobre la imagen de Gray en las sabanas, era como restregarle en la cara que la peli azul pronto seria suya, o como cuando literalmente hizo polvo el jabón de baño cuando vio que tenía la figura del mago de hielo y se imaginó a Juvia feliz enjabonándose con él, ese día sí que se había puesto furico, después se acostumbró a esa decoración pero ahora era diferente, si el cuarto de ella estaba vacío, él lo llenaría con cosas que le hicieran pensar a la dulce maga que él estaría siempre allí, entonces primero lo primero...

Sabía de antemano que la chica siempre se dormía profundamente aferrada a un peluche enorme, entonces ahora él le regalaría uno para que no perdiera ese tierno habito, de cierta manera se sintió celoso de que el peluche pasara las noches en brazos de Juvia pero él se lo regalaría, mostraría una de sus pocas virtudes; él no era muy fiero, no, tampoco el más valiente o siquiera apuesto (eso ni él se lo cree XD) pero si podría ser detallista.

Había quedado con Rogue en un buen acuerdo donde él tendría el día libre a cambio de que trabajaría el doble en la biblioteca, no era muy agradable pero por ella lo sacrificaría todo pero había un problema ¿Qué clase de peluche le regalaría a Juvia?

Eh allí la cuestión, realmente no se le ocurría una buena idea de cómo debería de ser un buen peluche para la dulce maga de agua, no quería que fuera del típico cliché de un oso o algo parecido si no algo más original pero ¿Qué?

Ya quería volver era bastante evidente y no es que le molestara el viaje, eso era lo de menos, el verdadero problema era lo que tenía que soportar durante él, el ver a aquellos 2 actuar de manera tan cotidiana y al mismo tiempo tan diferente era molesto.

Aun andaban bajo la lluvia que les venía como tsunami encima, pero los paraguas soportaban bien, aun que pesaban más de lo normal eran bastante resistentes gracias a aquel liquidito que les había dado la señorita Ami, Erza y él compartían uno bastante grande mientras Natsu, Lucy y Happy compartían otro.

La recién formada pareja actuaban de manera muy normal aunque de vez en cuando mostraban signos de su relación, como cuando Natsu casi lo incinera por haber preguntado a la rubia si compartían el paraguas, también de vez en cuando se miraban y reían, y ocasionalmente el peli rosa le robaba un beso en la mejilla mientras la rubia solo se sonrojaba con una sonrisa.

No era que se oponía, al contrario, le alegraba de que el cabeza hueca de su "amigo/rival" por fin se diera cuenta de lo que tenía la frente, solo estaba celoso, y no por otra cosa sin no por el hecho de que el peli rosa se tomara tan a la ligera el que ya estaba en una relación, en cambio él no podía, aun pensaba en como llevaría las riendas de su vida en cuando estuvieran de nuevo en el gremio.

Él no era de aquellos chicos que se llevaban bien con el romanticismo, no se creía detallista o meloso, de hecho la sola idea le daba escalofríos, tampoco sabía cómo exactamente le diría a Juvia lo que sentía, en realidad solo tenía claras 2 cosas: 1) Le gustaba la maga de agua y 2) Ella estaba más que enamorada de él. Teniendo eso claro tenia certeza de que la peli azul seria de él, pero tampoco podía solo llegar y decirle que le gustaba ya que seria que un día él la rechazo, se fue 2 meses y al llegar se le declara, ella no se merecía eso lo mejor sería ir lento, ganársela un poco y decidir cómo se le confesaría en el momento adecuado.

-¿Gray?- La pelirroja miro extrañada a su compañero, parecía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, sonrió de medio lado con orgullo, tenía una idea de que estaría pensando, pero se borró su sonrisa cuando una molesta idea que la había estado rondando como mosquito en la noche desde días atrás volvió a cruzar su mente.

Se habían ausentado 2 meses, lo último que supo de su amiga peli azul fue la gran tristeza que la envergaba después de escuchar las palabras de rechazo indirecto del mago de hielo, seguramente había estado llorando todo el tiempo y no era la primera vez, por lo tanto podría ser que Juvia...

 _"_ _Hubiera encontrado a alguien más"._

Sacudía su cabeza evitando esa idea, no se podía imaginar a la maga de agua enamorada de otro, además de que era muy fiel y optimista, pero si fuera así ¿Qué aria? Tras pensarlo un par de minutos volvió a sonreír.

La apoyaría al máximo fuera o no fuera Gray.

Camino un poco nerviosa a su residencia cargando un par de bolsas bastante pesadas en ambos brazos, dirigiéndose en directo a la cocina y desempaco todo, todas sus compañeras aún estaban en el gremio o en alguna misión por lo tanto estaba sola, miro de un extremo a otro la mesa y tras un largo suspiro empezó a moverse.

Saco un bol de tamaño mediano y una pequeña bascula junto con unas cuantas hojas de notas y leyendo atentamente empezó a seguir las instrucciones cuidadosamente, mientras una dulce sonrisa soñadora adornaba su rostro, ¿Por qué? Era sencillo porque era el día donde vería el fruto de todos sus esfuerzos.

Desde que había llegado Minerva se había animado a reforzar sus puntos fuertes y mejorar en lo que era mala por lo tanto cada día por la tarde noche tomaba clases se cocina, los primeros días había sido un poco problemáticos por lo que Iriie-sensei le había estado dando clases especiales y una guía escrita que le desea que tenía que hacer paso a paso.

-etto... la margarina, la azúcar, luego... los huevos, la vainilla y la harina- Leyó un tanto tambaleante y empezó a pesar según las indicaciones de una forma exacta revolviéndolo luego todo junto a mano, rio un poco al sentir la textura viscosa que después paso a ser una masa concisa.

Dejo la masa a un lado y saco una bolsa de manzanas rojas bastante firmes y comenzó a pelarlas y a cortarlas en delgados y pequeños cubos, las coloco en una pequeña olla color malva y le hecho un buen puño de azúcar encima y la tapo y puso a calentar de tal manera que la azúcar se convirtió en una espesa capa de miel sombre la fruta y la movió con lentitud y delicadeza.

Paso un buen rato para que la fruta adquiriera una consistencia de mermelada y retiro del fuego y dejo enfriar a baño María (con otra olla llena de agua fría de bajo) y volvió a empezar a amasar la masa antes hecha.

Tras 10 minutos de amasar de manera uniforme, se lavó las manos y se dedicó a precalentar el horno a 180° C, mientras este estaba caliente, tomo un molde redondo hundido (un molde de pay) y extendió con un poco de dificultad la masa dentro de él, cortando los bordes sobre salidos del molde y dejando este de lado empezó a extender otro poco de masa en la mesa y con ayuda de un palote la dejo plana, de un grueso de 0.5 milímetros tal y como decían las instrucciones, y apoyándose en un cuchillo corto finas tiras de unos 2 centímetros de ancho.

Tomo la mermelada que ya había preparado asegurándose que estuviera fría y relleno el molde con masa con la mermelada de manera que quedara lleno completamente, por ultimo coloco las tiras de masa sobre estas de manera cruzada creando una redecilla en la sima y apretó fuertemente en las orillas para que no se despegara, unto un poco de huevo batido en la rejilla de masa y metió al horno.

-Juvia tardo 3 hrs- Susurro un poco sorprendida de ver como volaba el tiempo, la verdad casi ni se había percatado de ello, recogió el tiradero que había dejado en lo que dejaba el pan en el horno y tras un rato el lugar comenzó a llenarse de humeante y suave aroma a manzanas acarameladas, con ayuda de un guante saco el molde del horno apagando este y lo dejo en una ventana para enfriarlo.

-Sorprendente- fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando termino el pan, dejándolo en la mesa sobre una charola de plástico blanca con adornos violetas, era una bella tarta, dorada y jugosa, no se le había bajado ni quemado (como le había estado quedando en sus 3 intentos en días anteriores) era simplemente perfecta, y el olor daba a especular una buena reseña.

Tras festejar como niña chiquita durante unos minutos coloco una tetera en el fuego con unas yerbas de aroma dulce dentro, un buen postre merecía una buena bebida y nada mejor que un suave té de 7 flores. Lo coloco todo en una charola y se dirigió a su habitación, lo mejor sería disfrutarlo tranquilamente en su alcoba.

-Juvia- lo primero que escucho al abrir la puerta fue su nombre pronunciado por un sexi rubio que se encontraba cómodamente sentado en su cama, se veía algo cansado y agotado pero con una gran sonrisa, parpadeo un par de veces para comprobarlo, y tras verificar que era real se sonrojo al tope.

-S...Sting, que... ¿Qué hace en la habitación de Juvia?- Dijo con un poco de dificultad y bastante nerviosa, y es que no quería que la viera así precisamente él, con harina por aquí y por allá, y un delantal color morado, y el pelo amarrado en una coleta baja, noto como él la miraba un poco aturdido pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Quería verte, con eso de que volviste a Fairy Tail, pues ya casi no nos hemos visto estos días- Se excusó sin pensárselo mucho el rubio, la verdad que le había costado llegar al lugar debido al gran paquete que había traído y que estaba escondido en el armario, de un momento a otro le había dado pena.

No tenía mucho que había llegado, cuando entro por la ventana noto que la chica no estaba, pero escuchaba su voz fuera, por lo que con rapidez lo había guardado, el regalo perfecto, le había costado buscarlo, pero tras trabajar duro lo encontró, y era más que exacto y preciso para lo que él quería.

Se miraron unos momentos en silencio sin saber que decir en realidad, solo disfrutando de su compañía, y tras un largo suspiro Juvia se sentó a su lado soltándose el cabello y sacándose el mandil, dejando la tarta y el té en su mesita de noche.

-Juv... yo, este en realidad... te traje algo- Dijo por fin Sting armándose de valor y levemente sonrojado, nunca creyó que solo eso lo pusiera tan nervioso, pero feliz por dentro, a partir de ese momento no daría marcha a atrás, le quedaban 2 meses para estar con ella, para tenerla a su lado y no iba a perder el tiempo, porque la amaba, si, por primera vez el maestro caza nova de Sabertooth estaba más que enamorado de alguien, y era nada más y nada menos que de Juvia Lockser.

Juvia no sabía que decir, se dejó guiar por el rubio y termino frente a su propio armario algo aturdida lo miro sonriéndole algo tímida, y es que después de pensárselo mucho, ella quería de verdad a Sting Eucliffe y quería que él se fijara en ella y el recibir algo de parte de él era realmente lindo y tierno.

-Minerva me conto que te ayudo con tu habitación y pensé que tal vez... sería un buen regalo- Escucho la voz sedosa del mago de luz tras ella mientras abría el armario y casi grita al mirar lo que había dentro.

Era enorme, casi le llegaba al hombro, pero era realmente tierno y muy mono, un gran peluche de un bello dragón Blanco, con sus alas pegadas al cuerpo, de cresta color amarilla, sus patitas juntas como si se enrollara en sí mismo y un par de bonitos ojos negros que lo hacían ver muy curioso, lo tomo entre brazos y noto que era muy suave, hasta más que sus antiguos peluches, estaba encantada y sorprendida.

-Sting... Juvia no sabe qué decir, muchas gracias- Dejo el peluche en la cama y abrazo fuertemente a su acompañante, cada vez la sorprendía que tan bien Sting la rodeaba con sus brazos de manera que la hiciera sentir protegida y en casa, mientras ella solo recargaba sus manos en el pecho masculino junto a su cabeza, se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos sonriendo, pero luego miro pensativa el peluche- Pero... Sting, Juvia piensa que está mal-

-¿Qué está mal?- A Sting casi se le sale el corazón al escuchar eso, tal vez ella no lo quería o se sentía incomoda, ¿Qué tal si ella no lo quería de esa manera? Sudo frio unos segundos hasta que ella le puso cara a cara el dragoncito de peluche.

-El dragón tiene los ojos negros, pero Sting los tiene azules- Juvia lo miro un poco risueña, el peluche era hermoso, y le recordaba de todas las formas al rubio, este solo rio aliviado mirando nuevamente el monito y asintiendo.

-No era con la intención de que pensaras en mí, soy el Dragón Slayers Blanco, pero no es por eso, solo me gusto para ti, no quería que perdieras esa costumbre de tener a tus peluches- Sonrió socarrón, claro que era con esa intención, pero tan poco quería ser tan obvio.

Hablaron un rato sobre lo que había pasado en Fairy Tail, con tal de tranquilizar al maestro de Sabertooth, rieron un rato con los relatos de Sting de las cosas que habían pasado en la biblioteca (la mayoría incidentes) hasta que Sting paro su mirada en la bandeja que estaba en la mesita de noche.

-¿Y eso?- Pregunto curioso al notar el agradable aroma que emanaba del aún caliente postre, que se mesclaba armoniosamente con el aroma del té, Juvia tardo un momento en comprender de que hablaba debido a que habían pasado de un tema a otro de repente, pero sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

-Juvia lo hizo, ha estado yendo a clases se cocina, ya que era mala en ello, pero gracias a Iriie-sensei Juvia ha mejorado mucho, ya está con los postres y este era un experimento, pero al parecer quedo bien- Sonrió ella contenta mirando que tan bien le había quedado el pay de manzana, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna miro al de al lado, Sting miraba a la pared con un leve puchero y una cara de enfado- ¿Sting?-

-¿Quién es "Iriie-sensei"?- Estaba molesto, era muy notorio, o bueno, no molesto, Celoso, ese era el único defecto que tenía, era muy celoso, como todo buen mata dragones le gustaba marcar su territorio, y a pesar de que la peli azul aun no era "suya" en sí, le molestaba que alguien más se le acercara, y más si se trataba de un hombre.

-Es el profesor de Juvia en el curso de cocina, es muy amable y paciente, y le ha ayudado mucho- Contesto sin dificultad la chica, notando como el Dragón blanco no bajaba su mirada molesta, al contrario, la profundizaba más, rio un poco ante el gesto, el tendía a ser así con ella.

-Está bien, entonces tu "maestro" es muy bueno ¿verdad?- Comento a un sin verla, necesitaba relajarse y no arruinar el momento, no era el mejor para estar celoso, podría molestarla, pero solo recibió un leve abrazo que lo desconcertó un poco, abrazándolo por la espalda, Juvia tenía su cabeza en su espalda y reía un poco.

-Si el profesor de Juvia es muy bueno, pero la que siempre da muchos tip´s es su esposa, Marie-san- Dijo alegre soltando el abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos, Sting la miro un poco más tranquilo, no podía ni siquiera pensar más, el solo tenerla tan cerca lo embriagaba de felicidad, no tenía tiempo para estar celoso.

-Está bien, mientras te guste ir no hay problema, ¿te quedo la receta entonces?- Intento cambiar de tema, o bueno, desviarlo un poco, noto como la cara de la maga de agua se iluminaba y asentía eufóricamente.

-Si, a Juvia le quedo muy bien esta vez, ¿Sting... lo probara?- Pregunto dudosa pero con una clara esperanza de que así iba a ser, Sting la miro con una sonrisa, se lo pensó unos momentos y entonces una idea algo loca cruzo su cabeza, lo había leído en una revista hace años, un movimiento de caza nova, que era útil para acercarte a la chica, pero esta vez no era solo una conquista, lo acercaría a la chica que amaba, de ella dependía si los acercaba más o los alejaba, pero conocía a Juvia, no se enojaría, o bueno si lo hacía no sería muy grave, valía la pena intentarlo.

-¿y si esta envenenado?- Primer paso, darle a ella una razón para sentir un poco herida en el orgullo, y podía tener 2 reacciones, cualquiera le llevaría a su meta, Juvia respingo un poco la nariz indignada mientras miraba la tarta y luego a Sting.

-No lo está, Juvia siguió bien la receta- Contesto con un poco de enfado, exacto lo que quería, aquello lo llevaría a la ruta más divertida, sabía perfectamente esa estrategia, pero se sentía nervioso, tenían mucha razón las personas al decir que era cosa muy diferente actuar con tu ligue y actuar con la que te gusta de verdad, el problema era que no solo le gustaba la maga de Fairy Tail, la amaba y eso lo ponía aún más nervioso.

-Entonces come tu primero, y luego yo lo haré- Contraataco de manera un poco seductora, Juvia ignoro el hecho y asintió, tomo una cucharita de metal especial para postres y empezó a cortar un pedacito de tarta, cuando introdujo el contenido dulce en su boca, sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve carmesí y sonrió dulcemente, la tarta sabia extremadamente bien, era dulce y la pasta suave, no podía negarlo, le había quedado como debería.

-Es Dulce- Fue todo lo que pudo decir aun con el bocado en la boca, cuando paso el bocado sonrió autosuficiente y miro anhelante a Sting, esperando que él lo probase, él dragón de luz sonrió disimuladamente y paso su mano por su cabello para sacarse los nervios, de verdad quería hacerlo.

-Entonces me toca a mí- Susurro, Juvia estaba a punto de pasarle la tarta cuando de pronto sintió el cálido contacto de los labios del rubio contra los suyos, no se resistió, pero tampoco sabía cómo corresponderle del todo, su primer beso había sido solo un impulso, este era el segundo y no sabía qué hacer, por lo que solo se dejó guiar por él.

Movió sus labios suavemente para que ella le siguiera el ritmo, para después pasar lentamente su lengua por sus labios, saboreando el resto que quedaba del sabor de la tarta de manzana, no lo profundizo más, solo siguió disfrutando del roce que tenía con esos acaramelados labios que tanto deseaba volver a probar mientras ambos mantenían cerrados los ojos.

El beso no duro mucho, solo lo suficiente para que cuando Sting lo rompió Juvia tomara aire, sentados en la cama ella se mantenía cerca de él sin saber exactamente que acababa de pasar, entonces escucho una leve risita de parte de él.

-Tenías razón, eres buena cocinera- Sonrió cálidamente mientras la abrazaba posesivamente, Juvia lo miro de reojo y noto cierto sonrojo, sonrió, por un momento pensó que la historia volvía a repetirse, que Sting solo estaba jugando con ella, pero no, con solo verlo podía sentir que él estaba tan nervioso como ella, y tan bien tan feliz, correspondió el abrazo, aun no sabía si entre ellos pasaría algo más, pero por el momento, el solo saber que estaba allí para ella y que siempre lo estaría le bastaba.

-Sting... ¿tu...?-No pudo terminar la pregunta, él se zafo rápidamente del abrazo y se acercó a la ventana, pero antes de salir por ella, volteo a verla con una sonrisa y con un notorio color carmesí en sus mejillas, Juvia por un momento se quedó mirándolo así, se veía tan tierno y coqueto a la vez que a Juvia casi se le salía el aliento con solo verlo.

Tal vez si, tal vez no, quizás Dios por fin contestaba todas sus oraciones o el destino estaba de su lado, porque con aquel beso, podía comprobar que tenía una oportunidad de gustarle a aquel increíble hombre, no era la más bonita, ni la más talentosa, pero Sting si se sentía atraído por ella, y aria todo lo posible para comprobar si, por suerte, su amor era o no un amor correspondido.

-Nos vemos mañana Juv- Sonrió antes de saltar, cuando bajo se tapó el rostro con una mano, acababa de tomar una foto mental que no cambiaría por nada, su bella princesa, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada dulce dirigida solo para él, después de haberse unido en otro beso, uno demasiado corto para su gusto, si tan solo la eternidad estuviera de su lado.

Se rio de sí mismo al ya estar un poco lejos, se estaba volviendo uno de aquellos chicos que antes tanto criticaba, un enamorado romanticista, era algo curioso, como todo cambia en cuanto encuentras a la persona indicada.

-Demonios, Juvia... ¿Qué rayos me has hecho?- No podía evitar reír y sonreír enormemente, tenía una oportunidad, aquel fugaz beso se lo había confirmado, tenía una oportunidad con la chica, ella lo estaba dejando entrar en su corazón, su máximo obstáculo "Gray Fullbuster" estaba quedando en el pasado, y él se encargaría de que para cuando el hombrecito de hielo regresara, el corazón de la peli azul estuviera tan lleno de él como el suyo estaba de ella.

Estaba tan hermoso, me encanto como me quedo ¿Quién me apoya? Como siempre recibo sus sugerencias, reclamos o lo que se les antoje, quedo un poco más cortito pero me fascino, espero también les haya gustado leerlo, espero que les guste como está quedando y sigan leyendo, ya falta poco para que empiecen las escenas divertidas y claro las de los rivales eh de aclarar que no abra muchas de Juvia y Minerva ya que tengo un plan diferente para estas 2.

Y ¿Qué les pareció lo de las clases de cocina? Se me vino la idea del capítulo sobre el desastre que hizo cuando quería darle un regalo a Gray (irónico ¿no? Un Stivia inspirado en un capítulo sobre el Gruvia) y se me vino a la mente el que ella se haga buena, de algo debe servir su amor por este sensual rubio. Y por cierto, la receta no está completa ya que es receta de familia y mi madre es capaz de matarme, pero es real el procedimiento y los ingredientes. Bueno esto es todo, hasta la próxima semana.

Por cierto, ¿debería hacer que Juvia-chan hable desde ahora en primera persona? No me decido de cierta manera es más tierna así pero ¿Qué prefieren?

Atte.- su humilde escritora

Isa-chan.


	9. Arcoiris

Konichiwa!

Eh vuelto en esta mi... eh... creo que la décima primera semana, la verdad ya estoy empezando a perder la cuenta, pero bueno, la verdad debo decir que espero que esta ya sea la mitad del fic, ya que no quiero hacerlo tan largo pero ya es hora de empezar a poner lo que todos esperábamos, nuestras escenas de romance.

Agradezco mucho a tod s mis querid s lectores/ lectoras que me han seguido hasta esta semana y que me han dado su apoyo incondicional, para todos espero poder corresponder sus ánimos con mi forma de escribir.

También eh decidido (gracias a todos y perdonen a los que decepciono con esto) que mi querida Juvia-chan seguirá hablando en tercera persona creo que es lo más tierno de ella y una de las cosas que la hacen única por eso seguirá como esta, pero hablara en primera persona en situaciones importantes para darle énfasis, y vuelvo a repetir, discúlpenme por favor.

También una enorme y grandísima disculpa por no haber publicado pero es que mi computadora se enfermó con un virus muy fuerte pero ya la mande a arreglar y eh la aquí ya mejorada. Y como compensación este capítulo (del cual estoy particularmente orgullosa) que espero los encante tanto como me encanto a mí, y eso que yo lo escribí. El capítulo 10, espero que corresponda al capítulo de la semana pasada (ya que el 9 era el de la semana ante pasada) y el capítulo 11 que corresponde a esta semana pero bueno creo que este día resulto 3 x 1.

Además ¡Feliz día de las Madres! Jejeje la verdad fue ayer pero lo dijo ya que quería que fuera un regalo para una de mis lectoras frecuentes (sé que sabrás que hablo de ti)

Y este capítulo está dedicado para todos, pero en especial para Akira-chan y mi querida **Sarens** que me leyó la mente desde el primer capítulo, contigo me disculpo ya que el cap. que me descubriste tardo tanto pero espero sea como lo esperabas.

Y como algunos se saltaron todo esto empecemos.

Disclaimer.- los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hiro Mashima-dono a quien voy a adorar si la película de Fairy Tail me emociona tanto como lo hizo el simple tráiler (Dragón Crill 6-Mayo-).

Disfruten la lectura.

 **Capitulo IX.-** Arcoíris...

Estaba motivada y muy decidida, hoy era el día, no se acobardaría y le aria cara a sus sentimientos, podía ser muy orgullosa, estricta y a veces muy dura o directa, pero claramente tenia sentimientos, ya tenían casi el mes en Magnolia, y era el mejor momento para tomar acción en el rumbo de su vida, por lo mismo estaba en ese lugar se notaba su nerviosismo a kilómetros de distancia.

-Perdona la demora- El rubio al que había estado esperando durante todo ese tiempo por fin llegaba, portando esa sonrisa tan característica suya y que lograba tranquilizarla, tras unos momentos ella le devolvió la sonrisa y entraron a un bonito lugar donde se sentaron en una pequeña mesa ya previamente acomodada, ella se encontraba bastante nerviosa pero no lo dejaba notar, era la primera vez que iban a estar solos de verdad desde que estaban en Magnolia.

-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación Sting- Sonrió un poco mientras esperaba a que el mesero los atendiera, el maestro de Sabertooth la miro con una sonrisa notando a su compañera un tanto extraña, nunca hubiera esperado una invitación a desayunar de parte de la bella morena, además de que tenía un asunto MUY importante ese día por la tarde, desvió su mirada alrededor del lugar, era bastante refinado, aunque se sentía más a gusto en la cafetería donde desayunaba con los demás no podía rechazar la oferta de Minerva.

-Bueno, ¿De qué quería hablarme Señorita?- Volvió su mirada a mujer a la que respetaba bastante, de cierta manera siempre había admirado su fuerza y la manera en la que siempre se enfrentaba a los problemas, pero no estaba interesado en conocerla de otra forma, era de las pocas mujeres que nunca le intereso cortejar, al igual que Yukino. Minerva frunció un poco el ceño, aquel título que siempre le había dado era demasiado cortante, sabía que él sentía respeto por ella pero ya no quería eso, por una sola vez deseaba que Sting la llamara por su nombre.

-Directo al grano, Sting, ¿Por qué te aferras tanto a acercarte a la miembro de Fairy Tail? Juvia-san es una gran persona pero... nos iremos en 2 meses, si no es que antes, hemos estado trabajando muy rápido y... me preocupas, no creo que sea sano el que nos llevemos tanto con ella, luego la separación será muy difícil- No solo hablaba por él, también por los demás, incluso por ella, porque aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, ella también se había encariñado un poco con la maga de agua.

-No le veo el problema- Contesto sin interés, sinceramente él también lo había estado pensando durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora ya tenía una respuesta clara- Nos la llevamos con nosotros y se acabó ¿No?- Miro la taza de café y lo dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Minerva casi se atraganta con su té al escuchar esa respuesta.

-¿Qué?- Fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando escucho eso, su corazón dio un rápido vuelco mientras un sentimiento algo deprimente la envolvía, aunque de cierta manera ya estaba preparada para lo que él tenía que decir.

-Lo eh estado pensando, y creo que no podría separarme de ella- Era momento, ya no ocultaría más sus sentimientos o bueno, ya no podía ocultarlos, amaba a la peli azul, y era buen momento para empezar a dejarlo claro- Ella es... hermosa, optimista, trabajadora, de un carácter único, y... no sé, creo que especial, no creo poder compararla con ninguna otra- Lanzo un largo suspiro mientras se frotaba el cabello y reía, era cursi, Juvia lo había hecho así- Además, ni usted Señorita puede negar que ella ya es parte importante del equipo, por eso llegue a la conclusión de que en estos 2 meses... me encargare de que ella se valla con nosotros, en Fairy Tail tiene lazos, pero con nosotros formara lazos aún más fuertes-

-Pero... No te precipites, tal vez encuentres a la mujer que sea para ti en cualquier momento- En vez de un buen consejo había sonado como un medio un tanto desesperado para confirmar aquellas palabras, era doloroso, no tanto como se lo había imaginado pero demonios si qué dolía.

-Señorita... Eh pasado mi vida de una a otra, y no es novedad un amorío pasajero pero... esta vez mi corazón y mi mente me dejan claro una sola cosa... - Minerva escucho cada palabra, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, pero por alguna razón se alegraba de que Sting hablara tan dulcemente- No voy a perderla- Concluyo su frase con una sonrisa y un leve color carmín en sus mejillas, Minerva parpadeo un par de veces mientras aceptaba la información que recién llegaba a su cerebro para después ahogar una risita al verlo así, apenado o avergonzado, no podía diferenciar.

Había perdido, eso estaba claro, Sting había dejado claros sus sentimientos y la fuerza que tenían estos, pero por alguna razón ella no se sentía ni deprimida ni destrozada, solo un tanto triste pero nada más, tal vez sus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes como pensaba o como decía Juvia, el encontrar a la rival que sabes que tiene el potencial de vencerte es un momento en donde también te redescubres a ti misma, era algo cómico el hecho de que la maga de agua y ella fueran tan cercanas a pesar de ser rivales, ya lo había pensado pero ahora lo reafirmaba Juvia era un rival de temer pero por lo mismo ella tampoco se rendiría tan fácilmente, después de todo eso se lo había enseñado su "digna rival" , tal vez si no se hubiera encariñado con la chica en esos momentos no le molestaría destrozarla, pero en esos momentos solo le daba un poco de risa mirar a la extraña pareja, pero a partir de ahora tendrían muchos problemas, y entre todos los resolverían porque, definitivamente, Juvia Lockser se iría con ellos a Sabertooth.

-¡VAMOS JUVIA!, Ese te ha quedado hermoso no lo niegues- Yukino rio ante el rostro enrojecido de su amiga mientras esta se encerraba en el vestidor nuevamente y era perseguida por los pequeños Exceed quienes le aseguraban lo bonita que se veía. Pero estaba realmente contenta y orgullosa, ese día Juvia y ella habían fortalecido más su amistad ya que la peli azul por fin le había dicho lo único de lo cual no hablaban aun...Su nuevo amor. Desde el día en que le dejo claro que realmente quería a Sting no habían vuelto a hablar más del tema, de hecho, no había visto a Juvia hacer algo para acerársele más, ni le había dicho nada a ella respecto al tema.

Pero ahora su querida amiga peli azul había madurado, ya no se encontraba más confundida, lo podía ver en sus ojos, todavía quedaba un pequeño rastro del amor que sentía por Gray Fullbuster, pero era tan poco que ni la peli azul se percataba, ese querer ahora era eclipsado por el amor que sentía por el maestro de Sabertooth.

Tal vez aun no sabía cómo era amar de verdad, ya que su primer amor había sido solo una relación unilateral en la que la maga de Fairy Tail le daba todo a él, se entregaba por completo pero él nunca le daba nada a cambio, ni siquiera una respuesta concreta solo una serie de confusas indirectas, por lo que estaba muy orgullosa de que ahora su querida amiga estuviera resuelta a empezar a actuar por su amor.

 _Flash Back_

 _-Por favor ayude a Juvia- Con mucho nerviosismo se había dado el valor para contarle todo a su querida amiga peli blanca_ , _mientras bajaba la mirada y sentía su corazón revolverse y bajar a su estómago_ , _claro si aquello era posible_ , _para cuando miro a Yukino está ya la estaba abrazando con una alegre sonrisa._

 _-Pues claro había estado a que me lo pidieras Juvia-san- Realmente estaba feliz_ , _desde hace mucho se había dado cuenta de que Juvia no miraba a Sting como un simple amigo o compañero_ , _no_ , _la tierna peli azul tenía la misma mirada que ella tenía cuando el dragón de las sombras estaba cerca_ , _una mirada llena de amor y cariño profundo era muy notorio que estaba más que perdida por el rubio ya no estaba confundida respecto al tema de Fullbuster pero Juvia aun no le había dicho nada, ni actuado de ninguna manera_ , _y ahora escucharlo de su boca y pidiendo su ayuda para que el rubio también se enamorara de ella la hacía muy feliz._

 _-Muchas gracias Yukino-san, la verdad es que... Juvia se animó a invitar a Sting a la playa por la tarde pero... no sabe que más hacer- Le había contestado sinceramente ella nunca había salido con nadie ni se había animado a hacer ese tipo de cosas por lo que no sabía qué hacer._

 _-No te preocupes, se exactamente que aremos- Sonrió cálidamente mientras notaba como la maga de agua sonreía enorme mente, hablando sinceramente sabia de sobra que no era necesario hacer nada ya que Sting también estaba loco por ella pero... aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, la tierna chica la había cambiado, desde siempre había sido introvertida y no se animaba a hacer más de lo necesario, pero el ser amiga de Juvia la había cambiado, ahora podía disfrutar más de sus días y se animaba a más cosas, incluso a hacer una que otra travesura y valla que iba a divertirse esa mañana._

Fin Flash Back

No se arrepentía, toda la mañana se la había pasado entre risas y alegría al ayudar a Juvia a ver que iba a hacer cuando estuviera con Sting por la tarde, ya habían pasado unas 4 horas desde aquello y seguían haciendo lo mismo que cuando empezaron, buscarle ropa bonita a Juvia, en especial un traje de baño; habían pasado a por los Exceed a la biblioteca ya que las compras se hacían más divertidas con ellos 2, encargándoselo todo a Rogue, Rufus y Orga quienes aceptaron más de malas que nada pero aun así les había dado risa la situación, era muy típico, todos ellos se daban cuenta de lo que sentían los dos claro excepto ellos mismos, por lo que aceptaron y desearon suerte a la peli azul.

-Juvia-san ese era perfecto- Volvió a decir a su amiga que seguía encerrada en el vestidor, y es que el problema era que la maga era, a pesar de todo, era bastante tímida con lo que respectaba a su cuerpo, y a pesar de que no era la primera vez que usaba uno de esos, el solo hecho de pensar en el rubio la ponía muy nerviosa.

-¡Juvia! Ya dejémonos de juegos y sal de una vez, Sting-kun no te esperara toda la tarde- Lector golpeo un par de veces la puertita del vestidor, el muy orgulloso gato había escogido la ropa de la que el sabia seria próxima novia de su querido amigo, y a decir verdad su gusto no fallaba, era perfecta, pero con una venia saltando de su frente empezó a golpear un poco más la puerta, era paciente, pero 4 horas para que no se decidiera era demasiado.

-S...Si- se escuchó un tímido susurro cuando se abrió la puerta, y realmente los 3 sonrieron cómplices, era simplemente... perfecto, el color, el corte, la manera en la que se ceñía al cuerpo de la chica, perfecto.

-Fro piensa que Juvia-chan quedo hermosa- El adorable gatito verde se pegó a sus blancas piernas con una gran sonrisa, mientras Yukino y Lector chocaban las palmas con orgullo, sin duda siempre hacían maravillas con la chica.

Para cuando se percataron de la hora, Juvia salió corriendo en dirección de la playa, no quería llegar tarde, ninguno de los tres pudieron detenerla, caminaron un rato hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde tendrían que regresar a trabajar, encontrándose con Minerva y Sting caminando hacia ellos, ambos charlando amigablemente y con sonrisas, y aun que la morena se veía un poco decaída Sting brillaba más de lo normal, en cuanto los noto camino hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

-Eh perdonen la demora, ¿han visto a Juvia?- Sting se rasco vagamente la parte baja de su nuca mientras sonreía tontamente, Yukino rio un poco al ver que tan flechado estaba su Maestro pero al mismo tiempo miraba de reojo a Minerva, no era tan distraída como para no darse cuenta de lo obvio, Minerva también estaba interesada en el rubio, aunque extrañamente este no se percataba en lo absoluto de que las dos peleaban por él.

-Está esperándote Sting-kun buena suerte- Lector le levanto el pulgar (o que se yo, no sé cuántos dedos tiene un gato) y sonreía orgulloso de él como normalmente lo hacía, Sting sonrió asintiendo y salió disparado como tren bala del lugar, Yukino se adentró en la biblioteca junto con el gato castaño, mientras Minerva y Frosch miraban como se alejaba el dueño de la cabellera rubia. No quería aceptarlo, pero Juvia le estaba ganando terreno en el corazón de Sting.

-Fro cree que Sting-kun y Juvia-chan son lindos juntos- El muy ingenuo y adorable gato verde disfrazado de rana rio un poco mientras miraba en la misma dirección, Minerva escucho eso y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la espalda, mientras una leve vena empezaba a resaltar en su frente.

-Cállate Maldito gato- Soltó enojada y a regañadientes se metió en la biblioteca, aun no perdía como para que un desdichado gato se burlara de su suerte, por otro lado Fro se quedó pensando que le sucedía, para después solo reír un poco y también meterse en el lugar.

Llego algo cansado al lugar, una bonita playa en la que había quedado de verla, aun no era muy tarde, el cielo apenas empezaba a tener esos tonos anaranjados que le daban un bello aspecto al paisaje, tras relajarse y tomar aire se cambió su ropa usual a solo unos short largos color azul rey, empezó a buscar a la chica, nada, pero tras unos momentos pudo divisarla aunque en un principio quedo sin aliento.

Ella caminaba lento por la orilla del mar, con el aire salado volando su ondulado cabello azul, traía un sombre playero color crema que la cuidaba del sol, y vestía un vestido sencillo, de tirantes color blanco con un moño que se amarraba a su cintura resaltando su bella figura femenina, era largo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas con un encaje sencillo en la terminación de la falda, aquella ropa en pocas palabras la hacía lucir como un ángel, con su pálida piel brillando con los rayos de sol y su ligero andar; tras unos momentos ella noto su presencia y volteo a verlo, al instante se sonrojo y se miraron ambos apenados en silencio unos minutos.

-Sting... ¿Por qué no le aviso a Juvia que había llegado?- Pregunto un tanto nerviosa evitando verlo directamente a los ojos, él se acercó a ella con paso firme pero a la vez como si no estuviera su mente presente en el momento, Juvia lo miro extrañada, chocando sus orbes azuladas oscuras con las azuladas claras de él.

-Pe... Perdona es que... me quede sin palabras al ver lo hermosa que te ves- Contesto con dificultad sin poder apartar la mirada, sumergiéndose lentamente en la bella mirada de la mujer que amaba, noto como se le volvían a subir los colores, lo cual le dio gracia, Juvia era muy tímida, se sonrojaba con facilidad al igual que se enojaba con facilidad, tendía a tener reacciones como las que tendría una niña pequeña, a veces tenia explosiones de alegría y era algo eufórica, tenía una imaginación endemoniadamente grande y tendía a mal interpretar las situaciones, a si era Juvia, ante la mirada atenta de ella se acercó un poco más tomándola de los hombros gentilmente y sin pensarlo, planto un dulce beso en la frente de ella, ella volvió a sonrojarse, a si era ella, así... era su amada Juvia.

-S... Sting... ¿?- Ella elevo su mirada a la de él, mientras él seguía mirándola con una mirada que hacía que el corazón de Juvia latiera más rápido de lo que nunca había hecho mientras su respiración era pausada y lenta, el rubio después de unos segundos parpadeo un par de veces y se apartó de un salto, por dios, lo había hecho de nuevo, sonrió junto con una elegante risa mientras la maga de agua solo lo miraba preocupada, tal vez ya se había vuelto loco, y podría ser así, estaba tan enamorado de ella que ya no podía controlar lo que sentía y lo único que sabía, era que tenía la necesidad de amarla.

Tras respirar y recuperar un poco la cordura volvió a su actitud juguetona de siempre y empezaron a tener un buen rato jugueteando en la playa y de vez en cuando mojándose el uno al otro, la tarde caía más rápido por lo cual no había podido entrar a nadar, pero aun así rieron y jugaron todo lo que quisieron, hasta que de pronto una ligera lluvia cayó sobre ellos, por lo cual tuvieron que refugiarse bajo un conjunto de palmeras donde tomaron asiento, al ver como el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse Juvia suspiro fuertemente desanimada, cuando Sting lo noto al instante le cuestiono el porqué.

-La lluvia arruino todo, la lluvia es deprimente- Contesto decaída mientras abrazaba sus piernas y escondía su rostro entre estas, de pronto sintió como su acompañante la abrazaba por la espalda de tal manera que ella quedo sentada entre las piernas de él, sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba y un sentimiento parecido al alivio se guardó en su corazón.

-Ya te lo había dicho Juv, no es deprimente, cuando la veo me recuerda a ti, además... alza la mirada- Escucho la voz de su encantador acompañante en su oreja, levanto la cabeza y el cielo volvía a brillar, aun llovía pero el sol tomaba lugar en el cielo, creando un bello arco de colores brillantes sobre el mar- Sin la lluvia, la luz no podría crear los arcoíris- Tomo un poco de aire pensando en lo que iba a decir, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella pero... quería decirlo, y soltando un leve suspiro miro el arcoíris- A si somos tu y yo Juv, cuando estamos juntos cosas maravillosas se forman a nuestro alrededor-

-Sting...-Juvia volteo la mirada sonrojada, aquellas palabras la habían hecho irracionalmente feliz, de pronto, volvió a sentir aquel contacto que sus labios ya tanto se habían acostumbrado y ahora esperaban para volver a sentir, mientras ella cerraba los ojos, él no quería hacerlo, quería recordar, grabar en su memoria cada expresión de ella, mientras se unían en un dulce y placentero beso que ambos deseaban, ella mostraba un bello sonrojo y una ligera sonrisa mientras seguía los movimientos que el imponía, con cada movimiento de sus delicados labios él sentía que un calor intenso lo llenaba, nunca se había sentido así en su vida, desde muy joven había aprendido a besar, cada mujer tenía una manera de hacerlo, pero siempre sentía lo mismo al besarlas, pero con ella, la única mujer que había logrado que se sintiera tan vivo, era como aprender a besar de nuevo, cada rose, cada segundo que se separaban para tomar aire, cada sutil movimiento, todo, lo incineraba y era como renacer en sus besos.

Tomo el rostro femenino entre sus manos y le dio un poco más de profundidad al beso, mientras ella volteaba por completo su cuerpo y colocaba sus delicadas manos sobre las de él, para ella todo eso era nuevo, pero no se arrepentía de nada, ella podría no saber aún que eran exactamente, pero se sentía feliz con saber que él deseaba besarla, y que de alguna manera, era feliz a su lado. Tenía cerrados los ojos, pero podía imaginarse sus expresiones, tal vez parecidas a las de ella, mientras sus manos tomaban con sutileza su rostro, era feliz, realmente feliz, en brazos de Sting siempre se sentía querida y protegida, como si estuviera en casa, y era un placer tan adictivo que sentía que no necesitaba nada más que no fueran sus besos, con aquella suavidad y delicadeza que él la trataba, entonces la imagen de un hombre pelinegro y de sonrisa ladina apareció en su mente, pero ya no sentía nada, porque Gray Fullbuster le había mostrado el sol, pero Sting Eucliffe... se había convertido en SU sol.

Sting bien sabía que era el momento de parar, que aunque no lo deseaba, no quería ir rápido, quería que cada momento con ella fuera especial, paso a paso, la separo con suma delicadeza con la excusa de tomar aire, ella tenía la cara sonrojada y los labios enrojecidos, pero sonreía como siempre lo hacía, el rubio sonrió ante aquella escena, acariciando con ternura su mejilla derecha con la yema de sus dedos, no sabía exactamente que le iba a decir a hora pero no hubo necesidad de pensar algo, ella lo abrazo con fuerza y le susurro un ligero "llévame a casa". Tanto él como ella tomaron sus cosas y sin decir nada más fueron a Fairy Hills, nunca se dijeron nada, ni siquiera se despidieron, pero con las sonrisas que se dirigieron cuando Juvia estaba por entrar a su habitación eran suficientes para decirlo todo.

Cuando Sting caminaba de regreso a la posada donde se hospedaba con los demás, miro de lejos la ventana de su amada doncella, y sonrió soñador, era algo extraño como el amor cambia a la gente, de un caza nova experto paso a ser un hombre enamorado que aria todo lo posible para estar a su lado.

-Buenas noches... mi linda princesa-

De alguna manera aquella imagen le había dado un largo escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda entera, sentada cómodamente en su cama, mientras veía una ligera brizna caer fuera del lugar, enredando vagamente su cabello en uno de sus dedos sin siquiera haber reparado en su presencia se dedicaba a mirar el paisaje que ofrecía la ventana.

No sabía si debía siquiera respirar, sentía que si se daba a conocer aquella bella morena acabaría con su vida sin que siquiera pudiera gritar, trago fuertemente mientras su cerebro procesaba rápidamente cual sería lo mejor que pudiera hacer en esa situación.

-¡KYYYAAAA!- Pego un gran grito al sentir una presencia tras de ella, y tras un pequeño brinco callo justo en frente de su "rival del amor 2.0" o bueno, su "digna rival" quien en cuanto la noto volteo a verla sorprendida, claramente también le había pegado un susto.

-¿Juvia-san?- Yukino miro a su querida amiga en el suelo y a la otra que con su mirada impactada pedía una explicación, traía una pequeña charola con tres tazas de té recién hecho, Juvia las miro a ambas por un momento parpadeando lentamente para adaptarse a la situación.

-¿Qué hacen en la habitación de Juvia?- Pregunto sin más rodeos, directamente mientras se levantaba y sacudía un poco, Minerva chasqueo la lengua cerrilmente mientras Yukino solo rio un poco nerviosa.

-Un "Hola" estaría bien supongo yo, ya que nos hemos tomado la molestia de venir a verte hasta acá- Minerva se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella un poco brusca, causando que por reflejo Juvia diera pasos a atrás hasta quedar contra la pared, miro a su amiga peli blanca un tanto confundida y pidiendo respuestas pero Yukino solo bajo un poco la cabeza y miro a otro lado, y de pronto, ya estaba pegada contra la pared brutalmente mientras Minerva tomaba el cuello de su camisa mirándola amenazante.

-¿Mi...Miner...va-san?-

-Cállate- Sin ningún tono melodioso la miro penetrantemente, Juvia la miro con los ojos en blanco con solo una idea en la cabeza "quiere matar a Juvia" aunque bueno, la entendía, después de todo, Sting la había elegido a ella, mientras que a Minerva no la había tomado en cuenta siquiera- Si lo lastimas estas más que muerta ¿De acuerdo?- La soltó con rapidez y volvió a sentarse tranquilamente mientras aceptaba la taza de té que le ofrecía Yukino, Juvia se tranquilizó un poco, debía estar enojada, y mucho, después de todo ella había ganado, o bueno, algo así, pero la morena solo la había amenazado como lo aria cualquier compañero del rubio, inclusive sabía de ante mano que Gajeel le diría lo mismo a Sting cuando se vieran cara a cara, entonces ¿Por qué? Se esperaba más que eso.

-¿Minerva-san no está molesta con Juvia?-

-Ni siquiera vale la pena enojarme, conociéndote suplicarías mi perdón muchísimas veces y prefiero utilizar mi tiempo en algo más productivo- Contesto Minerva evitando mirarla mientras Yukino solo sonreía complaciente, en un principio se preocupó de cómo llevarían las cosas esas 2, pero no pasaba nada, más que rivales parecían un par de niñas pequeñas que pelean por un juguete aun sabiendo que sin importar quien gane jugaran siempre juntas- Además... el que eligió fue él, tu solo diste lo mejor de ti, pero que quede claro esto...- Se acercó a la peli azul con firmeza mirándola a los ojos- No me eh dado por vencida- Dijo esto último con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a su querida rival con superioridad.

-¡Minerva-san!- Después de un pequeño salto Juvia ya abrazaba eufóricamente a una Minerva que se resistía con un pequeño e imperceptible sonrojo, Minerva tenía razón, nadie podía enojarse con la peli azul, al menos no ellos, después de todo eran un "equipo".

-oh... pero ¿Cómo supieron de lo que paso?- Juvia después de pensarlo un poco llego a esa duda, ya que todo había pasado muy rápido por lo que se suponía nadie debía haberse enterado aun.

Tras irse Sting, sin que nadie dejara su puesto ya se habían puesto de acuerdo entre todos, Lector y Fro habían seguido a la pareja y habían presenciado el beso, con lo que salieron disparados a contárselo a todos, y aun que el pobre de Lector casi muere a manos de la morena, sonrió derrotada y decidió ir a donde Juvia junto con Yukino, así es como se habían enterado

-Y así fue- Termino Yukino quien reía al recordar la cara de Lector cuando estaba a merced de Minerva, Juvia poco comprendía del asunto, pero al parecer, ella y Minerva no solo eran rivales, eran amigas y ese lazo superaba el hecho de quien había ganado el corazón del rubio, a pero claro, ya estaba advertida, Minerva no se daría por vencida de una manera tan fácil.

Aquella noche se la pasaron bastante bien entre las 3, aunque Minerva se mantuvo serena no podía negar que el pasar el rato con Juvia era divertido, y de muchas formas, la chica era divertida, pero también daban gracia sus modos de actuar, algo que causo la extrañes de Minerva ya que Yukino parecía disfrutar de hacerle maldades a la peli azul, pero cuando ellas se fueron, a Juvia le quedo una sola duda después de platicar con ellas 2.

¿Qué son Sting y Juvia?-

JA, lo termine, y bueno para no hacérselas más larga les dejo el siguiente cap., espero lo disfruten al igual que a este.

Atte.- Su humilde escritora

Isa-chan.


	10. ¿Que somos?

Hola de nuevo Jejeje, bueno sin hacérselas muy larga este es el siguiente capítulo semana 11 capitulo 10, espero les guste y pongan mucha atención ya que el capítulo siguiente dará inicio a lo mejor de esta historia, por lo que les pido no pierdan detalle.

Sin más que agregar empecemos.

Disclaimer.- los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hiro Mashima a quien llene de alabanzas este 6 de mayo (ya saben por lo de la película aunque no la eh visto XD).

Disfruten la lectura.

 **Capítulo 10.-** ¿Qué somos?...

Otro día llegaba nuevamente, con una fresca brisa y un día un poco nublado, todos empezaban su día con una sonrisa y resueltos a darlo todo, todos excepto ella, aún seguía bajo las cobijas completamente enrollada en estas, sin abrir sus ojos sabía que el sol la llamaba para que iniciara su día pero aun no quería, la noche han anterior casi no había podido dormir, se la había pasado pensando en su cama sobre aquel tema que no se había planteado hasta estar con Minerva y Yukino, y es que ¿Cómo podían (por así decirlo) felicitarla si ni siquiera sabía que eran ella y Sting?, un beso, solo eso, no era el primero pero... tampoco se podía decir que estuvieran saliendo juntos, entonces la cuestión era...

¿Qué eran?

¿Compañeros, amigos, algo más?

En toda la noche no había logrado calmar su mente, y es que había muchas cosas que no lograba aclaran en su mente ni en su corazón, se aferraba con muchas dudas a su querido dragón blanco de peluche, de alguna manera le recordaba a Él y se tranquilizaba un poco; tomando una larga bocanada de aire se levantó por fin, con algo de pereza se arregló y en cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación se encontró con un desayuno ya listo, lo más seguro es que alguna de sus amigas se había dado cuenta de que ese día no se sentía muy bien.

Pero realmente ¿Qué debía hacer? No eran nada, no eran... Nada.

-Juvia no comprende- Tomo aire y suspiro hondo, estaba consciente, de lo que sentía y de lo que aun podía sentir, había pasado 2 meses y 3 días exactamente, él no debía tardar en llegar, lo sabía, aun sentía un poco de aquel gran amor que la había sacado del agujero en el que estaba sumergida cuando estaba en Phantom Lord, Gray Fullbuster, un nombre que nunca olvidaría, había sido muy importante en su vida, pero ahora tenía a alguien más, pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando el llegara? Tal vez nada, él no la amaba, y ella podría continuar con su vida ¿Verdad? Quería mucho a Sting pero... no estaba segura, no había visto al pelinegro desnudista desde hace mes y días, podría ser que... simplemente no quería estar sola, pero ya había vivido veces así entonces... ¿Abra sido el tiempo? O ¿realmente su amor se había secado por el descuido?, estaba confundida muy confundida.

Y podemos añadirle el que ni ella misma sabía que pasaba entre Sting y ella, es decir, sus labios los había reclamado él, y pasaba los mejores momentos de su joven vida a su lado, pero ella también era consciente de la reputación del rubio ¿realmente había cambiado? O ¿solo estaba herido en el orgullo porque ella no le hacía caso?

¡NO! ¡No, no, no, no, no y más NO! Por dios, las dudas la mataban, ella no era así, y no podía pensar así de Sting, no, realmente él había cambiado, era inaudito el que ella lo dudara, pese a su pasado en la actualidad él era... amable, caballeroso, dulce, infantil, pero sobre todo... era honesto, lo sabía mejor que nadie, y había algo más que sabía con certeza, lo amaba, definitivamente.

Miro su desayuno, un pequeño plato lleno de galletas caseras y un té para el estrés (que entre Miraje y Levy le recomendaron mucho) y rio un poco al recordar el día en el que Sting había tomado de excusa el pay para robarle un beso. Lo amaba, realmente, pero necesitaba saber que eran pero ¿Cómo? Además, no podía desconfiar de Sting pero ¿Qué tal de ella misma? Aun no aclaraba el asunto de Gray.

-¡Basta! Juvia no debe pensar así- Se recrimino a si misma mientras se palmeaba las mejillas con fuerza dejándoselas rojas- Debería hablar con Levy-san- Suspiro, no siempre puedes arreglarlo todo por ti misma, iría con Yukino o Minerva, pero ese día todos los de Sabertooth estaban ocupados.

-No estoy jugando Sting- Rogue lo miro recriminatoria mente, mientras Lector y Frosch solo lo miraban con cautela, se pasó bajamente la palma por la cabeza, él sabía que era cierto todo lo que Rogue y Rufus le decían, tenían razón él no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento.

Sentados en su habitación de la posada, se habían asegurado de que Orga, Minerva y Yukino estuvieran trabajando en la biblioteca para poder charlar cómodamente sin ningún tipo de distracción, y es que se habían dado cuenta, todos se habían dado cuenta, Sting y Juvia sentían algo más fuerte que una amistad, y ya no era raro que Sting le robara un beso, pero en ningún momento el rubio le había dicho a la chica lo que sentía.

Por lo tanto, para Sting estaba más que claro que la amaba, pero tampoco sabía si ella le correspondía y para Juvia lo más seguro es que estuviera todavía más confundida, no es normal el que te besen sin más y luego no pase nada más, era algo un tanto extraño el que el rubio la besara sin dificultad pero no le dijera nada respecto a eso.

-La pequeña Juvia debe estar confundida, debes aclarar las cosas con ella- Rufus tomo la palara mientras miraba serio a el maestro de su gremio, él no era mucho de dar consejos, pero era muy consciente de que lo que el rubio estaba haciendo no era precisamente lo correcto.

-Sé que para ti el besarla es lo mejor, te comprendo en eso pero necesitas hablar con ella, Sting para ella en estos momentos no son nada- Rogue volvió a hablar esta vez con un tono más relajado mientras esperaban pacientes a que el dragón Slayers blanco dijera algo.

-Lo sé, tienes razón, ambos la tienen es solo que...- Sting volteo la mirada y se sonrojo levemente era algo extraño lo que iba a decir, estaba muy seguro de que ellos se reirían- No sé cómo confesarme, o bueno, pedirle que salga conmigo como pareja-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno es que..., pues yo nunca fui en serio con ninguna chica además de que es la primera vez en la que quiero darlo todo, es decir, estoy loco por ella, pero... ¿Qué debo de hacer?- Sting bajo la mirada no quería ver sus rostros de los 2, aunque estos no se rieron, más bien las risas vinieron de la parte de fuera de la habitación, cuando miraron entraron los demás integrantes de su equipo, quienes trataban de contener la risa a excepción de Minerva, quien entendía un poco al rubio y guardaba silencio.

-Perdonen, es que hoy no abrió la biblioteca por lo que regresamos y no pudimos evitar escuchar su conversación- Minerva se excusaba rápidamente mientras miraba un tanto preocupada a su maestro y demás compañeros, aunque Orga a un no podía para de reír, lo cual molesto un poco a su maestro.

-Disculpa pero es que es la primera vez que escucho que uno de los más caza novas de todos los magos no sabe cómo confesársele a la chica que le gusta- Si lo mirabas bien, era bastante gracioso, pero siendo sinceros la mayoría se mantuvo sereno, no es que no diera gracia, al contrario, era tan cómico que hasta daba algo de lastima.

-Me sorprende que Juvia no se haya sentido utilizada- Minerva soltó de golpe su opinión, cayéndole como un balde de agua fría a Sting, la morena lo miro de reojo, nunca pensó que su "amado" maestro fuera así, de cierta forma, se alegraba de que él hubiera escogido a Juvia, porque cuando se trataba de la peli azul, todos podían ver una fase de Sting que nunca habían visto antes. Por otro lado, pese a que dijo que no se rendiría, había empezado a ver a Sting de otra manera, por muy extraño que le pareciera, lo empezaba a ver como su maestro, compañero, amigo y... pues, como el chico que le gustaba a una de sus amigas, porque si, Juvia era su amiga, y hasta ahora empezaba a notar cuanta diferencia había en el amor que sentía Juvia y el que sentía ella.

Tal vez había sido su admiración o su orgullo, quien sabe, pero aquello le nublo la vista y no la dejaba ver lo importante, no lo amaba, era algo gracioso, pero era lógico, tal vez por lo mismo no había sido muy ruda con la peli azul desde el principio, sea lo que fuera, era su rival, porque no se dejaría vencer, ya no por Sting, ahora por ver quién disfrutaba más de su vida, y ella la apoyaría, Juvia era la amiga despistada, ingenua y algo tonta que nunca espero, aquella a la que siempre iba a querer proteger, después de todo, ella también había cambiado un poco al conocer a aquella extraña maga de Fairy Tail, ahora disfrutaría más sus días, y lucharía por ser mejor persona, y tal vez... en algún momento... ella también encontraría a su persona especial

-No, eh yo no lo hago con esa intención- Sting empezó a sudar frio, procesando todo lo que le decían en verdad parecía que él se aprovechaba de la maga de agua, es decir, la besaba y luego no decía nada, no era extraño que ella llegara a pensar que solo la utilizaba.

-Juvia-san no piensa así- Yukino intervino con una amable sonrisa- ella es una maga fuerte y muy optimista, estoy segura que solo espera a que tú le digas la razón, no creo que se sienta utilizada, creo que ella te logra comprender mejor que cualquiera, solo debes poner lo que sientes en palabras, pero si la dejas esperando por mucho, no creo que ella te corresponda como ahora, por eso dejo a Fullbuster-san atrás, ¿no?, estaba cansada de esperarlo, Sting-sama, ella lo espera a usted ahora-

Yukino sonrió, quería lo mejor para su amiga, quería que ella y su infantil maestro fueran tan felices como ella y Rogue, porque si, ella era feliz, pudiera ser que el dragón de las sombras no fuera muy expresivo, pero con ella era muy dulce cuando estaban solos, y esa era una de las cosas por las que agradecía haber conocido a Juvia, porque era por la peli azul que tanto Rogue como ella se había unido un poco más, gracias a como se comportaban Sting y Juvia, su relación se fortaleció al ver que el quererse no solo conlleva estar juntos, sino demostrarse su afecto mutuamente, y eso también quería decírselo a la peli azul cuando fuera el momento.

-Fullbuster-san ¿eh?, me decepciono y mucho- Rufus intervino en el momento tan reflexivo que tenía Yukino, todos lo voltearon a ver confundidos mientras este se acomodaba su sombrero y levantaba la vista a el techo recordando los juegos mágicos - Cuando me derroto... me dejo una gran impresión, de cómo se puede ser fuerte si tienes una motivación, pensé que era una persona de sentimientos fuertes, ese día quede deslumbrado, pero el ver que le causo a la pequeña Juvia me da rabia, no entiendo cómo pudo hacer que una persona tan buena, tierna y alegre como ella terminara llorando todo un mes por el- Se notaba en la voz un tanto temblorosa del rubio en mascarado cuan decepcionado estaba, como un niño que descubre que los súper héroes no son reales, pero también se notaba un toque de conformismo- Sting... siempre la aras feliz ¿no es así?-

-Hasta mi último aliento- Contesto rígido el mencionado, mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza, lo había olvidado, era tanto su éxtasis de felicidad que se había olvidado por completo de aquel idiota que había sido el primer amor de su tierna peli azul, todos tenían razón, aquel había sido un idiota, que había dejado a una persona tan única como Juvia, que la había hecho llorar, sufrir, dudar, morir de celos, temer y cometer locuras, pero por otro lado...- Él no fue tan malo-

-¿Sting?-

-Fullbuster Gray-san, no fue el mejor con Juvia, pero... gracias a él ella conoció el sol, se libró de la oscuridad de Phantom Lord, y siguió adelante, si no fuera por él, Juv no sería ella, de cierta forma, me gustaría verlo para agradecerle, decirle "gracias" por rescatarla, pero...- Se detuvo un momento, mirando a través de la ventana el bello sol que cubría Magnolia- También me gustaría verlo para decirle "no te la devolveré"-

-Incluso maduraste, creo que el enamórate de Juvia-san fue lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado- Rogue sonrió un poco mientras palmeaba el hombro de Sting, quien volteo a mirarlo y le dedico aquella sonrisa socarrona y confiada que era tan característica de él.

-¿Verdad?- Rio un poco, no solo a él, el conocer a Juvia Lockser, miembro de Fairy Tail, ex miembro de Phantom Lord, era lo mejor que les había sucedido a todos, cada uno había cambiado un poco, por lo que ahora ya no había dudas- Chicos, en estos dos meses que nos faltan aquí... quiero convencer a Juvia de unirse a Sabertooth ¿Qué les parece?-

-Eso ni se pregunta Sting-kun- Lector sonrió orgulloso, mientras los demás asentían con una sonrisa (cada uno a su modo claro) entonces el pequeño y tierno Fro se acercó con pasitos rápidos a Sting, llamando su atención de este.

-Fro quiere todos sean felices, entonces ¿Sabertooth enfrentara a Fairy Tail por Juvia-chan?- En ese momento a todos se les bajo la sonrisa, era muy cierto, no solo era Gray Fullbuster el que tenía una conexión con la maga de agua, sino todo el gremio, ellos bien sabían que tan difícil era separarse de personas con las que tienes lazos fuertes, amigas, amigos, compañeros, incluso familia, porque eso eran en Fairy Tail, una enorme familia.

-Sí, sin importar que, con Fairy Tail tiene lazos, pero crearemos unos todavía más fuertes con Sabertooth- Sonrió confiado el rubio maestro, no tenía dudas, no iba a separarse de ella, la amaba y eso era ya un lazo muy fuerte, solo faltaba que ella decidiera, pero por lo mientras, ellos lucharían por fortalecer sus lazos, para que en ese momento, Juvia pueda irse con una sonrisa y sin arrepentirse.

-¡Miraje-san!- Llamo ella ya un poco cansada ya que llevaba un buen rato llamándola y esta no le respondía, la peli blanca la volteo a mirar con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella, Juvia la miro algo dudosa, paso saliva llamando la atención de la peli blanca.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Etto... Miraje-san imaginaria mente hablando... ¿Qué aria usted si estuviera enamorada de 2 personas a la vez?- Pregunto con un leve sonrojo mirando en otra dirección, Miraje parpadeo un par de veces extrañada por la pregunta para después solo dedicarle una dulce sonrisa.

-Juvia-chan, no es posible amar a 2 personas a la vez- Contesto con rapidez mientras notaba como la peli azul abría un poco más los ojos confundida- Es decir, a uno lo amas de verdad y al otro lo quieres, pero solo eso, a veces resulta difícil de distinguir a cual quieres y a cual amas- Miraje miro a la maga de agua con cierto interés, porque ella, era una de las pocas que habían visto como había evolucionado la chica en tan solo un mes después de llorar tanto, era algo MUY sospechoso.

-¿Cómo se pueden distinguir?- Juvia ignoro por completo el interés de la peli blanca, a causa de que tenía una sola idea rondando su cabeza ¿amaba más a Sting o a Gray? Tenía que aclararlo antes de que el pelinegro regresara de su viaje, lo cual ya era muy próximo según sus cálculos, por lo cual debía aclarar sus pensamientos lo más rápido posible.

-Bueno, no sabría que decirte realmente, pero podrías preguntarle a Levy, tal vez ella allá leído algo sobre eso- Contesto con un poco de timidez la peli blanca, y es que en verdad ella nunca se había enamorado de 2 hombres a la vez, de hecho, solo recordaba a una sola persona que le allá llamado la atención para ese "ámbito".

Juvia sonrió y agradeció a la algo demoniaca mujer, ya que un aura algo oscura se había apoderado de ella en ese momento, llego hasta la mesa donde se encontraban Levy y Gajeel charlando sobre una misión que pensaban tomar juntos. Cuando llego Juvia, el fornido hombre hizo un leve deje de molestia, y es que su querida amiga ahora tenía más que antes impregnado el olor de los de Sabertooth, en especial el del maestro de dicho gremio, pero como sabía que Levy aun no sabía nada decidió fingir que no pasaba nada. Cuando Juvia le pregunto a su amiga la misma pregunta que a la hermosa maga demoniaca, Levy se sonrojo un poco, pero al ver que la chica hablaba en serio ella lo pensó muy bien.

-En realidad en mi caso yo creo que si se puede amar a 2 personas a la vez- Contesto restándole un poco de importancia causando un poco más de confusión en la peli azul, si se podía amar a 2 personas a la vez ¿podría elegir a una? ¿Aunque eso signifique perder al otro? Rayos que revoltura.

-Pero... Juvia quiere saber cómo se descubre a cuál de los dos se quiere más-

-Juvia- Levy volteo a verla extrañamente seria para después acariciarle maternalmente la cabeza- Yo creo que si se puede amar a 2 personas a la vez, pero recuerda esto... el amor del momento no es lo mismo que el amor de tu vida, a uno lo recordaras por siempre, pero no serás feliz a su lado, mientras con el otro, pasaras el resto de tu vida tanto en las buenas como en las malas- Termino Levy mientras sonreía, pero Juvia no, comprendía algunas cosas, pero aun no podía definir quién era su "amor del momento" y el "amor de su vida".

Camino a Fairy Hills pensando, si se definía por el tiempo pasado juntos o el de conocerse Sting era su amor del momento, y Gray el amor de su vida, pero si era por lo que había pasado con ellos, lo que había aprendido etc. Entonces Gray era su amor del momento y Sting el amor de su vida.

Sin darse cuenta llego a la puerta de su habitación pero antes de entrar se topó con la dulce niña peli negra con perfecta puntería, quien la miro con los ojos bien abiertos y una clara duda en mente, Juvia sonrió con un poco de escalofrió ya que de alguna le daba mala espina que la pequeña Azuka la mirara así, pero de repente la niña sonrió y la abrazo.

-Yo se la respuesta a tu pregunta Juvia-chan- Le dijo confiada y decida la pequeña fémina mientras se separaba de ella y se acomodaba el sombrero, Juvia tubo que parpadear un par de veces para comprender lo que la niña acababa de decir- Escuche cuando hablabas con Miraje-san, y entonces decidí responderte pero te fuiste y ahora aquí llegamos- Reconoció la pequeña Azuka con una sonrisa mientras miraba como a Juvia se le subían de a poco los colores- Juvia-chan, solo elije a quien te amé de verdad, si amas a 2, elije a quien siempre está para ti, en quien puedas confiar por toda tu vida- Contesto la pequeña mientras ponía cara de orgullosa de sí misma, Juvia la miro, no sabía que exactamente podía decirle, pero sonrió con un leve sonrojo.

-Tienes razón Azuka-chan, Si ambos se aman entonces deben estar juntos, sin importar que este otro presente, porque si esa persona nunca dio signos de corresponder entonces es como si no contara-

-¡Juvia-chan acaba de hablar de manera normal!- Azuka casi grita aquello mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manitas, el momento fue algo gracioso, pero en cuanto Juvia volvió a hablar de su manera habitual se perdió el encanto y Azuka decidió regresar al gremio, dejando a Juvia en su habitación para que pensase bien lo que ella le había dicho.

Juvia se mantuvo un buen rato recostada en su cama, abrazada a aquel bonito peluche que tenía como ahora único adorno de su habitación, ya no había más Gray, solo aquel bonito dragoncito blanco que le recordaba tanto al maestro de Sabertooth.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estarían los demás con él? Miles de preguntas sobre lo que estaría pasando con el maestro de Sabertooth la abrumaron en pocos segundos, lo extrañaba definitivamente, desde que haba decidido empezar a oír de nuevo al gremio ya casi no pasaban tiempo juntos, solo había sido un mes y días pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos, a él.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta y se levantó de golpe, no necesitaba pensarlo, era absurdo, la respuesta siempre estuvo frente a ella, lo que había dicho Azuka era cierto, no necesitaba seguir guardando sentimientos por alguien quien nunca pensó en ella de esa manera, si no entregarle por completo su corazón al único que la quería por ser Juvia, Sting la había visto en sus momentos más humillantes, destrozadores y patéticos, y aun así le seguía demostrando cariño e interés, sencillamente en la quería y ese era el punto.

Ella también lo quería, no se había percatado pero a cada paso, cada momento, siempre tenía en mente a el rubio, era algo patético el que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, no era de pensar, quería a Sting, y se lo demostraría, ahora, Juvia Lockser se convertiría en una de las muchas que se confesaban al rubio

Sting se dirigió directamente a su habitación de la peli azul, pero no la encontró, pero su olor era resiente, acababa de salir, en ese momento agradeció a dios que los Dragón Slayers tenían un buen olfato, corrió todo lo que sus piernas se lo permitieron hasta que la vio a lo lejos, en medio de aquella plaza en la que se conocieron, estaba solitaria como siempre, y en ese momento ni la fuente que se encontraba en el centro funcionaba, pero la tarde le sentía bien a ella, con su bello cabello azul ondulando con el viento, también corría con prisa, el sol de la tarde se veía radiante y era como si su amada corriera a donde él, entonces sintió un escalofrió espantoso, no, de alguna manera aquello lo comparo con perderla.

-¡JUVIA!- Sin saber cómo la alcanzo y la sostuvo en un fuerte abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, mientras trataba de calmar su respiración, pero no zafaba su agarre, en realidad, de a poco lo fortalecía más, por un momento, tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, pero no, ella estaba ahí, parada y el la sostenía en sus brazos, no la perdería, más bien, no sería capaz de perderla, ya no, era muy tarde para pensar que la separación era normal, estaba locamente enamorado, ya no era el antiguo Sting, el que coqueteaba con cualquiera y que le tema a tener algo serio, no, ahora era Sting el que amaba a una sola y que su único deseo era tenerla solo para él.

-¿Sting?- Juvia no sabía exactamente que decir o hacer, envuelta en un abrazo lleno de necesidad y miedo, lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponderle el abrazo, él estaba tenso, lo sentía, además, estaba temblando, ¿Qué pasaría?- Sting, Juvia quiere decirte algo muy importante- En ese momento ambos se separaron, mientras Sting recobraba su compostura, y Juvia tomaba fuerza y rezaba a Dios por que la ayudara, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la fuente de la plaza comenzó a funcionar lo cual sorprendió a los 2.

-Creo que Dios me está diciendo que esta vez me toca a mí-

-¿Qué?-

-Juv... ya no puedo seguir sin ti- Confeso él mientras la volvía a abrazar- No quiero apartarme de tu lado, perdona si no lo dije como debería ser antes, pero es que simplemente era feliz a tu lado, Juv, te quiero- Él sonrió ya con más calma y la miro a los ojos, ella estaba en una clase de shock, sonrojándose a más no poder, por lo cual dejo una distancia prudente entre él y ella- Pe... Perdona, debí decirlo en un mejor momento, pero lo dijo en serio, Juvia, Te amo-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto ella confusa y emocionada a la vez, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, pero la pregunta no la supo comprender Sting, quien la miro confundido- Juvia no es muy fuerte, ni bonita, ni tiene nada en especial-

-¿Qué? Juvia, eras la mujer más especial de todas, eres optimista, alegre, haces que la gente confié en ti, ayudas a los demás. Además eres la persona más importante en mi vida-

No supo ni en qué momento corrió hacia él, pero con dulzura se aferró a él en un abrazo fuerte, mientras juntaba sus labios con los de él, lo cual lo sorprendió bastante, aquel beso fue rápido, fugaz pero muy especial.

-te quiero Sting- Susurro ella feliz mientras lo abrazaba, Sting tardo unos momentos para corresponder el abrazo, pero después lo único que hizo fue dejar un suspiro de tranquilidad escapar de sus labios.

Él le rodeo la cintura con los brazos acercándola a él, mientras juntaba de nuevo sus labios, esta vez con suavidad, delicadeza, apreciando cada roce que tenían sus labios, ella empezó a rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y enredo sus manos en el cabello rubio de Sting. Cada roce, movimiento, envolvía a ambos en una burbuja de la que no querían salir. Tan cerca el uno del otro sintiendo el aliento del otro mientras el beso empezaba a cobrar fuerza. Pero cuando ella intento profundizarlo más Sting se separó para tomar aire y después solo le planto un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Tendremos muchos problemas desde ahora- Dijo él cuando la llevaba a casa, caminando los 2 tomados de la mano aprovechando que debido a que ya era noche no había nadie en las calles, solo los borrachos que tendrían tanta reseca que ni se acordarían de a verlos visto.

-Sting... mantengamos esto en secreto- Juvia se detuvo en seco mirándose extrañamente seria, algo un poco extraño en ella, Sting volteo a verla unos momentos procesando lo que acababa de decir la peli azul.

-¿ah?

-Juvia piensa que es lo mejor por el momento, en Fairy Tail ni siquiera saben que Juvia a estado con ustedes, además, como dijo Gajeel-kun, por tu reputación muchos pensaran que solo quieres aprovecharte de Juvia, será mejor fingir que no somos nada- Juvia se acercó a él y tomo su mano a manera de tratar de convencerlo, aunque el rubio no se le veía cara de que le agradara mucho la idea.

-Bueno, creo que entiendo el punto, pero no agrada la idea, me gustaría gritarle al mundo entero que eres MI N-O-V-I-A- E rubio hico un puchero bastante infantil para después besar la mano de Juvia que aún seguía aferrada a la suya, la peli azul sonrió con dulzura y con una sonrisa empezó a caminar de nuevo.

-por eso iras a Fairy Tail pronto- Dijo ya algunos pasos adelantada mientras miraba al frente del camino, Sting volvió a tratar de comprender a su "novia" quedándose atrás pero aun así, tardo en entender a qué se refería esta vez.

-¿Qué?-

-Juvia y Sting actuaran como que empezaron a conocerse, y cuando acepten que ya no eres como antes será el momento de decirles-

-Está bien, si así deseas, pero se lo diré a los demás chicos ¿De acuerdo? Ellos nos ayudaron bastante (se refiere a su equipo de Sabertooth) te prometo que guardaran el secreto- Sting retomo camino junto a ella tomando su mano sin pena alguna, aunque Juvia no se quejó pero se sonrojo bastante, lo cual siempre divertía a su ahora novio. (TwT por fin)

-Si-

Ahora empezaban un nuevo camino, lo sabían, un reto que los ayudaría a fortalecer su relación, con sonrisas cómplices y una mirada dulce se despidieron, tratando de no ser vistos por ninguna de las otras hospedadas en Fairy Hills, aunque era una noche oscura, las estrellas resplandecían enormemente, o bueno, eso a vista de la feliz pareja.

La noche era fría, pero eso no le importaba, el frio era parte de él, el tren iba un tanto lento, pero aun así mareaba a su mejor amigo, que estaba recostado en las piernas de su novia rubia, la más fuerte de su equipo se encontraba en el vagón de comida buscando un pastelito de fresa y el descarado gato azul dormía en sus piernas de él.

Pero no todo era tan malo, habían ocurrido muchas cosas, pero por fin habían logrado tomar el tren, ya llevaban 4 días en el tren, pero gracias a un joven dragón rosa ya no tardarían en llegar, a la mañana siguiente estarían llegando a la parada de Magnolia, una noche, solo una noche más para poder concluir el asunto que llevaba entre manos desde hace tiempo. Solo una noche más para verla.

-Juvia...-

WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA acabe este, se me hizo eterno, bueno creo que me han estado quedando un poquitín raros, pero lo bueno ya viene jajaja, ¿soy muy mala? Como mi madre por casualidad leyó esto (hablando del día de las madres XD) me dijo que era muy cruel que llegue Gray justo cuando las cosas se empiezan a dar mejor entre Juvia-chan y Sting-kun, creo que sí pero muajajaja es mi plan.

p.d- ¿Qué piensan de que Azuka allá aconsejado a Juvia? Por allí escuche que los niños son más perceptibles para ese tipo de cosas.

Bueno espero comenten.

Sayonara Minna- san

Atte.- Su humilde escritora Isa-chan


	11. ¿Lucy-san?

Konichiwa...

Bueno Jejeje, este es el último capítulo de esta semana (por fin) espero les guste y de verdad, discúlpenme por no haber publicado antes.

Y sin más que añadir, empecemos con el capítulo de esta la décima primera semana de este fic.

Disclaimer.- los personajes no me pertenecen, a pesar de que me encantaría desgraciadamente le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

Disfruten la lectura.

 **Capitulo XI.-** ¿Lucy...-San?

El tren por fin se había detenido, el murmullo de la gente empezó a escucharse mientras los pasos de todos creaban una fuerte resonancia, la gente iba y venía con bastante rapidez mientras muchos buscaban sus maletas otros corrían con tal de cumplir con sus compromisos.

-Vamos es hora- Erza fue la primera en levantarse del asiento y con fuerza cargarse en el hombro a un todavía muy afectado Natsu, Lucy se levantó poco después y se estiro, habían pasado mucho tiempo sentados, pero ahora por fin era el fin de su largo viaje.

Grey se levantó hasta el último con pereza y salió detrás de sus demás compañeros, en cuanto llegaron a la zona de desbordar Natsu empezó a llenarse de energía como normalmente mientras Happy sobre volaba a su alrededor.

-¡AL FIN LLEGAMOS!- Grito con todo su espíritu el peli rosa sonriendo como siempre solía hacer, tomando a la peli rubia de la mano mientras esta se sonrojaba- Ya quiero decirles a todos que Lucy es mi novia-

-Cálmate cabeza de flama, acabamos de llegar y ya estás de escandaloso- Bufo molesto mientras tomaba la delantera en encaminarse a la salida de la estación, mientras Erza asentía concordando y siguiendo al pelinegro, Lucy rio un poco nerviosa al ver a su novio mostrar una sonrisa ocurrente, tenía una buena idea en mente.

-Solo porque tú ya quieres ver a tu futura novia no significa que debas ser así de amargado- Natsu sonrió burlón mientras tomaba la delantera con rapidez, Grey se sonrojo levemente y solo chasqueo la lengua, mientras las 2 mujeres del grupo empezaban a reír disimuladamente, aunque Erza mostraba una sonrisa de orgullo.

No tardaron en llegar a donde el gremio, el día era brillante y soleado, mientras la brisa era refrescante, Natsu se paró firmemente frente a la puerta de su gremio, y de un solo golpe la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando a los recién llegados al descubierto.

-¡Ya volvimos!- Dijo con una sonrisa el peli rosa quien tomaba de la cintura a su compañera rubia, Erza sonreía con naturalidad mientras observaba a el gato azul volando cerca de ellos diciendo quien sabe qué tanto de su misión, Grey entro al último mirando disimuladamente a cada lado del gremio sin encontrar lo que buscaba. Todos les empezaron a dar la bienvenida mientras comenzaban la charla de su misión, el maestro al parecer no estaba, pero Miraje los recibió con calidez.

-¿Y eso?- Pregunto la peliblanca notando la disimulada mano del peli rosa firmemente puesta en la cintura de la maga celestial, en ese momento varios voltearon a ver igualmente curiosos, incluyendo a Lissana que sonrió con algo de alivio, ella ya lo había previsto.

-Je je , Lucy y yo ya somos pareja- Sonrió orgulloso abrazando de manera algo brusca a la rubia, mientras esta solo se sonrojaba y quejaba un poco sobre la fuerza que su dragón rosa ponía en el agarre. En ese momento varios estallaron en un montón de felicitaciones, no era una sorpresa, todos sabían que tarde o temprano el ingenuo mago se daría cuenta de que lo suyo no era simple amistad.

Pasaron toda la mañana así, entre contar como había estado la misión, y como Natsu se había dado cuenta de que quería a Lucy más que a una simple amiga, incluso la rubia se había disculpado con Lissana por el hecho, pero esta solo rio escandalosa mente y le confirmo que no había problema alguno en ello, de hecho, ella misma estaba esperando el hecho. Fue una buena mañana, pero en ningún momento vieron a Juvia, por lo que Gray actuaba un poco más brusco de lo normal y Erza parecía gendarme revisando cada rincón del gremio, pero ni señal de ella.

-¿Y Juvia? No la eh visto y me preocupa- Lucy fue la primera en hablar, a comparación de sus compañeros, a ella se le hizo más fácil preguntar por ella directamente, los demás se miraron entre ellos, pero no sabían nada.

-Si te refieres a lo de las lluvias (que todo mundo se enteró del hecho) Juvia-san ya está mejor, hace como un mes que ya no llueve y, de hecho ella ha cambiado un poco en este mes pero ella se ve bastante feliz aunque ahora que lo mencionas no la eh visto el día de hoy- Miraje limpiaba un vaso mientras se quedaba pensativa, recordando si la había visto o no- Tal vez esté en su habitación, creo que ayer se sentía algo enferma-

-Gracias- Lucy sonrió tranquilamente y con un guiño cómplice salió junto con erza, mientras Natsu y Gray se quedaron en el gremio, ellas buscarían a la peli azul, al llegar a Fairy Hills Erza aprovecho antes para dejar sus cosas y luego juntas tocaron la puerta de su amiga, pero no recibieron respuesta, Erza empezó a golpear un poco más fuerte y nada, entonces en uno de sus "delicados" toques a la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente, las dos se miraron confundidas, pero entonces la peli roja tomo la perilla de la puerta dispuesta a entrar.

-¿Erza, Lucy?- A ambas casi se les sale el corazón al escuchar la voz de Levy, quien traía un buen montón de libros y sus anteojos de lectura rápida mientras las miraba sorprendida, ya que ella no sabía que habían llegado, tras darles la bienvenida ellas la pusieron al tanto de la situación, la cosa era... entrar o no entrar. Y tras discutirlo un poco decidieron a entrar para ver si las cosas estaban bien.

No había nadie, pero lo que vieron sí que las había impresionado, ya habían entrado muchas veces a su habitación y se acostumbraron a su "decoración" pero ahora parecía una habitación completamente diferente, porque en ninguna parte se encontraba el rostro de Gray Fullbuster, ni los peluches ni las toallas, nada era de él, y para alguien como Juvia eso era muy extraño, en su cama todo lo que había era un enorme peluche de un dragón blanco y todo lo demás era sencillo, mayormente de colores derivados del amarillo y el durazno, parecía la habitación de una chica completamente normal (sin ofender).

-Parece que Miraje-san no mentía al decir que Juvia había cambiado un poco- Lucy fue la primera en decir algo, seguida por un asentimiento de Erza, Levy que ya había visto el cambio no se sorprendió mucho, pero era realmente extraño entrar aquella habitación tan... cómoda y tranquila.

-Bueno Juvia paso muchas cosas, estuvo encerrada aquí todo un mes después de que se fueron, pero creo que estuvo en un profundo espacio de auto reflexión, pero no creo que allá problema, Juvia sigue siendo igual que antes, solo que... podría decirse que maduro- Levy razono con una sonrisa, ella era de las que más había visto a la maga de agua en su evolución como persona, por lo que sabía que los cambios que había hecho Juvia eran para bien, por lo que no se preocupaba.

En cambio Erza y Lucy si, de alguna manera no les daba muy buen presentimiento todo lo que estaba sucediendo, el hecho de que Juvia allá cambiado, incluso en como decorar su habitación, todo era diferente, como si hablaran de una persona desconocida, pero más por el hecho de que la peli azul no había estado allí para ser la primera en darle la bienvenida a su amado Gray-sama.

Algo no estaba bien...

Risas, bromas, era todo lo que se escuchaba en aquella cafetería, aquel día no había ido a Fairy Tail, prefirió ir a ayudar a sus amigos a la biblioteca, pero por curiosidades de la vida, la señora decidió que ese día solo se quedaran los hombres a ayudarla, ya que a su vista de la ancana mujer "era trabajo de hombres" y ellas no tenían por qué hacerlo, entonces como ninguna tenía muchos ánimos aceptaron la oferta de un día libre con una risa burlona a los pobres hombres.

Juvia ya les había contado que había pasado exactamente con Sting, y tanto Minerva como Yukino rieron un poco a causa de tan extraña confesión, pero se alegraron por ella, aunque claro, Minerva le recordó de su advertencia, ya no pensaba en quitárselo pero claro que estaría más que lista para ponerle los pies a alguno de los dos el día que algo ocurriera entre ellos.

De pronto escucho algo le llamo la atención, y disimuladamente ignorando a Yukino y a Juvia detuvo su sentido auditivo en aquella persona que reconocía un poco, la pequeña Dragón Slayers del Cielo caminaba sonriente a un lado de Charlie mientras cargaban unas bolsas y charlaban tranquilas.

-¿Minerva-san?

-Ah perdón disculpen es que estaba pensando que tal vez deberías ir a avisar al gremio que estas bien, ayer no fuiste tampoco, puede que estén preocupados- Minerva miro a la maga de agua con una sonrisa y un gesto un tanto preocupado, pero sabía que era lo correcto, era el momento en el que su querida amiga comenzaría a tomar el rumbo de su vida.

-Tiene razón Minerva-san, entonces Juvia las ve en la tarde en la biblioteca- La peli azul pensó bien la situación y entonces noto aquel detallito, tal vez sus compañeros si estuvieran preocupados otra vez por ella, tomo con energía sus cosas y con un ademan de manos salió del lugar dirigiéndose a el gremio.

-¿Señorita?- Yukino miro entre extrañada y confundida a la morena, ya que era algo poco común el que después de decidir persuadir a la chica a que se quedara con ellos ella misma la mandara de regreso justo cuando volvían a pasarla juntas.

-El equipo de Natsu Dragneel regreso- Minerva volteo a mirar con una mirada seria a la peli blanca, quien ese momento abrió los ojos, sorprendida, porque eso solo significaba una cosa...

Fullbuster Gray había vuelto.

-¿Estás segura?- La peli blanca la miro con el corazón un tanto acelerado, queriendo confirmar si había escuchado bien, entonces Minerva le comento como lo había escuchado de boca de Wendy la cual acababa de pasar- Debemos ir con los chicos- Yukino se levantó un poco nerviosa y sobre saltada dispuesta a irse, pero sintió la mano de la morena que la detenía y seguía tomando su té con tranquilidad.

-Terminemos de comer, Juvia necesita enfrentarlo, ella será la que tome la última palabra- afirmo sin mucha emoción, en realidad ella también estaba un poco preocupada de que podría pasar en adelante pero confiaba en ella, y si el amor que sentía por Sting realmente era sincero entonces podría afrontar la realidad con fortaleza.

Yukino volvió a sentarse resignada mirando el líquido amargo que llenaba a un su tasa, estaba tensa, no quería pensar en que podría pasar, es decir, su querida amiga había estado locamente (y de una manera obsesiva) enamorada del pelinegro mago de hielo, pero él no la merecía, no quería que volviera a dañarla, pero su compañera tenía razón, tarde o temprano tendrían que volver a verse, además, ahora no estaba sola, tenía aun gran compañero para darle fuerza, si, Sting y el amor que este tenía por ella y viceversa ayudaría a la maga de agua, y tal como otras veces, volvería a ellos, estaba segura.

Habían regresado al gremio un poco más tarde, contándole a Grey lo que habían visto, lo cual tampoco causo un muy buen presentimiento, algo estaba mal, pero no podía ser tan grave ¿o sí?.

En cuanto Grey pensó en todas las posibilidades de que le había sucedido a Juvia, la puerta del gremio se abrió con fuerza, mientras se escuchaba un fuerte sonido causado por la puerta, varios sonrieron al verla, mientras otros lo ignoraron por completo, Miraje sonrió ya más tranquila, realmente se había preocupado de que habría pasado esta vez para que la chica no fuera al gremio. Los recién llegados no supieron que decir ante la gran diferencia que encontraron sus ojos, dejaron a una, encontraron a otra.

Parada en la mera entrada, con una brillante sonrisa entraba ella, la chica que toda la mañana habían buscado y esperado, con su bello cabello azul suelto sin su gorrito solo con sus pasadores de mariposa, y un tipo de ropa que para nada se la habían visto antes, sus botas cafés, con un short azul bajo la falda abierta de la pierna, nada fuera de lo común, pero traía una blusa celeste larga, que se ajustaba bien a su generosas curvas, con cuello circular, un escote bastante recatado, y de mangas acampanadas un poco más arriba de sus codos, la cual le sentaba perfecta, además de portar una sonrisa encantadora que alegraba a cualquiera.

Gray se esperaba lo típico, la chica se volvería loca y se tiraría encima de él, ya estaba preparado, además de que lo estaba esperando, pero o valla sorpresa que se llevó cuando la chica paso a su lado sin siquiera mirarle y dirigiéndose directamente a la peli blanca.

-Miraje-san, perdone, Juvia vino a avisar que hoy no estará aquí pero Juvia esta perfecta, no deben preocuparse- La chica sonrió ya calmada, ya que había llegado casi corriendo ya que no quería llegar tarde a la biblioteca donde como toda buena novia esperaría a que su amado dragón blanco terminara de su trabajo para ir juntos a casa.

Aquello causo un gran silencio, muchos voltearon a verla sorprendidos y es que como no ¡JUVIA NO HABIA CORRIDO A SU AMADO GRAY-SAMA! (recuerden que nadie de Fairy Tail a excepción de Gajeel sabían de su actual relación con los miembros de Sabertooth. Miraje carraspeo un poco la garganta y luego señalo con la mirada a los detrás de ella.

Juvia volteo al instante, encontrándose con sus compañeros, y sobre todo, con él, por un momento se quedó en blanco ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué decía? Estaba con muchas dudas aún no se había preparado mentalmente para el encuentro, pero en ese momento sintió el recuerdo de una suave y dulce opresión en los labios y una voz que le susurraba "te quiero"

Sting, fue el nombre que apareció en su mente, y tras guardar silencio unos minutos volvió a sonreír al equipo más fuerte del gremio y dio una leve reverencia formal.

-Bienvenidos Natsu-san, Erza-san, Gray-san, Lucy-san, Happy- Ella los miro con cierto brillo en los ojos, en ese momento el vaso que traía Mira cayó estrepitosamente rompiéndose en el suelo, y pronto se escuchó un gran ¿QUÉ? (os dejo a su voluntad quien grita lo siguiente, cualquiera menos el equipo Dragneel)

-Juvia-chan ¿te sientes bien?-

-¡¿PERO QUÉ PASO CON EL GRAY-SAMA?!-

-¿Lucy-san?

La abrumaron con muchas preguntas quedando ella en medio entre confundida y asustada ¿Qué había hecho de malo ella? Entonces se le acerco Lucy algo extraña, ya que no mostraba reacción alguna hasta que llego a ella y la abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

-Por fin me llamas por mi nombre Juvia- Lucy sonrió agradecida, desde hace mucho que ella estaba algo cansada del título que la peli azul le había colocado sin prueba alguna.

-¿Eh? Este Juvia pensó bien y no le pareció correcto llamar "rival del amor" a alguien que no lo es, usted está enamorada de Natsu-san ¿no?- Juvia miro a todos lados algo atontada, ya que no pensó que aquel detallito causara tanto alboroto, Lucy después de unos momentos también razono bien lo sucedido ¿Desde cuándo demonios ella había dejado de ser su rival del amor y Grey fue rebajado al título de "San"?

-Pues sí, Natsu yo somos pareja, pero... ¿Desde cuándo llamas a Gray, Gray-san?- Lucy la miro penetrantemente, notando como a la chica se le subían los colores con rapidez y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Juvia noto su error, ella misma le había dicho a Sting que fueran pareja en secreto, pero nunca se percató que su comportamiento había cambiado tanto que podía causar sospechas.

-Eh pues... Juvia solo se despisto, es que... ella tiene algo que hacer y no está pensando bien las cosas- Juvia se excusó rápidamente y como un relámpago salió disparada a fuera del gremio, lo cual dejo muchas incógnitas y el que muchos empezaran a opinar cosas que nada que ver con lo que realmente le pasaba.

-Yo creo que Juvia-chan está enamorada- La linda Azuka que estaba sentada en la barra con una malteada miro a todos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, muchos negaron rápidamente, una minoría lo dudo un poco, mientras que Gray simplemente no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal extraña y poco usual situación.

Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

Estaba nervioso, ya habían salido de la biblioteca y parecía un huracán caminando de un lado a otro, ella no había llegado, ya Minerva y Yukino le habían informado de la llegada de los miembros de Fairy Tail, entre los cuales estaba su peor enemigo, Gray Fullbuster, pero quería confiar en ella, sabía que sus sentimientos no eran tan fáciles de borrar, la esperaría, fuera tarde o noche, pero aun así estaba ansioso, los demás ya se habían ido, solo él la esperaba, pero su auto control que le detenía de ir corriendo a buscarla se estaba acabando.

-Sting- Escucho su voz, levanto la vista, pero nada, ¿Dónde estaba? Tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma de mal gusto, pero no, pronto se sintió rodeado por un par de delicados brazos femeninos, y aquella fragancia tan adictiva que tanto lo enloquecía lo envolvía lentamente.

-Perdonen a Juvia, pero Erza-san y los demás regresaron y estaba hecho un caos el gremio- Se disculpó ella con una sonrisa, él le rodeo la cintura y hundió su rostro en su cuello, dejando salir un ligero suspiro de alivio.

-Me preocupe- Confeso mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, Juvia solo sonrió, de hecho ella también se había preocupado, se había puesto muy tensa y nerviosa pero...

-Tu calor me dio fuerzas- Declaro cálidamente ella mientras acariciaba la cabellera rubia de su pareja con ambas manos, el levanto la vista y entonces la beso con dulzura, lentamente y con suavidad, demostrándole todo el alivio que sentía de tenerla junto a él.

-Te amo Juv-

-Yo también Sting-

Jejeje los deje con las ganas de un confrontamiento Sting vs Gray jajaja, pero ya no tardan, creo que será a partir del siguiente capítulo todo eso, también la llegada de más terceros como Lyon para arruinar la bonita atmosfera Je pero bueno, espero les guste y que se la pasen muy bien, este fue un cap corto pero espero no les moleste, a partir del martes próximo público como de costumbre después de las 6.

¿Merezco comentario?

Atte.- su humilde escritora

Isa-chan.


	12. Un día con Sabertooth

Konichiwa Minna-san.

Bueno tengo un montón de sueño después de ser torturada a morir en la preparatoria, pero en fin, eh regresado tal y como prometí, y me encantaría agradecer a todos los que me han seguido en esta mi primera historia y gracias por todo su apoyo eso me anima muchísimo, además llegue a la semana 15 (AHHHHH) estoy muy feliz, pero ya para concluir les aviso este es el capítulo que todos queríamos que llegara.

Pero antes de hacer las presentaciones...

Disclaimer.- Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-kami-sama (ok no) a quien le quisiera pedir me perdone por separar a Gray y a Juvia-chan (pero admitámoslo queda mejor con Sting :D)

Y ahora sí.

Damas y caballeros (¿tendré lectores masculinos?) presentándose desde el gremio Fairy Tail y el gremio Sabertooth, patrocinado por "Bajo un paraguas" el enfrentamiento que todos esperábamos.

Sting Eucliffe **vs.** Gray Fullbuster.

Disfruten la lectura.

 **Capitulo XII.-** Un día con Sabertooth.

Una semana había pasado desde que el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail había regresado de su misión a casa, y claro desde que todo el gremio se había dado cuenta del gran cambio que estaba o había sufrido una de sus integrantes y que si no fuera por la llegada del pelinegro exhibicionista nunca se hubieran percatado de la magnitud de este cambio.

Y la nueva realidad era que Juvia Lockser no era la misma de antes.

Su cabelló, color de ojos, tersa blanca piel, bonita figura, y su extraña forma de hablar en tercera persona, todo eso no había cambiado en lo absoluto, pero... ahora era más positiva que nunca, más amigable, y con un muy dulce trato.

Era tan linda, amable y dulce (y hasta cierto punto extraña) como siempre solía ser, pero al mismo tiempo era diferente, se veía más hermosa, era más madura, fuerte, simpática, pero eso era lo de menos, con eso solo se podía decir que había crecido como persona pero había un detallito, uno muy insignificante pero que ninguno pasaba por alto.

Ya no era la fan #1 de Gray Fullbuster.

Su estruendoso y devoto "Gray-sama" ya no se escuchaba por todo el Gremio, había sido rebajado a solo un "Gray-san", el distintivo honorifico de Lucy de "Mi rival del amor" había pasado a un respetuoso "Lucy-san" o un amistoso y cálido "Lucy"; Su antiguo acoso al pelinegro había desaparecido, en realidad, en toda esa semana no se le había acercado a menos de 15 metros del azabache.

Por otro lado, Gajeel había estado muy cerca de ella y la razón era que por casualidades del mundo, el aroma distintivo del Dragón Slayers de Hierro servía de camuflaje para el del Dragón Slayers de la Luz, que Juvia siempre traía muy bien impregnado en todo su ser. Pero a por respeto a la determinación de la peli azul de decirles a todos de su relación hasta convencerlos de que Sting había cambiado, solo se lo había contado a Lily, pero debido a ello muchos ya empezaban a crearse especulaciones que se encontraban muy alejadas de la realidad (cosa que entristecía un poco a la pequeña McGarden pero confía en su querida amiga y pues... ejem... en Gajeel) pero todo era para que ningún otro Slayers pudiera darse cuenta, en especial el mejor amigo del mago de hielo.

Y Gray, pues el mago de hielo no sabía qué hacer exactamente, él no era del tipo que ruega o va detrás de la chica, era más de los que se dejaban querer, en síntesis, no sabía cómo decirle a la chica todo lo que sentía, en un principio pensó en decírselo en cuanto ella empezara con sus acosos normales y la sorprendería contestándole que él también se sentía igual, pero nada había ido a conforme se lo había planeado, ya que la chica lo evitaba a toda costa ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer en un caso así? Y luego el inocente comentario de la linda Azuka lo había molestado un poco.

Juvia, ¿enamorada? Pero claro que lo estaba, de él por supuesto, no se podía imaginar a la maga de agua enamorada de otro, eso era algo impensable e incluso imposible, tal vez solo estaba dolida por lo que había pasado antes de que se fuera de misión, si, debía de ser eso, solo eso.

-¿Listo Gray?- Erza lo saco de sus pensamientos, se encontraban a las afueras del Gremio, era bastante temprano, pero ya todos los miembros del mismo ya estaban reunidos frente a la gran entrada, todos listos para iniciar su viaje con una gran sonrisa, y es que no todos los días se les daba la oportunidad de un día libre y disfrutarlo en la playa con todos. Fullbuster miro a su alrededor buscando a aquella personita que tanto deseaba ver, encontrándola como ya era de costumbre fuertemente resguardada por Gajeel, quien al notar su mirada le devolvió una mirada fría y luego se alejó un poco con la linda maga de agua, Gray rio un poco, definitivamente estaba listo para empezar a actuar.

Juvia siguió en silencio a todos con dirección a la playa, entre todos habían aportado a la causa, todos reían y jugueteaban, la mayoría llevaba bolsas, canastas entre otros contenedores que llevaban refrigerios, ella llevaba solo una pequeña caja en la que llevaba lo que ella había preparado con ayuda de Iriie-sensei; estaba nerviosa, pero planea disfrutar el día junto a todos y dejar de pensar en todo lo demás, ese día era para divertirse, aunque se sentía algo extraña, como un pez fuera del agua, ya que últimamente sus días divertidos ya no los pasaba con sus amigas en Fairy Tail, sino con sus amigos de Sabertooth.

Era algo extraño como podía ver y sentir la diferencia, en Fairy Tail tenía muchos compañeros, camaradas, o Nakamas, pero siempre estaba con sus amigas solamente, con Gajeel, o si no detrás de Gray, cada una era su amiga especial; Erza era su amiga fuerte, quien siempre la apoyaba, Lucy era la amiga paranoica pero que a pesar de todo la sigue en sus locuras, Levy era la más cuerda y madura, y siempre estaba lista para llevarla por un buen camino, Miraje era su consejera y confidente, Wendy la que le añadía inocencia, Kana era la mala influencia del grupo, en resumen, todas eran diferentes pero eran sus amigas.

Por otro lado, en Sabertooth eran tanto hombres como mujeres sus amigos, estaba Orga, el presumido y fanfarrón pero que era bastante fiel como amigo y siempre la ayudaba sin importar si fuera por trabajo o una pequeña travesura, Rufus era un buen confidente y su filósofo personal, los 2 pequeños Exceed eran sus cómplices a la hora de hacer locuras y quienes más la hacían reír, Frosch era su amigo tierno, y Lector su consejero a la hora de vestirse; También estaba Rogue, quien era su amigo serio y un tanto reservado pero que siempre la ayudaba a tomar buenas decisiones y se daba el tiempo de escucharla y ayudarla, Minerva era su rival y amiga fiel, quien siempre le recriminaría si se desviaba del camino y la ayudaría a no salirse de él, quien siempre está para regañarla y enojarse pero que nunca la dejaría sola, y Yukino, ella era de todo, era su mejor amiga, tímida, sincera, amable, cordial, fiel, buena consejera, quien la apoyaría en las buenas o en las malas, quien en sus momentos le aria travesuras, con quien compartiría su dolor y alegría, quien la consolaría y nunca la dejaría. A si eran sus amigos.

También había otra gran diferencia entre los Gremios, Gray y Sting, Gray Fullbuster era quien le había robado el corazón, quien luchó contra ella para traerla a la luz, quien le mostro el sol y fue considerado con ella, pero también era el hombre que constantemente avanzaba y la dejaba atrás, quien decía comentarios sin querer y luego se disculpaba, quien era un poco déspota pero se preocupaba por ella, quien le agradecía su compañía y depositaba su confianza en ella. Quien siempre fue un gran compañero pero nunca mostro signos de corresponderla.

Por otro lado estaba Sting Eucliffe, a quien conocía desde hace no mucho, quien era un cínico y galán de telenovela barata cuando lo conoció, quien se burló de ella enseguida y no pensó en cómo se sentía, quien intento coquetear con ella a la ligera desde un principio, quien solo la vio como una presa más, pero también era aquel que había cambiado para bien, quien trabajaba todos los días duramente para no defraudar a nadie, quien era un buen compañero y aun que él lo negara un gran maestro, quien fue dulce y suave, juguetón y seductor, que se encargó de robar su corazón cachito a cachito, quien fue detallista y protector, el hombre que le dio la seguridad y la autoestima que necesitaba, quien la ayudo a amarse a sí misma y reconocerse como lo que era, quien la ayudo incondicionalmente a superarse, quien le presento a sus queridos amigos, a su pequeña familia. Pero sobre todo, era el hombre que la amaba a un nivel que ella apenas comprendía y la había obligado a amarlo con la misma intensidad.

-Juvia ¿Caminamos juntos?- Gray le sonrió al llegar a la playa y le tendió la mano. Cuando vio la mano tendida del pelinegro exhibicionista frente a ella, lo dudo un poco pero tímidamente tomo esa mano blanca, fría y delicada, si, había mucha diferencia entre esa mano y la semi-bronceada, cálida y algo brusca mano que la sujetaba todos los días, y a pesar de las dudas que aun embargaban su cabeza, no podía esperar más para decirles a todos de su nuevo gran amor, porque... tal vez pronto no necesitaría pensar más en que aria o que decisión tomaría cuando ellos se fueran.

-Si- Contesto con sutileza empezando a caminar a lado del hombre que alguna vez había amado locamente, rezándole a Dios por que Sting pronto fuera a Fairy Tail y convenciera a todos de que había cambiado y por fin pudieran empezar a ser una pareja real en frente de todos.

La mañana paso bastante rápido, entre juegos, risas y mucho alboroto entre todos, gracias a Gajeel Juvia no había pasado mucho tiempo a solas con el mago de hielo, mejor participaron en todos los juegos de grupo que organizaron varios, debido a que el Maestro y Miraje no estaban por algún retraso imprevisto seguramente, muchos se habían tomado ventaja para competencias incontables y muchos desastres, pero ninguno muy grande o que no pudieran remediar, Juvia se la paso con Lily y Azuka mientras Gajeel se la pasaba en competencias o descansando al lado de Levy, pero sutilmente impidiendo que Gray o un mata dragones se acercara a ella para evitar problemas. Ya pasando el medio día el cielo se había nublado un poco, no exagerado pero si lo suficiente para impedir un calor abrazador por lo tanto tenía una tarde cálida. Muchos ya se habían ido, solo quedando las mujeres, y de hombres solo el equipo de Laxus, Jet, Droy, Elfman, Natsu, Gajeel y Gray.

-Juvia ¿Continuamos con el paseo?- Gray se acercó a ella un poco tímido, ya que la chica se veía realmente hermosa en su traje azul (como el que trae en el ova) y con su cabello atado en un sencillo chongo bajo cargando a la pequeña Azuka (sus padres se la encargaron ya que la niña no quería irse tan pronto y Juvia se ofreció a cuidarla) lo cual la hacía ver con un tono maternal que le sentaba magnifico, ella asintió y los tres empezaron a caminar por la playa.

-Perdonen la demora- Todos vieron a Mira a lo lejos, acercándose con una linda sonrisa y el maestro tras ella serio- Nos encontramos en la ciudad y los invitamos, están de misión aquí en Magnolia por lo que me pareció adecuado darles la bienvenida- Sonrió contenta mostrando a los personajes tras ellos, cuando Juvia volteo y se encontró con ellos lo único que se le vino como respuesta fue mucha emoción, que nadie noto ya que se la guardo dentro de sí, pero allí estaba, su pequeña familia, los 8 integrantes de Sabertooth.

-Natsu-san cuanto tiempo- Sting comenzó a saludar a los presentes, mostrándose especialmente llamativo con las mujeres haciendo enojar a los hombres (recuerden que tiene que fingir que nada ha pasado), cuando saludo a Gray fue cortante pero a ella le regalo una encantadora sonrisa y sostuvo su mano un poco más del tiempo debido, pero se alejó, dejándola con Gray y Azuka y empezando a juguetear con Natsu y Lucy, "Está molesto" fue lo primero que pensó ella cuando lo miro, no le había parecido nada el que ella estuviera tan a gusto con Gray, pero sus celos no le molestaban, en realidad le dio un poco de gracia, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Gray ya la jalaba nuevamente a su caminata.

Pasó otro rato, y el cielo ya comenzaba a tomar tonos ámbar y el sol comenzaba a esconderse, y para ese momento, sus ansias de sangre estaban al límite, quería matarlo, eso estaba claro, tenía ganas de despedazarlo, incinerarlo y masacrarlo hasta que no quedara nada de él, pero lo había prometido, se comportaría, aunque en su frente las venitas saltaban demasiado, lo cual le daba una mala aura.

Y es que su paciencia ya estaba al límite, su plan era coquetearle casualmente y de allí empezaría a mostrar interés en ella apartándola, a si era como normalmente aria las cosas al conocer a una linda chica y para los de la cola de hadas no habría nada extraño, pero ¡NO!, tenía que estar el cómo gendarme escoltándola y estando con ella a cada minuto y no le daba oportunidad de acercarse, definitivamente iba a matarlo, si un día el despertaba muerto ya saben quién fue el asesino de Gray Fullbuster.

-No le veo el problema- Comento Rogue al adivinar que cruzaba por la mente de su amigo rubio, Sting volteo a verlo con clara impaciencia impregnada en sus ojos celestes y una muy bien marcada venita en su frente y el ceño fruncido.

-Por si no te das cuenta el "Desnudista" no la deja ni respirar- Contesto claramente enfadado con voz grave y claras intenciones asesinas mientras veía como SU novia sonreía, reía y charlaba como si nada con el pelinegro mencionado, a lo cual recibió un golpe en la nuca de parte de Rogue.

-Si serás idiota- Murmuro algo crispado el cazador de dragones de las sombras- Eres Eucliffe Sting ¿No? El mejor conquistador y el tipo que le roba la chica a cualquiera- Su amigo pelinegro ahora lo miro con una disimulada sonrisa burlona, el por su parte lo miro por unos minutos algo atontado y asombrado sobándose el golpe para luego sonreír con toda la confianza, egocentrismo y arrogancia que tanto lo había caracterizado en el pasado. Miro como de lejos Lector lo miraba con confianza mientras charlaba con Happy, y así todos sus colegas, sabían que él podía.

-¡Hey Preciosa!- La voz que más deseaba escuchar sonó tras ella, más seductora y cautivadora que nunca, cuando ella y sus acompañantes voltearon se encontraron cara a cara con Sting, quien sonrío de una forma tan sensual y coqueta que casi le sacaba un chillido a las presentes (es una playa pública, hay mucha gente) lo cual le recordó a cuando se conocieron- ¿Qué te parece pasar el rato conmigo?- Volvió a sonreír, a hora con picardía en sus palabras y pasándose la mano por su sedosa cabellera rubia mirándola penetrantemente, tal vez ella se había olvidado al ver su lado tierno e infantil, pero Sting tenía trucos de más para conquistar mujeres.

-Ella está conmigo- Fullbuster miro al maestro de Sabertooth con algo de fastidio mesclado con enojo, ya que desde que llegaron ellos, noto cierto interés del rubio hacia SU chica (Pobre XP) y las miradas constantes que este le hacía sin que la chica se diera cuenta, con ese tiempo pasándola juntos se dio cuenta que Juvia había madurado, pero lo que sentía no cambiaba por eso, en realidad le hacía quererla más y al saber cómo era la reputación del Dragón Slayers Blanco la cosa no le gustaba mucho.

-No te hablo a ti, le hablo a la bella princesa del agua- El nunca bajo su sonrisa, al contrario, la ensancho y con ganas de molestar al pelinegro miro a su novia divertido y le guiño el ojo seductoramente mientras le tendía la mano, ella miro a Gray de reojo y parecía ¿molesto? No, solo era su imaginación.

En ese momento sin que pudiera describir bien que sucedió Gray ya tenía sujetado a Sting de la muñeca que antes él le ofrecía a ella- Te lo dije ¿no? Esta conmigo, así que deja de fastidiarle el día a otros- Dijo molesto para después soltar su mano de manera brusca y tomar a Juvia de la mano y jalarla con fuerza.

-Me parece que también te lo dije, le hable a ella no a ti-

-En mi opinión es buen momento para que te largues-

-Tu opinión me vale un demonio-

-Solo aléjate imbécil- Al decir eso, Sting ya estaba en la arena con un notable golpe en la mejilla, sorprendido de que todo tomara otro ritmo, se levantó y sin más le devolvió el golpe.

-Me largare cuando se me de mi maldita gana, no tenías que tomártelo tan en serio idiota-

-¿A quién llamas idiota?-

-Al único que tengo en frente-

-Si serás...-

Y empezó una gran batalla verbal seguida por unos cuantos golpes a puño limpio, causando un gran revuelo en los presentes, los demás de sus compañeros se acercaron con rapidez y trataron de calmarlos, pero parecía que iba muy enserio.

-Gray, Sting, ya cálmense, están molestando a los presentes- Erza se presentó con una gran aura maligna que los sobresalto y pararon de inmediato-¿me pueden decir que está pasando? Este no es lugar para sus tonterías, Juvia, te vienes con nosotras- La pelirroja tomo de la muñeca a Juvia y Azuka se iba con ellas, miro a atrás notando a los 2 hombres a un mal humorados, a punto de darse el siguiente golpe, Sting no parecía muy herido, pero Gray ya tenía marcas en su rostro, claramente mostrando que el rubio sabia donde golpear, y entonces noto inmediatamente que el siguiente golpe sería peor para él pelinegro.

-¡Gray-sama!- Aquel grito los detuvo de inmediato y relajo el ambiente, Erza sonrió de medio lado mientras Lucy suspiraba aliviada, y Gray embozaba una pequeña sonrisa, seguía siendo su querida Juvia. La peli azul en seguida reacciono a lo que acababa de decir e inmediatamente miro a los ojos al rubio que tanto quería, y lo que vio le destrozo.

Un cumuló de emociones pasaron por su cabeza lo sabía, en los ojos cristal de su amado dragón se veía tristeza, dolor y sobre todo desilusión, el bajo la mirada y dándole la espada camino a donde sus amigos, donde pudo notar la cara decepcionada de Minerva y la confusión de Yukino, y es que ese pequeño grito conllevaba más de lo que se veía a simple vista, pero lo había hecho sin pensar, solo quería que no parara nada malo, quería disculparse, correr hacia él, besarlo y decirle que él era el único dueño de su corazón, pero la mano firme de Erza se lo impidió, llevándola a donde el resto de sus amigas.

No paso mucho para que el ambiente se tranquilizara, ella jugueteaba en la playa junto con sus amigas pero mirando de reojo a sus otros amigos, Sting evitaba mucho su mirada claramente estaba dolida pero... no sabía qué hacer para mejorar la situación.

-¿Jugamos?- Minerva se acercó junto a Yukino con una pelota de Volibol en mano, Evergreen y Miraje pasaron pero las animarían mientras descansaban en la arena, y a ellas se les unía Kana y Wendy por lo que jugarían solo Levy, Erza y una muy convencida Lucy, Juvia también se uniría a el juego pero del lado de Sabertooth solo había 2, por lo que sin más Yukino y Minerva jalaron al mismo tiempo a una sorprendida maga de agua.

-Parece que eres de nuestro equipo Juvia- Yukino sonrió mientras la tomaba del brazo y miraba cómplice a la morena para después susurrarle al oído " _Sting-sama no es el único que luchara por ti"_ y tras esas palabras le dedico una gran sonrisa y abrazo discretamente. Erza miro la escena algo incomoda y sorprendida ya que no sabía que ellas se llevaran tan bien esto también llamo la atención de las demás pero no comentaron nada, el juego comenzó y volvieron a llevarse otra sorpresa la descubrir que las 3 eran increíblemente coordinadas y parecían leer lo que pensaba la otra.

El juego fue bastante reñido pero terminaron ganando Erza y las demás, pero aun así Yukino, Minerva y Juvia rieron alegres y felicitaron a todas las otras ya que había sido un buen juego, y comenzaron a charlar entre ellas calmadamente mientras comían de los pocos refrigerios que quedaban mientras las bellas magas de Fairy Tail se miraban unas a otras algo confundidas.

-¿Desde cuándo conocen a Juvia?- Lucy interrumpió su charla con una sonrisa pero mostrándose claramente confundía por el hecho de que ellas se llevaran tan bien a pesar de que llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse, las tres magas se miraron entre ellas y Minerva fue la que hablo primero.

-Es el destino supongo- Contesto con simplicidad ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, lo cual causo un poco de risa en la peli azul que pocas veces había visto decir cosas a si a su amiga morena, Yukino rio fuerte al verlas realmente eran sus queridas amigas y no dejaría que Juvia se alejara de su lado, en definitiva se la llevarían.

-El destino es incierto pero siempre reúne a las mejores personas- Levy se acercó con una sonrisa y abrazo a la otra peli azul por detrás, causándole cosquillas a esta quien rio un poco, en eso notaron como la linda Azuka se acercaba a la orilla del mar mirando el que parecía el final de este, Juvia un tanto preocupada se acercó pero antes de que ella llegara, Sting ya se encontraba junto a la pequeña pelinegra preguntándole que le pasaba.

-Los días soleados son algo aburridos- Contesto con un leve puchero mirando al guapo hombre que se preocupaba por ella, Sting miro el horizonte y de cierta manera concordaba con la pequeña, en eso sintió una suave mano recargada en él, miro a su lado y encontró a nada más y nada menos que a la linda peli azul que lo volvía loco, en verdad le dolía mirarla, ya que había comprobado que ella seguía teniendo sentimientos por el pelinegro exhibicionista, pero aun así... el amor que sentía no dejaba de crecer en su interior.

-Azuka-chan ¿quieres ver algo hermoso que solo se puede hacer en días soleados?- Juvia le sonrió a la pequeña mientras preguntaba, cuando esta asintió estrepitosamente, la maga de agua le indico al rubio que cargara a Azuka en sus brazos, cuando este lo hizo ella sonrió.

Dio unos pasos adelante y luego con un poco de magia causo que una leve llovizna de gotas delgadas y cristalinas callera sobre ellos, pero eso no era lo impresiónate, si no que cuando la pequeña fijo en sus ojos, noto que gracias al sol y las gotas, por todas partes a su alrededor se formaban pequeños arcos de 7 colores, unos arcoíris tan bellos como cautivantes que hicieron que todos voltearan a verlos y quedaran asombrados, tanto como sus compañeros como los visitantes de la playa, y claro, la pequeña niña esta más que encantada de aquel espectáculo.

-La lluvia y el sol formaron arcoíris-

-Si, por eso Juvia piensa que son la mejor combinación de elementos- Juvia sonrió maternalmente mientras disimuladamente le dedicaba una disculpa silenciosa a su amado dragón, Sting se sonrojo levemente mientras desviaba la vista para luego mirarla nuevamente y sonreír, demonios, aquella mujer tenía trucos extraños que lo hacían enamorarse de ella una y otra vez.

-Entonces Juvia-chan y Sting-san son buena pareja ¿verdad?- Aquella inocente pregunta de parte de Azuka causo que todos la miraran con los ojos bien abiertos, unos porque nunca creyeron escuchar semejante tontería, y otros pocos porque aquella niña era más perspicaz de lo que se veía. Sting y Juvia enrojecieron levemente mirando en direcciones opuestas.

-Tal vez- Dijo Sting bajando a la niña de sus brazos y sonriéndole, se despidió levemente de la maga de agua, un tanto cortante pero con una gran sonrisa juguetona para luego empezar a alejarse y darle la indicación a sus compañeros que tenían que irse- Nos vemos otro día, como Azu-chan dijo, tal vez sea interesante conocerte " ** _Juv_** "- Sting le guiño el ojo coquetamente y lanzo una risa socarrona, para luego retirarse, pero cuando paso a un lado de Gray, sus sonrisa se ensancho un poco más, a partir de allí empezaría la verdadera batalla- Prepárate Fullbuster-

Grey volteo inmediatamente al escucharlo pero ya no estaba, a lo lejos miro a Juvia, sonrojada y con una linda sonrisa soñadora, de todo lo que le pasaba con ella, solo le faltaba que un galán experimentado se interesara en ella, pero no lo iba a dejar Juvia era suya y de nadie más, y ningún Casanova se la iba a arrebatar solo por el capricho de un momento.

Esto apenas empieza.

Hey, lo termine, perdone la demora pero es que estoy en exámenes, pero para compensar ahora publicara más de un capitulo a la semana, no sé qué días pero estén pendientes, después de la de la tarde.

¿Qué les parece? Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo, y claro, recibo comentarios, sugerencias, quejas etc. Espero con ansias sus opiniones. Que tengan bonita noche (o día no sé cuándo lo lean). Nos leemos.

Atte.- Su humilde autora Isa-chan.

Sayonara Minna-san.


	13. No te preocupes

H o la...

Jejeje ya volví ahora creo que no eh tardado, este cap. es más como un pequeño extra pero que de verás tenía que ponerlo, y además si se relaciona con la historia, pero aun así les vuelvo a agradecer el que lean mi historia, además de sus animadores comentaros, me alegro que les haya gustado, y espero seguir escribiendo como ustedes esperan, aun me siento muy novata pero espero ser una experta con su ayuda y algún día recordar que este fue mi primer fic T.T.

Bueno ya basta de sentimentalismo.

Disclaimer.- Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Mashima Hiro-Sempai, de quien aún debo aprender mucho para comprender por completo a sus personajes pero aun así espero serle fiel.

Disfruten la lectura.

 **Capitulo XIII.-** No te preocupes.

Hace dos días que había pasado su primer enfrentamiento con Gray Fullbuster, y desde entonces no lo había visto, el día anterior Juvia se había quedado con ellos todo el día en compensación por haberlo lastimado con lo de Gray, y había logrado ser el más feliz del mundo, aun que estuvieran la mayoría del tiempo en la biblioteca, a su lado cualquier lugar era perfecto, un pequeño mundo de felicidad que nadie lo podía deshacer.

Ahora iría a Fairy Tail, iría a verla, era buen momento para empezar a mostrarles a todos que había cambiado, y que realmente estaba interesado en la chica de cabello azul, con una sonrisa empezó a dirigirse al gremio, ese día le había pedía de favor a Rogue y los demás que lo cubrieran y por la tarde se verían en el café de siempre. Todo era perfecto.

-¿Sting-kun?- Escucho una voz femenina a su espalda, cuando miro a la dueña de dicha voz, se encontró con una chica de cabello rubio con rayos azules, de largo hasta la cintura, alta y un cuerpo que cualquiera envidiaría, con una coqueta sonrisa y un provocativo atuendo- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? La pasamos muy bien en la capital de Fiore durante los juegos-

-¿Cecil? No eh ¿Nirvana? ¿Gloria?- El apuesto rubio empezó a re memorizar con todas las que había salido durante esa época, mínimo dos por día, una en la mañana y una en la noche, y por cómo se veía la chica estaba casi seguro que era una con las que estuvo durante una noche.

-Thany, durante el tercer día la pasamos muy bien en la tarde y... más en la noche- La chica se acercó a él peligrosamente con una mirada afeminada- ¿Tienes planes hoy? Si no pues te puedo decir el nombre de mi posada y vernos en la noche-

-Disculpa, apenas si te recuerdo, además ya no me interesan esas cosas- El dio un paso hacia atrás, fijándose en que nadie les pusiera importancia, no quería que rumores se esparcieran y llegaran a oídos de Juvia, entonces escucho como la rubia frente a él empezó a reír con gracia.

-¿No me digas que son ciertos los rumores?- La joven apenas si podía contener la risa y unas lagrimitas producto de esta empezaron a aparecer mientras se sostenía el estómago con ambas manos, riéndose tan escandalosamente que más de uno que pasaba volteaba a ver.

-¿Qué rumores?-

-Pues dicen que el afamado galán de Sting Eucliffe anda detrás de alguien en Magnolia, aunque aún no se sabe quién es la afortunada ¿En serio? No me creo que alguien como tu cambie-

-No dicen mentiras-

-¿Qué? Un momento, ¿estás diciendo que estás enamorado?-

El no contesto solo comenzó a alejarse dejándola hablar sola, pero de pronto ya tenía a esta colgada del cuello firmemente enganchada, poniendo un tierno puchero, Sting trato inútilmente de quitársela de encima, pero al parecer ella tenía otros planes.

-Ne... Sting-kun eso no es gusto, no creo que a ella le moleste compartirte conmigo-

-Apártate, eres una molestia, solo déjame tranquilo zorra de quinta- Sting bufo molesto y atosigado empezando a caminar lejos de ella, aun no podía creer cuanto soportaba en el pasado solo para tener una noche, debía haber estado loco en aquel tiempo para acostarse con alguien como esa bruja.

-Entonces no creo que te moleste que esta zorra de quinta averigüe a quien quieres y le cuente todo lo que hicimos ese día, y también que no solo era yo- La rubia parecía hablar muy en serio y luego de eso empezó a correr como desquiciada riendo maniáticamente, lo cual a él solo le hizo confirmar que estaba loca, pero su advertencia no le había gustado en nada, no le agradaba la idea de que su linda y tímida Juvia se enterada de lo desvergonzado que era antes de enamorarse de ella.

-Maldita bruja- Murmuro molesto para después caminar con pasos fuertes a el gremio de Fairy Tail, cuando llego, abrió las puertas de par en par, mostrando una encantadora sonrisa y su tan característica aura traviesa, miro de un lado a otro encontrando a la mujer más hermosa del mundo para sus ojos charlando tranquilamente entre risas con Miraje y Levy en la barra, se veía tan tranquila y alegre que no resistió y por unos momentos se dedicó a observarla, para luego tomar la iniciativa y acercarse a Natsu y su grupo de amigos y saludar.

Y pese a que no fue muy bien recibido por Gray el pelinegro solo bufo molesto y miro a otro lado ya molesto porque el rubio no tenía ni un rasguillo cuando el tenia claramente el labio partido, esto causo un poco la risa de Sting pero no fue muy notoria y empezó a charlar cómodamente con su cuñado quien solo resoplo al imaginarse que había pasado por su cabeza, porque aunque ya eran pareja Gajeel no le dejaría llamarlo cuñado hasta que tuviera las agallas para decirle a todos algo que ya le había dicho cara a cara antes.

Juvia se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero solo sonrió de medio lado y siguió en su plática, en la que no tardo en entrometerse Kana, Erza, Lucy y la pequeña Wendy, quienes empezaron con las mismas charlas de siempre, al cabo de un rato también se unió Lissana y Evergreen, causando un poco más de revuelto.

-Es algo extraño que Sting venga aquí solo ¿no?- Lucy miro de reojo al rubio quien charlaba tranquilamente con Natsu y era casi hostigado por Gajeel, Juvia también lo miro, y muy en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que nadie más que ella pudiera notarlo, Sting le había pegado lo celosa.

-Sí, pero aun así, ¿no les parece que está más guapo? Antes ya era sexi pero ahora...- Kana fue la primera que empezó con sus temas más incómodos para la maga de agua, pues claro que Sting era lindo y todo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, realmente era "sexi" o "sensual" como muchas otras decían, nunca le había tomado importancia a eso, pero... dios, no quería escuchar eso de boca de otra mujer.

-Sting-san ya tiene mes y medio aquí en Magnolia, o eso creo, cuando llego el me pregunto por Juvia-san y luego lo vi de lejos un par de veces en el transcurso del mes- Wendy intervino tímidamente llamando la atención de las presentes que inmediatamente voltearon a ver a la maga de agua que sin poderlo evitar se sonrojo un poco.

-Eh aquí algo interesante, Juvia ¿Desde cuándo uno de los magos más lindos de Fiore pregunta por ti?- Lissana sonrió pícaramente mirándola a los ojos obviamente buscando la verdad en ellos, por otro lado Lucy y Erza se miraron entre ellas algo preocupadas.

-Sting-san solo le dio a Juvia algo que un cliente de hace tiempo le mando- Negó rápidamente lo que algunas ya estaban pensando, no era la verdad, pero tampoco quería que se enteraran tan rápido de su relación con el rubio, Erza se colocó de tras de ella y la miro fijamente, causando un silencio incómodo.

-También te llevas de maravilla con Minerva y Yukino, tal vez solo sea el destino como ellas dijeron-

-eh... si, Juvia piensa igual-

-eh, eh, Juvia, te está mirando- Evergreen intervino mostrándole a la chica que efectivamente el rubio la miraba de lejos algo perdido, cuando sus miradas chocaron él le sonrió y volteo la mirada algo avergonzado, lo cual creo aún más expectativas en sus amigas y que Juvia se sonrojara un poco, porque dios sabía que tan difícil les era a ambos el tener que fingir que no se conocían del todo.

-viene para acá- Lucy fue la que alzo la voz esta vez, notando como el galante dueño de los ojos azules se acercaba con lentitud a donde ellas, las miro a todas efímeramente y tomo asiento al lado de Levy, quien estaba en medio de él y Juvia, le sonrió a todas y saludo.

-La plática de los hombres ya me arto, pensé que la charla de tan bellas magas sería más entretenida-

Pasaron un rato platicando con él, en el cual Juvia descubrió que realmente el dragón había cambiado por ella, ya no coqueteaba, era más serio a la hora de charlar, y no hacía comentarios para cortejarlas ni nada por el estilo, solo charlaba con ellas como una persona normal.

-Oye, Sting-san, por allí escuche que dejaste tu vida de Casanova, ¿Es cierto?- Lucy ya le había tomado interés al asunto, por lo que no podía callarse y guardarse aquella pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza desde que el llego, Sting la miro un tanto pensativo para luego sonreír un poco.

-El amor cambia a las personas- Contesto soñadoramente mirando sus manos, todos los que había escuchado se sorprendieron, ya que nunca creyeron escuchar esas palabras, y menos de alguien como Sting, este se rasco la cabeza un poco apenado.

-¿De quién estás enamorado? Dime, dime, yo quiero saber, así luego salimos ella, Lucy, tu y yo- Natsu fue el primero en abalanzarse sobre él para averiguar, en ese momento Sting maldijo en voz baja el poderoso sentido auditivo de los Slayers, pero a pesar de todas las preguntas, nunca dijo nada más, pero confirmaba estar enamorado y que había cambiado para estar con esa chica.

Ya en la tarde decidió despedirse y retirarse, había pasado un buen tiempo en el gremio y había logrado lo que quería, dejar una muy buena impresión, al regresar al centro de la ciudad, se recargo en la pared de una repostería esperando a que su novia lo alcanzara ya que habían quedado de pasar un tiempo juntos antes de encontrase con sus amigos, cuando la vio a lo lejos sonrió, pero en ese momento sintió la presencia de alguien observándolo.

Cuando miro hacia a aquel lugar en medio de la masa de gente la vio, con una sonrisa algo macabra y mirándolo a los ojos, al parecer esa tal Thany no bromeaba con lo de acosar a su novia, en cuanto Juvia llego a donde él la tomo de la muñeca y procurando que la rubia no le viera el rostro la arrastro hacia adentro del local de postres.

-¿Sting?- Juvia lo miro algo desconcertada, ya que el pocas veces actuaba así, noto como el miraba hacia fuera con algo de preocupación pero luego suspiro y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Nada mi princesa solo que me gustaría intentar algo nuevo contigo- No debería mentirle y lo sabía pero no quería que se preocupara por algo tan insignificante, además no era solo el hecho de que aquella desvergonzada le dijera todo el repertorio de las chicas que había tenido en su cama, además de ello también estaba el hecho de que hasta el momento los dos habían cuidado muy bien el que nadie los viera y si esa "decente señorita" la veía estaba muy seguro de que en menos de 3 días ya todo Fiore se habría enterado.

-¿Desde cuándo Sting llama a Juvia "princesa"?- La peli azul alzo la ceja divertida mientras miraba las vitrinas de vidrio llenas de hermosos y finos postres tan bien decorados que era sacrilegio comérselos pero aun así se te hacia agua la boca.

-Llevo un tiempo pensándolo- Comento al azar, pero noto que a su pareja no le agradaba mucho el titulo por lo cual sonrió juguetonamente con una idea en la cabeza- Si no te gusta mejor llamare a si a la siguiente mujer que ame- Sugirió tranquilo mientras rápidamente Juvia lo volteaba a ver.

-¿La siguiente?- Juvia lo miro con muy malos ojos, lo cual causo la risa de Sting, desde que se conocieron él no había perdido la manía de constantemente burlarse de ella.

-Claro, A nuestra hija- Dijo como respuesta el sin mirarla pero con una sonrisa soñadora era así palpable el que era en serio lo que había dicho, Juvia se sonrojo ante aquel comentario pero también sonrió, nunca se habría esperado que el dijera aquello, pero en su interior estaba feliz, muy feliz.

Cuando salieron de aquel lugar con una cuantas bolsas Sting al instante noto que ella seguía allí observándolos con algo de prisa se metieron a otra tienda, esta vez una de antigüedades, en donde la maga peli azul quedo maravillada por todo lo que se encontraba en aquel lugar, terminando por comprar una linda cajita que quien sabe que contenía que Juvia dijo que era para alguien muy especial.

Así pasaron la tarde, entre entrar a un lugar y a otro con tal de evitar a toda cosa que la rubia conociera el rostro de su pareja, en realidad no había sido tan malo ya que se divirtieron bastante en aquella divertida eh improvisada aventura, Juvia no tardó mucho en notar que a su novio le pasaba algo, pero sabía que él le diría si era necesario.

-Sting, a Juvia se le ha olvidado una bolsa en la tienda de antes ¿podrías traerla?- Ella lo miro suplicante, el rio con un poco de resignación ya que con esa carita no podía negarle nada, entonces le dio un beso en la frente sin que nadie lo notara y fue corriendo a la tienda de antes, en eso ella se quedó sola.

-Disculpe- Escucho una voz femenina sedosa tras ella cuando volteo se encontró con una mujer como de su edad, de larga cabellera rubia y una afilada sonrisa que le dio un escalofrió espantoso por toda la espalda- ¿Cómo se llama? Es que vengo de lejos pero creo reconocerla-

-Juvia, Juvia Lockser-

-Ah ya te recuerdo, eres de Fairy Tail ¿no? Estuviste genial en los juegos mágicos- La chica empezó a relatarle de principio a fin todo lo divertido que estuvo en los juegos mágicos, para después pedirle su autógrafo y salir de la escena.

Juvia la miro algo extrañada pero no le tomo importancia, cuando regreso Sting ella sonrió pero lo vio un poco alterado, y él la abrazo sobre protectoramente, lo cual volvió a llamarle la atención a Juvia.

-¿Qué te dijo Thany? ¿Te lastimo te hizo algo?-

Estaba más que encantada, había sacado más de lo ella esperaba, era algo realmente espectacular todo lo que había visto y lo que había averiguado, tomo el papel con su firma de ella entre sus manos y lo miro como si fuera la solución a todos sus problemas.

-Si le doy la información a una revista seguro saco algo, pero esto es... inesperado, será un gran chisme, ya veo el encabezado la misteriosa novia del maestro de Sabertooth es Juvia Lockser de Fairy Tail- Sonrío orgullosa de sí misma mientras empezaba a reírse con un poco de desenfreno, hasta que sintió una mano sujetando su cuello por detrás fuertemente.

-Que interesante, pero eso no saldrá de tu linda boca- Minerva le susurró al oído con un tono macabro que no auguraba nada bueno, lo cual causo que a la chica se le bajara el color y sudara frio, ella reconocía esa voz, era de aquella chica morena de Sabertooth que se había mostrado tan cruel durante los juegos mágicos.

-Pero... Mi... Minerva-sama, yo... solo... no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad- Las lágrimas de miedo la acorralaron y empezaron a salir, mientras Minerva se ponía cara a cara con ella con una sonrisa algo diabólica y mirándola con furia inyectada.

-Si es así, entonces me veré obligada a arrancarte esa larga lengua tuya, espero entiendas que esto no se puede divulgar- Minerva le tomo del cuello y sus dedos empezaron a recorrerle desde allí hasta su boca, donde delineo con sutileza sus labios.

-No, yo... no, lo prometo, no diré nada, solo déjeme tranquila Minerva-sama- La chica empezó a suplicar por su vida, mientras las lágrimas recorrían todo su rostro, la morena la miro un poco asqueada, las personas tan patéticas le daban nauseas.

-No vales ni mi tiempo- La soltó con brusquedad causando que esta se estampara contra el piso- si dices algo yo misma me asegurare que un día duermas y ya no despiertes- Termino de hablar con fiereza y se alejó, dejando a la mujer jurando y perjurando que no diría nada.

Para cuando Sting le acabo de explicar sobre Thany a Juvia, este esperaba una represalia, o alguna clase de regaño, o incluso que ella no le dirigiera la palabra, pero en vez de eso ella empezó a reír con dulzura, lo cual lo tomo de sorpresa.

-No te preocupes, Juvia sabe bien cómo era Sting antes, pero lo importante ahora es el presente, no había por qué preocuparse tanto- Ella lo abrazo con cariño, lo amaba, no había duda alguna, e incluso ese lado de él de protegerla de todo le agradaba. Sting sonrió y se pegó más a ella, profundizando el abrazo, para luego besarla dulcemente en los labios.- Solo... es preocupante de se descubra todo-

-Sí, eso más me preocupa, no sé qué sucedería si una loca como esa se entera de nuestra relación-

-No hay que preocuparse más por eso- Minerva apareció caminado frente a ellos seguida por todos los demás, lo cual causo la sorpresa de la pareja, Rogue y Yukino sonreían orgullosos, mientras Orga y Rufus ahogaban una risita burlona y los Exceed los miraban con alegría- No creo que a esa rubia le queden ganas de decir algo-

-Después de cómo la amenazaste no creo que quiera volver siquiera a mencionar sus nombres-Lector la miro con una gotita en la frente ya que de verdad se había pasado un poco de nivel a la hora de arreglar el asunto.

Rieron un poco todos, y pasaron un rato así, hasta que llegaron a esa cafetería a la que tanto frecuentaban, tanto que incluso ya tenían una mesa especial para ellos y la amable señora que siempre los atendía los recibió con calidez, cenaron entre bromas, risas, etc. Entonces Juvia se acordó de lo que había comprado y saco aquella cajita.

-Juvia quiere darles algo, si no les molesta- Ella sonrió para después abrir la cajita y mostrar unos bellos, elegantes y pequeños broches en forma de estrella de 15 picos color blanco con turquesa que tenía en el centro una flor de iris- Gracias por ser tan amigos de Juvia a pesar de que no lo merece- Ella le tendió una a cada uno, incluso a los Exceed.

Todos sonrieron, aquella chica era extraña, pero muy fiel, y que sin duda se iría con ellos, porque debían estar locos si eran capaces de dejarla, porque ya eran un equipo, y más que eso, una pequeña y alegre familia, que no se separaría tan fácilmente.

Y Juvia, pues ella ya no se sentía incomoda, ni extraña, ni nada con ellos, los quería, pero en especial a su amado rubio, al cual ya no dejaría de amar de eso estaba seguro.

-¿Juvia?- No podía ser, no quería creerlo, la veía a través de la ventana de aquella cafetería, había ido a comprar un libro para su amiga, acababa de ver a la peli azul en su gremio, en Fairy Tail, y ahora allí estaba, observándola desde lejos, riendo con ellos, tan alegre y tranquilo, pero sobre todo, fuertemente abrazada a un alegre rubio que no la dejaba. Esto no podía ser cierto.

Je ya lo termine, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, publico el domingo o el lunes en la tarde, bonita noche mis lectoras, (¿Tendré lectores masculinos?) hasta la próxima. Por cierto ¿Quién creen que sea quien descubrió a Juvia-chan? Estoy tan emocionada.

Quiero agradecerles calurosamente su apoyo y su seguimiento a…

 **brujablanca69**

 **LadyBry**

 **suzunita**

 **Lymar Vastya**

 **Karin**

 **Sarens**

 **princess juvia**

 **Flemy Speeddraw**

Quienes milagrosamente no dejan mi historia, besos y abrazos y mis más gratos agradecimientos.

Atte.- Su humilde escritora Isa-chan.

Sayonara Minna-san.


	14. Cambio de Planes

¡Ya volví!

Wa estoy muy cansada, estoy a punto de terminar mi primer año de prepa y Uffff creo que ya no puedo pero espero que en vacaciones pueda recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, porque este fic ya no tarda tanto en llegar a su final (T.T) pero por el momento espero que les siga gustando y sé que con su apoyo este fic tendrá un final perfecto.

Agradezco como siempre a todos los que me han apoyado, tanto a los que me han apoyado con sus reviews tanto registrados como no a los otros que me leen pero nunca comentan esto no les molesta lo aclaro pero me encantaría agradecerles, hago aquí mención especial para KarinaLockser quien nunca me ha comentado pero sigue mi historia MIL GRACIAS.

En fin, saltándonos las demás formalidades empecemos...

Disclaimer.- Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen por desgracia son de la imaginativa mente de Hiro Mashima-sama a quien le agradezco por dejarnos usarlos para nuestros delirios.

Disfruten la lectura.

 **Capitulo XIV.-** Cambio de planes... (Y aquí empieza el drama Xd).

Estaba allí, charlando con tanta tranquilidad junto a las demás, riendo y sonriéndoles, no la comprendía, ella estaba apartada, mirándola desde lejos sin aun poder sacarse de la cabeza aquella imagen, una que le hacía sentir a su corazón que la habían perdido, que estaba ya muy lejos de ellos a pesar de estar tan cerca. No lograba tranquilizar su preocupación y desanimo.

Nunca se llegó a considerar algo así como su mejor amiga, pero si eran amigas cercanas, o eso creía, el verla unos días atrás rodeada de esas personas que se supone deberían de ser poco conocidos para ella, con un aura amigable y pacífica, y luego al día siguiente la peli azul nunca comento nada, actúa normalmente, y ahora ya habían pasado 5 días desde eso y seguía sin decir nada, ella no quería presionarla, debía de tener sus razones pero estaba desesperada porque se lo dijera. Eran amigas ¿No?

Además tenía la extraña sospecha de que el Dragón Slayer de Hierro estaba de parte de ella y le ayudaba a ocultarlo, eso explicaría una que otra cosita, pero las más importantes no, ¿De dónde los conocían? ¿Desde cuándo eran tan buenos amigos? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué ella sonreía tanto estando con "El"? ¿Y Gray, donde había quedado su amigo? Su cabeza estaba tan llena de preguntas que sentía que en cualquier momento podría explotar.

-Charla con ella- Escucho la voz de su pareja calmada, cuando volteo a verlo él le sonrió con cariño y la abrazo sentándose junto a ella, mientras esta volteaba a verlo sorprendida de que supiera lo que pensaba- Te vi ayer, cuando la descubriste, yo ya lo sospechaba ya que con nuestro olfato especial me pude dar cuenta de que ella pasaba más tiempo con ellos, en especial con él, pero no estaba seguro de que hacer, Wendy aún no se da cuenta y aun que Laxus también se dio cuenta no quería involucrarse, y Gajeel la está apoyando, yo no puedo hacer nada pero tu si- Ella lo miro sorprendida de todo lo que su novio le acababa de decir, era algo muy inusual el que el hablara tan serio y con tanta madures en sus palabras, pero tenía razón, lo mejor era hablar con ella, por lo menos para no terminar por dudar de su amistad- No le diré por el momento a Gray, ve y tomate el día de hoy para estar a su lado y aclarar las cosas-

-Eres un idiota Natsu- Sonrió con alivio, a pesar de lo infantil y algo bruto que podía a llegar a ser su amado dragón rosa era una persona realmente confiable y madura cuando ella lo necesitaba- Entonces no te preocupes por mí, hoy estaré con Juvia, nos veremos en la noche- Lucy sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios a su pareja, quien en seguida sonrió y se levantó con energías.

-Esa es mi Lucy- Sonrió socarrón levantando el puño llamando la atención de más de uno, lo cual apeno a su novia, pero en fin, ya estaba acostumbrada a que al lado de Natsu eso pasaba seguido, pero también con lo de ahora podía decir que él ya era un hombre, el hombre a que amaba y no dejaría de hacerlo.

-Juvia, ¿podemos hablar?-

Terminaron ambas magas cerca del centro de la ciudad, Juvia miraba como su amiga rubia caminaba unos pasos al frente sin decir nada pese a que ella era la que le había pedido hablar, se sorprendió mucho cuando la rubia se detuvo frente a la cafetería que ella frecuentaba con los de Sabertooth mientras Lucy sonrió con melancolía, Juvia agradeció en su mente el que ellos estuvieran en la biblioteca trabajando.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes relaciones con los de Sabertooth?- Pregunto Lucy sin mirarla, pero si sintió la palpable sorpresa mesclada con horror de la peli azul, volteo con su mirada un poco desanimada notando nerviosa a su amiga- Los vi hace unos días en esta cafetería, te veías muy a gusto con ellos-

-Juvia no le entiende Lucy-san-

-¡No me mientas!- no levanto mucho la voz, pero si lo suficiente para que la maga de agua se sorprendiera por ello, noto a Lucy entre enojada y triste- Se... sé que tal vez... no es de mi incumbencia pero... no me quiero quedar con la duda, te veías tan feliz, eso no es un encuentro casual, por favor no me mientas ¿Qué no somos amigas? ¿No se supone que podemos contárnoslo todo?- Lucy la miro a los ojos y entonces Juvia noto todo lo que sentía su amiga, inseguridad, incomprensión, preocupación, no supo bien que hacer solo la abrazo con cariño, tratando de calmarla.

-Sí, lo somos Lucy, no tengas dudas de ello- Contesto con una sonrisa, la rubia se sorprendió de sobre manera al escuchar hablar a la peli azul sin usar la tercera persona, hablaba muy enserio, aquello la tranquilizo, pero aun así no le había respondido, la miro molesta- Juvia... lleva más o menos mes y días, casi 2 meses con ellos, se hicieron muy buenos amigos de Juvia porque... ellos la ayudaron a salir de su soledad cuando Juvia estaba triste-

-¿por lo de Gray?-

-Sí, Juvia lloro mucho durante un mes, estaba destrozada, y ni Lucy ni Erza-san estaban para ayudarla, a pesar de que todos la ayudaron ella se sentía triste, y luego... Juvia se sintió lamentable, porque era débil, porque no supo aguantar el rechazo de un hombre...-

-No Juvia, fue Grey el idiota, en realidad el...- Trato de decir empezando a entender cuanto debió haber sufrido y soportado su amiga a causa de la indecisión de Gray, pero la maga de agua la interrumpió.

-No... Gray-san siempre fue claro pero Juvia no quería entenderlo, fue una etapa oscura en la vida de Juvia, pero... un día que decidió salir después de ese mes, se encontró con el maestro de Sabertooth, y fue entonces cuando Juvia empezó a comprender muchas cosas, entre ellas la importancia que tienen los amigos, y el amor que debía sentir Juvia por ella misma- Suspiro notando la cara de confusión y asombro que tenía Lucy- y luego ellos se volvieron importantes, antes Juvia lo hacía todo sola, solo quería a Gray-san, por lo cual alejaba mucho a las personas, incluyéndolas a ustedes, pero entonces con ellos cambio Yukino y Minerva son las mejores amigas de Juvia, nos comprendemos y afrontamos los problemas las tres, y Juvia siente que no está sola, en Fairy Tail también lo sentía pero ahora es Juvia quien estaría muy lista y dispuesta a pelear a su lado, pero no a morir, porque si muere dejaría a sus amigas solas-

-Siempre tuviste nuestro apoyo, siempre estábamos allí para ti y lo sabes, incluyéndome-

-Juvia siempre los supo, pero hasta ahora puede valorar de verdad su amistad con ustedes, ahora Juvia las siente más cerca de ella-

-¿Y Gray? ¿No era tu amor incondicional?-

-Gray-san... fue muy importante en la vida de Juvia, pero era hora de soltarlo, solo se herían los dos, cuando juvia logro comprender que era lo mejor, se sintió más tranquila y segura, y...-

-Te enamoraste-Suspiro resignada con una pequeña sonrisa, nunca hubiera creído escuchar todo eso de boca de la peli azul, pero ahora allí estaban, frente a la cafetería, sin que nadie las escuchara, solo ellas dos, con su amiga de frente convertida en una nueva mujer, una que valía todavía más que la Juvia Lockser original, y sabia el porqué.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Lucy-san?-

-Tu voz me lo dice, y bien ¿Quién es? Me gustaría saber quién es que ha logrado convertirte en tan valiosa amiga-

-Se equivoca, el no transformo a Juvia, la ayudo y dio luz a su vida, y cuando Juvia ya había cambia fue entonces cuando se enamoró de el- Contesto un poco a secas la peli azul causando otra sorpresa en Lucy, su mirada azul le decía que no eran mentiras, un hombre no la había cambiado, ella cambio por su propio bien y fue entonces que logro enamorarse nuevamente, nunca lo hubiera creído antes, pero estaba orgullosa, muy orgullosa de Juvia.

-Entonces ¿Quién es?-

-Sting, Eucliffe Sting, él y Juvia tienen unas tres semanas de ser pareja oficial-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Estalo en sorpresa la rubia completamente atónita por lo dicho, si los había visto abrazados y todo, pero eso normal en Sting, se había imaginado a alguien más... decente- Pero Juvia, él es... él es STING, ese nombre de 5 letras solo significan problemas, en especial porque él es un mujeriego, pensé que sería alguien más como Rogue o Rufus-

-Esa es la razón por la que Juvia decidió no hacerlo público, Sting ha cambiado, pero nadie lo sabe y Juvia quería evitar esos rumores de que solo se aprovecha de ella, Sting es diferente, y Juvia y el realmente se aman, además Rogue-san es la pareja de Yukino, y Rufus-san... el aún es un mujeriego- La peli azul volteo la mirada al pensar en cómo era el mago de sombrero emplumado con una gotita en la frente lo cual causo la risa de Lucy, pero aun así no parecía muy convencida de su relación con el rubio maestro

-aun no estoy muy tranquila, aunque ahora que lo pienso entonces Sting solo viene al gremio para dejar una buena impresión ¿verdad? Gajeel lo matara cuando se entere-

-Gajeel-kun ya lo sabe, Sting fue a darle la cara a su casa el día después de que le pidió a Juvia ser su novia, aunque término en cama 2 días-

-Juvia... aun así no estoy tranquila, es cierto que se ve cambiado pero...-

-Ven con nosotros-

-¿Qué?-

-Juvia a estado ayudando a sus amigos en una misión, ahora mismo deben estar allí, si Lucy-san acompaña a Juvia entonces podrá comprobarlo con sus ojos-

No se percató ni cuando había aceptado, pero ya estaban frente a la biblioteca, la peli azul ya le había explicado a detalle sobre la misión, lo cual se le hizo un poco tediosa, le gustaban los libros y leer, pero si podía imaginarse cuanto aburrimiento les causaba el acomodar toda esa biblioteca, y eso de que iban a tardar d meses no le decía que fuera poco el trabajo.

-Buenos días señora- Se despabilo cuando Juvia saludo a la encargada ¿o Dueña? Quién sabe, pero la señora, no mayor a 60 años, de apariencia desgastada y cansada, con el cabello canoso y ojos un tanto hundidos no podía ser la misma mujer agresiva y fuerte de la cual le había advertido Juvia, no hasta que la señora tomo un libro mucho más pesado y grande que la biblia y se lo estampo en la frente a la peli azul.

-Hasta que tienes la dignidad de venir, los jóvenes de hoy en día no toman en cuenta sus responsabilidades-

-Pe... Pero Juvia no es un miembro legítimo de la misión-

-Si es cierto, pero sin ti ese noviecito tuyo se la pasa divagando y hablando solo sobre cuanto quiere verte, es estresante- La señora enrollo sus brazos flacuchos en su pecho para mirarla con recriminación, pero la peli azul solo se sonrojo ante el comentario de la señora- Además tu eres la única que le trae algo de paz a su grupo, está tu novio el despistado, el rubio libidinoso de antifaz, la peli blanca de pocas palabras, la morena que parece que es el mismo demonio, el hombre gorila y los dos gatos- Juvia sonrió un poco ante el comentario, de cierta manera la señora ya les había tomado aprecio, y ellos también pese a todas las palizas que les daba con los libros, Lucy las miro y sintió un poco más de tranquilidad, pero le recorrió un pequeño escalofrió al notar que la señora la miraba a ella- ¿y la rubia voluptuosa?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Tranquila Lucy-san, ella habla así, señora ella apoyara por hoy si usted lo consiente-

-Uffff que más da una loca más, ya pasen que me hacen perder mi valioso tiempo-

Después de aquella algo incomoda conversación las dos se adentraron en el laberinto de estantes, ya no estaba tan caótico como cuando empezaron la misión, pero aun así se notaba que les faltaba un tramo, tal vez si se echarían los 3 meses en ello, Lucy recorrió con la mirada cada pasillo, hace mucho entraba y salía de aquella biblioteca, nunca se imaginó que alguien quisiera robarse todos los libros, eso era muy raro.

-¡Juvia-chan!- Escucharon un par de pasitos tras ellas, y en cuanto voltearon ya el pequeño gato verde con traje rosa se encontraba abrazando las piernas de la peli azul, mientras el gato castaño solo la saludaba tranquilo, cuando la notaron también saludaron a la rubia y preguntaron el que hacia allí y con un corto "ya lo sabe" de parte de Juvia les basto para comprenderlo todo.

-Si quieren pueden ayudarnos a nosotros, Minerva esta hasta del otro lado de la sala maldiciendo cada cosa que no le gusta, Orga y Rufus están en el ala este cerca de ella, Rogue y Yukino están... bueno en realidad no sé y no quiero saber, y Sting-kun está cerca pero dudo mucho que quieran ir directo con el- Lector miro de reojo a la rubia, dándole a entender que lo último lo decía por ella, mostrándose un poco desconfiado ante la presencia inesperada, pero cuando Juvia lo cargo en brazos se tranquilizó.

-Lector, Lucy viene con buenas intenciones, no la mires así, los ayudaremos-

-¿A quién ayudaran?- Rufus apareció tras ellas como una aparición, lo cual casi le da un susto de muerte tanto a ellas como a los gatos que estaban desprevenidos, después del impacto los 5 charlaron sobre la situación y entonces el rubio sonrió coqueto- Déjenmelo a mí-

Pasaron unos minutos, unos 10 a su parecer, cuando él se encontraba de regreso con una sonrisa de triunfo, mirándolas a ambas y mostrándose tranquilo e impecable como siempre lo aparentaba.

-La señora no ha dejado salir por hoy, si estamos en un lugar diferente podrás conocernos mejor Lucy-san, Frosch, Lector, avísenles a todos, los esperaremos en la entrada- El rubio parecía tomarlo todo con calma y elegancia, pero ambas chicas lo miraron dudosas de que artimañas habría usado para que la huraña señora les diera semejante permiso, pero ambas sabían que era mejor no preguntar. Al poco tiempo aparecieron Orga, Frosch y Minerva, Orga con una gotita en la frente y Minerva agradeciéndole a dios que los librara ya que no estaba de mucho humor para acomodar libros, y el gatito que los había encontrado solo sonreía, cuando miraron a la rubia no mostraron emoción alguna, aunque Lucy podía jurar que la mirada de la morena se había hecho más fría, luego llegaron Yukino y Rogue, ambos algo cansados y sonrojados, seguidos por un Lector más rojo que un tomate, quien no se dignó a decir palabra a alguna, pero no era fiebre eso tranquilizo su corazón de Juvia.

-¿y Sting?-

-No... No le avise... yo... no pensé- Lector aun no salía de ese tipo shock con el que salió de la biblioteca, lo cual era raro, algo lo había dejado muy aturdido, pero antes de que este estuviera dispuesto a entrar, el guapo rubio salió del lugar, en cuanto vio a Juvia su sonrisa se ilumino más junto con su mirada y sin importarle nada más la abrazo, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, esos que ella tanto adoraba que la estrujaran.

-Pude sentir tu olor, pero también con un aroma desconocido, hasta que percibí a todos decidí que podía acercarme, perdona Lucy-san, no reconocí que eras tú- Sting le sonrió a la rubia aun con Juvia envuelta entre sus brazos, lo cual incomodaba un poco a Heartfilia pero no dijo nada, solo asintió.

Terminaron en aquella cafetería en donde ella los había descubierto, noto incluso que era rutinario ya que ya tenía una mesa reservada para ellos 9, pero en esta ocasión habían pedido una silla extra para ella, en cuanto trajeron la carta noto porque les gustaba tanto, era un lugar de postres y bebidas de muy buen gusto y de bajo precio, anotaría la dirección para ir luego. Llego la señora de los pedidos, ya que al parecer la que siempre los atendía resulto tener ya 7 semanas de embarazo y ella ni en cuenta, por lo cual no estaría en un tiempo, miraron la carta de pasada pero ya se sabían de memoria el menú.

-Para Minerva un té verde con un panque de cerezos y Rogue un té de loto con un pastel de fresa- Yukino hablo primero sabiendo en que pensaba la aludida, la morena solo asintió un tanto tímida mientras su novio no dijo nada, pero concordaba con la petición.

-Para Orga un café negro y un pastel de ciruela por favor, para mí solo un té agrio con leche- Continuo Rufus con el pedido, donde el musculoso hombre solo bufo aceptando, Lucy se sorprendió (nuevamente en ese día) al ver que tan bien se conocían entre ellos, tanto que conocían sus gustos, era algo impresionante, como si se leyeran su mente.

-Yukino un té de cerezo y un panque de chocolate, yo un café simple y una madalena de mantequilla, y ¿tu Juv?- Sting miro a la mujer frente a él (ya que le cedió su puesto a su lado a Lucy) la rubia lo miro confundida, ya que se esperaba que también supiera su pedido, el rubio maestro de Sabertooth noto que pensaba y rio un poco- Ninguno puede saber lo que mi princesa quiere ya que le encanta probar cosas nuevas, oh perdón, a mi Juv, le molesta que le diga princesa-

-Juvia quiere lo mismo que Sting, pero no es que le moleste que la llame así, solo es que no se acomoda- La peli azul lo miro algo cohibida pero con una pequeña sonrisa tímida, lo cual se le hacía realmente tierno a su amiga rubia.

-Ya te dije, se lo diré a la próxima mujer que ame- comento un poco pícaro el maestro de Sabertooth mientras veía como su novia se sonrojaba aún más, ella sabía adónde iba la cosa.

-Eso es grosero Sting-kun- Lector miro a su amigo sorprendido de que pudiera decir algo así frente a su novia, pero el rubio solo ensancho aún más su sonrisa mientras reía un poco. Esta reacción no le agrado para nada a la mujer del Slayers de fuego pero su amiga no mostraba signos de tristeza o enojo si no de ¿vergüenza?

-Es que no sabes de quien hablo-

-¿Quién será la próxima mujer que ames?- Esta vez fue el mismo Rufus el que intervino mirando como el color rojo de la cara de la maga de agua se volvía cada vez más intenso.

-Sylvia Eucliffe, eh pensado que es un buen nombre para nuestra futura hija- Sting sonrió restándole importancia a eso tan importante y personal que acababa de decir- Eh de aclarar que no en estos momentos, en un futuro quiero formar una familia, no se hagan especulaciones raras- Su rostro mostro reacción a las caras que le habían hecho los demás, y es que cualquiera malinterpreta un comentario así.

-Sí, es un buen nombre- Comento Juvia indiferente a todos los demás, la verdad constantemente pasaba eso, seguían entre todos, pero resaltaban ellos dos, Lucy sonrió para sus adentros, le daba mucha pena por Gray pero... ella la apoyaría, hasta el aire le decía cuanto se amaban esos dos, pero no era uno de esos amores melosos y poco duraderos, ni de esos duraderos pero frívolos, no en realidad era un amor maduro, dulce y sincero, hacían buena pareja esos 2 no lo podía negar.

En ese momento Sting volteo disimuladamente al exterior del local, ese olor era inconfundible, miro a sus amigos y a su novia, y claro, a la novia de uno de sus amigos sin que ellos le prestaran mucha atención, por lo cual con un suspiro cansado se levantó de su asiento.

-Disculpen, acabo de recordar algo, necesito irme por unos momentos- Él sonrió y empezó a alejarse, pero antes de salir por completo, con la mirada algo perturbada se regresó y le planto un beso dulce en los labios a Juvia, para después salir con rapidez- Ya vuelvo-

Nunca se hubiera imaginado aquello, le dolía, mucho pero no exagerado, no podía negar que hasta el momento aun sentía algo por aquella maga de hipnotizan tés ojos azules y cabellera sedosa del mismo color, desde aquel primer momento en que la había visto había quedado maravillado, fascinado, encantado, sencillamente enamorado, y a pesar de que había aceptado rendirse con ella, su corazón a un no la superaba por completo, pero con aquella escena seguro lo aria muy pronto, nunca se imaginó a la mujer de sus sueños en brazos de otro hombre, o bueno para que mentir, si lo había hecho, muchas veces se decía así mismo que ella se quedaría al lado del hombre que era casi como su hermanito, uno muy tonto y estúpido podía darse cuenta y es que ¿Cómo había podido soltarla? Ella lo amaba y el a ella eso era tan notorio que dolía, pero ahora ya no, ¿Cómo todo termino así? ¿Cómo ella pudo terminar al lado de alguien como Él?

No habían cruzado ni dos palabras que el recordarse, pero no había persona en todo Fiore que no supiera sobre los chismes, rumores, etc., etc., y más etc., que le seguían al desquiciante y Casanova maestro de Sabertooth. Por lo cual algo dentro de él le decía que no lo permitiera.

Ella era amable y optimista no debía estar al lado de alguien como él, pero entonces se detuvo, sabía que esta no era su lucha, ella no le correspondía ni siquiera un poco, por lo cual la batalla era de los dos hombres le habían llegado al corazón y el apoyaría al que consideraba el mejor para ella, su estúpido "hermano" podía ser terco, idiota, descuidado y descortés, pero era de buenos sentimientos, en cambio Eucliffe no, o bueno eso a su parecer.

La imagen de ella y él en medio de un tierno beso le volvió a la mente, los había visto por casualidad a través del vidrio de una cafetería del centro de Magnolia cuando pasaba por allí, estaban rodeados por quien sabe quiénes más, pero a ellos dos los reconocía sin pensarlo mucho, los partícipes en ese beso eran sin duda su amada Juvia Lockser y el coqueto Maestro Sting Eucliffe.

Llego a Magnolia después de una misión, y como este lugar le quedaba de paso decidido descansar una noche en la ciudad y al día siguiente visitaría el gremio de las hadas y luego se iría, pero los planes habían cambiado, no importaba en donde lo encontrara tenía que advertirle.

Y kami-sama por casualidad en ese momento prestaba atención y decidió cumplir el capricho del mago, y este que daba la vuelta en una esquina choco contra la persona que buscaba, cuando ambos seres se levantaron y se miraron, el no supo si era correcto decirle lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Lyon?- Escucho una voz que lo llamaba pero estaba en sus pensamientos, ¿debía decirle lo que vio? Estaba tan seguro de que si momentos antes pero ahora por alguna razón lo dudaba, algo le decía ¡Cállate!

-Este, Hola Gray, que bueno verte de nuevo-

Los dos magos de hielo charlaron un rato, comentando de cómo les había ido en sus misiones, con sus compañeros, el gremio, sobre todo un poco, hasta que llegaron a "ese" tema, Lyon sabia de sobra que los sentimientos de Gray al fin daban presencia, cuando el pelinegro le conto sobre como en la misión se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, y se disculpaba con él por no haberlo tomado en cuenta, ahora buscaba pasar tiempo con ella y en esos instantes la buscaba, Lyon sonrió débilmente, y entonces decido aceptar lo que lógica le decía, pero también lo que ese sentimiento extraño le advertía, se lo diría, aunque no del todo...

-Gray, debes tener cuidado, si de verdad la amas, no solo estaré yo como contrincante, habrá muchos otros, incluso unos mejores que tú y yo- Se empezó a alejar un poco de él, y antes de que se fuera, volteo a ver al pelinegro y sonrió débilmente como una mueca de burla- En especial, Eucliffe Sting-

La tarde había pasado rápido, o eso lo había sentido, en un parpadeo de pestañas había vuelto a la cafetería, comido, charlado y se retiraron a la posada, tanto su novia como Lucy decidieron separarse para ir cada una a su casa, y el sin más acepto, Rogue noto que había algo extraño en eso, ya que normalmente era muy sobre protector con ella y se negaba a dejarla ir sola a esas horas, por lo tanto cuando llegaron a la posada, y el rubio se acostó en su cama pensativo, los miembros de su equipo ya estaban listos para cuestionarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Sting? Te fuiste a mitad de la charla y cuando regresaste ya estabas perdido- Rogue se acercó a su amigo rubio, notando que en sus ojos se remolinaban una serie de emociones que no podía controlar, dolor, ira, tristeza, de todo un poco, entonces sin esperarlo el rubio le tendió un pequeño rollo color crema con un lazo rojo, cuando Rogue lo abrió, entendió por qué la reacción de su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede Rogue-kun?- Yukino lo miro con dulzura y algo de miedo a lo que pasaba, entonces Rogue la miro entre triste y confundido, pero sabía a la perfección que eso podría pasar tarde o temprano, solo que la decisión aún no era tomada.

-Es un mensaje del consejo, nos hemos ausentado mucho tiempo y debido a ello no se decido un maestro oficial para el gremio (recuerden que Sting es solo temporal) por lo que Sting será nombrado Maestro Oficial del Gremio, pero como estamos en Magnolia mandaran reemplazos para nuestra misión y tenemos que regresar a nuestro Gremio, y según se indica no se podrán hacer misiones fuera de la ciudad hasta que el gremio este totalmente normalizado, lo cual podría durar unos meses, en pocas palabras, nos iremos para no volver en un tiempo-

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?-

-Una semana, tenemos una semana para convencer a Juvia de unirse a Sabertooth-

Jejeje la cosa ya se puso interesante ¿no creen? Espero les haya gustado como quedo, a mí en lo personal me ha fascinado, pero no se a ustedes, así que por favor coméntenme, y como ya les había dicho, falta poco para que esto acaba, ya lo tengo todo planeado y escrito en mi cuaderno (normalmente me inspiro en clase de lógica XD) por lo tanto solo lo iré pasando, tendré un total de 21 capítulos, así que todavía nos faltan unos 7 pero YA CASI. Además de que aún no me decido si cuando acabe este suba uno de StingxJuvia llamado "No solo amigos" o uno de sesshomaruxKagome llamado "Lo que nunca espere" o uno de DeidaraxSakura llamado "Mi nuevo amor" (dentro de unos años seré llamada la reina de las parejas imposibles por subir tantos fic de estas XD) Espero me ayuden a decidirme y muchas gracias por leer, subo yo creo que el viernes o sábado por la tarde sino es que antes.

Sayonara Minna-san.

Atte.- Su humilde escritora Isa-chan.


	15. Encuentro inesperado

Eh vuelto.

Ah después de tanto tiempo pero por fin eh regresado a la vida, perdonen la demora pero es que me emocione pensando en el nuevo fic, y eh aquí que eh decidido hacer uno de Sting y Juvia nuevamente, pero Ojo esto será hasta que acabe este fic.

Eh de confesar que también me demore ya que no tenía la menor idea de cómo plasmar este capítulo, me gustaba mucho la idea pero termine por hacer borrador tras borrador para acabar en este el décimo segundo que hice y que me encanto como quedo.

Tal vez allá quedado un tanto raro pero espero lo disfruten y con este cap. podemos decir que nos faltan ya 5 Capítulos ¡SI! Siento que me va a dar tristeza al acabarlo pero aun así me emociona, y para que no se me vallan a confundir tendré 20 capítulos y un epilogo, ya que la vez pasada dije que serían veintiún cap. pero no solo son veinte y el ultimo es un epilogo por lo que la cuenta regresiva ya empieza.

A 4 cap. del gran final.

Disclaimer.- Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima quien se me devanaría la cabeza por ver que ocurrencias hago con sus personajes.

Disfruten la lectura.

 **Capitulo XV.-** Encuentro Inesperado...

Se removió un poco en su suave y mullida cama que parecía no querer dejarlo ir, tenía el cabello rubio revuelto, con solo un pantalón para dormir y la cara contra la almohada y el colchón negándose rotundamente a admitir que el sol ya estaba sobre el cielo y le decía que se levantara, pero no, estaba deprimido y mucho, si tuviera la misma habilidad que su novia seguramente estaría nublado y lloviendo a cantaros, y todo era culpa de ella, si SU culpa y de nadie más.

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que él había recibido aquella carta tan tétrica y dolorosa para él, al día siguiente fue con Juvia temprano para decirle todo, desde la carta hasta lo que ellos planeaban, pero la chica se había negado rotundamente a seguir escuchándolo mientras le exigía fuertemente que aceptara, pero ella no lo sabía todo y por no querer escucharlo hasta el final ella solo con un puchero le había dicho que ella no aceptaría que dijera el no.

Estúpida Juvia...

Flash Back

 _Era temprano aun_ , _por lo que estaba más que seguro de que ella seguía en su habitación preparándose para ir al gremio y tal como lo había previsto ella estaba arreglándose con una muy bella sonrisa en su rostro para después voltear a verlo y corriendo a donde el (que había entrado por la ventana) le planto un dulce y corto beso de bienvenida para luego invitarlo a estar con ella en lo que se arreglaba. Charlaron una minutos de cosas rutinarias_ , _hasta que el vio la oportunidad de hablar de ese tema tan importante que tenía que decirle pero... ¿Qué le iba a decir? "eh Juvia el consejo me nombro maestro permanente y me iré en 7 días para no volver en meses y por eso te llevare conmigo"_

 _No eso no él no era tan cínico aun._

 _La miro algo preocupado pensando en cómo reaccionaría la peli azul al saber de la noticia ¿Se iría con él? ¿Le rechazaría y se quedaría con su "Familia"? ¿Se sentiría un tanto herida o molesta? Miles de incógnitas cruzaron su mente por unos instantes hasta que ella lo abrazo y le pregunto sobre qué era lo que lo tenía tan preocupado_ , _rio un poco... Esa mujer sabía leerlo como a un libro abierto._

 _-El consejo me quiere como Maestro permanente_ , _y estoy pensando rechazar la oferta- Contesto sonriente para él esa era la mejor opción- Planeo disculparme con todos y salir del gremio_ , _tal vez en mi lugar se quede Rogue y yo... tratare de unirme a Fairy Tail para estar más contigo- Él sonrió ante su resolución rápida era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido para estar con ella pero en vez de la mirada llena de amor que esperaba recibió una de total negación_ , _enojo y un tanto de decepción._

 _-Si Sting hace eso la que se alejara será Juvia_ , _ella no va a ser una excusa para que usted se salga, no, Sting debe de tomar en serio su puesto y aceptar la oferta, Juvia estaría muy orgullosa-_

 _-Pero no tendría tiempo y nosotros...-_

 _-él "nosotros" puede esperar, Sting debe aceptar la oferta y tomar su lugar como maestro, a Juvia no le molesta-_

 _-Pero Juv, aun no te lo eh dicho todo, el consejo...-_

 _-Eligio al mejor candidato a sí que no aceptare que des una negativa, deberás ser maestro y punto-_

 _-Juvia escúchame si acepto ser maestro entonces...-_

 _-Nada de nada, Sting debe aceptar, hasta que ella este segura de que ya acepto lo volverá a recibir, por lo mientras fuera que tiene que ir a decir su si-_

 _Ella casi lo avienta por la misma ventana por la que había entrado con una sonrisa no sin antes darle su beso de despedida y dejarlo caer al suelo completamente atónito ante la negativa de su amada para escuchar las razones del porque no quería aceptar, pero ella nunca se mostró dispuesta._

 _Y a la mañana siguiente desde temprano se había ido, estaba muy resuelta a no acercarse a él hasta que el ya fuera maestro permanente, pero a él todo lo que le preocupaba era ella, pero por su tonta aberración a que fuera maestro no se dejaba ver por él. Eso lo deprimió bastante ya que no la tenía a su lado y por otra parte si quería volver a tenerla entre sus brazos tendría que firmar aquel documento que lo obligaría a estar mucho tiempo lejos de ella. No sabía qué hacer._

Fin Flash Back

Y aun no sabía qué rayos hacer con aquella extraña situación, se le estaba escapando de las manos todo aquello que él quería, su gremio y su amada, 2 cosas a las que consideraba muy especiales pero ahora le pedían que escogiera solo a una. Y ella misma le dijo que escogiera al Gremio, era patético al no saber qué hacía en esa situación.

-Sting-sama, hoy no abrirá la biblioteca por lo que... bueno, yo y Minerva nos iremos con... este, estaremos con Juvia, y hablaremos sobre el tema de la carta, tal vez a si arreglemos las cosas, usted debería ir a caminar o algo, no nos agrada verlo deprimido- Yukino lo miro con preocupación, se podía dar una idea de que tantas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de su rubio maestro, pero no podían hacer nada para animarlo, el tenía que recuperarse.

-Bien, salúdala de mi parte, creo que yo iré a caminar- contesto el con una pequeña sonrisa claramente deprimida, Yukino sonrió preocupada y salió de la posada encontrándose con Minerva quien ya estaba lista para ir a poner cuentas claras con su rival peli azul.

Ambas caminaron con paso lento pensando en que iban a decir exactamente, ya que ellas también deseaban que la chica decidiera irse con ellos pero tampoco querían presionarla, por lo que escoger las palabras adecuadas era un punto clave.

Llegaron a su punto de encuentro, la pequeña cafetería del centro que tanto frecuentaban pero al llegar notaron algo que no estaba entre sus planes, Lucy Heartfilia estaba con la maga de agua, por lo que sus planes de persuadir a la chica quedaban desplazados, no podían dejar que los miembros de Fairy Tail se enteraran y trataran de impedirlo, cuando Juvia las noto las recibió con una sonrisa alegre pero algo decaída, al parecer Sting no era el único deprimido por la falta de su pareja, las dos magas de Sabertooth rieron por debajo al percatarse de que tan cursi pero linda era la pareja de esos dos.

-Entremos, Juvia quiere que le ayuden con algo- La peli azul les sonrió nuevamente pero esta vez con notorios nervios, y es que el tema que quería tratar con ellas era algo muy vergonzoso pero que tenía que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano, y en sus planes, esperaba que fuera pronto.

Camino un buen tramo hasta llegar a la estación de trenes, donde sin mucho pensarlo tomo un tren a la ciudad vecina necesitaba relajarse y perderse al menos por esa tarde, no tardó mucho en llegar a esa ciudad comercial tan llamativa y sin muchos ánimos termino entrando a una cantina cerca de la estación donde sin prisa pedía algo para que su cerebro se dejara llevar al menos por un rato.

Paso un largo rato donde pensaba en todo lo que había vivido al lado de aquella mujer que había logrado meterse en su corazón, todas aquellas sensaciones que había experimentado teniéndola a su lado, toda la alegría de tenerla cerca, la tristeza de pensar que ella amaba a otro, el enojo que sentía por sí mismo al no armarse de valor y dejarse llevar, el completo estasis cuando ella lo eligió, el coraje de ver a Gray nuevamente reclamando lo que ya no le pertenecía y sobre todo la frustración que lo abrumaba al saber que ya no podría tenerla cerca si daba un sí, no podía saber qué hacer y el licor no lo estaba ayudando mucho.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- Una voz femenina bastante sensual y parecida a un ronroneo lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, volteo sin muchos ánimos para toparse con un grupito de chicas demasiado llamativas para esa hora del día, ya tenía bastantes copas encima pero aun podía detectar el olor a zorra a 25 km de distancia- Hace mucho que no se sabía nada de ti Sting-kun pero es extraño verte tan solo ¿Por qué no te juntas con nosotras?-

-Disculpen mis bellas damas pero estoy bien así- Respondió volviendo a la que era su décima copa del día.

-Vamos, todas sabemos que te encanta jugar, y somos las suficientes para complacer a un hombre de... tu dimensión- Se escucharon risitas llenas de lujuria y deseos de atacarlo allí mismo, el chasqueo la lengua con asco y algo de nauseas, tal vez por el alcohol en su sangre o simplemente por los comentarios que hacían a sus espaldas el grupo de hembras urgidas.

-Eh dicho que no gracias-

-Vamos no te niegues, lo disfrutaras-

Podría ya no estar en sus 5 sentidos, podía haber bebido de mas, podía tener la reputación más mal hablada de todo Fiore, pero estaba lo bastante enamorado como para que aun borracho la sola idea de tocar a una mujer que no fuera la maga de cabellera azulada y ojos color noche le causara un terrible dolor de cabeza y que se le revolviera el estómago.

-Siendo honesto no tengo la más mínima intensión de tener de compañía a un montón de zorras urgidas como ustedes-

¡PLAFFF! El tremendo cachetadon que le soltó la que parecida la líder del grupo retumbo por toda la cantina la cual a más de uno tan bien le dolió solo con verlo, Sting no dijo nada simplemente paso las yemas de sus dedos por la zona rojiza y rio, rio como nunca lo había hecho, recordando claramente que el día que conoció a la linda maga de agua, ella también le había plantado un golpe igual o todavía peor.

-Serás...- La mujer notablemente molesta no logro completar la frase ni efectuar el siguiente golpe por que una mano masculina, fuerte y fría le sostuvo la muñeca, el hombre traía una capucha y era seguido por otra figura encapuchada pero más pequeña.

-Le sugiero dejar esta rabieta hasta que aquí señorita, le recuerdo que Eucliffe-sama no es un mago cualquiera si no el Maestro de Sabertooth, por lo que si quiere evitarse problemas será mejor retirarse-

La mujer solo maldijo por debajo y con todo su orgullo por los suelos ella y su grupo se alejaron, el hombre encapuchado dirigió su mirada a el rubio maestro de Sabertooth, el seguía riendo un poco pero también con lágrimas en los ojos, no por la escena de la mujer si no por recordar algo era muy notable eso, para después dejar la risa de un lado y simplemente el rubio comenzó a llorar en silencio, y luego termino inconsciente en la barra, al parecer el alcohol había hecho su trabajo, suspiro él no era de mucho meterse en lo que no le importaba, pero de alguna manera sentía que debía ayudarlo.

Por lo pronto lo saco de aquel lugar y junto a su acompañante se quedaron con él en una posada cercana, ya decidiría que hacer cuando el hombre despertara.

La tarde entraba con fluidez, luego de tomarse un par de cafés y unos pastelillos, entre risas y una que otra compra habían pasado un buen rato pero para Lucy, Yukino y Minerva el tiempo pasaba muy lento ¿Por qué? sencillo, la maga de agua aun no les había dicho nada con respecto a lo que quería hablar, con toda la curiosidad y las dudas carcomiéndolas todas se habían dirigido a la habitación de Fairy Hills de Juvia, donde esta les había servido más de uno de sus experimentos para la clase de cocina con Iriie-sensei, la tarde-noche no tardaría en caer, las 4 se encontraban en completo silencio mientras se miraban impacientes.

Juvia por su lado miraba su taza de té como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, suspiro, realmente tenía mucha curiosidad por el tema pero al mismo tiempo le daba mucha vergüenza, y es que no era un tema de todos los días, su mirada azulada termino por posarse en su amiga peli blanca, específicamente en su cuello de esta, esta aun acostumbraba a usar su enorme y esponjosa capa pero debajo ya no traía aquel llamativo vestido, en vez traía el conjunto de ropa que había comprado junto con ella en su primera salida de compras (capitulo 5) y cuando estaban solas la maga celestial se quitaba aquella capa dejando al descubierto aquella marca oscura en el lado izquierdo inferior de su cuello.

-¿Qué es la marca Slayers?- Pregunto por fin, las tres magas restantes la miraron por unos momentos parpadeando sin comprender lo que acababa de decir, para después dar paso a un sonrojo colectivo, Minerva solo sabía lo más básico debido a Yukino pero eso era suficiente para saber que la chica no había formulado una pregunta sencilla, Lucy sabía todo del tema ya que su pareja le había explicado bastante bien, y aun que fuera solo de forma oral y todavía no estaban listos el tema la ponía muy nerviosa, y por ultimo Yukino simplemente se permitió atragantarse con su té ya que para su desgracia, ella era la única que ya había llevado tanto la teoría como la práctica de aquel tema y era la que le tendría que explicar.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudieron articular las tres al unisonó rogándole a Dios que fuera solo una broma mal gastada de su mente.

-Juvia quiere saber qué es la marca que tiene Yukino-san en el cuello- Contesto como si nada, instintivamente la peli plateada mencionada toco con las yemas de sus dedos la mancha oscura, un pequeño dragón negro perfectamente posicionado en su cuello de manera un tanto imponente, Minerva miro a sus amigas y noto que como solía pasar, ella tendría que ser la que le comenzara a explicar con manzanitas a la maga de agua dejando la vergüenza a un lado.

-Es la marca que deja un Dragón Slayers en su pareja para dejar en claro que esta le pertenece, podría decirse que es como una marca de propiedad- Contesto estoicamente la morena sorprendiendo un poco a las demás, Juvia la miro curiosa era notable que esa respuesta no le satisfacía.

-Es más que eso, es un lazo- Corrigió Yukino, Minerva estaba bien en eso, la vergüenza debía ser dejada a atrás para poder explicarle las cosas a Juvia- superficialmente es para mostrar la propiedad pero también muestra el inicio de los 4 meses de apareamiento del Dragón, al principio de una relación el Mata Dragones te marca con su olor, eso quiere decir que con abrazos o roses su aroma natural de él se mescla con el tuyo para dar a conocer que estas en cortejo con él, pero cuando la relación ya es lo bastante fuerte se forma la marca en el cuello y durante 4 meses están por decirlo así "conectados" sintiendo donde está el otro y su estado emocional, esto forma un lazo sentimental fuerte y duradero-

-Es como una boda al estilo Dragón- Minerva prefirió sintetizar todo el discurso de la maga celestial en una frase recibiendo una mirada un poco indignada de esta.

-Podría resumirse a si-

-¿Y cómo se forma la marca? Gajeel-kun ya le había dicho a Juvia de las mescla de aromas y eso, Juvia quiere saber cómo se forma- Juvia miro a las tres buscando con insistencia una respuesta, las tres se miraron en blanco, ¿Cómo iban a decir algo así nada más? Tenía que haber una forma sencilla de hacerlo.

-Te tiene que morder el cuello en una ocasión "especial" solo eso- Yukino movió las manos en señal de que le restara importancia, rogando que se conformara con eso no le iba a decir lo otro por nada del mundo.

-¿Y cuál es esa ocasión "especial"?- Juvia miro con algo de impaciencia a sus dos amigas magas celestiales quienes parecían negarse con toda su alma a decirle.

-Deben tener S-E-X-O-

Las tres mujeres miraron a Minerva con los ojos en blanco, por Dios, lo había dicho, e inclusive le había dado énfasis y deletreado cada letra de aquella palabra que a ellas tanto apenaba, por su parte Minerva solo se alzó de hombros ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-¿Juvia?

-Etto... Juvia está bien solo que... se sorprendió un poco pero ella ya estaba lista para ese tipo de respuestas, ella ya no es una niña- contesto con calma y un claro y algo salvaje sonrojo, las tres magas la miraron un tanto sorprendidas ya que se esperaban una reacción un poco más... al estilo Juvia.

-Momento, Juvia ¿Ya habías imaginado algo así?- Lucy pregunto sin pensar causando que ambas se sonrojaran aún más pero que las otras rieran nerviosas, por su parte, la peli azul solo mostro una tímida sonrisa, ya no eran niñas y claro que se había fijado en lo atractivo que era su novio, no estaba loca ni tenía 5 años como para no pensar en una que otra cosa, y valla que su imaginación era muy... muy realista.

-Pervertida- Murmuro Minerva lo suficiente alto como para que todas empezaran a reír mientras la peli azul solo se sonrojara aún más (si eso era posible).

-Bueno, ya no somos unas niñas- Intervino la maga celestial peli blanca con una sonrisa- Yo ya llevo 3 meses en el emparejamiento-

-Entonces a hace 3 meses dejaste de ser virgen-

-No-

-¿No?-

-El formar la marca es algo muy serio para ambas partes, porque no es una simple "boda "ya que de esta no se pueden separar, es un lazo muy fuerte, en la pareja causa que sean muy posesivas y que sean muy afectivas al mismo tiempo, pero en el Dragón Slayers es muy serio, en cuanto se forma la marca une su vida a su pareja y eso significa... no volver a amar a nadie más, incluso si pasan mucho tiempo sin su pareja, un año más o menos, son capases de morirse de tristeza- Yukino miro a las dos futuras parejas de los Slayers con una sonrisa comprensiva, tenía que dejar toda su pena y vergüenza de lado para poder explicarles todo lo que conlleva, minutos antes Minerva se había ido a la cocina a quien sabe que, mientras las otras solo se miraban algo intimidadas.

-Es algo... muy serio, Natsu ya me había dicho una que otra cosa pero... nunca me dijo que podría morirse de tristeza sin mi luego del apareamiento- Lucy miro algo pensativa el suelo, debía comenzar a tomar todas las notas mentales que pudiera para estar preparada por que de una cosa estaba segura... ella estaría con el peli rosado sea como sea.

-Sí, Rogue y yo lo decidimos después de hablar mucho y pensarlo bien, para ese momento no era nuestra primera vez pero ya estábamos seguros de querer estar juntos hasta el fin de nuestros días- Sonrió, pasando por su mente muchas de las charlas que tuvo con el serio Dragón de las Sombras para llegar a la simple conclusión de que no estarían con nadie más. En ese momento iba regresando la morena con una gran botella de sake, ellas ya se habían divertido entonces ahora ella le sacaría provecho a tan extraña situación porque si a ella la arrastraron a una conversación tan vergonzosa y en la cual no tenía ni por qué entrometerse entonces las molestaría, sería una noche divertida.

-Bueno, ahora que ya saben lo más importante, es hora de hablar de otro tema relevante, querida Yukino, ahora te toca explicar cada detalle de la primera vez, ¿mejor estar preparadas no?-

Oh sí que iba a ser una noche divertida.

Con el cuerpo pesado bastante adolorido se despertó poco a poco motivado por la luz de una vela en la cercanía, con una fuerte punzada de dolor en su cabeza logro colocarse de manera que quedara sentado en lo que parecía una cama, lo cual pudo averiguar debido a la suavidad de la superficie, parpadeo un par de veces antes de empezar a adaptarse poco a poco a la luz de aquella habitación, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la cantina, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? No lo recordaba, algo acelerado y nervioso se dio cuenta de que era la habitación de una posada, para dar paso a revisarse de pies a cabeza, estaba vestido, suspiro aliviado, más de una vez ya había despertado en una habitación así y siempre era desnudo al lado de una chica, pero parecía no ser el caso, lo último que pasaba por su memoria fue como aquel hombre encapuchado le decía sus verdades a la zorra urgida.

-Por fin despiertas- Escucho una voz masculina dirigida a él, con un poco de incomodidad al enfocar su vista en la figura recargada en el marco de la puerta, se percató de que era el mismo sujeto encapuchado de la cantina, para luego pasar su vista por el resto de la habitación algo mareado.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En una posada cercana, te trajimos luego de que te desmallaras en la cantina, deberías cuidar ,mejor tu reputación como Maestro- Esta vez se acercó una figura encapuchada notablemente femenina, entregándole con cuidado una taza de café bien caliente, lo mejor para la resaca tan traumante que traía encima, la cual el acepto con gusto.

-Solo quería despejarme por hoy un rato-

-Lo sabemos, estuviste murmurando muy fuerte muchas cosas mientras dormías ¿Tienes una cuestión bastante pesada encima verdad?- El hombre fue el que hablo esta vez, también acercándose con calma y sentándose a su lado, Sting desvió la mirada apenado.

-En pocas palabras ya saben todo lo que me pasó y me está pasando ¿no? Je sí, me siento en un hoyo donde no puedo hacer nada para salir- Sting sonrió mientras miraba su taza de café, reconociendo a las dos figuras por fin, pese a que nunca habían estado cara a cara como ahora, Juvia ya le había comentado mucho sobre ellos, eran personas de confianza, tal vez solo necesitara una opinión más para resolver su problema.

-Nunca pensé que Juvia-chan terminara siendo novia de alguien como tú, siempre creí que terminaría con Gray, por algo no lo mate- La mujer puso un ligero puchero de molestia en su rostro recordando todo lo que les había ocurrido a ella y a Juvia,, eran amigas y conocía muy bien que su amiga siempre había amado a Gray, pero al escuchar todo lo que había escuchado en los delirios del rubio descubrió tres cosas: 1.- Gray era un idiota, 2.- Ella debió matarlo cuando pudo, 3.- De alguna manera, el romance del maestro Eucliffe y Juvia era sincero y verdadero. Podía estar tranquila, su amiga había encontrado a alguien que si valía la pena.

-Si, por eso mismo no quiero separarme de ella, tengo miedo-

-Deberías confiar en ella, Juvia-chan es muy leal-

-Sí, pero no es ella quien me preocupa, si no Fullbuster, el idita ara cualquier cosa para recuperarla-

-Solo di que si- El hombre intervino esta vez, sorprendiendo con su comentario a los otros dos, ya que no se esperaban esa sugerencia mientras un claro ¿QUÉ? Grabado en su frente- Al final es solo decisión de Juvia ¿no? Acepta el puesto y luego háblalo con ella, si realmente su amor es fuerte entonces encontraran una solución juntos, no trates de resolverlo todo tu solo-

Sting miro a las dos personas que lo ayudaban, y sonrió, muchas personas, en especial los del consejo, podrían hablar muy mal de ellos, pero su novia y el gremio de esta tenían razón, esas dos personas frente a él, eran dos de los mejores magos de Fiore.

-Bueno, tenemos un camino que seguir y tu una resaca que curar, ya pagamos la noche, duerme aquí y regresa mañana a Magnolia para solucionarlo todo, no creo que puedas mantenerte en pie en estos momentos- La mujer mostro una encantadora sonrisa satisfecha mientras se despedía y retiraba, dejando solos a los dos hombres, y antes de que el hombre saliera también de la habitación Sting lo llamo.

-Gracias por todo- Sonrió carismático, mientras el hombre le devolvía la sonrisa- Cuando gusten Sabertooth los recibirá con los brazos abiertos, díselo también a Meredy-san por favor - El rubio sonrió dejando el café en el mueblecito al lado de la cama, mostrándole que hablaba en serio, el hombre peli azul lo miro y con una ligera y fina risita cerró los ojos.

-Entonces espero nos veamos en un futuro no muy lejano... Maestro Eucliffe- Jellal miro bien al hombre en la cama, aun no en sus 5 sentidos el hombre rubio era muy maduro, llegaría a ser un gran maestro, y quizás, tomaría en cuenta su oferta, después de todo, tal vez sería bueno estar en un gremio como ese para luego, cuando estuviera listo y se hubiera perdonado a sí mismo, regresar al lado de aquella mujer que era lo único que lo sostenía y quizás entrar a su gremio. Si, sería bueno, y su maestro Eucliffe Sting, era un gran mago y compañero, y pese a que ahora tenía un gran problema entre manos, conociendo a la extraña Juvia Lockser y al coqueto Sting Eucliffe ahora formando una singular pareja todo era posible.

Hey, lo logre terminar, nuevamente me disculpo por todo el tiempo que los hice esperar pero bueno, aquí ya está el cap., y ya la próxima semana Publico el próximo, espero les guste como va quedando,

Y aunque no lo crean, ya tengo todo lo demás escrito pero subiré cap. por cap., además de que otra noticia, a forma de disculpa eh publicado un one short (si, otro) llamado "Toxico" espero lo disfruten y me disculpen, y para los que esperan el cap. Extra de "Con tu sonrisa" lo subiré la próxima semana junto con el capítulo 16 de este fic.

Sin más que añadir, vuelvo a disculparme y les agradezco por seguir leyendo mi historia.

Sayonara Minna-san

Atte.- su humilde escritora Isa-chan.


	16. 2do Encuentro

Que... Tal?

Pues ya estoy de regreso, disculpen mi retraso de un ¿Mes? Jejeje pero es que el fin de semana hubo convención por mi casa y pues no se imaginan todo lo que hice para conseguir dinero porque como dijo uno de mis Sempai "Tanto que comprar y tan poco dinero" Jejeje pues esa es la razón además de que entre a segundo de Prepa y Uffff me dejan tarea para que no duerma pero ya sin hacerles más al cuento les dejo el resto. (Por cierto disculpen lo corto del cap. pero no tenía más ideas para este ya que a diferencia de los anteriores estos últimos ya van solo con una o dos ideas desarrolladas no varias los demás ya son más largos partiendo del capítulo XVIII.)

A 4 capítulos (contando este) del gran final.

Disclaimer.- Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su ilustre inventor Mashima Hiro con quien tengo que disculparme porque todavía que uso sus personajes a mi antojo termino atrasándome milenios en actualizar.

Disfruten la lectura.

 **Capitulo XVI.-** 2do encuentro...

Comenzó a mover un poco sus parpados sintiendo el leve cosquilleo de la luz sobre ellos, sintió un poco de ardor eh incomodidad pero logro abrir sus ojos azules por completo apreciando el nuevo día que estaba entrante, la ventana de aquella habitación estaba abierta de par en par por lo cual el ruido matutino abrumante se escuchaba por todo el lugar, se estiro con flojera soltando un buen bostezo estilo oso, para después levantarse completo y lleno de energía, o eso creyó, la tomada de ayer no había sido de a gratis y pese a que lo ayudaron para mejorarse aun así un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un leve mareo lo devolvieron a la cama.

Fue entonces que agradeció mentalmente a Jellal y Meredy por su ayuda porque de lo contrario tendría una resaca de los mil y un demonios.

-Debería descansar, aun huele a alcohol, es malo que trate de levantarse- Una amable viejecita (probablemente empleada de la posada) entro con el ceño levemente fruncido y un rostro como el de una abuela regañando a su nieto pequeño, dejando una taza de café visiblemente caliente y muy cargado en la mesita de la habitación lo cual el rubio agradeció de corazón.

-Entonces tomare un baño y nada más, hoy tengo algo muy importante que hacer- Contesto algo rudo estirándose para alcanzar el café cuando de pronto fue devuelto a la cama con un trapo mojado en su frente.

-Eh dicho que no niño, Uffff, a los jóvenes de hoy en día absolutamente todo les parece "muy importante". ¡Importante su salud, no sus estupideces!- Rugió la huraña señora- Si no fuera porque Jellal-sama me pidió especialmente cuidarlo no tendría que batallar con usted- Dijo por último y salió de la habitación enfadada ganándose solo una cara de extrañeza mesclada con confusión del rubio.

Pero aquella impresión fue rápida ya que realmente tenía que apurarse, ese día era muy ¡MUY! importante, y no podía retrasarse, primeramente tenía que ir a hablar con sus amigos para luego embarcarse en el viaje camino al consejo para finalmente regresar a hablar con Juvia, ya que esta situación solo podrían resolverla los dos.

Poco después de terminarse aquel liquido oscuro que era verdaderamente amargo termino por hacer como ya había dicho, solamente aseándose con rapidez e ignorando a la señora que una y mil veces le repetía que no podía salir pero aun así paso de largo y salió de aquella posada tras dar las gracias, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su camino tomando de paso la nota mental de no volver a tomar tanto en su vida, la cabeza lo estaba matando.

Pese a lo mal que se sentía, termino por concluir que el modo más rápido para llegar a Magnolia y no perder más tiempo era tomando el tren, lo cual no lo pensó dos veces y se subió en la infame máquina del demonio, después de todo ya estaba mareado ¿No? Ya nada podía empeorar.

Oh error, para cuando llego a Magnolia era lo de menos que sintiera una bomba terrorista dentro de su cabeza, el mareo había aumentado considerablemente, inclusive veía un tanto borroso y tenía unas nauseas terribles, pero era lo bastante fuerte como para guardarse todo eso dentro de sí y aparentar estar bien ante todos, cuando entonces llego a un lugar que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, y en cuanto su vista se aclaró un poco descubrió el porqué.

Era aquella plaza, tan solitaria y fría como de costumbre, aquella donde conoció a su bella novia, en donde pasaron tantos momentos juntos, sonrió, si no hubiera sido por aquella plaza, no estaría ahora al lado de la mujer que amaba, pero tampoco estaría en tantos problemas, se abofeteo mentalmente, no podía pensar esas cosas, camino a paso seguro ya que no era estúpido, no estaba en condiciones de ir rápido, con la meta de llegar a la posada con calma y hablar de una buena vez con sus compañeros, recuperarse y partir al consejo, y su plan hubiera salido a la perfección si no lo hubieran interrumpido.

-Eucliffe- llamaron desde atrás, una voz masculina notablemente molesta y a sus oídos irritante, definitivamente era la persona que menos quería ver- Es raro verte por esta zona sin tus compañeros, que ¿Aun no terminan su misión?-

-No, aun no le terminamos, por cierto, también es raro no verte acompañado de alguno de tus Nakamas, Gray-san- Sting mantuvo la compostura mientras que sus instintos más bajos le desean que si no salía corriendo de allí algo no muy bueno sucedería.

-En realidad la única que siempre está detrás de mí es Juvia, pero hoy no está- Contesto el pelinegro con total calma metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vagamente, Sting chasqueo la legua, el alcohol en su sangre le exigía que respondiera algo no muy agradable.

-Qué bueno que al fin se dio cuenta de que solo perdía el tiempo-

-¿Disculpa?- Gray volteo a verlo, el rubio lo miraba molesto, incluso se podría decir celoso, mostrando en sus ojos azules un tanto irritados que no estaba en muy buenas condiciones, seguramente había bebido toda la noche.

-Perdona Gray-san, pensé en voz alta- Respondió calmándose, ya que si no, esto iba a salirse de los límites y eso era lo que menos quería, suspiro tomando aire al mismo tiempo, para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a alejarse.

-Pues guárdate tus comentarios Idiota, si me disculpas creo que iré a verla- Grey ahora fue el que sonó molesto ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto ese comentario? No lo sabía, solo se enteraba de que desde aquella vez que vio a la maga del agua junto al dragón Slayer de la luz en la playa y que la pequeña Azuka dijo eso la sangre le hervía al verlo ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer el justo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado?

-Déjala en paz- Sting no lo volteo a ver pero apretó sus puños con fuerza ¿Cómo que iría a ver a su novia? Ni el mismo había podida verla en que... ¿3 o 4 días? Era molesto, muy molesto, pero más triste, porque aun que tratara de negárselo no podía evitar ese miedo, miedo a que ella volviera a escoger al pelinegro.

-¿Eres alguien para decirme eso? No, así que me voy- Contesto cortante y frio empezando a dejar que sus sentimientos más oscuros lo dominaran, si el rubio quería guerra, guerra tendría.

-Te dije que la dejaras en paz, ella es importante para mi imbécil- Sting lo tomo del cuello de la camisa (que por suerte aun llevaba) molesto, muy molesto, sus instintos salvajes empezaban a tomar el dominio, Juvia era SUYA y no dejaría que el imbécil cubito de hielo lo retara.

-¿Importante? Ah te refieres a lo de la playa ¿no? No seas idiota, ¿Crees que me veras la cara de estúpido? Sé muy bien que has estado yendo al gremio para estar cerca de ella, de MI chica- Grey lo empujo con fuerza siendo ahora el que jalaba con fuerza la orilla del chaleco del dragón de la luz

-¿Qué? Ahora sí que te debiste haber golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte Fullbuster, ella no es tuya, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo detrás de ti y que ni le hacías caso? Ni creas que ella volvería a tus brazos corriendo, eres un iluso- Sting comenzó a reír con cinismo y sarcasmo, dentro de si algo rogaba para que se fuera porque si no el seria el que saldría herido pero no le importaba, claro, hasta que volvió a sentir el martirio de la cabeza.

-Ella está enamorada de mí, cometí errores pero los enmendare, así que ni pienses que dejare que ella sea otra de tus conquistas, ¿crees que ella aceptaría a un idiota que ha metido más mujeres a su cama que tomado misiones?- La gota que derramo el vaso, eso había sido un golpe muy bajo lo que provoco a Sting a dejarse guiar por sus impulsos, lo golpeo directamente en el rostro lanzándolo lejos, Gray fue el que se levantó ahora, devolviéndole el golpe y empezando una batalla de hombres, sin magia, sin trucos, solo golpeándose e insultándose como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Calla, sí, yo fui un idiota, pero ahora are las cosas bien así que aléjate de ella, as destrozado bastante su dulce corazón, estas fuera de lugar- Grito como si su vida dependiera de ello, no, no dejaría que ese descarado le dijera esas cosas, él amaba a Juvia, ella lo aceptaba ¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

-¿Dulce? Aquí el fuera de lugar eres tu ¿Tu que puedes saber? Yo fui el que conoció a una Juvia que estaba dispuesta a terminar con el Gremio, que después apareció como un fantasma en este, no me dejaba respirar ni un minuto, con sus insinuaciones raras, sus constantes acosos, pero aun así logre aprender a amarla, tu nunca pasaste por todo eso ni lo pasaras, ella es quien es gracias a mí, si yo no la hubiera salvado seguiría en un Gremio como Phantom lord- Gray fue el que levanto la voz ahora, metiéndole un golpe en el estómago, Gray parecía un poco cansado pero Sting, más que por el daño recibido, su fiebre había aumentado y no tardaba en caer.

-yo...- Bajo la mirada, tenía razón, él nunca había querido escuchar eso, sobre la Juvia que no conocía, la que nunca había visto, era cierto, el solo veía a la tierna y linda Juvia, ¿Por qué lo había elegido a él? Tal vez su pesimismo se debía a lo mal que se sentía, pero... se sentía mal, tiste y deprimido.

-Acéptalo Eucliffe, ella no es una más de tus conquistas, me tiene a mí y ninguno necesitamos que estés cerca, para mañana a esta hora será oficialmente mi pareja- Gray paro el ritmo de sus ataques, dejando a Sting recostado en piso, suspiro -Ríndete de una vez-

-Tienes razón- Sting miro el cielo con los ojos opacos, para después sonreír de manera triste, tapándose la visión con su brazo izquierdo, para luego soltar una carcajada -¿Pero que estaba pensando? Yo tengo a muchas que morirían por mi ¿No? No necesito a la rarita del agua, haz lo que se te dé la gana, además yo tengo que irme-

-No te preocupes en despedirte- Gray comenzó a seguir su camino, viendo de reojo al rubio, de alguna manera algo en él lo obligaba a sentirse como si estuviera haciendo algo mal- Por cierto, felicidades escuche que te ofrecieron el puesto de Maestro-

-Las noticias corren rápido-

-Era de esperarse, espero que ahora dejes de seguir todo lo que tenga falda y madures-

-No se preocupe Fullbuster-san, no creo volver a hacerlo en mi vida- Sting se levantó, acomodándose, pero... el brillo de sus ojos se había perdido, Gray volteo a verlo riendo con cinismo.

-Eso es ridículo, los tipos como tú nunca cambian-

-Hasta que se enamoran- Comento con la mirada baja, comenzando su camino, sabía que aria ahora, no importaba nada más, aceptaría ser maestro, y luego decidiría que pasaría después...

Ya sé que quedo algo triste y raro espero lo necesitaba para el siguiente YA CASI TERMINAMOS sinceramente estoy muy emocionada y les agradezco por acompañarme hasta aquí y vuelo a disculparme, el próximo lo subo el lunes. LO PROMETO

Sayonara Minna-san

Atte.- su humilde escritora Isa-chan


	17. No la entregaremos

Volví...

Pues ya sé que dije que publicaría el lunes pero hubo una lluvia que me venía como diluvio, luego mi computadora estaba descargada y justo cuando me acorde de conectarla callo un rayo enorme a 2 casas y se fue la luz en toda mi colonia y para a acabarla el gordito del café- internet que esta por mi casa se fue de vacaciones y ya no pude subirlo espero me perdonen pero las circunstancias no me favorecen aun hoy sigo sin luz pero estoy en casa de mi prima (En estas situaciones es cuando nos acordamos de la familia XD) por lo que hoy los agradecimientos van para Fer-khan quien me presta su energía para la lap.

Y ya sin darle más excusas comencemos.

Por cierto, este cap. está relacionado con el anterior, es lo que sucede en Fairy Tail un poco después de lo que sucede con Gray y Sting, para que no se pierdan, aun es el mismo día.

A 3 capítulos del gran final (Contando este).

Disclaimer.- Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Hiro Mashima-Sama a quien le felicito por terminar este grandioso manga y le pregunto ¿Nos complacerá con una tercera temporada? Esperemos que sí. Ahora...

Disfruten la lectura.

 **Capitulo XVII.-** No la entregaremos...

-¿Segura Minerva?- Paso saliva al ver la gran puerta frente a ella, pese a tener la mano de Rogue fuertemente entrelazada con la suya no lograba entender del todo porque estaban haciendo todo eso, a su lado, Rufus y Orga tenían la misma expresión que ella, todos estaban nerviosos eso era muy notable, pero ya no había marcha atrás, Minerva le miro con una sonrisa tremendamente escalofriante.

Yukino tomo aire nuevamente y con un ligero empuje se abrieron las puertas de par en par dejándolos entrar a ese lugar tan grande y bonito, todos voltearon a verlos algo extrañados pero dándoles la bienvenida o simplemente ignorándolos.

-A sí que no encuentran a Sting, tranquilos debe aparecer tal vez esta con "ella" se habla mucho de que tienen una novia misteriosa jajaja, pero si quieren quédense para ver si pasa por aquí- Miraje les sonrió tendiéndoles una bebida a cada uno de parte de la casa; Minerva fue la primera en acercarse al grupo de las magas siendo seguida por la maga celestial peli blanca, mientras le daban una señal silenciosa a los hombres de que fueran con el grupo de Natsu.

Juvia fue la más sorprendida entre todos ¿Qué hacían ellos en el Gremio? No lo podía negar, estaba feliz, contenta ya que le encantaba estar con ellos pero ¿En Fairy Tail? Ahora que lo pensaba ellos ya también empezaban a acercarse al gremio pero aun no sabía el porqué de todo eso.

-Bienvenidas- Levy fue la primera en recibirlas mientras todas reían un poco, Minerva tomo asiento junto a la pelirroja de Titania, mientras Yukino se sentó a un lado de Juvia y Lisanna con una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa, lo cual puso a la maga peli azul un poco nerviosa ya que su amiga no se veía muy cómoda.

-¿Se encuentra bien Yukino-san?- Juvia toco la frente de la peli blanca con una mano un tanto preocupada, mirándola con los ojos abiertos y un tanto extrañados, Yukino no pudo impedir sacar una ligera sonrisa, adoraba esa actitud de su amiga de siempre preocuparse por ellas.

-Sí, gracias Juvia- Contesto con toda la normalidad, causando aún más extrañes en las demás ¿desde cuándo tanta familiaridad? Era sospechoso, muy sospechoso, en ese momento, la morena se levantó de su asiento colocándose tras de Juvia también tocándole la frente con una mano y con la otra en Yukino.

-No parece tener fiebre, al revés, las dos están más frías que un cadáver- Minerva rio un poco mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la maga de agua, Lucy las miro con nerviosismo, ya que tampoco entendía todo, según ella, no querían levantar sospechas pero ahora eran las más sospechosas del mundo.

Tras un rato de demás confusiones y más momentos en los que las de Sabertooth mostraban familiaridad de mas con Juvia todas empezaron a dispersarse, quedando Minerva con Erza en la barra, Lucy y Yukino junto a Lisanna en una de las mesas, y las demás en una esquina del Gremio charlando amenamente incluyendo a Juvia quien jugueteaba feliz con la adorable Azuka. (N/A.- Aquí se verá una conversación simultanea de todos, no describiré en donde están ni nada, solo recuerden que no están todos juntos, serán Erza- Minerva. Yukino- Lucy, Lisanna. Orga, Rufus, Rogue- Gajeel, Natsu. Y los Exceed con Evergreen y Kana).

-Es muy linda ¿no?- Minerva por fin inicio una conversación, Erza voleo a verla comprendiendo al instante de quien hablaban, miro a la chica peli azul unos momentos fijamente para luego mirar con detenimiento su pastel de fresas mientras embozaba una ligera sonrisa.

-Sí, demasiado- Contesto la peli roja metiéndose un bocado a la boca, mientras notaba la sonrisa algo diabólica que mostraba la morena ante su respuesta.

-Se ve mejor a si feliz que triste- Natsu sonrió al ver que su gremio siempre estaba alegre y animado pero, se sentía triste, ya que Juvia era una más de ellos pero al parecer ya no les pertenecía exclusivamente, ahora tendrían que compartirla.

-Claro, la pequeña Juvia siempre brilla cuando está contenta, como una estrella, es mejor así ¿no?- Esta vez, el rubio enmascarado oculto su mirada con ayuda de su sombrero, pero mostrando una sonrisa traviesa, a su lado Orga lo miro pensativo, ya que aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que iban a hacer.

-Esa mujer siempre ha sido así- Comento superficialmente Gajeel mirándola algo incómodo ¿De qué iba todo esto?

-Es alguien muy... especial- Evergreen miro a la chica, buscando la palabra correcta para describirla mientras los dos gatitos la miraban curiosos ante su respuesta.

-Fro piensa lo mismo-

-Especial ¿eh? Creo que "única" le queda mejor- Lisanna rio un poco ante el comentario, mientras veía como la otra peli blanca se lo tomaba muy en serio, mientras en Lucy crecía un mal presentimiento.

-Es una maga de grandes cualidades, lástima que siempre se centre en Gray- Kana esta vez busco con la mirada a él pelinegro que extrañamente aún no se aparecía por el lugar en todo lo que llevaba de ese día.

-¡Ah! Pero últimamente ya no está tras él, eso es bueno, ojala se haga más fuerte- Evergreen volvió a la conversación mientras recalcaba ese punto, un tema que había sido muy hablado en esos días.

-Sí, llegara a ser muy fuerte- Erza miro a Minerva algo calculadora, tratando de descifrar de que iba todo eso.

-Creo... que le falta un cambio de ambiente para eso- Rogue hablo alto, claro y sin darle demasiada importancia, pero Gajeel no lo vio así, algo le decía que no iba a estar muy de acuerdo con lo que dijeran después.

-¿Qué?- Lucy por fin hablo, mirando con algo de temor y extrañes en su voz mirando con sorpresa a Yukino, quien sonrió un poco, complacida de su reacción.

-Necesita movilizarse y retarse más a si misma- Orga aún no muy convencido por fin entro en la charla, mirando con fraternidad a la chica a lo lejos, quien solo le respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Natsu esta vez se puso en guardia, ya que notaba esa mirada en ellos, esa que le decía que debía de tener cuidado.

-lo hemos pensado y Juvia es una gran persona, por eso...- Lector tomo aire sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras saboreaba las palabras que diría.

-Queremos llevárnosla a Sabertooth- Minerva miro con valentía y coraje a la peli roja, poniendo su cartas en la mesa y dispuesta a todo.

Cuando los miembros de Sabertooth dijeron eso, Miraje que había estado al pendiente de todas las conversaciones dejo caer el vaso que estaba limpiando y miro con asombro a todos, en ese momento los de Fairy Tail reaccionaron sorprendidos y sin saber que decir ¿Sabertooth? Ellos debían estar locos para pensar que la chica aceptaría irse con ellos.

Por su parte el Maestro Makarov solo cerró los ojos, al igual que la demonio, había escuchado todo, además, conocía a su familia mejor que ella misma, por lo que, sin pensárselo mucho, predijo que pronto tendría un miembro menos en su Gremio, pero se prometió que antes de eso, El maestro Eucliffe tendría que pedir formalmente a Juvia, y no solamente como Maestro de Sabertooth si no también como el pretendiente de una de sus "hijas".

-No la entregaremos- Lucy fue la primera en reaccionar, con voz fuerte y un tanto gritona se levantó de su asiento algo molesta ¿Llevársela? Ella apenas si aceptaba el hecho de que Juvia y ellos fueran amigos lo que menos quería ahora era que quisieran separarlos.

-Gray, bienvenido ¿No has visto a Sting-san? Es que lo están buscando- Miraje termino de golpe la extraña conversación que se había desarrollado en cuanto el pelinegro exhibicionista entro al gremio, provocando que todos pararan y esperaran la respuesta del mago de creación.

-Sí, acaba de irse a la estación de trenes me parece que iba al consejo- Contesto cortante y a secas, sentándose junto a Natsu, en eso Rogue abrió los ojos sorprendido y con mucha rapidez se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo del lugar, entre preocupado y nervioso. Yukino y los demás al verlo lo siguieron no sin antes agradecer la hospitalidad, siguieron al dragón de las sombras hasta que llegaron a una plaza donde el pelinegro miro algo perturbado el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Gray-san tenía el olor de Sting, además de que estaba bastante herido pese a que trato de ocultarlo, además... aquí está el aroma de la sangre de ambos- Contesto de una manera un tanto callada y a la vez reflexionando, Yukino se le acerco y también algo preocupada busco al rubio maestro con la mirada.

-Eso quiere decir que no solo "se vieron" tuvieron una pelea, seguro que por Juvia- esta vez el gato castaño toco delicadamente algunas de las manchas rojas del piso ya secas, no eran muchas ni muy grandes pero si eran preocupantes.

-Sí, pero no creo que este mintiendo con lo de ir al consejo, lo más seguro es que Sting acepte el puesto-

-¿Eso quiere decir que se rinde?- Minerva miro entre temerosa y enojada a Rogue mientras esperaba paciente su respuesta.

-Sinceramente... No lo sé-

Pues ya lo termine ¿Qué les pareció? Este es más bien como un pequeño relleno pero ya el próximo será más largo e interesante lo prometo, espero publicar el próximo Miércoles el Cap. XVIII. Espero tengan una linda semana. Por último quiero agregar un pequeño cuestionario de 5 preguntas para saber una que otra cosita que les gustaría del gran final ¿ok? Entonces aquí va... (Si no contestan no hay gran final, sobre advertencia no ay engaño)

1.- ¿les gustaría que miraje tuviera pareja? ¿Quién?

2.- ¿pongo el grayxlissana?

3.- ¿Qué laxus sea el siguiente maestro?

4.- ¿Qué minerva consiga pareja?

5.- ¿Qué gray se quede solo por desgraciado?

Ya sin mas que añadir.

Saynara minna-san

Atte.- su humilde escritora isa-chan


	18. ¿Gray y Juvia?

Ya estoy de regreso.

Jejeje pues espero me disculpen por no publicar la semana pasada y lo sé ahora no tengo excusa solo que eh estado trabajando en un proyecto (que les comentare hasta el final) y por eso la demora, ahora respecto a los comentarios ya tome en cuenta todo lo que opinaron y que ya se voy a utilizar en el final, además eh de decir que me dio mucha risa cuando la mayoría quiso que Gray se quedara solo por desgraciado jajaja y si, ya sé que la propuesta de LisannaxGray fue muy rara pero OJO esta me llego como una idea de parte de alguien que me encontró en Facebook (para quien le interese soy **Isavett Hdz** en esta red social, huy que difícil ¿no? Jejeje) y bueno pues eh de confesar que yo ni había pensado en que terminaría Gray por lo que pensé en preguntarse si les gustaba la idea o no y de allí saber que le hare al pobre de Gray aun que ahora ya sé que por desgraciado se quedara solo jajaja.

Y bueno pues ya estamos casi por terminar, contando este ya son...

3 capítulos para terminar (recuerden el 20 es el final)

Así que sin más preámbulos comencemos...

Disclaimer.- los personajes no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, quien creó me querrá colgar si se entera de todas las locuras que surgen con sus personajes, o bueno, mínimo se muere de risa.

Disfruten la lectura.

Capitulo XVIII.- ¿Gray y Juvia?

-Entonces hoy lo harás- Erza miro a su acompañante mientras desayunaba su muy amado pastel de fresa, a su lado Gray asentía con confianza mientras miraba sus manos repasando lo que tenía planeado para ese día.

-Deberías esperar a los otros-

-No, si Natsu se entera empezara a fastidiar y todo se irá por un tubo y Lucy últimamente parece algo perdida, por eso no puedo esperar, además... los de Sabertooth ya lanzaron su jugada, es mi turno-Con un poco de enfado en su voz se levantó de la barra del gremio y salió de este dejando a Erza con la palabra en la boca.

Estaba nervioso, claro era la primera vez que aria algo parecido, pero era ahora o nunca, ya Sabertooth había lanzado su declaración de guerra, ahora le tocaba a él poner su mejor jugada y proteger lo que le pertenecía, porque si, Juvia le pertenecía o más bien, a partir de esa tarde le pertenecería.

Un nuevo día, otra vez amanecía, se removió un poco en su mullida cama dando vueltas sin ánimos para levantarse, y es que ¿Cuántos días tenia sin verlo? 4 Según sus cálculos, 4 infames días en que ni había visto ni el rastro de su novio, estaba algo triste pero tras un largo bostezo se levantó y arreglo, era por su propio bien, estaba muy orgullosa de que el consejo quisiera a su novio como el Maestro Oficial del gremio, pero el muy testarudo no quiso por lo que no le quedo de otra más que chantajearlo, y por eso no podía permitirse estar triste, no le daría oportunidades a Sting para zafarse de esta.

Aunque por lo que había escuchado el día anterior lo más seguro era que esa misma tarde podrían volver a los brazos del otro, ya que era muy posible que Sting por fin aceptara el puesto pero algo la inquietaba ¿Por qué no había aceptado antes? Sacudió su cabeza, luego se lo preguntaría.

Con una sonrisa se acomodó su cabello y antes de salir de su habitación lanzo una mirada rápida a su peluche sonriéndole con amor y cariño, rayos como le recordaba a Sting aunque el Dragón Slayers tenía los ojos azules y no negros como el peluche pero eso... luego lo arreglaría. Al llegar a la cocina tomo un desayuno rápido y se dispuso a ir al gremio, pero al salir de Fairy Hills se topó con nada más y nada menos que su antiguo amor, Gray Fullbuster.

-Buenos días Juvia-

-Buenos días Gray-san ¿Qué hace enfrente de la casa de Juvia?- La peli azul se acercó a él tranquilamente, sin notar el ligero sonrojo que traía encima el pelo negro por su parte Gray la miro rápidamente pasando saliva, debía estar loco por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, o bueno, muy desesperado.

-Te estaba esperando, quería ver si te gustaría acompañarme a hacer algunas cosas hoy- Gray sonrió como normalmente lo hacía mirándola a los ojos, Juvia por unos momentos se sorprendió por la imprevista invitación, pero tras pensárselo bien ¿Qué podía perder? Después de todo, eran compañeros de Gremio, puede que él fuera su primer amor pero ahora que todo estaba en el pasado nada le prohibía volver a empezar con el mago alquimista, pero esta vez como buenos Nakamas.

-De acuerdo, Juvia ira con usted- Sonrió con calma mientras empezaba a seguirlo, lo cual ya era costumbre ya que siempre lo hacía cuando él la descubría observándolo, rio por dentro, eran cosas que valían la pena recordar, porque después de todo, Gray había sido su primer amor, y eso siempre es algo digno de recordar.

Por su parte Gray miraba de reojo a la peli azul, sonriendo un poco al sentirse de la misma manera en la que siempre estaba cuando se encontraban juntos, era algo extraño ¿Por qué antes no se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella? La cálida sensación al tenerla cerca, la disimulada alegría que siempre le provocaba todo era lo mismo, pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que era por amor.

-¿Gray-san?- Juvia empezó a mover las manos en frente de el al notar que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, el en cuanto la escucho reacciono y solo le sonrió, pero algo le molestaba, y quería aclararlo ahora mismo.

-Juvia... ¿Me llamarías como siempre? No me acostumbro a que ahora me llames "Gray-san"- Reprocho el de manera disimulada, la maga de agua parpadeo un par de veces sin comprender el por qué Gray ese día actuaba tan extraño, pero suspiro sin pensarlo mucho, el alquimista tenía razón, no había motivo por el cual tuviera que llamarlo de otra manera porque después de todo Gray era Gray, y siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón, tal vez ahora ya no como su enamorado, pero si como la persona a la que le debía muchas cosas, entre ellas el respeto.

-De acuerdo Gray-sama- Sonrió volviendo a caminar, el que lo nombrara con el "san" o el "sama" no cambiaría nada, ahora era novia de un hombre increíble y trataría ser una buena camarada de Gray y el que lo volviera a llamar de esa manera no cambiaría eso, ella seguiría siendo novia de Sting y seguiría estando enamorada de él pese a que el mago de hielo volviera a ser nombrado "Gray-sama"

Gray sonrió ante su nombramiento, su reivindicación a "sama", mientras repasaba su plan nuevamente.

Ese día había impulsado a Natsu a tener su primera cita con Lucy oficialmente como pareja, todo para que el peli rosado no pusiera en peligro toda la operación, Terminando por conseguirle un viaje de un día a un bosque cercano donde seguramente sus dos amigos se divertirían mucho. Mientras él tendría también su primera cita con Juvia aunque informalmente mientras Erza movilizaba a todos en el Gremio para tener listo el ambiente para su tan esperada por todos "Confesión"; para su suerte Gajeel había salido de misión 2 días antes y su llegada seria esa tarde, ya que todo estuviera listo y el Dragón de hierro no lo complicara más de lo que era.

Además aprovecharía esa primera cita para saber un poco más acerca de su futura novia, porque hasta hora se daba cuenta que en realidad no se había tomado el tiempo de conocerla como era debido por lo cual ese día trataría de recuperar el máximo de tiempo perdido.

Mientras Juvia solo disfrutaba la sensación de por fin tener un rato normal con Gray, ahora que sus sentimientos estaban en el pasado se dio cuenta de que era mucho más fácil estar junto a Gray, valía la pena tratar de retomar su familiaridad y transformarla, de ser su acosadora personal a una amiga en la que pudiera confiar, si, esa idea la agradaba.

Primero habían ido solamente a caminar, encontrándose en el camino a muchas personas conocidas que solo le hacía señales de "bien hecho" a Fullbuster causando la pena de este sin que Juvia siquiera se enterara de la situación en la que estaba. Luego fueron al centro de tiendas donde Gray pudo descubrir muchas cosas de las cuales antes se había perdido, como la nobleza de la chica, su algo tierna ingenuidad, la confianza que flotaba a su alrededor, la chica brillaba como una estrella, lo cual le causo un poco de extrañeza ya que él nunca noto ese brillo en ella ¿Estaba ciego o la chica había adquirido ese brillo recientemente? No lo sabía, pero guardo la nota mental de ya no volver a perderla de vista, estaba sorprendido, muy sorprendido.

Por último pasaron a comer en una bella cafetería que al parecer la maga de agua frecuentaba mucho ya que incluso la mesera la recibió con mucho cariño, mientras a el mago de hielo solo lo miro de arriba abajo y susurro algo que él no alcanzo a escuchar.

Juvia rio nerviosa cuando se encontraron con la mesera habitual, pero más cuando esta miro a su acompañante de forma déspota y la miro como su fuera el ser más malo del mundo o como si hubiera cometido un grave error.

-Sting-sama es mucho mejor que el pálido ese- Susurro casi en su oído la mesera tras un rato, lo cual gracias al cielo el alquimista no logro escuchar.

-Se equivoca, Gray-sama solo es amigo de Juvia- Respondió calmada y con una ligera sonrisa, lo cual causo la risa de la mesera, que ingenua era la pobre chica, ni cuenta se daba de lo enamorado que parecía el mago de hielo de ella, pero mejor así, ella misma había visto el lento avance de la relación de ella y el maestro de Sabertooth y estaba segura de no haber visto pareja más bonita desde que trabajaba. A sí que solo condolió al pobre ingenuo que trataba de quedar bien con Juvia.

-¿Gray-san? ¿Juvia-san?- Wendy se acercó a ellos dentro del local con Charlie junto a ella, mirándolos a los dos con una sonrisa ingenua, Gray sonrió para sus adentros, la llegada de Wendy era la señal de que todo estaba listo, pago rápidamente y fingiendo que había sido pura casualidad se despidieron de la Slayers de los cielos.

Luego de tan incómoda situación, en donde Grey cacho varias veces la mirada reprochadora de la mesera, por fin se retiraron dirigiéndose al Gremio, sin notar que más de un par de miradas los observaban.

-¿No era Juvia?- Yukino miro de lejos a su amiga, mientras una mueca preocupada se formaba en su rostro, habían pensado ir a comer a la cafetería de siempre, pero en cuanto estuvieron a punto de entrar pudieron notar a Juvia con alguien más ya algo lejos del lugar.

-Pobre Sting-sama, si llega a enterarse que Juvia-chan y ese chico están en una cita- La mesera salió a recibirlos mirando con pena a la extraña (a su parecer) pareja ya lejos del lugar, inmediatamente los otros se pusieron en guardia por un momento ella había dicho ¿cita?.

Yukino inmediatamente salió corriendo tras ellos, zafándose del agarre de su novio que trataba de impedir que fuera, Rogue en cuanto ella se escapó de sus manos la siguió también, dejando a los otros atrás. Minerva tras unos momentos solo comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección.

-¿Vas a ir?-

-Mi papel en esta historia es el de ponerle los pies en la tierra a esa pareja, ya sea a uno o al otro y en estos momentos Juvia me debe más de una explicación- Contesto enfadada sin molestarse en disimularlo, tras eso los Exceed y Rogue y Orga también fueron ,porque después de todo, eran amigos.

Mientras tras ellos sin que lo notaran también los siguieron una pareja que por motivos de cancelación de su viaje, también habían escuchado todo y sabían algo...

Las cosas se pondrían feas.

Cuando Juvia entro al Gremio su mente se quedó en blanco, todo, absolutamente todo estaba muy lindamente decorado para una ocasión especial, no era muy exagerada, pero si lo suficiente como para que a cualquier mujer se le acelerara el corazón. Con una que otra rosa por allí, listones etc. Y todos echándole porras y aplausos mientras repetían "Ya era hora". Pero sin duda lo más impresionante era el colosal cartel colgado de un extremo a otro del lugar con la sencilla pero significativa frase "¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja?"

-Juvia- Cuando escucho que Gray la llamaba volteo a verlo y ahora sí que la vergüenza de este era notable, y quedo en shock.

¿Era una broma?

Toda su vida había estado sola, humillada y rechazada por todos, y en cuanto conoció a Gray su vida se ilumino, tuvo un hogar, amigos etc., pero lo único que nunca tuvo fue su amor de él, sufrió, mucho pero mucho, y tras todo ese dolor innecesario, decidió salir adelante, conoció a nuevos amigos por su cuenta, una nueva y pequeña familia, y... se enamoró, con más fuerza que la primera vez, él le correspondió sin dudarlo, la hizo feliz y se encargó de secar todas sus lágrimas, por fin era feliz y estaba completa.

Y ahora, que su vida estaba bien, que no le faltaba nada ¿Él venía a declararse? Ella paso días, meses tras él y nunca le correspondió, y ¿ahora lo hacía cuando ella ya tenía a alguien más? Esto debía ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto por cierto.

-¿Qué contestas?-

No, no era una broma, era una realidad tan absurda que solo se quedó allí, en blanco, sin saber que decir o hacer, ¿Qué contestar? Ella ya tenía a Sting, pero nadie lo sabía, además, por fin mantenía una buena relación con el pelinegro ¿Cuáles serían las palabras adecuadas para rechazarlo sin herirlo? Sabía que no había tales palabras, el rechazo, siempre dolía, y ella era experta del tema.

Gray noto la sorpresa de la chica y opto por que ella estaba tan sorprendida que se quedó sin palabras, sonrió, su vida estaría completa con ella a su lado, así que sin esperar más su respuesta... la beso, no era correspondido pero tampoco apartado, ella solo seguía allí, sin moverse.

-¡¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE ESTÁ PASANDO JUVIA?!- Aquel grito la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, apartando a Gray inmediatamente mientras miraba a la entrada del gremio, donde se encontró con nada menos que sus amigos de Sabertooth, especialmente la dueña del grito, Yukino parecía como si alguien la hubiera lastimado de gravedad, con los puños apretados y los ojos reteniendo unas cuantas lágrimas, que no sabía si eran de dolor, tristeza o decepción. Juvia inmediatamente reacciono alarmada.

-¡No es lo que parece! Juvia... Juvia no sabe que está pasando- Se tocó levemente los labios mientras su confusión era notable, estaba consternada por que eran demasiados sucesos en un solo momento.

-¿Así? Pues yo veo un cartel enorme de declaración y a ti besándote con Fullbuster- Minerva esta vez fue la que hablo enojada hasta el tuétano, Juvia dio un paso hacia ellos con las manos en la cabeza, ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? Algo mal y todo se iba al demonio; fue entonces que solo decidió seguir su corazón.

-Gray-sama fue el que beso a Juvia, ella... no sabe qué rayos pasa, solo que cuando entro aquí ya estaba este alboroto y sin más Gray-sama el beso-

-Incluso tuvieron una cita y volvió a ser "sama"- Lector camino un poco hacia ella, mirándola con enojo y decepción, pero al mismo tiempo, rogándole a Dios que todo fuera como la chica decía, algo que ni ella comprendía.

-¿Y a ustedes que les importa?, Juvia ahora es mi pareja y ustedes no tienen nada que ver aquí- Gray levanto la voz esta vez tratando de salir en la defensa de su "novia" pero nunca se esperó que la chica lo mirara con algo que nunca lo había visto... con odio.

-¡NO! ¿Por qué miente Gray-sama? Juvia... Juvia solo lo acompaño en el día porque ella quería volver a empezar con usted, que fueran buenos Nakamas, nunca penco en que fuera una cita, y si Juvia lo volvió a llamar Gray-sama fue porque el que lo nombre con "san" o "sama" no decide que es lo que siente Juvia- Bajo la mirada, mientras unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin su permiso, estaba nerviosa y alterada ¿Cómo había terminado todo así?

-Pero...-

-Juvia nunca te respondió Gray, tú la besaste sin que ella dijera nada- Para sorpresa de todos, Natsu recién llegaba junto a una muy pálida Lucy, defendiendo a su amiga, y no le importaba si tendría que vérselas con Fullbuster después de todo sus peleas continuas con Fullbuster no eran novedad.

-Natsu pero tu... creí que irían a una cita donde te indique, sabía que arruinarías toda la sorpresa si estabas aquí- Erza fue ahora la que hablo entre confundida y enojada por todo lo que estaba pasando ¿Qué tenía que ver Juvia con Sabertooth para que ellos se metieran en lo que no les importaba?

-Sí, pero decidimos regresar y que bueno, si me hubieras avisado hubiera impedido a toda costa este absurdo plan, ¿Qué no ven que solo están causándole problemas a Juvia?-

-¿Nosotros? Los de Sabertooth son los que no tienen nada que ver aquí, ¿Qué les pasa? Juvia es nuestra y ustedes ni cuadran en este lugar- Gray volvió a hablar ahora mirando con coraje a los mencionados, mientras estos solo observaban a la chica peli azul llorar sin saber qué hacer.

-Juvia es nuestra amiga, y por eso impediremos a toda costa que un papanatas como tú se le acerque- Minerva comenzaba a comprender toda la situación acercándose a donde su amiga con preocupación, podía darse una idea de todo lo que surcaba su cabeza, pero Gray se metió en paso.

-Te equivocas, ellas es MI NOVIA porque ella siempre ha estado enamorada de mí, fue por eso que sabía su respuesta de antemano, ¿Por qué ahora todos están en mi contra? Juvia me ama y yo a ella, y eso, a ustedes no les importa- Grey levanto un poco más la voz, mientras todos los miembros de Fairy Tail solo se quedaban callados, algunos por que no querían problemas, y otros por que trataban de encuadrar la situación.

-¿Así? ¿Tan seguro? Entonces ¿Por qué peleaste con Sting?- Aquella pregunta sorprendió a todos, incluida Juvia que en ese momento dejo de llorar y miro preocupada a Minerva buscando respuestas.

-Porque él se mete en lo que no le concierne, si peleamos fue porque no quiero que se le vuelva a acercar a Juvia, él no tiene nada que ver con ella y me niego a que el trate de meterse en nuestra relación- Grey estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido cuando Juvia se plantó frente a él cara a cara decidida, era ahora o nunca.

-¡Se equivoca! Se equivoca Gray-sama, Gray-sama siempre será especial para Juvia porque fue su primer amor, le enseño la luz y lo bonita que es la vida, por eso Gray no dejara de ser Gray-sama pero... pero...- Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas nuevamente, pero no eran de confusión o enojo, si no de aflicción, de esa que sientes cuando sabes que estás a punto de dañar a un ser querido- Pero Sting también es importante para Juvia, él le enseño como se disfruta la vida, a quererse uno mismo, y como se puede ser capaz de amar dándolo todo sin tener desconfianza, sin dudar, sin exigir mucho, él se convirtió en la luz de Juvia-

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-

-Que Juvia lo ama con todo su corazón, lo ama tanto que duele y que sin él el mundo se viene abajo- Fue una declaración fuerte, precisa y que causo el asombro de todos, Juvia solo atino a caer de rodillas y llorar en silencio, lo dijo, lo dijo y sabía que todo por lo que habían estado trabajando se había ido al demonio, la confianza que estaban creando de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth, la nueva percepción que todos tenían de Sting, todo, lo arruino, lo arruino y no había marcha atrás.

-Bien hecho Juvia-chan- Yukino se acercó con una sonrisa abrazándola con fuerza, Juvia sintiéndose acogida no dudo y se desaojo en brazos de su mejor amiga, mientras los Exceed se les unían tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Oh no- la voz de Wendy se escuchó en ese momento entre espantada y aterrorizada, causando que a Minerva y a Rogue les recorriera un escalofrió de mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué pasa Wendy?- Lucy se le acerco notando que esta estaba más pálida de lo normal, la pequeña peli azul la miro y luego se acercó a donde Juvia, con unas lágrimas de pánico en sus ojos.

-Yo... Yo... Sting-sama regreso del consejo... yo... lo encontré cerca de la cafetería donde ustedes estaban y... yo... perdóname Juvia-san, no tenía idea yo...-

-¿Qué Wendy?- Lucy la sacudió un poco desesperada, algo no muy bueno había pasado.

-Le dije que Juvia-san y Gray-san ya eran pareja-

Muajajaja lo termine y adore como quedo, creo que soy algo cruel, solo un poquito, pero la idea me fascino, ahora que lo eh terminado creo que quedo mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora a ustedes ¿Qué les pareció? Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios, ahora sí que se viene lo bueno, y ahora sorpresa ¡sorpresa! Aquí mismo les subo el capítulo 19 ¡El penúltimo capítulo! Jajaja es que ya estoy muy emocionada, y sobre el proyecto del que les hable en un principio encontraran los detalles al final del próximo cap. Así que ¿Vamos?

¿Este capítulo merece comentario?

Sayonara Mis Estrellas (Si, ustedes son mi luz para seguir escribiendo así que creo que "estrellas" es un buen término para referirme a ustedes)

Atte.- Su humilde Escritora Isa-chan


	19. ¡Te equivocas!

Ya estoy de regreso mis estrellas.

¿Cómo les va? Pues yo ya estoy aquí con el capítulo 19 como lo dije, espero les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y ahora creo que no tengo nada más que decir, solo que espero les guste y esperen con ansias el próximo capítulo que es el gran final.

Así que sin más que añadir...

Disclaimer.- los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo fuera el mundo de Fairy Tail seria puro color rosa jajaja ok no, pero le agradecemos mucho a su autor Hiro Mashima que nos permite usarlos para nuestras ideas.

 **Capitulo XIX.-** ¡TE EQUIVOCAS!

Wendy nunca había sido una chica de chismes ni de rumores, tampoco le gustaba mentir o engañar, era la inocencia en persona, y tal vez esa fuera la razón de que en ese momento... Wendy Marvell se sintió como la peor escoria del mundo.

-Le dije que Juvia-san y Gray-san ya eran pareja-

 _Flash Back_

 _Por fin había quedado todo listo, tras mucho esfuerzo y varias amenazas de Scarlet todos habían puesto de su parte, dejando todo lindamente decorado para que Juvia se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando se enterara de que Gray por fin se había fijado en ella._

 _La verdad a ella le daba mucha felicidad por ellos, tal vez fuera de las que hablaba muy poco con la maga de agua, pero realmente la consideraba una amiga cercana, por lo cual tras verla sufrir tanto y todos sus esfuerzos tirados por la borda, le daba gusto de que por fin el mago de hielo reconociera a la chica, ambos eran sus amigos y les deseaba lo mejor, ahora solo le faltaba ir a verlos para darle lea señal a Gray de que todo estaba listo justo como le había indicado (o más bien ordenado) Erza._

 _Cuando llego a la cafetería que le había indicado Gray que estarían esperándola, se detuvo un momento antes de siquiera acercarse al local, mirándolos de lejos, notando algo que le dio mala espina, Juvia no parecía fuera de lo normal, estaba teniendo una cita con el chico que le gustaba y estaba tan tranquila como si solo estuviera con sus amigas, pero bueno, así debía ser el amor, lo bueno era que ella aún era pequeña como para pensar mucho en eso._

 _-¿Qué están haciendo?-Es cucho una voz masculina tras ella, la cual casi la hace saltar del susto, encontrándose con el maestro de Sabertooth que miraba a lo lejos a sus dos amigos con una extraña mirada de tristeza._

 _-Juvia-san y Gray-san están teniendo una cita, después de todo ya son pareja- ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Ellos aún no eran pareja, además, ella nunca mentía ¿Por qué lo había dicho de esa manera entonces?, pero ¿Qué más daba? En un rato lo serian, suspiro, era cierto, no era mentira, solo una momento más y seria verdad, así que no le había dicho mentiras, pero algo en ella se quebró cuando vio el rostro algo perturbado y triste del rubio, este solo alcanzo a susurrar un "Qué bueno" y empezó a alejarse, dejando en Marvell una sensación de haber cometido la peor tontería del mundo._

 _-Este... Felicidades por su nuevo puesto... Maestro Eucliffe- Alcanzo a decir cuando él ya se estaba alejando, el volteo a verla con una sonrisa triste y con un ademan de manos se despidió nuevamente._

 _-Gracias-_

 _Fin Flash Back_

-Yo... lo siento tanto- ¿Qué más podía decir? Realmente había hecho algo muy malo, cometido la peor tontería de su vida, estaba triste y se sentía tremendamente culpable, no sabía qué hacer o que decir, se le había pasado la lengua y ahora le había hecho algo muy malo a su querida amiga.

-Pero... Oh no... Sting-kun... el ¿Acepto ser Maestro?- Lector miro algo perturbado a l maga de cielo, mientras esta solo lo miraba tranquilizándose un poco.

-Si-

-¿Qué sucede Lector?- Lucy se acercó al gato tomándole las mejillas ya que este se había puesto extrañamente verde, mientras Juvia también se acercaba a él esperando su respuesta.

-El... él no había aceptado ser maestro porque si lo hacía nos veríamos obligados a regresar mañana en la tarde a Sabertooth y no podríamos volver a Magnolia hasta después de mucho tiempo- Contesto Rogue en su lugar, mirando preocupado a la maga de agua esperando su reacción y tal y como lo esperaba, esta al instante salto a él con el rostro preocupado.

-Sting... él nunca le dijo nada a Juvia, el... y Juvia no lo ha visto porque le dijo que lo aria hasta que aceptara- Juvia miro el suelo ¿esa había sido la razón? ¿Por qué no se la había dicho?- Él nunca le dijo nada-

-El propuso negarse y quedarse en Sabertooth- Minerva se acercó a ella tomándole las manos con calma, mientras en su cabeza solo aparecía una conversación muy cálida que había tenido hace poco.

-Pero eso, el... pudo pedirle a Juvia que se fuera con él-

-Eso fue lo que nosotros queríamos pero... Sting no lo quiere así- Minerva miro de reojo a sus compañeros, ya que eso... ni ellos lo sabían.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Veras Juvia- Minerva tomo aire y la miro con una sonrisa mientras una ligera sonrisa surcaba su rostro- Yo hable con el muy aparte de los demás, le propuse el que te fueras con nosotros pero el insistía en que eso no, y cuando yo le pregunte por qué...- Volvió a tomar las manos de su amiga mientras la miraba a los ojos- Me dijo que por que no quería que dejaras atrás a tu familia-

-¿Qué?-

-Sting... te ha llegado a amar tanto que te conoce a la perfección, y él sabe bien que Fairy Tail es tu familia, aquí están tus amigas, amigos, compañeros, todos los que te importan y Juvia, por más que ya tengas lazos con nosotros nunca podríamos compáralos con los que tienes con ellos, por eso, él sabe que eres capaz de dejar todo por él, pero eso no lo aria feliz, sabe que ellos te harán falta y así no serás feliz por completo, él quiere que te quedes, por eso ha estado pensando en una solución todo este tiempo-

-Aunque ya no es necesario, el piensa que tú ya estas con Gray, y ya acepto ser maestro, no creo que quiera volver a pensarlo a estas alturas- Erza se metió en la conversación aun sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando, pero si realmente Eucliffe y su amiga tenían algo, primero tendrían que aclararlo todo, pero con la confusión ¿El querría volver a pensarlo?

-Es cierto, Sting... él debe estar muy triste- Lucy se tapó la boca con pena mientras se sentía inútil si poder saber que decirle a su amiga para que se calamara, un "todo estará bien" no era correcto en la situación actual- Tal vez... sea tarde-

-Aun no es tarde- Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, la pequeña e inocente Azuka se acercó a las chicas de la conversación, llamando la mirada de las dos, mientras sonreía con infantil alegría.

-¿De qué hablas Azuka-chan?-

-Si Sting y Juvia son novios es porque se quieren mucho, y si es así, Sting escuchara las explicaciones de Juvia- Respondió con total normalidad, mientras Minerva miraba impresionada a la chiquita, los niños eran de temer, eran más listos de lo que se veían.

-Ella tiene razón Juvia-chan, aun no es tarde, corre, seguramente está en la posada- Yukino ayudo a su amiga a acomodarse, mientras esta solo parecía estar perdida, y es que no era para menos, habían ocurrido muchas cosas, no podía culparla por no poder unir bien sus ideas.

-Pe... Pero...-

-Pero nada, corre Juvia, aquí Yukino y los demás se encargaran de ponernos al tanto de todo- Miraje para sorpresa de todos tomo a Juvia de las manos dirigiéndola a la salida y empujándola con fuerza para darle el impulso que necesitaba, cuando esta se fue, la peli plateada sencillamente volvió a cerrar las puertas del gremio tras ella y miro con su cotidiana tranquilidad a los de Sabertooth- Ahora... ¿Quién nos explicara todo lo que está pasando? Aquí muchos estamos llenos de dudas-

-Más bien todos- Gray parecía realmente afectado por todo lo sucedido sin poder comprender bien la situación ¿Lo habían rechazado? Eso sí que era muy difícil de digerir.

-Creo que soy la más indicada- Yukino dio un paso al frente, mientras tomaba sus manos algo temblorosa ¿Les diría todo? Posiblemente no les quedaba de otra.

-Somos todo oídos- Aquello sí que los sorprendió, entrando con cuidado en el gremio venia llegando el maestro Makarov y tras el nada más y nada menos que Gajeel y Lily quienes al ver a todos juntos con cara de pánico y a muchos con interrogantes en sus frentes comprendieron la situación.

-Hace... 2 meses llegamos a Magnolia con el fin de cumplir una misión, llovía mucho en ese tiempo, por lo que nos era algo difícil, pero la lluvia tenía un olor extraño, o bueno, solo lo percibieron los Dragón Slayers, y por esa razón Sting-sama conoció a Juvia, luego de eso... ella empezó a ayudarnos en nuestra misión, nos volvimos muy amigos, hicimos de todo y ella se volvió parte de nuestro equipo, y Sting fue quien más la apoyo, él le devolvió la alegría e incluso se volvió más madura gracias a él, y luego... pues inevitablemente se enamoraron el uno del otro, pero al principio ella sufrió mucho porque no quería dejar atrás a Gray, pero luego, con nuestra ayuda, la de Gajeel-san, la de Lucy, de muchas personas más ella decidió que era hora de cambiar, maduro y decidió que esta vez lo aria bien, que no volvería a cometer los mismos errores y fue entonces que hace unas 3 semanas se hicieron pareja, pero como pues... Sting-sama no tiene muy buena fama, Juvia quería evitar que pensaran que el solo se aprovechaba de la situación por eso fingieron no tener nada, ni conocerse, nunca pensamos que sucedería todo esto-

-Es algo... difícil de digerir- Erza se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba el techo, mientras deseaba que su querida amiga se encontrara bien, solo hasta que se lo pensó bien y se encontró con algo no esperado.

-¿Con la ayuda de Lucy?- La rubia mencionada solo se encorvo un poco, ahora ella sería la sometida al cuestionario de la peli roja.

Corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más, estaba cansada, atolondrada, y sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo, tomo aire, habían sido demasiadas cosas en un solo día, pero en el fondo, un profundo alivio se alojó en su corazón, ya no debía ocultar nada, todo estaba desvelado y ahora todo lo que importaba era salvar su relación con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, sonrió, no era momento de pensar las cosas, solamente debía concentrarse en encontrarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Comenzó a caminar ya un poco más tranquila hacia la posada, donde hablaría como dios mandaba con él. Pero aún quedaba un tema pendiente, ¿Qué debía hacer?, Sting la comprendía más que nadie, el sabia cuanto ella extrañaría en su familia, por eso no le había dicho nada, rayos, cuanto lo amaba, pero si ella se quedaba ¿Hasta cuándo se verían? Ya había estado sola por mucho tiempo ¿Podría soportar estar sin él? ¿Cómo podría sentirse segura sin el cerca? ¿Sin tener sus fuertes brazos abrazándola cuando estuviera triste y sus dulces besos cuando ella necesitaba amarlo? No podía imaginarlo, ¿Abría una forma de sentirlo cerca pese a tenerlo lejos? ¿De que estuviera completamente segura de que volvería por ella?

Fue entonces que una idea muy alocada cruzo su cabeza mientras llegaba a la puerta de la habitación donde seguramente el estaría, si, si había una forma de hacer eso, de estar segura de que él estaba bien, amándola como ella lo amaba, y segura de que el volvería por ella costase lo que costase, toco la puerta escuchando como alguien adentro de la habitación se acercaba a la puerta, ahora... todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era estar cerca de él para estar completamente segura de era la mejor decisión que estaba tomando.

Ese día Juvia Lockser se uniría con su Dragón Slayers para no tener la posibilidad de perderlo nunca.

Jejeje ya está ¿Qué les pareció? Yo lo ame sinceramente y aquí es donde espero comenzar a complacer a mi linda lectora que desde el capítulo 3 ya me pedía que se decidieran pasar a el "siguiente nivel" pero advierto, soy novata, además pues solo tengo 16 años y la verdad a un soy muy inocente por lo que no será un Lemon como tal, pero si espero satisfacer a todos mis lectores. Porque T.T (mi cara melodramática) ya este es el penúltimo capítulo, ya el siguiente es el GRAN FINAL, oh mi Dios, no creí que llegaría este momento pero bueno, mejor me despido por ahora porque si no me pondré sentimental jajaja ok no, pero si, les agradezco que me hayan acompañado hasta este momento.

El capítulo 20 lo publicare este Viernes junto con el epilogo. Entonces... creo que nos vemos hasta ese día.

Y por último ¿Recuerda que les hable de un proyecto? Pues bien, terminando este fic comenzare a publicar un fic sencillo y corto de StingxJuvia llamado "error de Messenger" y terminando ese, me adentrare en un tema completamente diferente...

Para aquell s que son seguidores de Sailor Moon, en un homenaje a que esta serie volvió a la televisión abierta (aquí en México) presentare...

"Lo que nunca término" de la pareja imposible (si, debía ser una pareja imposible) SeiyaxSerena, así, la verdad de niña me encantaba la idea de que un amor sobrevivía pese a todo, incluso a una reencarnación e incluso tenían su futuro hecho, pero ahora con todo esto de la madurez, me choco un poco la idea, y entonces volví a llegar a la quinta temporada, y pues apareció el encantador Seiya Kou, y se me ocurrió una idea algo loca que espero en la cual me acompañen.

¿Me seguirán en esa nueva aventura?

Bueno, en fin, hasta el viernes, les agradezco en demasía que me hayan acompañado hasta este punto del trayecto.

Hasta el capítulo 20 mis estrellas.

Atte.- su humilde escritora Isa-chan.


	20. Mi decisión

Lo prometido es deuda.

Después de mucho pude volver, espero me disculpen por esta horrenda tardanza, pero tengo una muy buena explicación (je solo pretextos) miren, mi plan era publicar el Viernes 22 de Septiembre, pero como muchos se enteraron tuvimos un horrible terremoto el día 19 aquí en el Estado de México y otros estados cerca con magnitud de 7.1, y yo pues soy del Edo México. Así que lo sentimos fuerte por acá, tras eso, gracias a Dios ni mi familia, ni nada material estuvo en peligro, todos estamos bien pero por desgracia mi queridísima mini lap murió aplastada por un ropero, en ella estaba ya todo, por lo que se perdió este capítulo y el epilogo, y enserio, quede traumada con eso, me costó muchísimo el volverlo a escribir por lo que espero lo disfruten y nuevamente, disculpen la tardanza, pero la madre naturaleza no estuvo de mi lado. Pero en fin...

¡Feliz Viernes mis estrellas! Jejeje pues ¿Qué decir? Estoy MUY FELIZ, aquí acabo mi primer episodio como escritora de fic y pues no se creó que voy a llorar porque mis queridas estrellas este es "EL GRAN FINAL" de este mi primer fic, hasta ahora hemos vivido muchas cosas juntas/ juntos y hemos vivido esta historia de principio a fin T.T y espero que hayan disfrutado leerla tanto como yo escribirla.

Sin más por el momento comenzamos.

Disclaimer.- Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima a quién hemos de darle todos nuestro agradecimientos por permitirnos usarlos para esta historia.

 **Capitulo XX.-** _(Gran Final)_ Mi decisión...

Con la cálida noche haciendo su entrada, ya había acabado de empacar sus cosas y estaba listo para regresar a Sabertooth a la mañana siguiente, regresar a su gremio, su hogar, miro con un poco de nostalgia aquella habitación en la que había pasado 2 meses y tantos de su joven vida, era algo gracioso que ahora le pareciera extraño el irse, allí había vivido muchas cosas, pero ahora debía irse, era lo correcto, a partir de ahora, él también se aria cargo de que, al igual que Fairy Tail, Sabertooth se volviera una gran familia, porque ahora, era oficialmente el maestro del gremio.

Maestro Eucliffe, no sonaba nada mal ¿verdad?

De pronto, sus pensamientos y reflexiones se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho el cómo tocaban su puerta ¿Quién sería? ¡Ja! como si no supiera la respuesta...

-Hola Juvia- Saludo sin mirarla mientras ella pasaba a dentro de la habitación sin siquiera pedirle permiso, él la miro por el rabillo de los ojos y solo se alzó de hombros cerrando la puerta tras de sí, cuando el sin importarle la presencia de la chica se recostó en su cama, Juvia se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

-Juvia quiere hablar con Sting-

-¿De qué? ¿Qué se cumplió tu sueño de estar con el cubo de hielo andante? Ni te hubieras molestado, Wendy ya me lo dijo-

-¡NO! Juvia quiere aclarar eso, todo fue una confusión, Juvia solo acompaño a Gray-sama, no son más que amigos-

-¿Gray-sama?-

-¡Sting! Juvia solo lo ama a usted-

-¿Quién me lo asegura?-

-¡BASTA! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera dudarlo? Yo te amo más que nada- Rugió algo enojada, por poco iba a atreverse a golpearlo, pero se contuvo, sabía que en parte era su culpa era que el también mal pensara las cosas, pero aun así ¿Qué no confiaba en ella?, pero antes de que pensara más, unos fuertes y posesivos brazos la rodearon, acomodándola en su pecho de él.

-Ya lo sé tonta ¿Crees que desconfiaría de ti? Estaba esperando que me lo explicaras todo- Le sonrió en el oído mientras se encargaba de moldearla a modo que pudiera abrazarla entera, mientras dejaba que el aroma embriagador de ella lo drogara, cuanto la había extrañado, a ella, su amor, su aroma, todo, fueron solo unos días sin verla, pero le habían parecido unas eternidades.

Juvia por su parte solo sonrió sintiendo alivio en su corazón, realmente, ese hombre era único en su clase, y su amor lo bastante fuerte como para que hubiera soportado todo eso, así que con todo ese cariño ya acumulado ella también se acurruco en su pecho a forma de sentirlo, sentir ese calor que solo él le brindaba y que pensó por un momento que no lo volvería a sentir. Mientras Sting solo sonreía.

¿Qué si le había creído a Wendy? Pues sí y no, ya que realmente él había estado muy dolido cuando se fue al consejo, pero al llegar allí se dedicó a pensar y reflexionar, primero curo sus heridas físicas, ya que la pelea que había tenido con Fullbuster no había sido de a gratis, para luego tomarse el tiempo de curar sus heridas mentales. Y pensándolo mucho llego a una buena respuesta.

Gray tenía razón, el no conocía a la Juvia de Phantom Lord, a la elemet 4, ¿y eso que? El conocía muchas más facetas de ella, y que el peli negro exhibicionista no conocería, el conocía a la Juvia llorona, débil y quebrada que tras un mes de llorar había quedado así, a la maga de agua con baja autoestima y aferrada a amar a otro, a la dulce compañera de equipo y la divertida y juguetona, a la seria cuando trabajaban, a la amadora de las tartas y el té de flores, que lo negaba pero le gustaba salir con sus amigas de compras, que adoraba a los dos Exceed, que cuidaba de sus compañeros, que era algo descuidada o torpe a veces, cuando se veía tierna en lugar de molesta, que tomaba las cosas muy literales y tenía una imaginación endemoniadamente grande.

El conocía todas esas facetas de Juvia, pero había uno que Gray nunca conocería, la de una Juvia como pareja, si, la dulce mujer que sonríe sonrojada cuando se le acerca, que sonríe en medio de cada beso, que se chivea con cada rose tentativo, que se pone más colorada que el cabello de Erza cuando le hace comentarios en doble sentido, la que sabe entregarlo todo, y amar sinceramente a alguien, esa fase solo la conocía él, y se encargaría de que a si fuera toda la vida.

Por eso cuando Wendy le dijo aquello si sonrió con tristeza, pero no por él, sino más bien era lastima por el pelinegro, porque en ese momento solo algo pasó su cabeza...

"Pobre Idiota"

Porque había decidido confiar en ella, y en el amor que ambos profesaban, por eso, decidió dejarla tranquila, porque si realmente lo amaba, sabía que iría a explicárselo todo y en la recibiría, no sin hacerle una pequeña broma, y... en el caso de que fuera cierto, la dejaría ser feliz con él, porque la amaba y su felicidad también sería la suya, aunque ahora agradecía mucho a Kami por ser el elegido.

No volvería a desconfiar de ella.

Y ahora que por fin todo estaba aclarado y resuelto, solo les quedaba de disfrutar de ese mágico momento, pero Juvia se removió para poder verlo a los ojos, y la cara que puso, tan seria y algo enojada, le causo un escalofrió ¿Tan pronto ya se había equivocado en algo?

-¿Por qué Sting nunca le dijo a Juvia lo de Sabertooth? Todo habría sido diferente si se lo decía desde un inicio- Con algo de dolor impregnado en su voz le tomo ambas manos mostrándole como ella temblaba ligeramente, completamente afectada y en el fondo arrepentida por tampoco haberlo querido escuchar antes, Sting sonrió un poco sabiendo a que se refería.

-Eras capas de querer irte conmigo-

-¿Por qué no lo aria? Te amo-

\- Es tu familia, Juv... créeme cuando te digo que sé que se siente dejar a atrás a tu familia, por más que creas que es lo mejor, en el fondo te duele, yo... ayude a mi padre a suicidarse, y encontré mi lugar en el mundo pero pese a ello nunca eh logrado olvidar ese sentimiento de pérdida, Juv, aun somos jóvenes, quiero que disfrutes a tu familia,, que vivas muchas otras cosas, para que así, cuando seamos mayores... podamos estar juntos sin que nada nos retenga- El rubio aferro sus manos a las de ella y con delicadeza las beso, mientras miraba con todo su amor a los tristes ojos azules oscuro frente a él, si, esa era su decisión, ella no partiría con ellos, no aun- Mi vida yo... regresare a Sabertooth, seré el maestro que ellos esperan y les devolveré toda la confianza que ellos pusieron en mí, no escapare y después, cuando sea el momento, volveré por ti, esa... es mi decisión- No dudo, lo sabía, no podía abandonar a todos aquellos que lo esperaban en casa, y tampoco podría llevársela, debía ser paciente, eso era lo correcto.

-¿Y dónde queda la opinión de Juvia? Ella... no podrá estar bien sin Sting, sin saber que el volverá en verdad, y si... ¿Te enamoras de otra?- Juvia se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, poniendo por fin en palabras todo lo que sentía, porque si, ese era realmente su temor, el que el amara a otra y la dejara a atrás, no podría soportar otra desilusión como esa.

-Eso es poco probable Juv, además... yo me arriesgo a lo mismo, a que tu... te enamores de otro y no me esperes, ese es mi mayor miedo, pero por ti... por los dos... estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo- Sting le sonrió con cariño mientras le secaba las cuantas lagrimas que ella ya había derramado, de pronto se preocupó al ver la expresión fría y dura de ella, pero se sorprendió en cantidad cuando de pronto ella poniendo mucha fuerza lo estampo contra la cama quedando ella arriba de él.

\- ¿Juv?-

-Juvia... no quiere quedarse con ese miedo, no puede, no quiere quedarse con ese miedo insano y esperarlo sin saber cuándo volverá- Dijo algo fuerte ocultando su rostro el pecho masculino, Sting trato de sentarse pero ella se lo impidió besándolo con fuerza y algo de rudeza, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Tranquila, no sé qué estás pensando pero no podemos hacer nada para que ese miedo se disipe, debemos ser valientes, nosotros...- No alcanzo a terminar de decir cuando ella volvió a besarlo demandantemente, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Y la tímida y linda Juvia? No sabía que estaba pasando, pero algo dentro de él le dio un vuelco al corazón.

-Sting... Tu tomaste tu decisión, ahora... ¿Quieres escuchar la mía?-

-Te escucho-

-Quiero que me marques-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Eso sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa, como acto de reflejo se sentó de golpe apartándola un poco, completamente nervioso y rojo como un jitomate, ¿Había escuchado bien? Eso era demasiado para su corazón, y su cordura... ya casi estaba al límite.

-¿Qué no quieres?- Juvia se confundió un poco ante la negatividad de él, conociendo su antigua reputación pensó que el sería más... rápido, pero estaba igual o incluso más nervioso que ella.

-No, digo sí, bueno, ¡Ah Demonios! Juvia, claro que me encantaría estar contigo, pero no sabes todo lo que conlleva la marca Slayers, no quiero atarte a mi- Sting la tomo de los hombros sacudiéndola un poco tratando de que ella reaccionara, pero ella parecía decidida y ahora con fuerza lo devolvió a la posición anterior.

-¡Claro que Juvia lo sabe, por algo te lo dice! Juvia hablo mucho con Yukino y las demás, inclusive Lucy-san, todas la ayudaron a comprenderlo, y por eso... quiero hacerlo-

-Juvia, si te marco, estarás atada a mí de por vida, inclusive yo me haré dependiente de tu presencia, aunque bueno ya lo soy pero... podríamos morimos de tristeza antes de un año de separados-

-Eso significa que volverás por Juvia dentro de un año ¿verdad?- Juvia sonrió con alegría y un ligero sonrojo, Sting miro a su pareja aun perplejo pero solo suspiro resignado, era única, en definitiva era única, la abrazo, porque por kami, la amaba más que a nada, y si ella lo deseaba, si estaba dispuesta, entonces, él le mostraría una nueva forma de demostrar cuanto la amaba.

-Entonces... ¿De verdad estas lista?-

-Solo... Se gentil por favor...-Juvia se sonrojo mientras volteaba la mirada, lo cual causo la risa de él rubio, pese a que ella era la de la idea temblaba entre sus brazos, sonrió, mientras se levantaba con ella en sima y quedaban sentados frente a frente en la cama, le tomo las manos con dulzura y las beso, para después besar su frente con suavidad y empezar a marcar un rastro húmedo de besos por su rostro hasta su boca.

-Juv... Te amo- Susurro tiernamente antes de unir sus labios en un ritmo lento, disfrutando de cada rose, cada sensación, por su parte Juvia sabía de antemano que su novio ya tenía experiencia y sabría manejar la situación a diferencia de ella, por lo que solo seguiría al pie de la letra el consejo que le había dado Minerva durante aquella extraña platica que habían tenido las 4, o bueno 2 postulantes a parejas marcadas de Slayers, 1 ya pareja oficialmente marcada y 1 que ni pichaba ni cacheaba en el equipo pero participo como buena amiga.

"solo déjate guiar"

Así que ahora, volviendo al presente, donde Sting buscaba unir sus lenguas en una danza apasionada que seguramente desataría todo lo demás, solo se dejó llevar, confiando completamente en él, y perdiendo el sentido de existencialismo y la cordura en el proceso.

(Jejeje ahora... los dejare con las ganas jajaja)

-¿Crees que estarán bien?- la albina del grupo sinceramente era la que parecía más nerviosa y preocupada de todos ellos, habían pasado toda la tarde en el gremio de Fairy Tail, explicando todo lo que estaba pasando.

La verdad era que todos lo habían tomado bastante bien pese a todo, el maestro Makarov solo advirtió lo que pasaría si el joven no pedía a la chica como dios mandaba, Miraje propuso hacerles una fiesta cuando ya fuera todo confirmado como debería, Levy lloro un poco emocionada porque su querida amiga de verdad expandió sus horizontes (recuerden que ella era la que le dio la idea) Kana, Evergreen y el resto de ellas solo aceptaron que debían acostumbrarse a la idea pero se alegraban por ellos, Erza había sonreído orgullosa, porque después de todo, ella había dicho que la apoyaría sin importar lo demás, Lucy lloro un buen rato después de que todos habían aceptado la noticia con tanta calma, alegre por que no hubiera una pelea, Gajeel, bueno el solo había afirmado que él ya lo sabía y que el rubio ya había pagado el precio, pero que si no funcionaba o Juvia salía lastimada Sabertooth se quedaría sin maestro, los demás solo aceptaron la noticia livianamente, aunque algunos también amenazaron severamente, entre ellos sorpresivamente estaba Laxus.

Pero había una persona por la que todos, incluyéndolos, se compadecieron, Gray se había mostrado algo sombrío y callado, muestra de que realmente le había afectado, porque después de todo, su declaración se había ido al olvido y la chica que amaba se había ido corriendo tras de otro, había sido duro, pero todo lo que comento al final fue "Tardare en acostumbrarme a la idea, pero... yo no me interpondré, Juvia se merece ser feliz" y tras decir eso había tomado marcha a casa con el papel en mano de una misión sencilla pero de 3 meses de duración, y con saber que partiría cuando amaneciera todos sabían que era porque no podría estar cerca de la peli azul en un tiempo.

Y ahora allí estaban, caminando a la posada con el semblante preocupado y pensando en que habría pasado entre sus dos amigos.

-Deberíamos ir a otra posada por hoy-La morena paro de pronto estando frente a la posada, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Minerva?-

-No sabemos si seguirán hablando o no, mejor que interrumpir es no aparecernos y verlos hasta mañana- Propuso Minerva con el semblante serio, tras unos momentos todos estuvieron de acuerdo y solo Yukino entro a la posada para dejarle el recado en la recepción a Sting de que se verían al amanecer en el gremio de Juvia.

Cuando salió se dirigieron con rapidez a otra posada cercana, pero una idea en la mente de la chica albina la traía como tortura.

-pero no hemos sacado nuestras cosas, aun así teníamos que ir a donde Sting- se acercó a Minerva con curiosidad, ya que la morena se veía realmente seria, esta volteo a verla y de pronto una sonrisa algo diabólica se colocó en su rostro.

-Tranquila, nuestras cosas ya están en la otra posada, ya page la noche de hoy y todo lo demás-

-¿Cómo? Pero ¿Cuándo?-

-Esta mañana antes de ir a ver a Juvia, saque todo excepto lo de Sting, sabía que ellos terminarían por hablar y mejor me prepare-

-¿Para qué?-

-Yukino... Juvia ya traía una idea extraña y no creo que no la aplique-

-¡No! Tu... querrás decir que...-

-Seguramente veríamos algo no apto para menores si llagábamos a la posada- Comento Minerva con toda la naturalidad mientras los colores le subían y bajaban a la peliblanca, más atrás, Rogue sintió de pronto los nervios de su pareja y se le hizo extraño verla colorada, pero bueno, cuando estuvieran solos ya se lo preguntaría, porque después de todo, Minerva había pagado la habitación de ella y aparte la de los chicos y los Exceed, pero el... ya había pagado a parte la de ellos dos, porque ¿eran pareja verdad?.

Cuando los rayos de luz empezaron a penetrar en la habitación, sintió algo de incomodidad en sus ojos y negándose a abrirlos apretó los parpados un poco, pero al parecer el sol se negaba a dejarla en paz y con resignación termino por abrirlos, bostezo un poco tratando de estirarse, dándose cuenta de que no se podía mover, aprisionada por un par de fuertes brazos, sonrió tímidamente mientras el color se le subía al rostro, con dificultad se removió un poco hasta quedar volteada, pegada al pecho masculino, levanto un poco el rostro para encontrarse con el rostro perfecto de él, quedándose le viendo detenidamente.

Noto como el respiraba tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados dándole vista a sus enormes y gruesas pestañas, su cabello rubio revuelto esparcido por la almohada, resultado de sus actividades del día anterior, antes de notarlo, tembló un poco al sentir la brisa fría matutina, ya que el solo tener las sabanas encima de ellos como dios los trajo al mundo no brindaba mucho calor, pero sintió como era aprisionada más fuerte por él. Levantando la vista solo para encontrarse con los ojos claros de su "amante".

-¿Te desperté?-

-No, me desperté desde hace mucho-

-Entonces ¿Porque Sting parecía dormido?-

-Era el momento perfecto para besarme preciosa- Sonrió coquetamente mientras guiñaba un ojo, la peli azul rio un poco apenada sintiendo como el entrelazaba sus piernas.

-¿Qué hacías entonces?-

-Nada solo observar lo hermosa que luces dormida Juv- Susurro, besando el cabello azul con cariño y hundiendo su nariz en el mientras la abrazaba con dulzura, notando que también cabía ella entre sus brazos, ella trato de levantarse pero él se lo impido- Quedémonos así... un poco más-

-¿Por qué hueles mi cabello?-

-Tu aroma siempre... me ha parecido adictivo, desde aquella vez en la estación... cuando llegue a Magnolia-

-Sting... hoy debes irte-

-Aún es temprano, tengo sueño-

-¿y eso es culpa de Juvia?-

-Bueno, estas cosas no se hacen con participación de una sola persona preciosa, este es un juego de 2, así que si, en parte tienes la culpa-

-¡Sting!- Juvia se volteo y cubrió con las sabanas tras el comentario, completamente apenada y sonrojada, Sting rio aun cansado mientras le revoloteaba el cabello y se levantaba, estirándose y dirigiéndose directamente al baño, donde se aseo rápidamente dándole el paso a la chica que se negaba a que la viera así, tras un rato de espera ella salió ya vestida y arreglada, notando la fuerte mirada de él sobre ella- ¿Pasa algo?-

-Me gusta... como se te ve- Comento el rubio volteando la mirada, con un ligero sonrojo, Juvia sonrió también sonrojada, a ella también le había gustado cuando se vio en el baño, aquella marca, le cubría todo el lado derecho justo donde se ahuecaba el cuello y los hombros, la imagen de un dragón negro magnifico, en pose de estar en pleno vuelo perfectamente tatuado en ella.

Ambos se volvieron a recostar en la cama viéndose el uno al otro seguido por unas cuantas risas, entonces Sting cómodamente tomo aquella posición que había tomado la primera vez que se acostó a su lado, recargando su cabeza en el estómago femenino y abrazándola dulcemente.

-Cuando llegue a Magnolia... nunca creí que todo esto pasaría, pero... me alegro de haberte encontrado Juv-

-A mí también-

-Juv...-

-¿Si?-

-Cuando todo se aclare, cuando vuelva por ti y puedas irte conmigo, tu... ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Él se aferró a ella de tal manera que no notara lo sonrojado que estaba ante tal cosa, Juvia se sentó de golpe sorprendida, notando de pronto en la mesita de noche una bonita sortija de oro blanco con un pequeño cristal, se tapó la boca sorprendida, dejando salir sin querer una lagrima de alegría.

-¿Cuándo lo compraste?-

-Cuando fui a la capital, ¿Qué respondes?-

-¡SI! Si, si, si y mil veces sí, pero tú, no me dijiste nada ayer-

-Bueno, era mi idea sobre que tuviéramos algo que nos asegurara volvernos a ver, pero tu tuviste una mejor idea linda- Sonrió socarrón causándole un sonrojo a ella, sentándose junto a ella y colocándole muy formalmente la sortija.

-Entonces teóricamente Juvia le pidió matrimonio a Sting primero, Yukino-san dijo que la marca era como una boda drago nial, entonces por ley drago nial ya estamos casados-

-Exacto, pero sería un bonito recuerdo una boda como las otras ¿no?- Sting la abrazo con algo de fuerza, causando que Juvia lo volteara a ver a forma de reproche, pero solo le sonrió recordando algo muuuuuy importante...

-Gajeel-kun te matara-

-Por ti mi vida, todo vale la pena-

El sol ya se estaba poniendo en un punto alto, siendo aún temprano la brisa fresca de la mañana refrescaba el ambiente, todo en esos momentos era despedidas y palabras de aliento, deseándoles un muy buen futuro a aquellos que llegaron como visitantes y ahora partían como amigos y a la vez rivales, Miraje en especial los llenaba de buenas palabras.

-Ya solo esperan a que llegue Sting para irse ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, le dejamos un mensaje en la recepción de que lo esperaríamos aquí- Yukino sonrió aun algo preocupada por no saber lo que había pasado con sus amigos, y más por aquel "inocente" comentario de parte de Minerva, aunque claro... ella tampoco se había librado.

-Parecen cansados, ¿Seguros que hoy se irán?- Lucy se acercó a ella tentándole la frente comprobando que su sonrojo no fuera por fiebre, pero en ese momento sintió como la peli blanca acercaba su boca a su oreja.

-Es que Lucy-san... los Slayers son muy exigentes y no se cansan- Susurro algo divertida la chica y más cuando la rubia se sonrojo al tope, causando la risa poco percibida de Rogue que recién descubría que tan traviesa era su pareja, seguramente eso también era culpa de la influencia de Juvia.

-Debemos irnos hoy, ya nos deben estar esperando, si ya vamos tarde por culpa de ese rubio coqueto- Minerva estaba ya molesta ya que llevaban bastante tiempo esperando a esos dos tortolos ridículos.

En un rincón del Gremio se encontraba el solo pensando y esperando con paciencia a que los dos magos buscados llegaran, estaba triste y deprimido, ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido con la chica, pero ya era muy tarde, estaba consciente de ello, ella que tanto lo había amado y apoyado ya no lo aria más, el que tardo tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, la noche anterior ya había dejado que sus emociones fluyeran libremente y se desahogó, ahora, pese a que dolía, ya no lo mostraría exteriormente, lo había aceptado, Juvia ya estaba enamorada de otro y con mucha más fuerza de lo que estaba de él, y no solo eso, si no que él era incluso mejor... era guapo, atlético, un fuerte mago y ahora maestro de un gremio, en definitiva era mucho mejor y seguramente cuidaría a Juvia como el ya no podría hacerlo.

-¡Ese Cabrón!- Natsu levanto la voz con una sonrisa mientras reía contento, llamando la atención de todos, pero no fue el único, después de él, Gajeel golpeaba la mesa con enfado y maldecía muy fuerte mente siento o bueno con Levy tratando de calmarlo, Wendy se puso toda colorada, mientras Rogue reía con un suspiro resignado, inclusive Laxus se levantó asiéndose el desentendido.

-¿Qué pasa?- Lucy miro a su novio confundida, pero antes de que este respondiera las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a los dos magos tan buscados, de luz y agua, ambos venían con una hermosa sonrisa y sus manos entre lazadas.

Tal vez no era cosa de otro mundo, pero en cuanto Lucy miro bien a su amiga los ojos se le volvieron blancos.

-¡TE MARCO!- Grito a todo pulmón causando un shock grupal, en cuanto la parejita la escucho ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente y Juvia se lanzó a taparle la boca bastante tarde por cierto, en ese momento, un fuerte golpe se escuchó, Gajeel ya había llegado a su límite.

-Date por muerto- Dijo fúnebre y se dirigió directamente al rubio, y...

-Entonces deben de irse- Miraje les sonrió a los viajeros, mientras terminaban de calmar a un muy encabronado (disculpen la palabra) dragón de hierro, a Sting casi se le salía el alma pero afortunadamente Titania estaba de su parte, paso un pequeño rato donde la recién pareja Drago nial se ponía al tanto de todo y donde Sting ya había hablado como dios mandaba con todos los del gremio sobre su relación con Juvia, inclusive hablo con el maestro Makarov y Gajeel sobre su unión.

-Esfuércense mucho- Juvia abrazo a sus dos amigas con fuerza mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas, las extrañaría, pero nunca dejó de sonreír, también se despidió contenta de Rufus y Orga, y aplasto a los Exceed, miro a Sting con algo de dolor, pero con mucho amor, dándole un corto beso en los labios y lo abrazaba.

-Dentro de un año ¿Si?-

-Dentro de un año, o menos si se puede- Eucliffe sonrió cariñosamente mientras la abrazaba y devolvía al lado de Lucy, donde miro a todos los amigos de ella, que ahora también serían personas importantes para el- Cuídenla por mí-

Ese día, ambos se separaron, era imposible que después no lloraran, pero era un dolor sano, lleno de amor y cariño y esperanza, uno donde se hicieron nuevas amistades, se conoció gente, se participó en muchas increíble misiones, porque tal vez físicamente estaba separados, pero tenían un lazo inquebrantable que los mantendría juntos por siempre, porque ella era su princesa de la Juvia, y él era su Dragón Blanco, una relación que tal vez Lucy utilizaría en un futuro para una historia, o quizás... alguien como yo lo aria.


	21. Epilogo Bajo un paraguas

Disclaimer.- los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su legítimo creador y autor Hiro Mashima a quien nunca me cansare de agradecerle que haya creado a estos increíbles personajes y que sobre todo nos permita usarlos para nuestras ideas.

Disfruten la lectura...

 **Epilogo.-** Bajo un paraguas.

El día era tremendamente brillante, el sol era de un color ámbar hermoso y emanaba solo el calor necesario para un cálido día, el aire traía un dulce aroma a caramelo y panques recién hechos, junto con la promesa de una gran comida, el pequeño jardín se encontraba lleno de globos y figuritas de colores, y no era para menos, una fiesta infantil tenía que ser así, después de todo, no todos los días les hacían una fiesta especial a los niños, porque después de todo, los amigos siempre son para que duren para siempre, o por lo menos esa era la idea de los padres.

-¡HOLA!- Grito la recién llegada a todo pulmón, en unisonó junto a su padre, ambos siempre enérgicos y llenos de vida como de costumbre, por su parte la madre solo suspiraba algo apenada, la niña se soltó de su padre y corrió a donde los demás pequeños.

-Nashi creció bastante en estos meses- Tras ellos venia llegando Yukino con una sonrisa maternal en su rostro, Lucy volteo con rapidez hasta encontrarse con su amiga maga celestial, la pequeña Nashi Dragneel les sonrió a ambas, era una niña alegre y vivaracha como su padre de 7 años, de cabello rosa, ojos chocolate y físicamente se parecía a su madre, Lucy, pero tenía el mismo carácter de Natsu, aunque a veces era una pequeña tierna y madura, característica de ella.

-los demás también- Lucy miro a todos los demás, sus pequeños, la próxima generación, el futuro recaería en sus pequeñas manitas, o bueno, ya no tan pequeñas, hasta el fondo de la sala se encontraba su marido peleando por la compañía de Nashi con un niño de unos 8 años, de cabellos azules y ojos negros, el pequeño y muy caballeroso Gerald, hijo de Erza y Jellal, había quedado encantado por la pequeña Dragneel desde que la conoció, por lo cual era el peor enemigo declarado de el Slayers de fuego, mientras Erza y Jellal, que había sido aceptado por el consejo cuando se unió al gremio Sabertooth 11 años atrás, solo veían con cansancio a su otro hijo caminar de un lado a otro.

Su primogénito, de 10 años era un muchachito bastante apuesto, de cabellos escarlata, y ojos castaños, vestido siempre con un traje de combate, Leonard era sin duda un niño encantador, junto a él estaba Yuko, de 9 años, el serio hijo de Yukino y Rogue, de cabellos blancos y ojos claros, quien siempre como única compañía tenía a su linda acosadora personal Gramil, la hija pelinegra de Gajeel y Levy de 5 años, quienes ya se habían resignado a que en definitiva Juvia era su tía de la pequeña, a diferencia de su gemela, el varonil Lucio (por petición de Levy) tenía todo el carácter de su padre, aunque el dragón de hierro lo negara.

-Todos son muy curiosos- Rufus llegaba junto a los demás con la curiosa hija de Wendy sobre su espalda, la niña de 3 años de cabellos azules oscuro siempre disfrutaba de dormir encima de los extraños, algo un poco preocupante pero bueno, solo tenía 3 años.

-¡MALDITA MOCOSA, TE MATARE EN CUANTO TE ATRAPE!- La poderosa voz de Minerva retumbo entre las paredes de todo el edificio, ese grito ya no era muy... extraño escucharlo, ya que Minerva realmente no soportaba a la pequeña lucecita traviesa del gremio.

-Valla paquete que te vas a echar- Natsu tembló ante los gritos de la morena, mirando con duda a un joven de cabellos pelirrojos anaranjados, de ojos miel y tez bronceada, el encantador y sumiso caballero del reino, al cual habían conocido en los juegos mágicos de hace 2 años, quien estaba comprometido con la malhumorada morena.

-Es dulce si la conoces- contesto él, Alan Mailer, con una gotita de sudor frio escuchando todo el desastre que su amada prometida causaba buscando a esa escurridiza lucecita, y si no se equivocaba, también a la gota de lluvia que siempre le seguía.

-Valla tan temprano y ya está así, yo lo dije Minerva es un demonio- Por fin aparecieron los anfitriones de la fiesta, siendo recibidos por un montón de aplausos y risas de alegría, después de todo, ese día era una fiesta para Fairy Tail promocionada por Sabertooth, y era claro que la fiesta no comenzaría hasta que los señores del Gremio llegaran.

Sting y Juvia Eucliffe, ambos sonreían complacientes, Sting, el maestro, recibió a los invitados con suma alegría mientras hacia los precentes debidos, por su parte, Juvia como señora del gremio, atendía a las mujeres y a los niños, ambos felices por poder reunirse todos.

-¡STING! CALMA A TU BESTIA AHORA- Minerva apareció echando fuego después de un rato, mostrando a la culpable de todo el alboroto, Sylvia Eucliffe, un encantadora y carismática niña de 8 años que se parecía mucho a su madre, pero de cabello rubio y ojos oscuros, pero ese no era el problema, no, por fuera era un ángel, pero... solo dios comprendía que aquella chiquilla era peor que todos los Dragón Slayers juntos, Sting sonrió apenado, el mejor que nadie conocía a su hija, por lo cual solo la trajo a donde él y la miro recriminatoriamente.

-Ya hablaremos luego jovencita-

-Julius- Juvia, que había resultado una madre algo severa pero amorosa, llamo a su hijo menor, que seguramente estaba oculto en alguna parte, ya que nunca se despegaba de su hermana, y tal como lo predijo, Julius apareció de repente en una esfera de agua, el niño, bastante encantador y que ya tenía varias seguidoras pese a tener solo 7 años, era el prodigo de Sabertooth, excelente mago de agua y bastante popular debido a que tenía el encanto de su padre combinado con las facciones de su madre, sus cabellos azules ondulados y ojos claros, pero por ironía quizás, había salido extremadamente tímido, por lo cual le escapaba a las chicas, lo cual alegraba a su madre.

-Perdón- Fue todo lo que pudo mencionar el niño tímidamente, Sting le revolvió el cabello paternalmente y después de un rato, se terminó por desenfrenar otra pelea bastante cómica entre su amiga morena y sus hijos, por lo cual, decidieron ambos padres salir tantito a caminar y regresar a la fiesta luego.

Caminaron por varias partes de la ciudad, tranquilamente saludando a todos los que los saludaban ya que Sting se había convertido en un maestro muy respetable, y Juvia en la maga más querida por todos, de pronto el cielo se oscureció y empezó a llover, causando que sus hijos empezaran a jugar en los charcos, mientras ellos se cubrían con un paraguas.

-A Juvia... le gustan más los días soleados- Juvia miro el cielo grisáceo mientras su mirada se ensombrecía un poco, pero sintió el fuerte abrazo de su marido dándole calor, sonrió, desde el primer momento se había hecho adicta a esos abrazos que solo él le podía brindar, ¿hace cuánto que aquello había pasado? Ah ahora recordaba, hace 12 años, hace 12 años que se habían encontrado bajo la lluvia, cuando ella acababa de salir después de un mes y que el quedara adicto a su aroma.

-A mí me gustan más los días lluviosos-

-¿Por qué? Y no diga por que le recuerdan a Juvia-

-No, eso no-

-¿entonces?-

-Yo... adoro estar así contigo, desde aquel día en el que ambos nos conocimos bajo la lluvia y luego compartimos un paraguas, ese día, creo que ya sabía que me enamoraría de ti-

-¿A si?-

-Sí, porque ese día... pensé que los días soleados eran aburridos, y... que cuando me enamorara... quería que fuera con quien compartir un paraguas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque... bajo el cielo, las personas se ven tan libres y a la vez pasajeras, pero bajo un paraguas, es como si el tiempo se detuviera y las cosas fueran eternas- Sting le tomo la mano, sonriendo cálidamente, Juvia lo miro con sorpresa, a veces el dragón blanco tendía a decir cosas muy profundas, de improvisto lo abrazo con fuerza con un par de corazones en vez de ojos.

-Por eso Juvia ama a Sting- Dijo feliz, de verdad que era muy feliz, de pronto escucharon los gritos de su hija y corrieron a ayudarla, encontrándose con una escena que pocas veces veían, Juvia sonrió, después de tanto tiempo, de verdad pudieron hacer las paces.

-¡Papi!- Sylvia se alejó del hombre corriendo a brazos de su padre feliz porque el regresara (ya que ella era muy celosa de su padre, pero solo con su mami se contenía, pero con las demás "brujas" que se le acercaban no XD)

-Regresaste ¿Cómo fue la misión? Te tardaste 4 meses, todos en Fairy Tail y aquí estábamos preocupados- Sting le palmeo un hombro al mago que se veía más fuerte que cuando se conocieron, por su parte, el otro paso los ojos por Juvia y los niños y sonrió.

-Bueno, parece que si los cuidaste-

-Claro, se los prometí a todos en mi boda, en especial a ti Gray- Sting soltó una carcajada, mientras sentía como el pequeño Julius se aferraba a su pierna, Gray también sonrió, con el tiempo él y su antiguo rival se volvieron muy amigos, y ahora Gray era uno de los más fuertes de Fairy Tail, y también un muy buen socio de Sabertooth.

-Papá, regresemos, prometí que jugaría con Leonard, no quiero hacerlo esperar- Sylvia volvió a hablar, mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano y lo obligaba a caminar, con ella fue su madre, mientras los dos hombres se quedaban atrás, Sting tomo el primer paso y alcanzo a su familia, Gray los observo de lejos, saco una risa seca y camino al lado contrario, era hora de que el volviera a casa, porque había prometido no volver a irrumpir en esa hermosa familia, porque, después de todo, El dragón se enamoró de la princesa, y de ellos, ahora comenzaba la historia de la pequeña dragona y el tímido príncipe, y el, siempre estaría allí cuando su presencia fuera necesaria.

FIN

Lo logre, este mis amigos, fue el gran final, o bueno, el epilogo de esta historia que por fin llego a su fin, la verdad el final, final es el capítulo 20, este solo era como una acotación para que supieran que paso con cada uno, por lo que sé que este salió un tanto extraño, pero vamos, era un extra.

Antes de lo triste las notas, pues bueno solo quería avisarles que la próxima semana el martes publicare el primer capítulo de "Error de Messenger" que también es un StingxJuvia, como ya había comentado es un fic corto, de 10 capítulos bastante sencillo pero que espero les guste, y a partir de allí empezare a publicar fechas y nombres en mi perfil de varios fic que tengo en proceso, entre ellos uno de Sailor Moon, de SeiyaxSerena, uno de Inuyasha de SesshumaruxKagome, uno de BLEACH con mitología griega y uno de mitología de Perséfone y Hades, en los cuales espero me siguán y si no les gustan quédense tranquilos, no dejare a mi linda Juvia-chan y a él lindo de Sting. Solo revisen mi perfil.

Ahora pues pasamos a lo triste... las despedidas y agradecimientos, de verdad no sé qué decirles, solo... estoy muy feliz porque me hayan tenido paciencia y hayan leído este fic hasta el final, les agradezco todo su apoyo y espero que nos sigamos leyendo, si desean una pareja en especial, o una trama déjenla en su comentario y con gusto me esforzare por complacer a todos.

Agradecimientos a todas aquellas personas que le dieron a seguir a esta historia:

 **CamiCamu3**

 **Flemy Speeddraw**

 **Jin uzumaki**

 **Hiroshi Teru**

 **Juvia-Chan14**

 **KarinaLockser**

 **LadyBry**

 **Laky**

 **Takumi Lyra**

 **Brujablanca69**

 **Claudiacorvo**

 **xTsukiGirl**

A todos sus bellos comentarios de aquellos que no aparecen en los seguidores pero se dieron tiempo de comentar y a los que por desgracia no están registrados:

 **Sarens**

 **Kirana Retsu**

 **Juvia**

 **Princess juvia**

 **Lymar Vastya**

 **Suzunita**

 **Karin**

 **Guest**

Y por supuesto, agradezco a todos aquellos que me leyeron y pese a no dar a conocer su presencia a mí, sin comentar o ponerle seguir, les agradezco mucho el que la hayan leído aunque sea un capitulo, de verdad eso me da mucha felicidad.

Pues ya sin más que decir, solo me queda quitarme el sombrero y despedirme.

Que tengan una linda historia mis estrellas.

Atte.- Su humilde escritora Isa-chan


End file.
